


On The Verge Of Collapsing

by LocoLovo



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 2nd POV, All Da Music, And really good at it, Angst, Cliff hangers, Cute, F/F, F/M, Humor, I AM SO BAD WITH PUNS, I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!, I'm Just Winging It, Just normal Sans, LoL - League of Legends, M/M, Most Of Your Family Is Smol, Multi, My First Fanfic, Nightmares, Plz Go Easy On Me, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is a digital artist, Reader is named, Sans Is Not That Small, Say wha? Reader can sing?, Swearing, Underage Drinking, Voids, You And Frisk Have A Rough Life, You Will Grow Older In Time, You like ketchup, You're A Gamer, You're Chilean, nerds, protective Reader, reader is female, stupid puns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:06:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 33
Words: 146,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6893164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocoLovo/pseuds/LocoLovo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're a 13 year old girl called Berlinda that has been through hell and back. You were younger when it all happened. The 'resets' happened. That's what you call them. </p><p>It's been two years since all that happened but you're scared that it will just reset again. It's like your life is a stupid game. Like someone is controlling how your life ends up. Sad and alone or happy and with your family. You've seen so much stuff that a kid should of have never of seen. You can remember everything from the resets... even the most horrific times. From the resets you have nightmares and a lot of stress. Until one day a bunch of monsters have moved in across the road from you.</p><p>Maybe, just maybe they can help you... help you live like you use to. To be... happy. Especially a small kid and a skeleton.</p><p>~*~</p><p>There will be no child romance! Only adult.</p><p>Use to be called On The Urge Of Collapsing.</p><p> ON INDEFINITE HIATUS (Apologises.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic so if it's not good, I'm sorry.
> 
> Nevertheless thank you for reading! There will be notes at the end!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my first ever fanfic, so if it's not good, I'm sorry.
> 
> Nevertheless, thank you for reading! There will be notes at the end!

You're on the sofa panting, sweating. This nightmare is just one of the many nightmares that continues to haunt you. You wonder when the nightmares will stop, or will ever stop at all. You stop your trail of thought before you get a headache.

You look to your right to see the clock on the wall; it says it's 5:30 in the morning. You groan, you were only able to get 4 hours of sleep. You curse you damn nightmare for waking you up so early again. Then you remember something.

"Mum is going to be up soon." You said quietly to yourself. Mum always wakes up at 6 in the morning because she’s an 'early bird'. You, ehhhh, not so much...

You yawned and got up from the sofa, stretching your bones to make that satisfying popping noise. You're still in a pair of dark blue jeans and a cyan hoodie from yesterday.

You walk towards the little wooden brown table that's next to the sofa that has your MP3. Your MP3 is not big, smaller than your palm. You sigh and put the earphones in your ears, turning it on while doing so.

Walking towards the bathroom quietly so you don't wake up your brother. (He has his room downstairs next to the living room which used to be an office room.)

Once you made your way to the bathroom door, you open it and close it, locking it as well. It's not a very big bathroom but enough for a shower, a toilet (no duh) and a sink. You do what you do every morning, go toilet, brush your teeth and comb your hair all while listening to your music.

Once done combing your long brunette hair you put your hair in a ponytail and look at yourself in the mirror that just above the sink.

Despite everything... It's still you.

Then a song comes on that you know all so well. You don't mind singing and not bad at all, but don't do it in front of people, but you're not in front of people... You're alone in the bathroom. So you sing quietly to yourself to make sure no one else hears and put the music as loud as you can.

"The clock stopped ticking forever ago, how long have I been up? I don't know." Take a deep breath.

"I can't get a grip but I can't let go."

"There wasn't anything to hold onto though."

"Why can't I see? Why can't I see?"

"All the colours that you see?" You close your eyes to let your mind wander.

"Please can I be, please can I be". Then suddenly you get a flash back to the nightmare you had. Before you start the next versus you opened your eyes and sing to the mirror.

"Colourful and free?"

"What the hell's going on? Can someone tell me please?!"

"Why I'm switching faster then the channels on T.V?"

"I'm black then I'm white". You look in the mirror. At yourself, like you'll find an answer, but you know that you will never get one.

"No, something isn't right! My enemy's invisible, I don't know how to fight!"

"The trembling fear is more than I can take!"

"When I'm up against the echo in the mirror."

"Echo..." You let the song continue, but you don't sing with it. You sigh at yourself.

_Just be proud of yourself that you made it this far Berlinda, it's been two years since it has all stopped._

You thought to yourself.

You exit the bathroom just when the song finishes.

"Today is gonna be a day." You mumbled to yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been edited. Nothing too major, but just made it more tidy and less of a rushed chapter! Hope you enjoyed!


	2. It's Just A Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a very weird dream. You don't understand at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been edited. Same with the last, nothing has been majorly changed.

You chucked yourself back on the sofa and put your legs on top of the armrest letting them dangle off the sofa, putting your head on a sofa cushion on the other side. You look towards the clock again and saw it's 5:45.

You sigh and thought.

_Maybe I can get a few more minutes of sleep before mum wakes up..._

Leaving your music on, the song _Fellow Feeling by Porter Robinson_ starts. Closing your eye's you let all your concentration go towards listening to the music. The song starts with the violin playing making you fall asleep straight away.

~*~

You wake up in a pitch black void. Unable to move or speak you just let yourself float there. You can still hear your music; the soft violin makes you relax in this... Nothingness. Enjoying the tranquillity, you don't know how long you've been there, a couple of minutes, hour’s maybe? Days? You don't know.

The music starts to add more beat. Then suddenly you notice two figures standing next to each other in front of you.

_Wait_ _what? Wha...?_

You suddenly feel yourself move towards the two figures until you're about five feet away.

Now that you look at the figures they look more like children.

_Why are they here?_

Looking closer you notice that they are both wearing striped sweaters, but one of them has blue and purple stripes and wearing blue shorts while the other has green and yellow striped sweater and brown shorts. Both of them has the same height (rough estimate, 4'5) and both have the same short brown hair. They both have their eyes closed, and their hands are cupping something at their chest. You can't see what they are both holding.

You can still hear the music continue while all this is happening, but then it just stops.

_What's going on?_

The one with the green and yellow striped sweater opened their eyes.

_Oooh,_ _that ain't normal..._

They have ruby red eyes and really creepy smile. Giving you a shiver down your spine. They open their hands to reveal what it was hiding. It was a heart, not a human heart but one of those cartoony hearts and it was pitch black, more black then this void, (have no idea how that is possible) like nothingness, like... _Hatred._

 

Then it says. " _Hear what I hear_.”

 

The music comes back on, all static and so loud... So very loud. It's like it's trying to drill into your head. You move your hands towards you head and grip it tightly. It hurts.  ** _IT HURTS SO MUCH_** ** _._**

  
The kid just stands there smiling. It’s like they enjoyed watching you suffer. Did they?

You notice that there is a black liquid seeping through their eyes and mouth falling onto the black... Soul?

You are trying so hard to wake up from this nightmare, you have never had this nightmare before. So helpless. Help...  _Help_...  _ **HELP**_.

But nobody came.

The music finally starts to slow, but the static is still there. The other kid opens their eyes; they have big brown eyes. Eyes filled with warmth and kindness. The other child (even if you can call that thing a child) smile falters into a grimace.

The kid with purple and blue sweater opens their mouth and says.

"Let me explain. This ugliness,"

Static noise.

"this cruelty."

Louder static noise.

"This repulsiveness."

Another static noise, but at the back of the static the violin starts to play again. You loosen your death grip from you head a bit. You are just stare at the kid, and they just look back at you with warmth and kindness still. You look to where that other creepy kid is but they are slowly disappearing.

The nice kid starts to talk again.

"It will all die out, and now... I cry for all that is beautiful." You can't hear any more static noises, but the violin gets louder. You let go of your head and just watch the kid. The creepy one is gone completely. A sigh of relief leaves you; you direct your attention back to the kid that is still there.

The child smiles back warmly at you, moving their hands forwards a bit but still not showing you what it is.

_Is it another heart?_

Then the violin and other instruments start to play in rhythm with each other, behind was the static but it didn’t hurt like last time but more of syncing with the other types of instruments.

The kids open their mouth again says.

"Let me explain."

Then a piano starts. The kid walks towards you until you're about two feet away from them. They are still smiling at you. You manage to smile a little bit.

At this point, you hear the instruments starting build up to something... Something big. Then everything stops for a second, and the kid reveals one more cartoon heart but instead of pitch black, it shows the brightest of reds glowing through the pitch black of the void. Everything turns white; the music starts again with insane power and life to it that it makes your hairs on your skin stand up.

Whilst the music continues you feel something in your chest trying to burst out. A rainbow fire covers your hands and clothes but doesn't burn them. It's like armour but only protecting your chest, nothing more.

Once the fire stops swirling around the music stops. Everything goes quiet. There is no more pitch black nothingness, just white. Pure white, but it is not uncomfortable. The fire doesn’t go away, it stays with you and keeps on shifting colours, but always the same seven.

Once done looking over yourself you look back to the kid. Their mouth is open and eyes wide looking at you with awe. You slightly smile back at them and tried to reach out. They blinked and smiled back and grabbed your hand and pulled you towards them into a tight embrace.

Shocked you look down at them. Hugging you close still. You smile and hug them back.  
They look up at you, but there is something else in their eyes now. Not just kindness and warmth but also... Determination...?

_What? Determination? Where did I get that from?_

Then they spoke again.

" **Wake up**."

~*~

That was the last thing you saw before you woke up. You opened your eyes and quickly sat up. You look around expecting to still be in that weird void, but you're back on the sofa. The only difference is the curtain are open letting in the sunlight of the day in. You looked back towards the clock, it saying 9:25 in the morning. You let yourself fall back into the sofa. You groan.

_What the heck was that all about?!_

You still have your earphones in your ears. You take them out and look at the MP3.

_Must have turned off by itself_.

Then you hear sizzling in the kitchen.

_Mum_.

You can think about that dream or nightmare or whatever it was later. So you got up from the sofa and put the MP3 in one of your hoodies pockets and started walking towards the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any grammar mistakes and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I might put one out tomorrow. We will see!
> 
> If you want to know the song the reader was singing and listening to last chapter, it was Echo (Cover) JubyPhonic
> 
> Cover of Echo - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gAKQ13m452o
> 
> Original Echo is by Crusher-P - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cQKGUgOfD8U


	3. A Bringer Of Bad News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You hear some news! :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for 12 kudos! It brings me LIFE! (┛ಠ益ಠ)┛
> 
> Hope you enjoyed today's chapter! I will try and get a chapter every 2-3 days! Luv u guys. :3

You made your way towards the kitchen stopping by the doorway. You looked to your right and saw mum cooking some egg with melted cheese with it. Smelled lovely. You also saw that the table that is put against the wall was filled with empty bags. You wonder how many bags there are.

You walked forward to lean against the counter tops and said.

"Mornin Mum." You sluggishly spoke.

"Ah, morning baby, how are you?" She turns to look at you.

"I'm alright; you sleep well Mum?" You asked.

"Yes, until the morning..." You raised your brow and tilted your head a bit in confusion.

"Oh...? How come?” You and Mum used to share a bed because there weren't enough bedrooms in the house for everybody, but you started to sleep on the couch when the nightmares started. Also, that’s why your oldest brother Daniel was sleeping downstairs in the office, but now a bedroom.

"No, no your Dad came in the morning." Your Mum said annoyed.

"Why didn't you tell him to go away?"

"Too tired, was half asleep."

"Ah okay."

"I made some eggs for the both of us, can you get us both some plates please."

"Oh okay, thank you for making some eggs for me mama." You said with a smile. You got up so that you weren’t leaning on the counter anymore. Looked towards the cupboards you opened one of them and pulled two large plates out and placed them next to mum on the counter.

"Why of course my child, you think I will leave you to starve?" Your mum still mixing the scrambled eggs.

You smirked "Yes."

"Tsk." Is all you hear from your mother, so you ask. "Would you like some bread as well?"

"Yes please darlin'." So you went to fetch the bread. The cupboard was in between mum and the fridge. You squeezed past mum and the table and put yourself in front of the fridge. There was a Sainsbury's (supermarket) bag hanging on the cupboards handle. You open the bag and take out a french stick bread (it's like a long crunchy bread) and tore two 6 inches long pieces of bread and open it so it's ready to put the eggs in.

You put the bread on the two plates and turn back to the fridge to open it. Due to the table and mum in the way you duck out of the way for the fridge to open it fully. You grabbed a bottle of ketchup from the top shelf and squeezed past mum again. You flip the cap open a squirt some of the red liquid on your bread. Not a lot, but just enough for you to still taste it.

"Mum can you put this back in the fridge for me please.”

Mum turned and grabbed the bottle of ketchup and put it back where it belonged and closed the fridge.

"Thanks, mum." While spreading the ketchup with a knife all around the bread.

"Your welcome, though can you grab me a cup, please. Making myself a tea, would you like one?" She offers. You politely declined and gave mum a cup.

Once everything was cooked and cleaned, you went to mum and gave her a kiss on the cheek and said: "Thank you, mama for the food." While picking up your breakfast.

"Your welcome baby." She said whilst picking up her plate of food and tea.

You both made your way out of the kitchen, passing the dining room and towards the living room. You take back your place on the sofa and place the plate on the arm rest so you could get comfortable.

Mum went to her favourite chair which is just a chair to the left of you that is next to the window seal. Mum grabbed controls, turning the T.V on and started flicking through the channels. At this point you got yourself a cover. Sitting crossed legged you put a pillow so you can put the plate on.

Taking your first bite of the sandwich, the gooey cheese and eggs with the hint of ketchup on the side is wonderful! Once you swallowed that bite you took another straight off the bat.

"Is it nice?" Your Mum asked as she still flicked through the T.V.

You nod and hum in approval, mouth too full to talk.

After five minutes of Mum searching for a channel, she settled for a police program.

"All the T.V channels are crap," Mum says with huff. Finally taking a bite of her food. On the other hand you just finished your sandwich and swallowing the last bite you just hum at Mum.

You got up from the sofa with your plate and asked. "Mum where did you put your laptop?"

"On the table there," She said pointing towards the small brown table that was next to the sofa. Huh, it was there... It wasn't there when you woke up last night. You mentally shrug and walked towards the kitchen. When in the dining room you heard your mum shout.

"Don't forget to wash your plate!"

"That is what I was doing!" You shout back, but not in a mean way.

Once in the kitchen, you go towards the sink and just rinse the bread crumbs off. Once clean you put the plate on the rack to dry. Walking back to the living you look at the clock again saying 9:40.

You grab the laptop and chuck yourself back on the sofa. Though your mother offers you something.

"Here, drink the rest of my tea, there is only a quarter left of it."

"I'm okay mum, thanks." You say while turning the laptop on.

"DRINK." You look at her with wide eyes, but she just stares you down.

"Jeez, alright alright chill." You take the cup from her and gulp what is left of it.

"Happy now?" You ask.

"You know; you need something warm in your body to live in this house." Mum says whilst looking back at the T.V.

"Mum, the house is not that cold!"

"When granny and grandad comes they have to have two covers each!"

"Yeah but they’re old... They can't deal with the cold anymore, plus their flat is like an oven." You say relaxing into the sofa.

"David and Cha Cha can't deal with it either." You pout at the name of your sister’s husband name. Cha Cha is not her real name. When you were littler, you couldn't say her name because it was too big so you made her a name, so that's how Cha Cha was born and now it's stuck.

"Yeah but David can't deal with anything, and Anastasia is just used to her flat heat."

"Berlinda be nice."

"I was being nice!" Mum just rolls her eyes at this.

_Heh,_ _I won this battle._

Turning your attention back towards the laptop you put the password on it and put up two tabs. One on YouTube and one on the book your reading.

You get your MP3 and get the earphones from it and stick the MP3 back into your hoodie. You plug in the earphones in the laptop and put the two earphones in your ears.

You search on YouTube 'Calm and relaxing music' you like listening to music while you read, it is truly calming. You put on the first search which happens to be 3 hours long on instrumentals. You lay down on the sofa, head on a pillow against the arm rest and feet on top of the other arm rest. Mum will tell you if your feet is bothering her.

Getting comfortable you place the laptop on your chest and start reading. It's about you, the reader, that you are a famous piano player, but you're always hidden behind a mask and clothes, never to be seen. You are called Virtuoso, but all that changes until after one of your performances a kid comes just past your guards to ask you to teach him.

You've been reading for a while now, about an hour or so. You get disturbed by you brother's Daniel music blasting out loud from his room. Goodbye calm and relaxing!

"Sup bitches!" He shouts at you and your mum. You sigh at his rudeness until your Mum says.

"Hello, motha facka." You and your brother both gasp.

"Mum don't swear!" You say.

"He swears, why am I not allowed to?" Mum says.

"Because you're our mother and more of an adult than him." You say look at Daniel while he laughs his ass off.

"Honestly Daniel, sometimes I think you're a child trapped in an adult’s body." You pick him.

"Fuck you, Linda. At least I'm not a pig like you. Onk onk, squeal for me little piggy."

"That's it!" You quickly took the earphones from your ears and got up. Daniel ran back into his room trying to close the door, but before he locked it you slammed all your weight onto your shoulder to burst open the door.

The door flies open and Daniel is on his bed hands on head and legs tucked in towards his chest.

His knows what will happen next.

You jump on him and start punching him. He is laughing and gasping at the same time. You punch him everywhere you can, back, sides, legs and chest when he came out of his position. After a minute of punching him, you move to get up. He is breathing heavily. You didn't punch that hard, not hard enough to hurt him, but enough for him to feel it. You tend to wonder what it looks like from other people eyes. A 5'10" male running from a 5' girl. Hehe, pretty funny.

You grab his face to face him towards you to say.

"Don't you ever say that again, OKAY?"

"Okay, I'm sorry." He says while nodding his head quickly. You both know you just do this for the lol's. You let go and walk back to the living room and drop yourself back on the sofa. You grab the laptop and earphones and continue read.

Five minutes’ pass when you brother shows himself again. You are laying back down now. He comes to you and says.

"Move." So you lift your legs up so he can sit down. Though there is like three other chairs in the room.

"No I mean get out." You look at him. No amusement in your face.

"Okay, Jesus." So he just sits down. You put your legs on him and continue to read, but that was short lived when he spoke.

"Linda, has mum told you that the house across the road just got some people in?" You remove your sight from the laptop and look at your brother.

"Nope, but what's so special about them that you need to tell me? We never cared about our neighbours’... Plus they would be stuck up or something cause they’re rich. They have to be rich to afford that type of house." You said.

You've seen the house across the street. (Yeah because it's right in front of your face Berlinda.) It's just finished from being built. There are two houses in one and a drive through. Both houses are not as big as your house but still big; both houses are two stories high. Your house is two stories high as well, but it has an attic making is look much taller.

Throughout the house rooms, toilets and everything there are about 12 rooms. Two bathrooms, four bedrooms, one dining room, one kitchen, one living room and the attic room (attic has two rooms as well) and one of the rooms upstairs are storage rooms. So yeah pretty big house, lucky this is an old house, cheaper mortgage. The amount you pay for this house is the same as a flat nowadays. Back to the discussion!

"Hang on let me explain!" He says a bit irritated. You make a circular motion with your hand for him to carry on.

"So the people next door who are buying the house are not human."

_W_ _hat? Not human? That doesn't make any sen-_

"They’re monsters."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been edited. Nothing major other than the fact that Anastasia's husband name has been changed to David.


	4. A Painful Reminder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You remember a bad memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Gasps* No! 16 Kudos!? Thank you! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧
> 
> Don't be afraid to comment as well!
> 
> Hope you enjoy today's chapter! ^~^  
> ~*~  
> (Important - This chapter has been updated, there is quite a big difference between the last and new chapter. If the previous readers could take the time to read this, then you could see what I mean. Thank you for your generosity.)

"Hang on... What do you mean monsters?" You say while sitting up from your comfortable position.

"Hold on; there is more! They're not just regular monsters; they are the King and Queen themselves and their friends!"

You can't believe it... You forgot about the monsters completely! They surfaced from Mount Ebott about a year ago!

You have never lasted this long so you don't know what will happen!

Not only are these monsters moving across the street from you, but it's also the King and Queen and their friends. That's just screaming out for trouble! You're not a hater, but you also remember that there are monster hate groups out there, and you don't want your family getting involved in that kind of stuff. _Ever._

"Okay, okay... So you're telling me that there is going to be monsters living across the street from us... Just making sure I heard everything right." You said in a worried voice.

"Yup."

Greattttt... This day was meant of been a day off from work...

You work on the computer making digital art for clients. You earn a lot of money from it; the last person made you draw a chibi tiger and offered £200 pounds for it. Some people can literally throw money at you if they wanted too...

You've been working for a year now; you've probably earned about £2000 pounds in the course of the year. Most of the money has been towards the mortgage for the house and bills. You try and give mum £100 or £200 for the bills each month to help. If you have money to spare you just put it away for the next month or save it for food and other essentials.

Your other brother Adrian does digital art as well but does not say much about it. He helps you time to time, but not much, honestly you help each other for ideas and techniques but nothing more. An artist mind must be free and wild!

Also you 'patrol' the park that is around a 7-minute walk from your house. This is due to the other reset's... the not so nice ones.

Two years ago you were walking in the park with your male border collie dog Nino (he was trained by your family to protect you when you go out anywhere alone) when you found a shady gang with guns and crowbars.

You think you saw about 15 men all in black hoodies. They didn’t spot you which was good. You ran back home with Nino right behind you and told your mother what you saw, but she said that they wouldn’t hurt us... Boy was she wrong. She was so wrong _._

That night the gang hit your house, breaking the windows and entering the house. Your family put such a fight to protect each other... To protect you. You saw them die one by one. Blood was everywhere. You tried so hard to help, to try to call the police, but you couldn't as you were kept getting chucked away from the phone. You tried to again and again but you couldn't... You were useless...

Your family corpses in front of you and a man in a black hoodie, you couldn't see his face due to the night. He had a gun in his hand pointing at your head. You had nowhere to run; you were trapped in the corner of the living room. You closed your eye's tight waiting for the gun to make a noise.

But you didn't hear any noise, all you heard was footstep's getting further away.

You opened your eyes and saw the gang running away. Why did they leave you? WHY DIDN'T THEY KILL YOU?! Why did they leave an 11-year-old girl to that witness their whole family die right in front of their eyes?!

You were crying so much... So so much. That night you crawled towards your family dead bodies and laid next to them, you didn't care if the blood was everywhere, you just wanted this whole situation to be a dream, a horrible bad dream. You wanted your family to be alive.

You laid there crying for hour’s maybe. You don't know, but that's when it happened.

The first  **reset**.

You woke up in you and your mothers bed. You jolted awake looking around the room; nothing was broken. Everything was back to normal.

"It was just a dream; it was just a bad dream." You chanted to yourself. You let the water spill from your eyes like waterfalls. You didn't get up from bed for another hour or so.

That whole day you just had the feeling of deja vu. You were at the park again walking when you suddenly saw the gang again. You froze right on that spot. You felt your heart stop for a second. No... No no  _nononononono! IT WAS JUST A DREAM!_

You ran the fastest you could back to the house in record time. Just 3 minutes it took getting back to the house. That day you were panicking so much, telling your family the gang and they were all going to die. You were sure you were going to get a panic attack, but luckily you didn't.

Your family didn't listen to you again. They just said that everything was going to be okay... and you believed them.

You were so stupid! So so stupid! That same night the gang came back and did everything over again. Family dead, broke everything in the house and left. Left without killing you.

You clutched your mother's body screaming

‘Why?! WHY DOES THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN!?’ Over and over again.

Then suddenly, another reset happened. This happened over and over again; it happened so many times you lost count. Some longer than others, some not even getting through the first day.

Throughout the resets, your family don't remember anything. Didn't remember they all fought, didn't remember they all... Died.

What felt like hundreds of resets later it just stopped. You were at the park again to see weather , but the only difference was the gang wasn't there. Hope filled your body again. Hope that your life can go back to normal. Hope that you won't see your family die anymore. Hope that you can be _happy_ again!

That day was so nice, not having to worry about seeing your family dead bodies again. Sure you will get nightmares now and then, but you don't care! All that matters is that you will be able to live your life again!

But again where you so wrong. That night when you feel asleep in your mother's arms and woke up in them. Day’s passed as your family lived their lives. Yet that was short lived when one day you immediately woke up by the sunlight of the day. Deja vu struck you like a lightning bolt.

 _No... no... NO! WHY!? WHY CAN'T MY FAMILY LIVE!?_ You screamed in your head.

That day you lost all hope, you felt something inside you break. You felt dead inside. You just wanted to disappear, but your body refused to. Your body lost hope but refused to give up.

Then it happened again and again...

Go to the park.

See the gang.

Wait until the night.

Gang kills your family.

Cry.

You did everything you could think of to try and save your family. You tried calling the police. That never worked, they kept on saying that it was a prank call... WHO DOES THAT?! WHO PICKS UP THE PHONE AND CALLS THE POLICE AND SAY. Please help there is this gang of thugs that are trying to kill my family. TO ONLY SAY AFTERWARDS Lol this is a prank call. Hahahah! NO ONE DOES!!

So the police were out of the question... Another thought came and said to bring your family to the park to see for themselves. So you tried... It never worked. Your family was so busy back then with family problems, work and school that they couldn't do that. After some time you gave up on the idea, they wouldn't budge. Not one of them.

Another thought said to run away but you dismissed that idea straight away. You could never abandon your family. Even if you know, bad things will come. You would rather die trying to help them then not helping them at all.

One more thought came to mind, and it said to train. Train and to beat the thugs with your family. You could already dodge all their attack's, the only way they could beat you is by outnumbering you. So you trained. You trained everywhere you could think of, outside on your concrete garden. In the house. Even walking to the park.

When you finish training, you wait until the time comes. You can only manage to fight one person at a time in the beginning, but gradually you able to dodge and fight at the same time and fight more than one person.

But no matter how much you push your family around to make them dodge a swing or a bullet or how many men you beat unconscious or even to _death_ it all ends up the same. Your family gets shot or hit, and they die. Sometimes you don't even get a scratch on your body when the gang retreat but the damage is already done.

So you just keep on fighting and fighting and fighting, begging for something to change. Each reset you could feel something inside your chest break. It breaks more and more with every reset.

After fighting every reset, something changed. You were at the park again, but you couldn't see the gang anywhere... Instead of hope filling your body sadness filled instead. You know that at the end of the day it will all reset. And if it doesn’t, it will be sooner or later.

That day you walked back home. Waiting for the night to come. Waiting for the gang to show there masked faces.

You woke up the next day. You did what you always did, pretend like it never happened, but something was wrong. You didn't wake up to the feeling of déjà vu like you would normally do.

 _Wait… What?_ You remember thinking.

You ran downstairs and into the living room. Mum was normally there watching T.V... But when you arrived all you saw was Dad sitting there. You remember saying.

'Dadwhereismum!?'

He replied 'Que?’ (What?)

C'mon... 'Where. Is. Mum.' You repeated slowly.

'She went out with Anastasia.'

Oh my god... oh my god. Has the reset's stopped? No... no... that's what you thought last time, and it just reset.

You waited and waited for the night... Days and nights pasted as you waited. Your patience growing ever so thin by the days. You waited for that stupid gang to arrive. They never did.

Months passed since the last reset. You were slowly going insane, waiting for them to show... Waiting for a reset.

You were not eating anything or drinking anything. You haven't showered or brush your hair in ages. You have not been able to sleep probably as well as you didn't leave the house. You didn't change out of your clothes. Just wearing the same old blue sweater and black trousers. The only thing you ever did was just kept on waiting.

By this point, your family was getting worried about you. You already tried to tell them about the gangs and the resets before now, when the 'bad resets' happened, they just thought you were insane.

It’s difficult trying to explain that your life keeps on resetting. How on earth do you explain that? You can't just go and say.

'My life keeps on resetting; I see what's gonna happen in the future.'

You can't say that! Well... You did, and it didn't work. Even if you did try to tell them, they would all forget in the end with a stupid reset.

So you gave up trying to explain to them, they would never listen to an 11-year-old girl. They probably think you were going insane. Well, maybe you’re already are.

Your mother had enough of you saying 'I'm fine, just very tired' and 'I'm just not feeling so well, I'll be okay tomorrow.'

That day she took you to the hospital, sat you down for an appointment. Neither one of you talked to each other while waiting.

The doctor called you in and asked a couple of questions. The normal questions like 'How are you feeling?' and 'How do you feel now?' You just replied saying 'I'm okay, just a stomach bug or something.' He asked you some other questions. You never told the doctor the real reason; you can't trust him... You can't trust anyone. Only your family. Just your family. You never know if the gang might be there or not, just waiting to kill all of them again.

Through the whole thing mum just watched you.

The doctor weighed you. He then asked 'Have you been eating Berlinda?'

You said. 'No, didn't feel like eating.' The doctor hummed at this and said 'I would like to talk to your mother Berlinda, is it okay for you to wait outside please.'

You just nodded and left the room and waited outside the door. You felt like your life has been sucked dry from you. You can't remember the last time you smiled, laughed or even chuckled... Right now though, you just wanted to go home.

Your mother emerged from the doctor's room and said. 'Thank you for your time.' And closed the door. She sighed and put one hand on your back and started walking. You just followed. She didn't say a word through the whole trip back. You remember wondering what the doctor said to her.

You were back at the house in the bedroom sitting down and waiting, waiting until your mum came into the room.

She sat next to you and sighed and spoke.

'Berlinda what aren't you telling me?' She asked. You looked up at her with droopy eyes and said.

'I did tell you everything mum; I'm just tired that's all.'

She sighed again 'Berlinda; you just don't be 'tired' for a couple of months. You have not eaten properly and have not cleaned yourself in ages... You don't sleep much in the night either because sometimes I wake up in the middle of the night, and you're always awake.' You didn't know what to say... So you just said what you thought.

'You won't understand mum; you never did...' You mumbled looking back down. She just stared at you and spoke.

'Do you want me to tell you what the doctor said to me?' Not much of a question. You just stayed silent.

Continuing. 'He said that you have depression Berlinda...' You looked back at her, what you saw next broke your heart... Mum was looking at you with pity.

She continued. 'You use to be so happy Berlinda, you use to run around and enjoy life but now... You just look like you just want to disappear.' She was on the verge of tears. No no no! Your mum never cried! Your family never cried! They always stayed strong!

You flung yourself with all the energy you had left in your body at mum and wrapped your arms around your mum's neck and rubbed her back. You cooed 'Please don't cry mummy, I'm fine really! Please don't worry!' You felt arms wrap around your disgustingly skinny body and held you tight.

'Of course I'm going to worry about you nina. You're my child, and I've been worried sick.' Something snapped in your head. You've made mum worry about you... You made her worry for all these month's, but you didn't say a thing. Selfish! You only thought about yourself and didn't notice that you were hurting the people around you. The people you loved, the people you FOUGHT for.

Your mother pushed you away so that you could see her face.

She was crying.

'Baby, please... Tell me what's wrong. Tell me so I can help you.' She said a little hoarse due to the crying.

'I've tried mum... But you never understood. Every time you always thought I was insane. I'm sorry I can't.' You said looking away. The last thing you want is your family thinking you were insane.

Your mother didn't say anything; you were scared for a moment that you made her angry, but then she spoke.

'Then don't.' She said sweetly. You snapped you head back to her; she was smiling at you. The tears slowly ebbing away.

'What?' You asked confused.

'Don't tell me the reason, tell me how you feel. Tell me how you feel about the reason you've done all this.' She said.

You stared at her in complete shock. Maybe... Maybe you can. You can tell her how you feel. You can give her something for worrying so much about you. So you mentally nod at yourself and spoke.

'Sometimes when I wait up here, I feel scared and sad. Scared to see what will happen in the future, and sad because I know what the future will bring. I've seen it done so many times before that I feel like it's a part of my life now. Like I'm expecting for it to happen. So when it stopped, I was lost... I didn't know what to do, so I waited and waited for it to come. Waiting for the stupid people to come and take everything I once loved and cared about. I've waited so long, waited for the day to come and when it does come I won't be able to do anything because I'm useless! I can't even protect the ones I love so dearly to my heart, and I have to watch the ones I love so much taken away from me again and again!' You're crying now, you said too much... You can't stop crying. Removing your eyesight from Mum you looked back down at your weak legs.

You both sat there for a while and said nothing. You just wanted to disappear. Then you mother suddenly spoke.

'So you've been waiting for something to come and take us away? People to take us away? You've been waiting for months for people to take us away from you, and you feel useless because you can't stop it?' You looked back at her and nodded.

'Mi nina, no one going to take us away from you, I won't allow it.' She said. You shook your head and said.

'Mum I know you won't leave me, you're not like that. You and the family always put up a good fight, and I was there as well to help, but we were never enough. It always came out the same. You've all been taken away from me.'

Mum sighed and said 'But if that's the case somehow any way or another we would always find our way back to you. No matter how far we are from you, we would always find our way back to you. All this waiting is making you ill baby. Why not live in the present than in the past. Whatever you’ve seen that I have not, forget about it and whatever you know will come, forget about it. Live in the present Berlinda, don't think about the past or the future and if you do, only think about the good parts. Never the bad ones or your mind will be stuck there forever. You need to enjoy what you have now before it’s gone Berlinda.'

You looked at your mum shock and awe. She's right. You need to stop thinking about the gang and live in the present. You need to stop thinking about the resets. Mum is right. It has not reset in ages. The longest even. You could of have been spending time with your family all these month's, but instead, you've just been waiting for the time to come again.

You have to enjoy what you have now before it goes! Enjoy it like the resets have never happened in the first place! Enjoy it like the gang was never there to begin with! Although you will never be happy like you use to be, you can at least be happy that your family is still with you. Right here. Right now. Even if it does reset, and it's a bad one, you will always end up with your family again. It always does.

You smile again in what feels like forever, and now you're crying for a whole different reason. Not because you're scared and sad, but because you're filled with hope and joy. If you don't want to be happy about yourself, you can be happy for your family.

'And instead of waiting, how about you find stuff that you like to do. Fill your life with joy Berlinda. Never let anything bring you down. Always find the positive in things.' That was the last thing your mother said before you chucked yourself at her and clung onto her like a lifeline.

'You’re right mama; I'm sorry I worried you and everyone. I'm sorry I was selfish. I'm sorry. You're right. I need to live in the present. I need to forget everything now and live happy with you and the family. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sor-' You were a sobbing mess. Mum kept hugging you tightly and stroking your back. She spoke when you calmed down.

'Berlinda can you promise me something?' You sniffled as you stuttered out your reply.

'What i-is it?'

'If you ever feel like this again, do you promise to come straight to me?' She looks at you silently pleaing. You nod quickly as you try to rub away the tears.

'Would you like some food? I made steak for everyone and salad!' She said voice full of hope.

‘Okay mummy.’ Is the only thing you say.

She smiled and gave you a massive kiss on your cheek and took your hand leading you downstairs.

That day you ate something and took a shower, brush your teeth, hair and put some new clothes on. The night came and you slept like a rock.

The first couple of months were hard, but you still pulled through, though. You found out hobbies and things you liked, like drawing, music and games. Your family helped so much. You were so grateful to have such a great family. You wouldn't change them for the world.

But ever since then you've been walking to the park every day to check. It's been two years now and nothing. It's better safe than sorry. Plus, you can take Nino with you for a walk sometimes. Get something useful out of it.

You sigh mentally. It's been so long since then. You've gone through so much, you feel tired, but at the same time, you feel glad that a reset has not happened but also very anxious.

Calm Berlinda, calm down. Instead of thinking of the past just continue the conversation you're having now.

You shook your head to wake your mind up again. You notice that Daniel was talking to mum about how rich the monsters were. You listen in on the conversation.

"Mum when I'm that rich I'm gonna get a big mansion, and none of you are allowed to come. Just. ME." He said proudly.

You sigh. "In your dreams Dan, you can barely keep a job at Sainsbury's."

"Fuck you Linda."

"Hahahaha." You laughed in his face. He just has his hand raised to symbolise that he is ready to slap you. You mimic his hand gesture. You just look at each other with hands raised ready.

"Are you two quite finished?" Your Mum was looking over the both of you. You put up both hands up in defeat.

Dan said. "I'm gonna go in 5 minutes. Gonna go to the gym and pump this guns!" Whilst saying this he lifts both arms and flexed them.

You roll your eyes and lift up your legs for him to get up. He gets up to go to his room. You hear a soft click of the door to tell you it's locked.

You sighed. If these 'monsters' are going to be living next to you and they are royalty you will have to do some research on them. Dan said they were the King and Queen. You're don't hate monsters but someone with a high status like that can bring a lot of trouble, and you don't want your family getting into that kind or trouble.

You will have to wait for Dan to leave because he has the family computer in his room. You could do it on the laptop, but you could search faster with a mouse.

You hear a soft click of Daniel's door and he said "Chao.” (Bye.)

Welp, time to get some answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be some Spanish in the chapters, but don't worry I will put the English translator right next to it! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	5. Interesting Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You research on the monsters and play League! :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh!!! 24 kudos! THANK YOU. I just wanna give all you guys a massive hug! (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ
> 
> Sorry to all the peeps who haven't play League, it might get a bit confusing.
> 
> ~*~  
> This chapter has been edited. Nothing major.

It's been 2 hours since you've started researching on the King and Queen of monsters and their friends. You asked mum when the monsters are moving in, and she said tomorrow!

 

What you found out about them you've written in a little notebook. You as well have found out some interesting things about the monsters that you think might come in handy later on. You look away from the computers screen and look towards your notes. You read over them in your head.

 

-=Research on the King, Queen and their friends=- You put at the title. Nice and fancy.

 

\- The King and Queen are goat monsters, and their friends are a fish monster, a little dinosaur and two skeletons, one taller than the other, as well as that they have a child with them.

 

You don't know what they all look like, but you've seen the King and Queen and the kid time to time on a news video. The kid had short brown hair, with brown eyes. But other than that? Nothing. Although this kid reminded you a lot of your weird dream, you quickly dismiss that idea.

_That would be weird if that kid were in my dream… Hehe…heh._

 

You only got to see their face and nothing else because either the camera man has the camera looking at the King and Queen or they zoomed in on the kid's face. You feel sorry for the kid; politics is the most horrible thing you know, but whenever they are on the camera and is about to answer some questions they always have a big warm smile on their face. Heh, the kid got a good attitude.

 

In total, they have seven people with them. The King and Queen both have long floppy ears that dangle on their shoulders. Both have white fur and paws. The Queen has a long purple robe on with white sleeves and has a symbol on her robe where her chest is.

 

The king had two golden metal plates on his shoulders and had the same symbol across his chest holding up his purple cloak. The cloak covers everything else except his white feet. He also had a yellow beard and hair. All in all, they both looked royal like and professional.

 

\- Their height is unknown.

 

You couldn't find anything about their height. You wanted to know how tall these people were to see what you were working with. If they are very tall, that's not going to be in your favour if they don't come out as humble as they look.

 

\- Each monster has magic. Each monster has a different type of magic, none of them are the same. If they use magic to attack someone, that person would surely be dead.

 

Magic, like magic in fairy tales. Why...Of all things it HAD to be magic didn't it.

 

You knew little to nothing about monsters, and them being able to have magic was one of those things.

 

You also saw in another video of the King and Queen talking to some reporter when suddenly someone threw a paper cup at the Queen's head. You couldn't see the person who threw the cup because he was out of camera shot. Nothing was in the cup, but also you saw the fish person and the taller skeleton summoned magical weapons with their bare hands!

 

The fish person summoned a cyan glowing spear and the skeleton summoned a large long bone. They both were in front of the King and Queen in a defensive position. The fish person had a smile on her face showing all her _really_ sharp jagged yellow teeth to everyone. It looked like they just found their prey and ready to kill it in an instance. They also had long red hair that's been put up in a ponytail. As well as that they were wearing a black leather jacket and black skinny jeans.

 

As for the skeleton monster, they were wearing a silver metal armour on their body and red gloves and boots. They also had a long red scarf around their neck. That scarf made them look like one of those superheroes.

 

Yikes... You feel bad for the person who threw that cup. Now that person has a fish person ready to skewer him/her. Welp, it their fault in the end, throwing cup like they own the place. Tsk tsk tsk.

 

As well as that you won't be able to do anything to them if they can just make weapons out of nowhere and they both look like they know how to fight!

 

Once the King and Queen calmed them down the weapons just disappeared into thin air again. So they can summon and get rid of their weapons without a second thought. Great.

 

There is no way I can protect my family from them. Eeeee… This is annoying.

 

\- All monster’s bodies are made of magic, so when they die they turn to dust.

 

Huh, dust. So when a monster dies, they don't go bleeding everywhere (if got in an accident) like the human body does. They will just disintegrate into dust. You wonder if their body's work any different from the human body.

 

For example, how the heck does those skeletons eat?! Or do anything for that matter... They don't have any muscles to move or talk, but they look like they are capable of doing stuff just fine. Maybe when they eat food, it just disappears into magic energy...? Eh, properly not, but it's a good guess.

 

You flip the page over and see your other notes.

 

\- Kings name is Asgore

 

\- Queens name is Toriel

 

\- Ambassador name is Frisk

 

\- Sharptooth name is (unknown)

 

\- Yellowsaur name is (unknown)

 

\- SkeleTall name is (unknown)

 

\- SkeleSmol name is (unknown)

 

_I'm quite proud of those nicknames, yes indeed._

 

You thought with a smile. Meh, you're not good with names, but it's funny. You turn to see the other pages.

 

-=King Asgore=-

 

\- Goat Monster (kinda)

\- Leader of the monsters

\- Magic he uses is unknown

\- Height is unknown

\- Caretaker of Ambassador Frisk

\- Age is unknown

\- Makes political decisions for monster kind

\- Heard he is very powerful

 

-=Queen Toriel=-

 

\- Goat Monster (kinda)

\- Caretaker of Ambassador Frisk

\- Magic she uses unknown

\- Height is unknown

\- Helps King Asgore with political decisions

\- Age is unknown

 

-=Ambassador Frisk=-

 

\- Human

\- The one who freed the monsters

\- Now under the care of the King and Queen

\- Ambassador for the whole monster population

\- Height is unknown

\- Age is unknown (but looks like a kid)

\- Frisk is the peace between Human and Monsters

 

-=Sharptooth=-

 

\- Fish Monster

\- Magic they use is magical cyan spears

\- Was captain of the 'Royal Guard.'

\- Skilled in fighting

\- Looks strong

\- Height is unknown

\- Age is unknown

 

-=Yellowsaur=-

 

\- Dinosaur monster

\- Magic they use is unknown

\- Was the Royal Scientist

\- Height is unknown

\- Age is unknown

 

-=SkeleTall=-

 

\- Skeleton monster

\- Magic they use is to summon bones

\- Knows how to fight a bit (form the video)

\- Height is unknown

\- Age is unknown

\- Maybe brothers with SkeleSmol

 

-=SkeleSmol=-

 

\- Skeleton monster

\- Magic they use is unknown

\- Maybe brothers with SkeleTall

\- Height is unknown

\- Age is unknown

 

You sigh at your notes; you don't know much about them at all. You only know what that fish person looks like as well as the tall skeleton. King, Queen and Frisk as well, but the last two you're not really that sure.

 

All the information you have right now, you found either on a website or a news video. You notice a bunch of blogs saying 'Is the King of Monsters a Child Murder?' or 'Monsters seeking out for Power?’ you'll look into them later, but right now you just want a break.

 

You rest your back onto the chair. You groan

 

"There is no way I'm going to beat them in a fight." You mumble to yourself. Especially if they have magic powers. You can imagine yourself dodging dozens of spears and bones and suddenly getting hit right through the chest.

 

The thought makes you shiver. "Yep, no way that's gonna happen." You quickly say.

 

"So, if fighting to not the way... Then maybe trying to befriend them is the best way." You quietly said to yourself. If they are nice, you can try to befriend them. That's the only way as of this moment, but if you do that the hate gangs are going to find out and try to seek out your family! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Why can't your family have a nice life?

 

Well, your family never talk with the other neighbours anyways and they don't talk to you. Properly because they keep on hearing you and your family scream and shouting, as well as loud music. Heh, that's the Chilean life bruh. They properly think your family is mental or something. Which is properly true! We will never know.

 

Properly the monsters will just ignore you and your family. Hopefully... But if they do come up and knock on the gate you can just not answer it. Our family knows not to open the gate to anyone we don't know. Only if it's our family. Maybe after that, they will just leave you guys. Yeah... that's good enough.

 

You will still keep your notes, and if you see anything suspicious you can just write them down. You will have to hide the notebook somewhere before someone finds you out.

 

You're not doing anything wrong, but it will just be hard to explain if one of your family finds out. You can't just say 'Oh I was just researching the monsters that are going to be living next to us to see they won't kill all of us.' Yeahhhh, you can't say that.

 

But by any chance they do end up talking with your family, you will just have to be friendly with them but try to keep your distant with them in public, just in case any hate gangs are out there.

 

This is becoming more annoying than you thought, but it's what you got to do to keep your family safe.

 

You close your notebook and open your top drawer and put it underneath all your drawing papers and close it shut. Suddenly your brother Daniel comes in and says.

 

"Who's ready to play League?! He said in an excited voice.

 

"Not me." You said.

 

"If you're not gonna play League then get out." You just roll your eyes.

 

"Dan I don't like playing with you. Every time we play you always get mad and end up throwing something on the floor or banging your desk." You say in a huff.

 

"Well if we win, then maybe I won't get mad." He says while sitting down on his black wheelie chair.

 

"I like winning Linda; I don't like losing. You gotta play League seriously" He says turning on his laptop.

 

"It's just a game though Dan! If our lives depended on this game, then I would be playing seriously, but it's not so I'm just gonna play for fun." You say with a smirk.

 

"Only losers play for fun."

 

"Uh huh okay... Whatever." You say rolling your eyes at him.

 

"So are you playing or naw?"

 

"Yeah yeah, just give me a sec okay... Jeez."

 

Once you both have your games running, you both make a party and wait for a match.

 

"Where are you going Linda?"

 

"I'll go adc, you go supp?"

 

"Sure. Who you playin? I'll play Blitz."

 

"I'll play Vayne." You say.

 

A pop-up shows in front of your screen that says 'Match has been found'. You quickly click yes and put three fingers on the 'a', 'd' and 'c' keys. Once everyone had clicked yes and joined the champion select you quickly put 'adc' and picked the champion Vayne and locked in. You get your summoner spells that are Flash and Heal. Dan put 'supp’ right after you and picked Blitzcrank and locked in. He also has Flash and Heal. You look towards the chat and see who you are playing with and who is going where.

 

SenoritaLinda: adc

KingDanielito: supp

ausumDuDe: jng

ausumDuDe: jng

ausumDuDe: jng

MidorAfKN00b: Mid

ausumDuDe: jng

MidorAfKN00b: Mid

PuffBoy21: top

 

You look towards the names on the left side of your screen and see who they are playing. 'MidorAfKN00b' picked Katarina with spells Flash and Ignite, 'ausumDuDe' picked Lee Sin with spells Flash and Smite and ‘PuffBoy21’ picked Garen with spells Flash and Teleport.

 

"ARE. YOU. READY. LINDA?!" Dan shouts.

 

"No." Daniel stares at you.

 

"Berlinda, you are the most boring person I have ever met."

 

"Oh, sorry Daniel I can't hear you I got music on." You said while clicking open your 'File Explorer' and clicking on 'Music' then going on 'Berlinda's Music’s' then just dragging your mouse over all your gaming music and clicking play and putting on your headphones.

 

You heard a mumble from your brother say "Well fuck you too." You chuckled

 

Once everyone is locked in the loading screen came up taking the whole screen. So all that is left is to wait.

 

You look towards the screen and saw the other team’s champions. They had a Soraka with Flash and Exhaust, Ashe with Flash and Heal, Darius with Flash and Teleport, Zed with Flash and Ignite.

 

You think in your head where the enemy team is going. You quickly think through your head saying.

 

_Ashe, Soraka bot and Darius top and Zed mid._

 

You hear a soft ding through the music, and the screen shows five characters in a small fountain. You quickly open the shop and grab yourself a Dorans Blade and one health pot and a ward. You move your cursor towards the mini-map on the right-hand side of your screen and right click the place you want to go.

 

_Let's see what these peeps got._

 

 

~*~

"Berlinda leave the big minions to be so I can have them."

 

"Okay."

 

"I'm gonna get that one kay?"

 

"Okay."

 

"..."

 

"I fucking hate you Linda."

 

"Lol."

 

~*~

 

"Berlinda Lee is coming, I'm gonna grab Ashe, NOW!"

 

'First Blood!'

 

"YES, we will take that! Nice one Linda."

 

"Uh-hm."

 

~*~

 

"Linda they need us at dragon."

 

"Okay, heading there now."

 

"Watch out Soraka, Ashe and Zed are coming."

 

"Just take out the dragon, I got Flash and Heal."

 

"Gonna grab one."

 

"Go go go!"

 

'You have slain an enemy!'

 

'Double kill!'

 

'Triple kill!'

 

"THAT'S HOW YOU DO BITCHES!"

 

"You didn't do anything... You just grabbed someone and used your combo. I was the one you had to dodge Ashe's ult and survive Zed's ult."

 

"I could of have done it without your help; those kills were mine."

 

"You are so stupid Dan..."

 

~*~

 

'An ally has been slain.'

 

"A BUNCH OF FUCKING RETARDS! WHY DIDN'T KATARINA HELP ME?!"

 

"Maybe because there was 3 of them and she was already low..."

 

"My team are so fucking stupid."

 

"Just play the stupid game Daniel..."

 

~*~

 

"Dan, we can make a final push at mid. Darius and Zed are down. Go now!"

 

"Okay, making my way. Get the tower down and the inhib."

 

"On it."

 

'Enemy turret has been destroyed!"

 

"I can't get inhib, Ashe and Soraka are here. Kata here now."

 

"I'm gonna grab one."

 

"..."

 

"FUCK."

 

"Zed and Darius has just respawned."

 

"Keep on going Linda it's gonna be a team fight."

 

'An enemy inhibitor has been destroyed!'

 

'Ally slain.'

 

"Don't run! I got Blade of the Ruin King Dan!"

 

'Enemy slain.'

 

'Enemy slain.'

 

'Ally slain.'

 

"SHIT, C'MON LINDA YOU CAN DO IT!"

 

'You have slain an enemy!'

 

'Double kill!'

 

'Triple kill!'

 

'Ace!

 

"GO GO GO! Final push!”

 

'An enemy tower has been destroyed!'

 

"Amma die to minions..."

 

"..."

 

"I'm gonna DIE to MINIONS."

 

"Pffft... n-no don't run!"

 

"I'M GONNA DIE DAN, HALP HALP HALP. THE LIFE STEAL IS NOT ENOUGH!"

 

'You have been slain.'

 

"..."

 

"Oh... my... fucking... GOD... PFFT HAHAHAHAHA. LOSER!"

 

"Shut up...”

 

'An enemy tower has been destoryed!'

 

"Kata is gonna win, anddddd there we go..." You said.

 

'Victory!'

 

"Yes, Linda! We liking that!" He extended his hand towards you with his hand open. You looked at him and lifted your hand and slammed it back down towards Daniel's hand to make a high-five. Or you could say a... low-five?

 

"I must have got an S for that," Dan said waiting for the stats to load.

 

"bullshit that I only got an A+!" He said annoyed.

 

"I got an S."

 

"Meh-meh-meh I got an S." He said in a squeaky voice trying to sound like you.

 

"Don't be jelly Dan. With 16 kills 3 deaths and 8 assists and also took down most of the towers I deserve that S. You, on the other hand, have uhh... 2 kill 2 deaths and 18 assists. You did nothing." You said smugly.

 

"Well, fuck you too, Linda!" He said in a cheerful voice.

 

"You wanna play again?"

 

"Na, amma take a break, gonna see mama." You said taking off your headphones whilst getting up. You leave the room.

 

You close the door behind you and go in the living room. You see mum sitting on the same chair but with her glasses on and with the laptop now.

 

"Heya mama, whatcha doin?" You asked while walking towards her.

 

"Ah, I'm just doing some work... Mortgage." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

 

"Oh, okay... Well, that does remind me to give you the money I got, £200 would that be enough?" You said trying to cheer mum up.

 

"More than enough baby, you know you don't have to keep on giving me money you worked hard for. I and Daniel and Adrian can pay the mortgage, save your money for something you really want Berlinda." She said with a smile. You sigh. Mum always tried to stop you giving money for mortgage, food, electricity and other bills.

 

"No, I'm okay mum. What I got now is more than enough, and there is no point me wasting money on pointless junk when it could have been put towards the house and bills. And I know you, Daniel and Adrian are helping each other with the mortgage, but I can still give you money for food, electricity, gas and other essentials. Just... Mum, please don't worry. I want to give you this money. Okay?" You said in a soft voice.

 

"Okay darling, if you say so." She smiled a small smile at you.

 

"I do say so! Now! I'm gonna go get the money upstairs and bring it back down." You declared as you made your way into the dining room.

 

When in the dining room you made a sharp left to where the corridor is. In the corridor, you looked towards your right to see the white wooden door. There is white paint falling off and massive scratch marks and a lot of wood falling off.

 

Walking towards the door and use your left hand to move the net curtain aside. You look at the window and saw Nino sitting down staring at you. He is just black on the head until you go towards the neck then it stops. It's all white where is legs are and the lower part of his body. The upper half of his body is black as well and as for his tail, it's black on the top of it and white on the bottom. You smile and continue walking towards the staircase.

 

When up the stairs you have two directions. Either right or left. Left had your... Dad's room, and also the storage room and bathroom. Right is where Adrian's room is and Mum's room. You go right and enter your Mum's room. It doesn’t have a door anymore so people can just walk in and out whenever they please. You still keep your clothes and other personal belongings in this room, but you don't sleep here anymore.

 

The bed is right in the centre of the room, and the drawer is at the end of the bed. You walk towards the drawer and open the top draw.

 

It has all your clothes, hoodies, trousers, t-shirts. You have your socks, and other clothes are in a plastic bag. You don't have many clothes at all, and you're always running out, but you hate shopping and lazy so nope.

 

You sigh and pick up your two hoodies and put them on the bed. You look back at the drawer and see a white envelope that you hid. You pick it up and open it. You have £300 pounds in this envelope.

 

You earned £200 from that person who wanted you to draw the chibi tiger, and the other £100 from the previous month. You take all the money out and started counting your £20 pound notes. Yep, all your money is here.

 

You take £200 out and put the rest of the money back in the envelope. You put your money back where it belonged and put your hoodies back on top of it. You close the drawer and pocket the money. That's when you hear a soft click of a door. You look towards Adrian's door, and what a surprise! Adrian is standing there!

 

"Heya Linda. What are you doing up here?" He asked still standing next to his door.

 

"Oh, just getting my money for the mortgage for mum, what are you doing?" You reply.

 

"Okay, and I was just playing rank on League, rekt those bitches. Also, have you heard Taliayh music, its super nice." He adds/

 

"Pfft, who were you playing as? Also, no I have not. I will look into it." You say walking towards him. Now you are only about a foot away from him.

 

"Poppy, just fuckin smashed every one of them, and Berlinda has mum cooked any food yet?" You chuckled at what Adrian says. You would say he’s a somewhat Poppy fangirl?

 

"Naw, I don't think mum has cooked anything, what's the time anyway?"

 

"It's around 3:30... And I'm bloody starving!"

 

"You're always starving Adrian." Tapping his stomach.

 

"Shut the fuck up; YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" Oh my gosh... pfft.

 

"I didn't tell you to do anything. I just said you're always hungry."

 

"MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM." Oh my god, now he is running downstairs.

 

You quickly run downstairs and jump at the last few steps. You swing your whole body and ran through the corridor. You slow your pace when you see Adrian in the doorway of the living room. Hm, now that you think about it the living room, kitchen, dining room and Mum's room never had doors, well, Mums did then got broken.

 

"Mum, I super hungry." Adrian speaks. You squeeze past Adrian to get to mum. You also hear a soft click of a door and now Daniel comes out of his room and says.

 

"Who's ready to play Leeeeeeague?!"

 

"Nooo, I just finished a rank game, and I carried that game with Poppy."

 

"I'm still on my break..."

 

You and Adrian both say. You walk towards mum and hand her the £200 pounds when you hear

 

"Ooooo, Berlinda making it rain!"

 

You roll your eyes not looking back at Daniel. You continue to give your mother the money.

 

"Here you go mama, £200, has Dan and Adrian gave their money yet?"

 

"Oh thank you, sweetie, and yes they have." She say's while grabbing the money and putting an elastic band around it.

 

"HEY! You two! How much money did you give mum for the mortgage?" You face them and shout to get their attention.

 

"£150. But I paid for the electricity and gas this week." Daniel answers first.

 

"£200."

 

Hmm, so that will leave mum with only £100 pounds to pay the rest.

 

"Mum, will you be able to get £100 pounds?" You face towards mum again.

 

"Of course. Thank you again, nina." She says taking off her glasses and put them on top or her head.

 

"Ah no worries Mum, just remember what I said about wanting to give you this money." You said with a small smile until you hear one of your brothers speak up.

 

"Where is my thank you, mum?! Get the fuck outta the way Yanny! I wanna sit down!"

 

"You don't need a thank you, Daniel, it's your job to help pay the house as well as Adrian’s. Berlinda, on the other hand, is still a child, and she has earned her money but still she helps pay the bill's with us even though she doesn't have to." She scolds. Sometimes when mum wants to be wise she can be. Mum is so kind and smart it always brings a smile to your face.

 

"And for that! I will have to say thank you." She repeats.

 

"Awww, thanks’ mum!" You say giving her a massive hug.

 

At this point Dan is sitting on the sofa and Adrian is sitting right next to the T.V.

 

"Mummy, I'm hungry can you make food now?" Adrian whines.

 

"Hm, what time is it?"

 

You look at the clock and say "Quarter to four." While sitting down next to Dan on the sofa.

 

"I'll cook in an hour." She says. "What is there to cook?"

 

"There is steaks to cook, and we can have some salad and bread with it. Tomorrow I can go and buy some tomato sauce and spaghetti because there is mincemeat in the fridge as well. So we can have your delicious spaghetti mummy." You said eagerly.

 

"Hm okay, can you help make the lechuga nina?" (Lettuce girl?) She asks.

 

"Sure mum."

 

After done talking about what you guys were going to eat, Adrian heads back up to his room because he agreed to play a game with you and Dan. You as well as Dan head back into his room and lock it shut. You all go into Skype and get in a party and start playing.

 

An hour and ten minutes’ pass and you, Adrian and Daniel played two games. Won one and lost one. Those two game were quite funny. You also were able to hear the song Adrian was talking about; it was very nice and soothing. You are going to sing along with this song when alone.

 

You get up from your chair and stretch popping some bones in the process. You leave the room and go towards the living room. You don't see mum anywhere. Properly started cooking already.

 

You walk towards the kitchen to see mum next to the cooker and getting two packets of fresh steak. You go towards the sink and wash your hand with soap and ask.

 

"Shall I get started on the salad?"

 

"Yes please, lettuce and tomatoes are there. Cut the tomatoes in slices so we can put it in the sandwich easily." You nod and get right to work.

 

You pick up a plate and knife and start slicing the tomatoes, you only did two tomatoes and got six slices out of each one. You moved the plate to the side and got a bowl. You grabbed the iceberg lettuce and started cutting it. You chucked the now cut up iceberg lettuce into the bowl. You look towards mum and ask

 

"Where is the salt and lemon Mum?"

 

"Let me get them for you." She says while opening the fridge and getting a whole lemon out and salt that was on the counter next to her. She passed them to you, and you got your knife and cut the lemon in half.

 

"Thanks, mum." You say and grabbed one of the lemons halves and squeezed until no more juice came out, you did the same thing with the other lemon half. Once done you got some salt and put it on the salad, using tongs to mix the lettuce around.

 

Once done you moved the bowl out of the way and grabbed the already cut tomatoes and put them in front of you. Grabbing the oil that was next to mum you drizzled some on the slice tomatoes. Then getting some salt you evenly place salt everywhere around the tomatoes. Afterwards, you got a fork and tried your best to mix the tomatoes slices around without spilling the tomatoes juice and oil on the counter top. Once done you moved the tomatoes towards the bowl of salad ready to be served. You were about to grab some plates when you ask.

 

"Mum, is Dad also going to eat?" She sighed and said.

 

"Yes, he will be eating."

 

You let a small sigh of disgust leave you. Instead of getting four plates you grab an extra one and place them on the counter top.

 

You then grabbed the french stick and tore five pieces. You open all the bread and put them all on the plates. One by one mum picks the plates up and put the steaming hot steaks in the bread. All of them had a lot of meat juice and smelled delicious; you started to drool a bit now noticing how hungry you were. You quickly put the salad in each one of them and tomatoes.

 

Once everything was ready, you picked up one plate and walked towards the corridor. Once upstairs you looked towards your left and put on a fake smile.

 

You knocked on the door and heard a rough. "Come in..." Opening the door, you allow yourself full access to the room.

 

"Mum made food, here is yours." No joy in your voice. He said a quick, 'Thank you.' and grabbed the plate. You turned away and closed the door behind yourself. Before going downstairs, you knocked on Adrian's door and shouted.

 

"Adrian! Food is ready! Come and get it now!" You said while walking downstairs. You heard a muffled "Okay!" and heard a soft click of a door.

 

You walked back into the kitchen and saw Daniel already picking up a plate. Now Adrian was behind you trying to pass you. You walk towards the fridge and open it. You get two condiments which were the ketchup and mayonnaise and place them on the counter for people to serve themselves.

 

Adrian went straight for the ketchup and squeezed some on his sandwich. Daniel got some mayonnaise and put it in his sandwich. You didn't pick any of the condiments, neither did your Mum. The kitchen was brimming with people.

 

Once done with filling their sandwiches they turned to Mum and gave her a kiss on the cheek saying.

 

"Thank you for the food mummy." You gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek as well as said your gratitude. You picked up your plate and made your way towards the living room.

 

After you all finished eating and took all your plates to the kitchen, you all stayed in the living room for a while watching T.V with each other. You were all seeing a show called The Big Bang Theory. When everyone was watching the show still, you went back into Daniel's room and continued researching on the monsters. You couldn't find anything else important so you just dropped it and watched YouTube videos.

 

The rest of the night was nice, you and Daniel played another game and won. You also moved the computer that was in Daniel’s room to Mum’s room. You also had a hot shower. Once done getting dress and drying your hair you went to the living room and started talking with your mother about all your aunties and how they are holding up in Chile.

 

It was 12:30 midnight when your mum decided to go to bed. None of your family goes to bed early. She then asked "Berlinda, are you coming upstairs?"

 

You shake your head whilst saying.

 

"No, I will sleep down here mum, you go rest. I will see you tomorrow." She sighs and added on.

 

"You got to be careful Berlinda, sleeping on the sofa can damage your back..."

 

"I know, I know. Soon I will go back to sleeping on the bed, but not right now. I like sleeping here on the sofa." Making yourself smile.

 

You don't mind sleeping on the sofa, it's quite comfortable, but you're not going to tell her the real reason why you are sleeping downstairs. You don't want to tell her that the past two years you've been have horrible nightmares about them dying. You just, don't want to. Plus, it will make Mum worry and give her more stress than she needs.

 

"Okay sweetie, don't go to bed too late. See you tomorrow." She then makes her way upstairs. You hear a soft click of a door and Daniel comes in the room.

 

"Night Linda, I'm gonna check if Nino is inside and lock up." You nod and said goodnight to him. Daniel put's a brown pillow on the floor of the corridor for Nino to lay down on. He locks the door and turns off the corridor light and the dining room light and heads back into his room.

 

You sigh and turn off the T.V but don't turn off the lamp. You put the lamp on the floor and grab two covers and a sofa cushion. You lay yourself down on two sofa cushions and put the covers on top of yourself.

 

You really are not looking forward to tomorrow, or should you say today? Then you suddenly remember about the dream you had last night. You groan.

 

_I completely forgot about that! Well, that can wait until tomorrow._

 

You look towards the curtains to see if they were close, and they were.

 

You sigh and feel your eyes close slowly by themselves. You quickly mutter to yourself "Goodnight everybody." Falling into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked that chapter! Thank you for the comments as well, they make me very happy!


	6. An Eventful Walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get to kick some butts! :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for 29 kudos and bookmarks! I am glad people are enjoying my weird writing! Also, thank you for all the lovely comments!
> 
> Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter!  
> ~*~  
> This chapter has been edited, and I'm going to give you, the readers, some advice so you guys don't get confused! I will move the information to the chapter because I can't do the fancy lingo here.

{So! Author here! So you might be wondering what this crazy lingo I was saying in the notes above was about. Well, here ya go! It will help in this chapter and future chapters ahead.} (Don’t worry, I will put the information on those chapters as well.)

 

So when you guys see this ->  _-Sample Text.-_ <\- That means the song is singing by its self! Hope you enjoy this chapter my cheesy puffs! ;D

~*~

****

You woke up in an endless pitch black void.

 

_Huh, this place again._

 

You wonder if the same kids from the last dream are here again. You look around to see nothing. A part of you was eager to meet that same nice child again, the other child… not so much. But you don’t know why that part is eager; the child doesn’t even exist.

 

You’re starting to get bored floating in this black void when suddenly you see a few twinkling lights. You try to squint your eyes to get a better look of the twinkling lights but saw nothing clearer.

 

You try to move, but you’re stuck in one spot. You huff, and thought.

 

_How did I even move last time?_

 

When suddenly your body start’s floating towards the lights by its self.

 

Once closer you notice that the lights are not actual light but are hearts, cartoon hearts… And it’s not just one heart there are seven. The cartoon hearts float towards you. All seven of them surround you. Looking at one of them, the colour of the heart glowed a vibrant green.

 

 ** _Kindness._** A thought came to your head.

 

 _“What? Kindness? Where did I get that from?”_ You asked yourself. Shifting your body to make it turn around which your body did. You looked at another heart but instead of glowing a green it glowed a bright yellow.

 

 ** _Justice._** You let your mind speak. You turn again and saw a bright orange heart.

 

 ** _Bravery._** You turn and saw a bright purple heart.

 

 ** _Perseverance._** You keep on turning until you made a circle making sure you saw every one of the hearts.

 

 ** _Patience._** A bright cyan heart.

****

**_Integrity._** A bright blue heart.

 

You looked at the final heart; it was glowing the brightest out of them all and before your head said anything you spoke.

 

_“Determination…”_

 

The… _souls_ … started twirling around you gradually gaining more speed but never touching one another. They were moving so fast around you that all you can see now is a rainbow ring around you. Slowly they started to close in on you. You started panicking because you didn’t know what will happen once they touched you.

 

They were about 3 inches away from your stomach, but they showed no sign of slowing down. Then suddenly they stopped twirling around you. You looked around yourself to see the hearts. They all stopped, and they weren't moving an inch. You then saw them all move right in front of you in a straight line. They were about a foot away from you. You also have a clear view of them all. You spoke out loud in the order they are in.

 

_“Integrity.” “Patience.” “Perseverance.” “Determination.” “Bravery.” “Justice.” “Kindness.”_

 

You were right in front of the red glowing soul, you watched it very closely, and they didn’t do anything. You were so confused; you didn’t know what to do.

 

So, you moved your right hand towards the red soul but stopped about an inch away from it. You then lifted your index finger and lightly tapped it.

 

Just a second later the soul started melting. You panicked and retracted you hand away from it. You look around to see the other souls… They were all melting…

 

They were all slowly turning into liquid. You panicked and thought.

 

_Oh no… Oh nononono. Are they dying?! I gotta help!_

You quickly moved your hand towards the floating hearts, but it was too late. They all turned into liquid colours. Their form was no longer a heart but more of an uneven circle. Some of the liquid of the souls were dripping into the pitch black endless void.

 

You just stared at the gooey liquid in front of you. You didn’t know what to do… Then suddenly all the liquid of the souls smashed into each other. Your eyes widen in shock and thought.

_What the heck is it doing?!_

 

All the colours were moving around with each other but never mixing in with each other.

 

They started forming a heart, it took a while but then it finally made one. The colours were still moving everywhere. You stared at it with awe… It looked so mesmerising and beautiful. You started moving your hand towards the beautiful soul but stopped.

 

 _“What if it just melts again?”_ You asked yourself. You didn’t want this one to melt… It looked so amazing, so you just left you hand beside yourself. But when you did that the soul just dashed towards you. It moved so fast that by instinct you closed your eyes and put your hands in front of you for defence.

 

When you felt no impact, so you slowly opened your eyes again. You saw something glowing behind your hands, so you lowered your hands to see the floating soul barely inches away from you. You slowly put your hands underneath the soul and moved them towards your direction.

 

It looked so much more beautiful up close, not only did it have the other soul’s colours swirling around together but it also has a rainbow fire engulfing the whole soul. Then you thought.

 

_Wait, why is this even here? What is its purpose? Why were there other… Souls?_

You looked around in the endless void… You had no idea what to do with it. You looked at it again.

_Maybe I could touch it…_

So moving your right hand above the soul keeping your left underneath it. Slowly moving your index finger towards the soul making sure not to break it. You lightly press your finger on it.

~*~

The last thing you saw was the soul bursting into rainbow flames before jolting awake. You shot up so fast that you fell off the sofa with a massive

_THUD._

You groan and try to get up from the hard wooden floor. You crawled back on the sofa and sat in an upright position.

“What the actual… Okay, that’s it, I’m done! I am so done! What was that all about??” You shouted to no one in particular. Now remembering where you are you look at the clock. 5:30 in the morning, shoot. Hopefully, you didn’t wake up Daniel.

You laid back down on the sofa and tried to think what happened in your weird dream. The light that you left on was turned off.

_There were seven hearts. No, no seven souls._

You have no idea what souls mean or do, but you continue to think anyway.

_Each soul had a name, and they were… uhhh… AH! They were kindness, justice, bravery, perseverance, patience, integrity and determination._

You won’t be able to remember all of this, so you quickly got up from the sofa and ran upstairs. Trying your hardest to stay quiet so nobody wakes up. You walk towards mum’s room. Entering you see Mum sleeping peacefully.

You set up the computer on a small desk on the left side of the room. You walk towards the computer and turn it on. Putting the password in the computer, you waited for it to load up.   Looking back towards Mum again you saw that the covers had removed themselves from her and were on the side of her.

Sighing you walked towards the bed and grabbed the covers then chucked them back over Mum; the only thing left not underneath the covers was her head. Giving Mum a quick peck on the cheek you head back to the computer.

You sat yourself down on the wooden chair when the screen came up and showed a very cute Pikachu with a moustache as your screen saver. You chuckled to yourself; this is the best screen saver ever. Who wouldn’t want a cute Pikachu with a moustache as their screen saver?

Anyway, back on topic. You open up Microsoft Word and got a blank page and started typing down what you can remember of your dream.

Typing, you put down about the souls and their names and what colour each name went to. You also put down information about the other dream you had; you put down a pretty detail description of the two kids and the soul they had.

Though now that you think about it, you didn’t see a black soul in your latest dream. You know what it was and remember it being… hatred.

You typed everything you could remember. Once done typing all the information down you saved and put the name as ‘Dream Land’, no one will see this document, everyone got their own computers now but still this is the family computer so you got to make it not look suspicious.

You close the program and rub your eyes as you put your back against the chair. You look at the bottom right of the screen and see the time. It was 6:01 in the morning.

_Wait shouldn’t Mum’s alar-_

_-Ra ra ra-faga, ra ra ra-faga, ra ra ra-raga,-_

And there goes Mum’s alarm. The song continues, you know this song, it’s by Rafaga and called Aguita, but this version is a massive mix of other Rafaga songs. You just stare at the phone as mum continues to sleep.

 _-_ _Agüita, sobre tu cuerpo, agüita, al bailar, me desespero_ _  
Agüita, sobre tu cuerpo, mucho mas, como te quiero, como te quieroo!-_

Even though you’re Chilean, and your whole family is Chilean, you never understood Spanish. The family speaks Spanish on a daily basis, but you never understood them. You understand a few words and sentences, but you don’t know most Spanish. It’s properly because you were born in an English environment so you never really needed Spanish.

Mum finally starts to awake from her sleep. You don’t bother to even move as you just watch the alarm continue.

_-El sol me esta matando, tu cuerpo quiere mas, miro la gente bailando, no me puedo controlar, quiero beber de tus labios, la miel que tu me das, quiero tenerte a mi lado, y poderte enamorar, esta agüita de verano a ti te gustara, este ritmo de verano te enloquecera!-_

Mum finally wakes up and grabs her phone and turns it off.

“Hello, Mum.” You say standing up and stretching.

“What time is it?” She said groggily.

You look back at the screen, and now it said 6:03 in the morning. You just say “Five past six Mum.” She yawns and slowly sits up from her laid position.

“Have you slept Berlinda?” She asks looking at you.

“Yes I have Mum, I woke up at half past five. I couldn’t go back to bed because something was bugging me.”

Mum moved her legs off the bed and put them on the floor. She got up and stretched and said. “What was bothering you?”

“Ah just some work stuff, you know drawing and… stuff.” You didn’t want to tell mum about the dreams you are having right now; you don’t even understand why you are having these dreams, and it would be very hard for you to explain.

Mum just looks and you for a bit, then she sighed and started making her way past you, “Okay baby come downstairs when you finished okay…” You smiled. “I’m already finished. I will come downstairs now but first, let me turn off the computer.” You said turning around to start turning off the computer.

“Okay, I’m going to make my way downstairs and go toilet.” After that, she went downstairs. Once you didn’t hear steps going downstairs anymore you sighed and rubbed your face with your right hand.

You really want to figure out what these dreams meant, you never saw those kids before and you never saw a ‘soul’ before now, well whatever a soul is. You can search about souls later on in the day when you’re not half asleep.

You turn off the computer making sure you saved the document again, and you made your way downstairs.

Once in the corridor, the door to the garden was open, it was freezing! You quickly closed the door and opened the door to the dining. You ran to the living room and saw mum sitting down on the sofa.

You quickly asked “Mum where are the covers?! The door was open, and now I’m freezing!” Mum quickly pointed in the direction of the chairs that was across the room; there were two covers there. You quickly grabbed both of them and covered yourself.

You asked mum if you could sit next to her, she said yes and made room for you. You sat next to her and lifted your legs so they are on the sofa as well, then you leant on her. You uncover yourself so you can cover mum as well, she lifted her arm so you could put your head on her side.

_She’s so warm._

You couldn’t help yourself as you wrapped your arms around her body to trap her in a hug.

You loved hugs; they made you feel wanted and loved and _safe_. Especially mums hugs. Speaking of Mum.

“Take a nap nina, you woke up early.” She moved her other hand that was not hugging you to reach towards the T.V controls.

You looked towards the clock that said 6:10 am, you could take a nap. You hate waking up early, especially if it’s from a nightmare. (Which is literally everyday…)

You yawned and made yourself comfortable on top of mum. You slowly closed your eyes. The last thing you know was that Mum’s breathes were the ones to lullaby you to sleep.

~*~

You were woken up by a soft voice in the distance. When you open your eyes all you saw was black. You lifted your head and saw the light of the day.

Once your eyes adjusted to the light, you sat up in a straight position. Mum was nowhere to be seen, and because of this, you manage to face plant the sofa when she left. You yawn and stretched, popping some bones in the process. You look towards the clock and saw the time, 9:30 am.

You rub your eyes and get up from the sofa. You can still hear someone talking next door in the dining room.

 _Properly mum talking on the phone._ Slowly getting up you shuffled your way to the dining room.

In the dining room you looked to your right to see the window. Your family keeps the house phone there. You saw mum on a chair next to the window talking to someone on the phone. You got closer to mum and heard what she was saying.

“Okay, darling… Just don’t stress over it. It’s not much of a big deal.” She cooed.

 _Ah, she’s talking to Anastasia._ Then you heard your mum continued.

“Oh! Cha Cha, Berlinda has just woken up. Would you like to speak to her?” You quickly shook your head to indicate that you didn’t want to speak. She just ignores you and gave you the phone.

“Cha Cha wants to speak to you.” You pouted at Mum and took the phone from her. Your Mum got up from the chair and made her way to the kitchen; you sat down on the chair where Mum was sitting. You don’t mind talking to your sister; it’s just that you have just woken up and sometimes when you just woke up you speak without thinking.

“Hello?” You said tiredly.

“Hello pumpkin!” You heard your sister’s voice.

“Hello Astasia, you wanted to speak to me?”

“Yep! I just wanted to say that after work I will be coming over to see you guys!”

“Oh okay, what time do you come out of work again?”

“I come out of work at 4.”

“You’re not bringing him are you?”

“No, I am not bringing him. And you know Berlinda, you can’t just not like him forever.” That ‘him’ person is your sister’s husband.

“Yes… yes I can.” You shot back.

“You can be impossible sometimes Berlinda honestly…”

“That’s what makes me special.” You said with a smug smile on your face.

“Pfft, so anyways I will meet you guys after work yeah?”

“You better bring your own food, Mum’s making food at that time, and I don’t want you coming over and eating all of it. We’re already starving as it is..” You said while rubbing your face trying to wake yourself up.

“I’m gonna come and eat all your food and make you all starve!” She said jokingly.

“Noo, mum it gonna make spaghetti! She has not made spaghetti in ages so you better not! But seriously though bring something with you… Like a dessert, so we can all eat, it’s your peace offering to us.”

“Okay pumpkina I will bring a dessert over, I will see you at 4 then yeah?”

“Yeah see you soon Astasia. Chao.” (Bye.)

“Say it Berlinda.”

“No.”

“Say it now!”

“Okay _fine_. I love you Anastasia.”

“I love you too.”

You sigh “I love you… _more.”_

“Aw, thank you sweetheart. Bye!”

“Chao.” (Bye.)

After that, you put the phone back down where it belonged and shuffled back into the living room. You went back on the sofa and just watched the T.V. Your mum came in after 5 minutes with a cup of tea. When she put her tea on the desk, you lifted your arms towards her and did a grabby motion with your hands.

“No, no more hugs, I need to do some stuff for Granny and Grandad.”

You pout at your mother. “Don’t you love me anymore Mummy? I never get your hugs anymore.” You whine.

“Of course I love you, I just got to do something on the laptop okay.”

“You don’t love me anymore! I knew it!” You fake sniffled.

“Oh, cállate nina.” (Shut up.) She said in a jokingly voice.

“OK! I’m sorry! Jeez Mum.” You snicker a bit. That word you do understand, mainly because you heard it so many times.

After that the morning went slowly, Mum went on the laptop to do whatever she was doing for Granny and Grandad. You went to the toilet to do your daily things like brush your teeth, hair, etc. Also, Adrian did come down and asked for food… Daniel as well came out of his room and said if you wanted to play League. You declined and said you needed to go and check if you have any clients that wanted you to draw anything.

You went upstairs and checked if anything came up. No clients have asked you to draw anything at the moment. You checked the time in the bottom right corner of the screen; it said 13:20 pm.

_Maybe this is a good time to go and check on the park._

Looking towards the window of the bedroom you saw it was sunny outside. You mentally nodded to yourself and got ready to go out.

Grabbing your clothes, you start off by putting your favourite hoodie on, it was a dark blue hoodie with fur on the end of the hood. You put on a flowery t-shirt and some black jeans. You put a new pair of black socks on your feet and your worn out running shoes.

Though, you also found a pair of black gloves in your drawer and decided to put them on. On the tips of your fingers, the glove was cut off. To be honest, you wonder why they cut off the tips of the glove for.

You made sure the computer was turned off and made your way downstairs. You went towards the living room and saw Mum still on the laptop.

“Mum I’m gonna go walk in the park for a bit, would you like for me to take Nino with me?” Mum moved her glasses and put them on her head and looked towards you.

“Oh, you going to the park? Okay, and yes that would be nice of you to take Nino for a walk. Do you know how long you would be out for?” You look back at the clock seeing 13:30 pm.

You look towards Mum and shrug. “Dunno Mum, maybe an hour. I will do three laps around the park with Nino.”

“Okay be safe, and no talking to strangers!”

“I know Mum… You don’t need to keep on telling me.” You smile.

“Of course I have to remind you!”

“Mum, do you really see me going up to a random person and saying ‘Hi there! My name is Berlinda! What’s yours?’ hm?”

“Yes.” Your Mum snickers.

“Yeah, okay Mum.” You say while shaking your head. You checked if you had your MP3 with you, which you did.

“Okay, I will be back soon, bye Mum!” You shout while opening the door to the garden. It may look sunny and all, but it was very cold. The wind was blowing not harshly but just enough for you to feel it on your face.

Nino was running around the garden when you went outside. Once he saw you, he stopped and just stared at you. You walk towards him and say.

“You’re coming with me to the park today Nino.” He seems to understand you and dash towards the gate. You smile at the Border Collie and also say.

“Don’t forget to bring a ball, Nino.” He perked up and ran right past you to get a little bouncy ball. After he had got his toy, he ran right back to the gate. You already had your keys out as you made your way past Nino to opened the gate. Nino ran outside the second the gate was open. You shout out.

“Nino! Wait for me!” As you lock the gate back up.

You went in front of the house and saw Nino sitting down waiting for you with the ball in his mouth.

Nino doesn’t need a leash. He has been trained very well not to go off without you and to always stay next to you. You start walking down the path as you turned on your MP3 and put the earphones in your ears.

6 minutes later you were in front of the park. The park has massive black gates that lead to a very small car park. Before you went in you put your hoodie on and made sure it covered half of your face.

You do this because if the gang is ever here, they won’t be able to search for you because your face is hidden. You and Nino made your way into the park. There was nobody in the park at the moment. You try to remember what day is it today.

_Thursday._

You reminded yourself. Nobody it out in the park on a Thursday, you smile at this. The kids were at school and adults were working so you and Nino have the whole park to yourself today!

You started walking on the path and said to Nino. “You can go run around now, but make sure I can still see you okay?” Nino barks and bolted towards the middle of the park. The park is big, but it’s just a massive circle. So you can see where everyone is if anyone was here. There are a lot of trees around the park, but they’re not in the way of people when people walk.

About five minutes in you were still listening to your music when you felt a nudge on your left leg. You stopped and looked towards the ground and saw Nino. He dropped the ball on the floor and ran about 6 feet away from you. You rolled your eye and picked up the ball… BAD CHOICE, VERY BAD CHOICE.

“Ewww, Nino…” You say in disgust. The ball was covered in dog drool. Out of disgust, you threw the ball as hard as you can away from you. You saw the ball fly over Nino and towards the middle of the park, Nino bolted towards the ball and jumped to catch it in his mouth. He ran back to you and dropped the ball again. Thank god you have these gloves on…

You continue to walk whilst throwing the ball for the dog, you finished a lap in the park and that only took about 20 minutes. You know this because you listened to a couple of songs and saw the time of each one. You circled back towards the main gates and started the second lap.

You finished the second lap around 25 minutes; this was because Nino started peeing everywhere. So you had to slow down for him. You were about to start the third lap when you heard a scream for help.

Nino was beside you in an instant. He had dropped his ball on the floor and was growling. You checked if you had your hoodie on and quickly rushed towards the voice. Nino was right beside you until you went towards a bunch of trees. Nino was snarling towards the trees. You heard another scream for help. Now that you were closer you could hear three boys talk.

“Stop screaming you loser!”

“Nobody is going to find you!”

“It’s your fault that we have to live with those creatures now!”

You heard them all shout; you heard another voice. A scared voice.

“P-please I mean no h-harm!” All of the voices didn’t sound like adults but kids… Why the heck are they not in school! You didn’t go closer to the trees but shouted.

“HEY! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING?!” You saw three boys emerge from the trees with a kid behind them; you couldn’t see who the kid was. You pull your attention towards the three boys. They looked around 13 as well… They all had sticks in their hands. The boy in the middle spoke.

“None of your goddamn business!”

You chuckle at him. “I think it is my business if you are hurting another child.”

The one on the right scoffed.

“You think you can beat all of us girly?” You have fought much bigger people than these wimps. You haven’t fought in a long time, but you still remember the basics.

Nino growled at them, they all flinched now noticing Nino.

“You guys are quite cocky aren’t ya?” You chuckle “You know, just by look at you guys I can tell you are just a bunch of spoiled brats.”

Which they all did. The boy in the middle had short brown hair with a black t-shirt on. The boy on the right had blonde hair and was wearing a grey hoodie. And that last one on the left had black hair and was wearing a jumper.

The on the left spoke. “You’re gonna pay for that bitch!”

“Using names now huh? I swear a six-year-old is more mature than you guys.” You chuckle while shaking your head. You didn’t want to fight these boys while the kid is still behind them so you whispered to Nino.

“Nino, get them away from the kid.” Which he did, he ran towards the boys growling. The kids jumped to the right trying to run away from the dog. You kept your eyes on the boys. You shouted at Nino.

“Nino stay next to the kid!” Not leaving your eyesight from the three boys Nino backed off and stayed in front of the child.

“You know people like you, _really_ annoy me, and people like you should _really_ have some sense knocked into you, and I think I can provide that.” A smile made it’s way onto your face.

You still had your hoodie over your head so the only thing they can see was your mouth. A song came on which was called Louder ‘(Doctor P & Flux Pavilion Remix) Launchpad Cover’ started.

You had one earphone still in your ear and the other one dangling down from your hoodie. You started walking towards the three boys still smiling. The middle one stepped up and said nervous.

“Come any closer and-and we will be forced to hurt you!” The music started.

_-I can’t control this feelin’-_

  _-Somethin’s is happenin’ inside me,-_ You stopped walking towards them.

“Aw, are you too scared to hurt a girl? Go ahead, you might just make my  _day._ _”_ Your voice changes, turning serious. They flinch by your change of attitude. A chuckle leaves you.

_-Our senses have come alive!-_

“HA! Why the hell would we be scared of you?!” The blond kid quite boldly.

_-The chemistry is building-_

_-It’s somethin’ I’ve been feelin’!-_

“Well, you should be because…There is nowhere you can _hide._ ” _-There is nowhere you can hide!-_ You and the song sang in sync with eath other. C’mon, you had to do it!

Whatever boldness was there with the boys left immediately.

 _-_ _It's gonna get -- It's gonna get -- It's gonna get louder!-_

_-We're gonna get -- We're gonna get -- We're gonna get stronger!-_

_-We're gonna feel -- gonna feel -- gonna feel better!-_

_-You can't tame this energy inside!-_

The middle boy snarl at you. “You crazy bitch! You won’t be able to beat all of us!”

_-It's gonna get –_

You chuckle just at them.

_-It's gonna get – It's gonna get-_

_-It's gonna get – It's gonna get-_

“I know I can beat all of you. You are just a bunch of wimps.”

_-It's gonna get – It's gonna get-_

_-It's gonna get – It's gonna get-_

“Too scared to make the first move?” You smirk.

_-It's gonna get – It's gonna get-_

_-It's gonna get – It's gonna get-_

 “Fine!” The middle kid charges right at you with his stick in the air to hit you. The other kids start charging after him.

 _Heh, right where I want them_. You thought with a smile.

_-It's gonna get – It's gonna get-_

You dodge his attack with a side step and grab his wrist with your left hand that was holding the stick, and just when the music beat drops you punch him square in the face with your right hand.

- _It’s gonna get louder!-_

The boy drops straight to the ground, from the corner of your eye you see the blonde boy running up to you with his stick. You quickly ducked as he swung above you. Bringing your hands towards your chest; you got back up then punched him right in the chest.

Because you did this he dropped the stick and clutched his chest, you then brought one of your legs out in the air and kicked him in the face.

The last boy that is standing charges at you. He swings his stick around like a madman. You duck, dodge and sidestep out of range of the stick. Once he tired himself out, you grabbed his arm with your left hand and grabbed his t-shirt with your right hand. You then lifted him in the air over you and slammed him back down on the ground. With a massive

_THUD._

Whilst all this was happening the beats to the music synchronised with you punches and dodges. You look back down at the boy you just chucked on the floor. He was groaning in pain.

You look back at the other two. The one you kicked across the face had his hands on his face. The one you punched in the face was getting back up. You sauntered back over him and grabbed him by his collar.

You proceeded to smash him against a tree. You then raised him high enough that you saw his feet dangle off the ground and said.

“If I ever see you hurting anyone else I’ll make sure you go back home with more than a few cuts and bruises, understood?” He quickly nods, and you let go of him. He fell back to the ground whimpering.

You look back towards Nino and the kid and start to say “Hey kid, you alri… uhh.” But when you did the child was no longer there.

“Hey Nino, where’s the kid?” You ask Nino, he just looks towards the main gate of the park.

_Ah, the kid must have went home… good. Hopefully, they didn’t get too hurt._

You pet Nino on the head and say “Sorry Nino, but we gotta cut this walk short okay?” Nino just barked and made his way towards the gate. You were walking towards the gate when you looked back towards the boys.

All of them were trying to get up and walk but were failing miserably. Tsk, idiots. Nino manages to find his ball again without you noticing.

You walked back to the house with Nino beside you; you were still listening to some music. You then removed the hood from your head and sighed while you put your hands inside your pockets.

Once next to the house you looked towards the house across the street. There was a massive van parked on the driveway of the houses.

 _There are here already? Dang it._ You quickly got the keys to your gate and opened it. You and Nino ran back inside the garden. You locked the gate shut hoping nobody saw you. You sighed and went back into the house.

You saw Mum in the dining room on the phone again. You look towards the clock and saw the time. It was 14:25 pm. Your Mum came off the phone and asked.

“How did the walk go?” You got some explaining to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song that was in this chapter was played by Nev, I prefer his launchpad cover more over the original remix. Go check it out!
> 
> Song - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XlMDf5u4ATQ


	7. A Smashing Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so proud of that title... you will find out why after you read this chapter. ;D  
> Thank you so much for the comments and kudos! They make me so happy. ;__;
> 
> This chapter has been edited. Nothing too major.

You and mum were in the living room when you started explaining to her what happened. Daniel and Adrian came out of their rooms and heard the conversation you were having with your mother. Once you finished telling them what happened, Daniel spoke.

“How badly did you beat them up? Did you make them bleed?” You just shrugged.

“They were all struggling to get up from the floor, so I assume I did beat them up pretty badly, meh… They deserved it.”

 “Good.” He answered back.

“You didn’t get hurt did you Berlinda?” You smile at Mums concern.

“Na, they didn’t land a hit on me.”

“Where did you learn to fight like that Linda?” Shoot! Adrian and his questions! You can’t say you’ve been training because they would have known by now.

“Uhh, YouTube… YouTube videos, I got bored and looked at some, and now I know a little bit about the basics.” You said shakily.

“You can’t learn something like that just from YouTube videos Berlinda.” He urges on.

“Who cares Yanny… Berlinda beat some asses up today! How she learned it doesn’t matter, she can defend herself now if anything happens.” _Oh my god, thank you Daniel._

“Well if she didn’t get hurt that is okay. Berlinda did you see the child you defended?” Mother followed up.

“No, they were already gone when I went to go check, I didn’t even see the kid’s face. Hopefully, they are okay.”

“Well, you did a good job Berlinda. If you were not there, that might of turn bad for the person. They should be okay now.” You smile at Mum and nod.

Once finished talking about what happened the whole of your family started watching T.V. When it hit 15:45 Adrian spoke.

“Berlinda are you gonna go to the shops for the spaghetti?” Oops, you forgot.

“Yes I am, Mummy can you give me some money to go and buy the ingredients please.” You said while getting up from your comfortable position. Mum reached for her handbag and said.

“Buy sauce and spaghetti, and also buy some onions please mi nina.” (My girl.)

“Sure.” You said while stretching. You grab your headphones from your pocket and turned your MP3 back on. Mum passes you a £20 pound note and says.

“Buy anything else you can find that might go well with the food.” You nod and made your way back to the gate.

You locked the gate back up and started making your way towards the shops. You were about to cross the road when you saw a sofa getting lifted up by a blue figure.

You rubbed your eyes thinking you were seeing things.

Nope, not seeing things.

Now that you look closer you see the person that was lifting the sofa; it was a blue fish person with a red silky ponytail.

_Shoot! That’s Sharptooth?!_

In the videos, they didn’t look that puff! They had massive biceps!

The fish person dropped the sofa next to the house then looked towards your direction. You now notice you’ve been staring, you panicked and lifted your fluffy hood over your head and made sure they couldn’t see you face. You quickly crossed the road and walked towards the shops.

Once you rounded the corner you relaxed. You sigh and put your MP3 on and continued to walk. You stopped in front of a shop called Sainsbury’s. You took off your hood and went inside.

You grab a wheelie basket and started roaming in the shop. You went to the reduce section and saw some burgers for 89p as well as sausages. You grabbed them immediately. Meats in here are expensive so you mentally pat yourself on the back for finding them.

_Though we would have to eat them soon or they would go off._

After grabbing two bottles of apple juice, you carried on to find the sauce. Finally finding some you grabbed some tomato sauce and some onions.

You turned a corner to make your way towards the spaghetti, but what you saw next stopped you in your tracks.

There was a 6ft tall skeleton with armour on.

_Oh,_ _my god. They are everywhere! That’s Skeletall!_

You mentally scream at yourself; he (you think they are a he) has not noticed you yet. So you quickly put your hood on your head again. You grab some pasta and was about to put it in your basket when you heard a booming voice above you.

“BROTHER, DO YOU THINK THIS PASTA WOULD BE GOOD ENOUGH FOR MY SAUCE?” You flinch from the loud voice making you nearly dropped your spaghetti on the floor.

You then heard another voice.

“dunno bro.”

It was another male’s voice that sounded very tired but also deeper than the first one. You shifted your head towards the direction of the two voices. It was another skeleton. He was wearing a blue hoodie and basketball shorts and also wearing… Pink slippers.

You tried not to snort at his choice of clothes, you never seen a person wearing slippers in public. Good on him! When you shifted your eyes towards the face, you saw eye sockets staring right back at you.

_Shoot… That’s your cue to leave Berlinda._

You kept your head down and put the spaghetti in your basket and left to go to the checkouts.

 _Damn it Berlinda that was a close one._ You mentally scold yourself. You went to the till and the women asked if you wanted any bags. You answered back saying, two please. Then she scanned the bags that cost 5p each.

You looked at the lady while she was scanning your items. Once finished packing your bags the lady said.

“That would be £6.60, please!” You grabbed the £20 pound note and handed it to her. She gave back the change your change and told you to have to have a good day. You said a quick thank you and picked up both your bags.

When you walked out of the shops you put the bags back down and put your MP3 back on. You were about to remove your hood when you heard the same loud voice behind you again.

“I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL MAKE CELEBRATORY SPAGHETTI TONIGHT FOR MOVING INTO OUR NEW HOME!” You left your hood on and grabbed your bags back up and started walking towards the house quickly. The deeper voice replied.

“sounds good bro.”

“SANS’ DO YOU THINK WE SHOULD INTRODUCE OURSELVES TO OUR NEW NEIGHBOURS’?” Damn it, he seems really nice and sweet.

“dunno paps maybe we should focus on moving our stuff in our house first.” Sans’ replies.

_So… San’s and Papyrus. That’s their names and they are brothers. Good to know._

When you made your way around the corner you felt like you were watched.

You could see your house from here, but you could still hear the two brothers talking about how great Papyrus makes spaghetti.

You just had to cross the road and then open the gate to your house. You were about to cross when you heard a shout.

“Hello pumpkin!” You stop dead in your tracks. You heard the two brothers stop as well and a soft. “NYEH?”

No no no! You forgot about Anastasia. You look up and saw her in front of the gate. She was waving at you. She began to walk towards the road and was going to cross it.

You just looked at her but then you heard a car engine in the distance. You look to your right and saw a car zooming towards her. You look back at your sister in horror. She was in the same lane that the car was coming up in.

She has not noticed the vehicle yet. By instinct you dropped your bags ran towards your sister. Now noticing the car she stops terrified.

The car was about 10 feet away from her. You shouted her name to get her out of her trance.

“ASTASIA!” She whipped her head back towards you. But by that point, the car was about five feet away from you both. The car tried to stop leaving loud screeches behind it, but it wasn’t enough.

You pushed your sister away from the lane making her fall roughly on her bottom. You look towards the car. It was too late for you. You quickly jumped in the air as far as you could and put your arms in front of your face to protect yourself.

You waited for the impact…

_CRASH._

The car hit the right side of your body making you come undone from your defensive position. The car continues to drive trying it’s best to stop. You tumbled over the car and falling off it and back onto the concrete road with a massive

_THUD._

You heard a massive scream from your sister.

“BERLINDA!” You couldn’t move. You were laying on the road. You tried your best to get on your hands and knees. And when you did, you were in agony.

You start to move your left hand towards your right side of your body. Once touched you pull back in pain as you hiss.

You scanned over your now red hand, seeing your blood drip onto the ground.

You couldn’t keep yourself up anymore and collapsed back onto the ground. You heard the rest of your family and other people come out.

The last thing you felt and two pairs of bony arms picking you up from the ground. After that you blackout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NO REGRETS! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	8. Why Must This Happen?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well okay then...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was fiddling with this chapter for quite a bit, dunno if I like or not. Hopefully it's alright though.
> 
> PS. Thank you guys for the lovely comments and kudos, they bring a smile to my face. :)
> 
> This chapter has been edited. Nothing major.

You open your eyes.

_Where am I?_

Turning your head to the right, you see that you’re back in the house again. You try to move your body but instead a hiss leaves your mouth.

 _Ow ow ow ow, bad idea! Very bad idea!_ You try to remember what the heck just happened. You close your eyes again and think.

_Okay, okay so mum told me to go buy some stuff for food so I went. Saw Sharptooth and SkeleTall and SkeleSmol in the process. Was walking back to the house, found out SkeleTall and SkeleSmol names. Sans’ and Papyrus. Okay and then… uh… AH! I saw Astasia next to the gate. She was walking towards the road. Then I heard a car and… Oh, my god!_

You eye fly back open at your remembrance.

You jolted up and shouted.

 _“Astasia!!”_ Jolting so fast that you fell off the sofa. You were in so much pain, but you didn’t care, you wanted to know if your sister was okay!

You heard quick footsteps next door making their way into the living room. You got yourself standing again and look up to see you came in. It was your sister.

“Oh, my god! _You’re okay!!”_ You shout as you grabbed your sisters’ face and checking her all over to see if she got hurt.

“B-B-Berlinda, you’re okay!?” You’re sister grabbed your arms to make them stop searching her.

“Of course, I’m okay! You were the one you nearly got run over!” You said full of worry.

“You were the one who did get run OVER!” Your sister says tears spilling from her eyes. Oh… Ohh… OHHH now you remember! You pushed your sister out of the cars’ range and took the hit for her; that’s why your side hurt so damn much now. You didn’t care, though; your sister was safe, and she didn’t get hurt. That’s all you care about at the moment.

You grabbed her and pulled her towards you into a deep hug. “Thank goodness you’re safe, I don’t know what would have happened if I lost you.” You mutter to yourself. You think Anastasia heard you because she said after. “And what about you? What would have happened if we lost you?!” She said weeping on your shoulder. She clutched your shoulders tightly hugging you close. You closed your eyes and slowly stroke her head and cooed in her ear “It's okay now; you’re okay. You’re fine now… You’re safe.”

You didn’t notice a tall figure slip by you two and was standing right next to you. The tall figure bent down and said.

“Damn punk you scared the living hell outta all of us!” The unfamiliar voice made you open your eyes. You whipped your head to the left to see a blue face with one massive eye open staring right at you. They were smiling ear to ear showing all their sharp jagged teeth.

This scared you and made you push Anastasia out of the way. You screamed and grabbed a pillow that was on the sofa and smacked the person across the face with it. The blue person looked at you in shock. Your body moved by itself and put the head in a headlock with your left arm and moved your right hand underneath the body where the stomach was. You then removed your left arm from their head and put your other arm underneath the person, you then lifted the tall person with all your energy over your body and slammed them back down. They fell on the sofa then tumbled onto the floor. You hear a squeal from your sister “Berlinda STOP!” You looked back towards her; she was trying to stand back up. You heard more steps hurriedly make their way into the living room.

Once your sister got back up she grabbed your shoulders and pulled you away from the tall figure and put you behind her.

 _What heck is going on!?_ You thought. You then saw a dinosaur person come in the room and quickly went to the tall figures side.

“U-U-Undyne a-are you o-okay?!” She said, oh no… You looked past Anastasia and saw the figure more closely… Oh shoot, that’s sharptooth.

_I’m so dead, why did I have to put them in a headlock?!_

You mentally shouted at yourself. Your sister quickly went to the fishes’ side and said

“I am so sorry Undyne! Berlinda didn’t know who you were! She was just trying to protect me.” She said helping Undyne back on her feet. She looked towards you, shoot… You just stared at them with your mouth open. You saw a bunch more people come in. It was Papyrus and Sans’. You also saw your Mum and brothers quickly enter the room.

“UNDYNE ARE YOU OKAY?”

“yo, undyne ya alright?” The two skeletons made their way towards her.

“Oh my gosh, I am so sorry about that!” Mum looked at you and said, “Berlinda why did you do that for!?”

“I didn’t know who she was! I just thought it was person who broke into our house! I panicked! I’m sorry…” You said back towards your mum. She just sighed and walked towards Undyne and said.

“I am sorry for what my daughter did to you, are you okay Undyne?” She said with a hint of worry in her voice.

“I’m okay! Don’t worry about me guys! That kid got a mean throw!” Undyne said looking towards you. Mum also looked at you… You gulped. You walked towards Undyne and said “Uhh, sorry about throwing you there… I just didn’t know who you were.” You said feeling a bit guilty.

“Ah, don’t worry punk! No one has ever thrown me like that before! You got some crazy strength there kid!” She said standing; you take a step back. She was about the same height as Papyrus but a couple of inches taller. You wonder how on earth you flung her over you…

“Hehe, ehh… Yeah um… Mum could you fill me in on what is happening… Please.” You said looking towards her for an answer. Your mother came towards you and said.

“First, how are you feeling?”

“What? I’m feeling fi-.” That’s when you the pain on your right side hit you like a bullet. You wail in pain and fall back into a chair. You clutch your side. Your mum is quickly by your side and just as fast says.

“Berlinda are you okay?!” You can’t say anything due to the pain. You now notice that you’re in a new t-shirt. You quickly lifted your t-shirt to see what was hurting so much. When you lifted your t-shirt, your eyes widen in horror. Your whole stomach has been bandaged, you look towards your right side of your body and see red. You quickly cover your body again, now panting.

“Berlinda I need you to slow your breathing.” Your mother murmurs. You nodded and slowly slowed your breathing. Everyone was looking at you in worry. You didn’t notice three other figures that made their way into the room. Once you got your breathing in control again, you looked at mum “Mum… what happened…”

“You don’t remember?” Your mum says concerned.

“I think I do, but I need to confirm it.” You said whilst laying your back on the chair exhausted.

“Well, from what I heard is that you saved Cha Cha from getting run over by a car.” Your mum said smiling at you. So you did save Anastasia from a car. Daniel came back into the room with a glass of water and handed it to you. You didn’t even notice when he first left the room. “Thanks, Dan.” You said while taking a sip from it. You then face towards mum again and say “What happened after I got hit?” You say.

“Well that’s when I came out of the house, what I saw next is that Papyrus the lovely gentleman there,” She says while gesturing to the tall skeleton. You look at him and he waves at you. Your mum continues, bringing your attention back towards her “he carried you inside the house and put you on the sofa.” So that’s why you felt bony arms picking you up… It was Papyrus carrying you. Your mum continues.

“You were bleeding a lot on your right side of your body. Then Toriel came in and healed you back up making you stop bleeding for a bit.” You were drinking some water whilst she was saying this. You nearly choked on your water.

_Oh,_ _my god… The Queen of monsters used her magic to heal you._

“Berlinda you okay?” Your mother asked concern. You nod quickly and said “Is the Queen still here?” You asked a bit worried.

“Yes she is, she’s… Oh! She’s right here!” your mother says smiling fondly at the Queen. She was a little bit taller than Undyne. You gulped at her height. You feel really guilty what you put these monsters through. You hope you didn’t curse them for life after seeing that display.

The goat queen walks towards you and kneels down so now you can see face to face. Then she spoke “My child, how are you feeling? I tried to heal you as much as I can, but magic can only be used for so long.” She says. You could melt to her voice... It sounded like music to your ears. You manage to squeak out “I-I’m fine your highness, you really didn’t need to heal me.” You said. She pouted at your answer. “You can just call me Toriel my child, I am no longer the Queen.” Wait what…? No longer the queen huh, some more important information. You nod and say more smoothly “Okay Toriel, I didn’t know that… Sorry if I offended you in any way and thank you very much for healing me.” She smiles at you and gets back up and walks to the spot she was originally standing.

Your mum speaks up again “After Toriel healed you I looked into the cut, she manages to close most of the cut already. It will not need any stiches, so I just put some bandages around your body. Though you still need to be very careful and no sudden movements or you will open it back up.” You nodded at mum and ask. “Do you know how long it will need to heal up?”

“It will take more than a couple of weeks.” She says sadly. You sigh and rub your face. You look back to her and ask another question “Who changed my clothes?”

“I did, your t-shirt and hoodie got ripped quite a bit. I can try sew it together but it will take some time.” She says. You groan “Aww that was my favourite hoodie as well!” You say pouting. You mother shakes her head “You care more about your hoodie then your health?” She says. You smile at your mother and say “Of course! That hoodie was my life! It was the best material and had fluffy bits at the end of the hood!” You say whilst throwing your arms in the air to show how much you liked it. Mum roll your eyes at you as say “I will get you another one.”

“No don’t!”

“Why not?”

“Because if you do you would properly get me a really girly colour…” You imagine yourself wearing a bright pink hoodie. Or one of those colours that hurt your eyes. You shiver at the thought.

You hear your sister speak up “But you are a girl Berlinda! You can’t always be wearing blue and black hoodies!” She was no longer crying.

You smirk back at her and use both your hands and made guns out of them and pointed at your sister and say “Watch me!” You also winked at her.

You hear laughter cover the room. _Oh shoot I forgot there was other people here._

You sheepishly rub the back of your neck. You look towards mum and she is just was just smiling at you. Then a thought comes to your head.

 _Don’t do it man…_ You slowly get up from your chair and step towards the centre of the room. Once the laughter dies down you clear you throat and speak.

“I just wanted to say thank you to all of you that helped me, and I guess…”

 _Don’t say it Berlinda!_ You sigh “I guess I am in your debt.”

 _Damn it Berlinda!_ After you said that you close your eyes. _What have I got myself in?_

Then suddenly felt arms wrap around your body. You quickly open your eyes and saw your sister hugging you. She whispered to you “Thank you Berlinda, thank you for saving me… Never change.” you smile at this.

You then turned your body ignoring the pain and hug your sister tightly. You’re hugging her so tightly that she had to say “Berlinda I can’t breathe!” You snicker and let her go. Your mum then gets up and says “Right! Now! Berlinda I made food. You need to eat so you can recover. I am going to serve you a plate and don’t worry about us I already fed everyone okay.” You couldn’t say anything to her because she was already out the room.

You see Daniel and Adrian come towards you, Daniel speaks first.

“Don’t ever do something that stupid again! You’re so stupid you know that right…” You smile and say “Yeah but I wonder I got this stupidity from…” You said smiling at you brother. “Oh shut up Berlinda.” He says but still smiling. You laugh a bit, until Adrian speaks up “You didn’t hurt your hands did you?” You check your hand and wiggle them in front of them and say “Nope. Why do you ask?”

“Because if you did you wouldn’t be able to play League.” Oh, my god, that’s the reason… You playful punch his stomach and he says “That’s my tummy.”

“Okay, okay stop now.” You say whilst shaking your head. They both leave the living room to go to their rooms. Your sister then comes to you and says “Do you want me to stay the night? David would understand if I told him.” You quickly shake your head and say “No way, I don’t want you telling him that I got run over. He would properly come over and see how I’m doing.” You shake your head trying to get rid of the thought. Your sister grabs your cheeks and pulls them “You’re so mean Berlinda!”

“Ow ow ow!” You try to say, she let’s go and rubs them… then suddenly slaps them. You look at her and say “What was that for?! You could have killed me!”

She smiles at you and says “You’ll live, if I’m not sleeping over then I will have to get going, and I will tell him!” You groan. “Noooo… he’s gonna end up coming over and giving me flowers. Don’t!” Your sister snickers and say’s “What if he brings Bailey’s?”

“Noo- wait… Bailey’s? Hmm...”

“HA! You didn’t say no! I will tell him and he would bring some Bailey’s for you.” She says while giving you a massive kiss on the cheek. You tried to stop her but she was already out the room.

You now notice that you’re left in the room with just monsters staring at you. You clear your throat and say “Hi…?” That’s when Papyrus bolted towards you and picking you up in a bone crushing hug.

He then says “OH I’M SO GLAD YOU ARE OKAY SMALL HUMAN! WHEN I PICKED YOU UP YOU LOOKED REALLY BADLY INJURED!” You hear a few pops of your bones, you couldn’t breathe…

You quickly tap on his metal armour. He quickly releases you and puts you back on the ground. You take greedy gulps of air. Then you face him, his face full of worry. “DID I HURT YOU HUMAN? I’M SO SORRY!” You shook your head and say “N-no you didn’t hurt me, just didn’t expect it.” You say forcing a small smile. Then he says “OKAY GOOD! NOW, I WILL INTRODUCE MYSELF! I, AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS!” Whilst he is saying this he puts one hand on his hips and one on his chest doing a pose. He scarfs was waving in some sort of wind… _How the heck is he doing that?_

You then lifted your right hand and say “It’s nice to meet you ‘The Great Papyrus’.” He then gasps and grabs your hand and starts shaking it furiously and continues.

“YES THAT’S MY NAME THE GREAT PAPYRUS!” Full of glee in his voice. He let’s go of your hand and moves to grab something from behind him. He turns back around a put his brother in front of you. You suck in your lips trying so hard not to laugh. Seeing that display is cute and also hilarious. Then he says “THIS HERE IS MY LAZY BROTHER SANS’!” He said proudly. His brother was about 5’6” tall.

 _I thought he was meant to be smol._ You mentally pout. You face him and say “Nice to meet you Sans’.” While bringing your arm back out for a handshake. He had a grin on his face and grabbed your hand.

_-PFFFFFFFT-_

The room went silent.

_What… Was that?_

You thought you heard Sans’ chuckle. “heheheh, the old whoopie cushion in the hand trick, it’s always funny.” He looks at you. His smile goes down a little bit after you didn’t say anything.

Quickly shaking your head you say “Yeah heh, good one buddy. Caught me by surprise.” You say forcing a grin. He just stares back at you.

“WELL PUNK!” You whip your head towards Undyne. She has a massive smile on her face. “Ah, Undyne, sorry about uh… chucking you back there. I just panicked.” You say feeling really guilty. “Ah don’t worry about it punk! I dealt with much worse than that! But anyways, let’s start over!” She says making her way towards you.

“My name is Undyne! And this is my girlfriend, Alphys!” Pulling her lover towards her. Huh... okay so they are girlfriends. You pull out your hand towards the two. Undyne grabs your hand harder than Papyrus and shakes it eagerly. Once she let go you rubbed your hand.

You looked towards the small dinosaur and lifted your hand again towards her and say “Nice to meet you Alphys.” You said with a smile. She looks back at you and smiles at you and says “N-nice to m-meet you too!” Whilst shaking your hand carefully.

You saw something shift from the corner of you eye. You looked towards what moved, it was Toriel and another person. You gulped at the person… It was King Asgore. He was the tallest person here and had to duck a bit to avoid hitting his head on the ceiling.

He walked towards you and said, “My child I am glad you are able to walk. You caused quite a shock to everyone.” He chuckled. You bowed your head quickly and said “I’m am sorry that I made you guys worry. I apologise for my stupidity.” You felt a massive fluffy paw on your shoulder you look back up to see Asgore looking at you.

Then he said “You can just call me Asgore my child, no need to be formal with me and also don’t call yourself that. You did what you thought was right and saved one of your family members.” He said with a smile on his face. “Thank you Asgore.” You reply.

You notice somebody behind him. Asgore looked where you were looking and chuckled; then he said “Frisk come and meet Berlinda.” After he said that you saw a kid emerge from the King. You froze on the spot, sweating… You looked at the kid, it was the exacted kid you saw in your dream. The nicer one. He had a blue and purple striped sweater on and blue trousers, he had short brown hair but didn’t have his eyes open.

You now notice you haven’t said anything in a while, and everyone was looking at you worriedly. Toriel spoke first “My child are you okay?” You gulped and nodded “Y-yeah I’m okay, don’t worry about me…” You said shakily. You felt someone watching you.

Frisk came up to you and said “Hello, my name is Frisk. Ambassador of the monsters.” He said proudly. You brought out your hand and said “Nice to meet you Ambassador Frisk.” You forced a small smile. He shook your hand gently and then asked “Have we met before? I remember your voice from somewhere.” You start to sweat, was he talking about the dream? You shook your head and said “N-no I don’t think so.” You then heard you mum call your name.

 _Mum_ _you’re a life saver. I need a breather._ You sigh and say “Excuse me for one moment.” You walk past the King and the kid making your way carefully towards the kitchen.

You saw mum next to the cooker with a plate of spaghetti in her hand. It was steaming hot. You would have to leave it for a bit so you don’t burn your tongue. You grabbed the plate and gave mum a kiss on the cheek. You remember leaving the shopping on the pavement; properly someone went to go and get it.

You and mum made your way towards the living room again; you saw mum carrying something in her arm. Before you went in the living room, you looked at the clock and it said 19:30pm.

When you entered the living you saw everyone sitting down. You sat yourself down with mum and put the plate on the side for it to cool down.

You asked mum “I was knocked out for 3 hours?” You mum nodded slowly and showed what she had. It was your hoodie, you gasp and made a grabby motion with your hands. She gave you the hoodie and said “This is what left of your hoodie, I was able to get the blood stains out and dried it.” You unfolded the hoodie.

Looking on the right side of the hoodie you saw a massive tear. You pouted at it, you stood back up and put the hoodie on. It was still wearable but just had a massive tear on the side of it. You zipped it up and put the hood­ on. Still comfortable as ever. You heard your mum say “Berlinda take off your hood! It’s not raining inside the house is it?”

“Aw c’mon mum let me have this, I thought my hoodie was a goner, but it’s still alive!”

Your mum shakes her head “Okay fine…” You smile at mum when you heard a loud gasp and heard Frisk shout “ITS YOU!” You froze on the spot.

 _Does he know!?_ You slowly take off your ­hood and turn towards Frisk and ask “What do you mean b-buddy?” You are sweating a little bit. He then shouts “YOU WERE THE ONE WHO HELPED ME!” Okay what? You stopped sweating and said “I don’t think so buddy, you must have got me mistaken for somebody else.” He ran up to you and said “No! I was at the park, and you saved me from those mean people!” Wait what… park? _Oh, my gosh. That’s was Frisk??_

“That was you Frisk?” You said quickly. He nodded and asked “You were the one who beat those guys weren’t you?” You nodded slowly and said “Did they hurt you?” He replied “Only a little cut and that’s about it, but I saw you fight them! You were really awesome Berlinda!” He says getting excited.

Relief washed over you. _So he doesn’t know…_ Ruffling his hair you   say “Aw, thanks kiddo, you’re a real charmer.” He giggled at your sentence. You heard someone come behind you and say.

“YOU WERE THE ONE YOU SAVED THE HUMAN FRISK?” It was Papyrus. You turn towards him say “Uh, not really saved but just helped.” You say. Before you could say anything else you were swooped off the ground and into a massive bear hug. The person who was hugging you was Toriel and she said “Oh my, thank you so much for protecting my child! When we heard this from Frisk we wanted to say thank you to the person who saved him, when we arrived at the park you were already gone. Thank you so very much!” She put you back on the ground and gave you a big warm smile. You say “Don’t worry about it Toriel, I normally walk at the park every day. So it’s no biggie.”

Asgore put a paw on your shoulder and says “We are in your debt for saving our child Berlinda, thank you.” You shook your head and said “No need for that, you helped me more than enough today. That should cover it.” You said with a smile. Then suddenly you felt a pair of arm wrap around your stomach, it was Frisk. You try not to wince at the pain. He spoke softly and said “Thank you for saving me Berlinda.” You gulped and patted the child’s back, he was smaller than you, he only met your chest and that was it. ‘What have you got yourself in Berlinda…?’ Frisk let’s go and smile at you. You heard a soft gasp from Toriel and she quickly spoke “It’s getting late now, you and your family must be tired from what has happened today. We must be going, hopefully we get to know each other better another time.” She and everyone got up from their seats and said their goodbyes. Daniel and Adrian came out of their rooms to say goodbye. Once they all left the house you sat back down on the chair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked today's chapter!
> 
> Luv u guys. ;D


	9. ‘I hope you’re right this time…’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why motherrrr...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the supportive comments! It really helps me continue this weird fanfic. Also, I am happy to see some people enjoy this as well. Always bring a smile to my face.
> 
> PS. THANK YOU FOR THE KUDOS AND BOOKMARKS! :D
> 
> PSS. I got a tumblr... I will be posting some pictures about the story. https://www.tumblr.com/blog/locolovo  
> I already got a picture on what Berlinda would look like. Not the best drawer but, ya know... got to start from somewhere.

You just remember your plate of food. You grab the plate and eat a fork full. It was still warm. You quickly shove another fork full of spaghetti in your mouth. While devouring the spaghetti mum returned from saying her goodbyes to the monsters. She sat down next to the chair you were sitting on.

“Is the food nice?” You looked at her and nodded quickly trying to chew the spaghetti as fast as you can to talk.

“Mum why did you let them stay in our house?” You ask whilst shoving another fork full of spaghetti.

“What do you mean let them stay in the house? I had to because Papyrus was helping you.” You shake your head and say “No, after they dropped me off, after Toriel healed me… Why did they stay?”

Your mother sighs and says “They were worried about you Berlinda, plus I can’t tell them to leave after they have done so much for you.” You sigh, it’s true what your mother was saying but this could have also been a huge disaster…

Loads of thoughts come rushing into your head of what could of happened when you got knocked out. You shake your head quickly to get rid of them but one thought came into your mind like a bullet. You see Undyne getting a spear and stabbing everyone in your family in the back… You see Papyrus whacking everyone in the head, but once they finished with your family they go to you… They don’t do anything to you. They just watch you cry over your family’s bodies.

“Berlinda!” You quickly snap out of your head and face mum, she was looking at you very worried. “Berlinda are you okay, I’ve been shaking you for a while now…” You look back towards your plate of food and continue to eat it trying to avoid the unsettling thoughts that are seeping into your head.

“I’m fine mum just… Just, eeee… Mum can you not see those people again until I feel better please?” Your mum looks at you face full of confusion.

“Why Berlinda? What’s wrong?” You look back towards her and say “Mum what would have happened if they were not nice? You just let them in our home without any thought!” You say.

“Baby I wouldn’t of let them in if they were just saying ‘hi’… The only reason I did was because you were dying on the street and Papyrus was panicking.” You sigh

“Ok… but please if you do intend on making friends with them please, please, PLEASE tell me. Anything that involves them, tell me.” You can’t stop your mother from making friends with them so you will just have to be there with her. Mum gives you a worried glance.

“Why darling? Of course we will make friends with them.” You wince. “We can’t just ignore them now that they have helped you a lot, we will have to give them our gratitude for what they have done.” You look at the spaghetti swirling it around your fork but not eating it.

You sigh and rub your face. “I know they have done a lot for us… for me, they saved me from bleeding out… but the thing is I don’t really want our family communicating with them…”

“Why Berlinda.” Her voice changing into a serious one. You gulp. “You might not be aware of it mum but there are hate group out there… If our family start talking to them they WILL find out. Some groups are just all talk but some do take action mum… if they find out that we’ve been communicating with monsters they WILL finds us. They will HURT you mum.” You haven’t notice that your hands are shaking until mum puts a hand on top of yours. She then grabs your plate and moves it to the side then quickly pulling you into a tight hug.

“You don’t have to worry about us Berlinda, they won’t hurt us.” She coos. You’re were on the verge of tears… Déjà vu hit you… This reminds you of the first reset, she said the exacted sentence two years ago. You wrap your arms around your mother and hug her tightly and whisper “I hope you’re right this time…” Mum moved you away from her and said “I didn’t hear you, what did you say?” You sigh, tears threating to fall but you won’t allow it. “I just said okay, I… I believe you.” You smile at her, she smiles back at you and let’s go of you. You stare at her while she gets up and takes your plate and says “You finished?” You nodded, you aren’t hungry anymore… You ate most of it so that’s good.

Once mum left the room you let your fake smile drop and put your head in your hands. Yeah of course you won’t think of yourself getting run over and helped by them did you BERLINDA? You sigh…

 _I really hope you’re right mum… but it wouldn’t hurt if I… start training again. So if anything does go south with them or gangs… whatever I’ll be able to fend them off for a bit. Yeah, training will start after I heal up._ You mentally nodded to yourself.

Mum made her way back to the living room, you quickly put your smile back on and sit up. “Mum so uh, when do you plan on seeing uh… them again?” She sits down and thinks for a minute “Tomorrow, I would like to say thank you to them, why?” _Why motherrrrr…_ “Ah, do you mind me tagging along with you?” She shakes her head.

You nod and say “Okay and mum, and also… I would really like a shower. Though I will need help with bandages, I just really don’t want to sleep with blood on my body.” She thinks again and says “If you do want a shower I do not mind helping you, the cut is still slightly open and if you put shampoo in it… well you know the rest.”

“Yeah, I’m okay mum… Just bandages please, that is all I ask of you mummy.” Your mum nods. “Now?” You quickly nod and make your way towards the bathroom.

Your mum took off the bandages it was still bleeding a little bit. You got in the shower and washed your hair carefully making sure none of the shampoo got in your cut, when mum manage to get the bandages off you were able to see the cut…  it started at your hips and worked its way up. It stops when it just hits the side of your chest. There was a few cuts on your right arm as well, and a cut on your cheek but the main one is on your body.

Once you finished taking a shower mum came in the toilet and started bandaging your cuts again. You already dried it with a towel. Hopefully the washing machine can get rid of blood stains… When she finished she handed you some clothes. A loose red t-shirt and a pair of loose black jeans. You don’t have any PJ’s… well you did say you didn’t have much clothes. You got ready and made your way to the living room to ask mum.

“Where is the hair dryer mum?” She was looking at the T.V “Upstairs in my room.” you nodded and made your way upstairs.

You got upstairs and turn on the computer. You got the hair dryer and plugged it in socket that was next to the computer. You typed in the password of the computer and opened a new word document. You started drying your hair whilst typing down the new information that you learned today. You also put the previous information you had in there as well.

After drying your hair you combed it and put it in loose ponytail letting it dangle on your right shoulder. You sighed and lifted your t-shirt, you looked towards your bandages. There was some red spots, nothing to be worried about. _‘As soon as I get healed I will get back to training._

_That’s the only way I’m gonna help them… Hopefully they are nice, but I can’t trust them… Can’t trust anyone._

You save the document with the name ‘M.I’ which stands for ‘Monster Information’.  You turn off the computer and make your way back downstairs.

You check the time and see its 9:30pm. You go sit next to mum in the sofa and say. “Mum you doing anything except visiting them?” She thinks for a couple of seconds and says “No I don’t think so. Why do you ask?”

“Well is it okay from me to continue to walk to the park?”

“I don’t really want you to go back to the park until you feel better…”

“Please mum I won’t do anything stupid.”

“What if those boys come back to the park and try to pick a fight with you?”

“I’ll bring Nino, which will give me some time to get away… Please mum I need to go.”

“Why must you go, hm? You’re just taking a walk. You never liked exercise.” Which is true, but you got to. You can’t tell the real reason why you go to the park but if you don’t go to the park anxiety will build up, and you don’t want to do that in front of your family ever again.

“C’mon mum I will just be walking one lap, that’s it I promise… and I will bring Nino. Please.” She sighs and says “Okay, but if you get hurt by those boys then you will not be able to go to the park until you’re healed… got it?”

“Yes mummy, thank you very much.” You smile at her. She puts her attention back towards the T.V.

You and mum just watch T.V until it hit 11:00pm. She goes upstairs saying goodnight to you but of course you have to stay downstairs just in case of a nightmare. You get the sofa ready for the night, Daniel comes out of his room to say goodnight to you. You say goodnight in return and turn off the living room light.

You get yourself comfortable and close your eyes taking yourself in a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is kinda a small chapter. I know I'm sorry. But I do hope you enjoyed! Until next time!


	10. A Nice Cup Of Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tea can really be a soothing drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme just chuck you another chapter. (ﾉ◕Д◕)ﾉ Enjoy!

~*~

You were standing in front a big white door. Mum was standing next to you with a smile on her face. You look towards your body. You were not wearing just a t-shirt anymore, you were wearing your favourite hoodie and a pair of black jeans. You look towards the right side of your body. There was no tear on the side.

You look back up to see mum, she went up towards the massive door a knocked on it. You didn’t have any control of your body, but your body moved by itself, following mum lead.

The door swung open revealing a tall figure with metal armour on. The figure had a metal helmet on with red hair flowing out of the top.

_Undyne…_

Your eyes opened in horror. You tried to scream at mum to run away, but your mouth refused to move as well as your body.

Your mum lifted her hand towards Undyne for a handshake, but instead of a welcoming handshake she grabs your mothers hand and yanks her towards her. You’re trying to best to move, talk… to do ANYTHING! All that you do is just stand there and watch.

Undyne then brings her other hand above her head. She crafted herself a glowing spear. _No… no… NO, PLEASE GOD NO!_ You try to scream but not a single word comes out. You look towards mum’s face, it was filled with fear.

With one swift motion Undyne brought her hand down with her spear and stabbed your mother right through her chest.

 _MUM!_ You screamed in your head. Your mother clutched the spear that was wedged in her. She collapsed on the floor with a big.

_THUD._

Your body came out of its trance, once this happened you ran to your mother side. You lifted your mothers head so that it was resting in your arms.

“Mum, please… Don’t go… _PLEASE DON’T GO._ ” Her eyes were already closed. Her chest was no longer moving. You closed your eye and let the water spill from your eyes. You felt something turn in your chest. You opened your eyes and saw blue and red water fall on top of your mother.

You wiped your right eye with your right hand and saw blue tears. You did the same with your left eye and left hand and saw red tears.

“W-What’s going o-on…” You looked back towards Undyne, she was still there just looking at you. You clenched your hands into fists and felt both of your eyes burning… most properly due to the crying.

You felt something inside you… it felt like… like…

**_ANGER._ **

You looked back towards your mother. She was still there… _dead._ You let this monster kill the one you loved. You just stood there and let her _KILL HER._

You were filled with anger, grief and _hatred._  You got back on your two feet and stared at the monster. You felt your eyes burn more and more, tears still falling from them. The monster took a step back.

You felt a warmth over took your body. You look towards your body and saw that it was engulfed with that same rainbow fire armour you had in the other dream. You looked back towards the monster…

 _“People like you should be B U R N I N G  I N  H E L L_.” After you said that you flung yourself towards the monster. The monster summoned more of her spears. You jumped and brought your hand out to punch her. Your hand was engulfed in a red and blue fire. Before you could even land the hit you woke up.

~*~

You opened your eyes immediately. You quickly put yourself in a sitting position and put your right hand on your forehead. You were sweating like mad and breathing heavily. You quickly look over yourself. You were still wearing a t-shirt and jeans.

You quickly got up and made your way to the bathroom. You locked the door behind you and made your way to the sink. You turned on the tap and splashed your face with cold water. With your face dripping wet you look towards the mirror. You looked so ill…

You had bags under your eyes from the lack of sleep and looked pale. You also had that cut on your cheek from the accident. You sigh at your reflection.

“I’m so sorry mum… I’m so so sorry. Why can’t I even protect you in my dreams?!” You say whilst rubbing your face. There was a towel hanging on the door so you used that to wipe the water off your face.

You exit the bathroom and looked at the clock. 5:20 in the morning… You didn’t want to go back to sleep, you didn’t feel like having anymore nightmares today. So instead of making your way to the living room you went to the kitchen and put on the kettle.

While waiting for the kettle to boil you thought about the dream. You didn’t want to think about your mother getting stabbed but you remember crying and you were crying blue and red tears…? You also remember that you were angry… really angry and you were covered in a rainbow fire. As well as that you can remember feeling your eyes burn. You don’t think it was from the crying but from something else, but you don’t know what.

You heard a slight click of the kettle telling you that it was ready. You grabbed yourself a cup and put a tea bag in it as well as a little bit of a cinnamon stick. You poured the boiling water into the cup, whilst doing this you grabbed a small spoon from the draw that was below you and put it on the counter. You put the kettle where it belonged and picked up the spoon and mixed the tea. You pressed the tea bag on the edge of the cup to get all the water out of it. Once done you picked the tea bag out of the cup with your bare hands and into the rubbish. It doesn’t hurt you because you done so many teas that the heat does not affect you that much anymore.

You went to the fridge and brought out the milk. You poured some milk into the cup until it hit a caramel colour. You put the milk back where it belonged and went to the counter again. The sugar was just there on the counter so you filled your small spoon full of sugar and put it in the tea.

You picked up your cup and walked towards the living room whilst mixing the tea inside. You settle yourself back on the sofa and covered yourself. You look towards the clock and see the time. It only moved 5 minutes… Great, you’re going to be feeling tired today Berlinda.

Though, something was bugging you. It felt like you forgot something important. You try to think of anything you forgot.

…

…

…

Nothing…

You sigh and melt into the sofa whilst taking a sip of your tea. You can taste the hint of cinnamon in it.

 _I think I might get my MP3……….. Oh god, WHERE IS MY MP3?!_ You quickly sit up and put the tea on the little table. You get up from the sofa carefully. You search the living room. Nothing. Dining room… Nothing. _‘Oh please… please, please, please don’t be broken. I can’t live without my music.’_ You search the kitchen, you first search the table. Nothing… counter tops. You moved ingredients around to see if your MP3 was there. Nothing…

You sigh and rub your face. _I really don’t want to buy a new MP3… Nowadays they cost around £20-£60! Plus, I didn’t have to pay this one, I got it for free!_ Your MP3 was originally Daniel’s but he bought himself a new one and gave you his. It still works perfectly and you wouldn’t ask anything more.

You look towards washing machine. _Mum said she washed my hoodie, my MP3 was in my pocket… properly mum took it out and put it there. Hopefully…_  You walk towards the washing machine and saw the washing powder and liquid on top of it. You move the bottle out of the way.

You squealed with delight. _It’s here!!!_  You grab it immediately and look it over. It didn’t look broken. You turn it on hoping it’s still fully functional. The little screen turns on saying ‘hi’ and updating. You sigh in relief. Your headphone were still wrapped around your MP3. You untangle your headphones and look over them. They’re busted. One earphone has wires sticking out of it and the other earphone is completely gone.

 _‘Ah well, as long as the MP3 is okay then I’m good.’_ You take off the earphones and put them on the kitchen table. You know there is spare earphones in the drawer that is in the living room. You pocket the MP3 in your jeans.

You slowly make your way back to the living room. You sit yourself back down on the sofa. Your cut is starting to feel itchy, you grumble at your cut. _‘I won’t be surprised if it turns into a scar_.’ You thought. You lift up your t-shirt to see if the bandages need to be changed. There are sploshes of red on the bandages, you won’t be able to change the bandages by yourself.

You look towards the clock and it says 5:40am. You huff in annoyance, you grab your tea again and take a sip.

It’s cold.

You rub your forehead. You don’t really care if it’s cold, you continue to gulp the rest down. Something is still bothering you. There is a constant feeling that you are forgetting something crucial.

You close your eyes and try to think. You think about what happened yesterday.

 _They helped you… They introduce themselves… Papyrus, Sans’, Undyne, Alphys, Toriel, Asgore and… Frisk._ You open your eyes immediately. _Frisk… Frisk was in my dream! Why was he in my dream? Who was that other kid? Who are they?_ More and more question filled your head. You don’t understand at all… Why, why was that kid in your dreams? You never met him before you had that dream. You think harder. Your second dream was just soul’s… Does he have something to do with souls?

 _But what are souls? What do they do…? What are their purpose?!_ Instead of answers filling your head, more and more questions came.

After a couple of minutes later you give up… You don’t know why. Why you saw that kid in your dreams… Don’t know why you saw souls… Heck you don’t even know why you were having those dreams in the first place!

You huff in annoyance. “It’s too early for this…” You mutter quietly to yourself. You rest the back of your head on the sofa. You got your MP3 from your pocket and turned it on. You quickly get back up and make your way towards the desk that hold the spare earphones.

You sit yourself back down and plug in the earphones into your MP3. You pick a random song and play it. You rest your head on the sofa again. You just stare at the ceiling listening to your music. You close both of your eyes. You stay like that until the sun started to rise from its slumber.

You open your left eye to check the clock. 6:10am, _Hm… Mum should be awake by now, but she did have a rough day yesterday… Might as well let her sleep in. Poor mummy._ You feel guilt wash over your body. You scared your family… You made them exhausted… You made them worry. You did everything in a short amount of time that even you were surprised.

You wonder if your family ever had enough of you. You put them through so much. They did so much for you, yet it seems they don’t care. Two years ago you completely hid yourself in a room… Didn’t eat, sleep, drink, clean yourself… You didn’t do anything! Then when you snapped out of that they helped you through the months that were rough. They did so much for you, you couldn’t ask anything more than themselves after that.

You wake up from your thinking. You were just staring at the ceiling. You sigh and look towards the clock again. 6:20am, you bring out your MP3 turning it back on. It turned itself off when you wandered to your thoughts. You were about to press play when you heard a slow and light footsteps make their way downstairs. _Ah mum awake now…_ You know its mum because everyone in your family comes downstairs differently. It so silly that you know this… but meh!

Your mum emerged from the corridor and shuffled her way to the bathroom. She didn’t even look towards the living room. You take out your earphones and wrap them over your MP3.

Welp, time to start the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I drew another picture... Yes yes, I know I am bad but it only for you guys to get the gist of what is happening. ;)  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/locolovo
> 
> And also sorry if it is short!  
> Hope you enjoyed!


	11. A Threating Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh dang... BEEF

_====_

You were upstairs putting on a cyan hoodie. Unable to put your fluffy one on because mum was still mending it together. You left your jeans on and wandered back downstairs. Mum was getting ready to go over to the monsters house. It was only 12:30pm! You tried to talk mum out of it saying stuff like, ‘They are properly tired from yesterday mum.’ or ‘Maybe we should give them some space for them to fully move in.’ She didn’t listen to you. She kept on saying that she would only pop in for a couple of minutes.

You sighed at her persistence. You had everything with you. Your MP3 and… uh… That’s it, just your MP3. That’s all you really needed anyways. You were standing in front of the corridor door waiting for mum. You were tapping your foot in worry. You just wanted to get this over and done with. No funny business. You recap the words that you were saying to yourself when mum stated she was going. _Just be cool Berlinda, they don’t know about what happened to you or your family. They don’t know about your dreams. They don’t know anything… You’re fine. Unless… No, no… You’re okay. Just be calm._   You inhale and exhale loudly.

You call out to your mother. “Mum are you ready?” You heard footsteps coming from the kitchen and heard a quick, “Yes darling! Coming now!” now she was in front of you. She was wearing a loose brown cardigan and a flowery blouse underneath. She also had brown trousers on and the finale touch was a blue and purple silky scarf. You smile at your mother.

“How do I look Berlinda?”

“You look beautiful as always mum.” She smiled at your answer and grabbed the keys.

“Let’s get going then!”

\-----

You were in front of a large white door. Much taller than any normal door. You looked towards yourself. Cyan hoodie with black jeans. You look back up towards your mother. She was smiling.

You were sweating a bit and had a fake smile on your face. Last night dream just hit you, you were in the same scenario. Mum lifted her hand and did a quick knock on the door. You mouth twitched a bit.

You heard a soft click of the door opening. Then suddenly you saw flashes of images in your vision. Undyne in armour… She grabs your mother… Stabs her… Dead… SHES DEAD!

“Berlinda!” You quickly snap out of your head. You were staring at the concrete floor. You look back at your mum and saw that your hand was grabbing her cardigan tightly. You looked at her expression. She has confusion and a slight worry in her eyes. You look towards the door to see who opened it.

It was Sans’…

He was just staring at you. You quickly let go of mum and quickly said “Ah sorry mum just uhhh… clingy.” You put on her best fake smile at mum. She sighs and pulls your cheek. “Okay sweetie.” You look back towards the door and saw the skeleton still standing there… You look over him, he was wearing the same clothes that he was wearing yesterday. You couldn’t care less what he was wearing in the first place. Though he was still staring at you… You wonder what he is trying to find on you. You grin at him.

He snaps out of his trance and says “heya, what can i do for ya?” Mum looked towards the door and quickly says “Oh hey there Sans’! I just wanted to come over to say thank you again for helping us, again.” She says with happy tone.

“don’t worry about it me, my brother and friends love to help.”

“Ah that’s lovely to hear!” Whilst your mother and Sans’ were having their conversation you just look at Sans’. Something felt off about him… You can’t place your finger on it though. It’s just a feeling, but the feeling won’t go away.

You get disturbed from your thoughts when you were patted on the back by your mother.

“Berlinda don’t you have something to say?” She says smiling at you. You sigh quietly.

“Uh, thanks for not leaving me on the road. Would have bled out back there.” You said with a fake grin on your face. You’re use to doing fake smiles and grins for your family that you’ve become a pro at it.

“ah don’t worry about it kiddo, you did save your sister after all.”

“Yeah…” You look back towards mum, she was looking at you.

“Well, I hope you and your family have a lovely evening Sans’.” Your mother says.

You were about to turn around when you heard a loud voice burst through the door.

“BROTHER! WHO IS AT THE DOOR?” It was Papyrus.

“it’s the neighbours bro, just sayin thanks for helping them out.” After Sans’ said that you heard hurried footsteps echo through the door. Surly enough Papyrus was standing on the front door with an apron on saying ‘Kiss the Cook!’

“WELCOME HUMANS! IT’S NICE TO SEE YOU AGAIN!” He quickly hugs your mum. You grin twitches on the edges. You quickly recover hoping they didn’t see it. Or so you thought. Papyrus let go of your mother and made his way to you.

“HUMAN HOW ARE YOU FEELING TODAY?”

“I’m feeling fine Papyrus, no need to be concerned.” You say shrugging. He bends down a bit to get a bit closer to your face. You take a step back.

“OF COURSE I WILL WORRY! I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL ALWAYS WORRY FOR HIS FRIENDS!” Friends? You barely know the guy for 24hr and he is calling you his friend already? Wow, he is really a trusting guy.

“Heh, uh yeah thanks I guess?” You say quickly.

“HUMANS! WOULD YOU LIKE TO JOIN US FOR DINNER? I JUST MADE MY FAMOUS SPAGHETTI AND I WOULD LOVE FOR YOU TO JOIN US!” You were about to decline when mum quickly put her hand on your mouth and said quickly “Of course we would love to have dinner with you! Me and Berlinda had nothing to do today anyways!” Mum took her hand off your mouth and smiled at you saying “Isn’t that right Berlinda?” You looked at mum confused and were about to say no when she gave you a serious glare. You gulped.

“Yep, most definitely the truth!” You said in an overjoyed tone and smiling. Mum was smiling again and patted your back.

When you looked at Papyrus face your pretty sure you saw stars in his eye sockets.

“OH THAT’S GREAT! I THE GREAT PAPYRUS GET TO SPEND MORE TIME WITH MY NEW FRIENDS! SANS STOP BEING A LAZY BONES AND BE A GOOD HOST FOR OUR WONDERFUL GUESTS!” He said making his way back to the door.

“sorry bro, I can really be –“

“SANS DON’T…”

“a _numbskull_ sometimes.”

“NYEHHHHHHH! SANS! DON’T SCARE AWAY OUR GUESTS WITH YOUR AWFUL PUNS!” He storms back inside the house leaving you and your mother just stand there. You look towards mum and saw her giggling at the pun. What… just… happened…

“You’re quite the funny one Sans’.” You mother says in between chuckles. She found that funny?

“you could say I can tickle peoples _funny bones_.” He said grinning wider from your mother’s reaction.

Your mother was laughing pretty hard at the moment.

When Sans’ looks at you his smile falters a bit. He quickly recovers and says “you better come in now, don’t want our guests to freeze right to the _bone.”_ Your mother makes her way into the house. Before you went in you took a quick look towards the house. You sigh _Dan is at work… Adrian is working as well._ You turn back around and put your hands in your pockets and made your way inside.

\-----

You were sitting on a massive white sofa. Two times bigger than the sofa you got back home. Mum was sitting next to you with a warm cup of tea in her hands. Papyrus did come over to offer a drink to you and your mother. Mum said she wanted tea and you just declined the offer.

You were there for 10 minutes already. Sans’ was just talking to your mother about how the move is going and occasionally said a few more puns as well. Your mother laughed to all of them, you… well, you just listened.

You were staring outside the window blankly when someone nudge you on the shoulder. You quickly snap out of your daze and put on a fake smile again.

Though when you looked around the humongous room Sans’ was no longer there anymore. This is the time to have a little chat with you mum.

“Mum why did you agree to this?” You said in a harsh whisper. “What happened to only being a few minutes to say thank you?” You locked eyes with your mum, she sighs and says. “Berlinda be polite, we are just welcoming are new neighbours. Plus we are not doing anything todays anyways…” You shake your head. “I had stuff to do mum…”

“Oh like what hm?”

“I gotta see if I have anyone asking me to draw anything, you know… to make money, and I want to walk in the park todays as well…” You rub your forehead.

“Berlinda I think you can go not doing that for a couple more hours, and you can just walk to the park another time.” You twitch at the idea. “No, I need to go today mum… every day… Okay… Okay, we can stay a while but not long, please mum.”

“Hm… Okay, but you need to talk Berlinda, you need to talk to people that’s not your family. Get some social life okay?”

“Yeah yeah.”

When you said that Sans’ came back from the kitchen and said “paps has finished with the spaghetti, he says he wants us at the table.” After he said that you all made your way to the dining room table. The dining room table was massive!

“BROTHER WHERE IS THE HUMAN FRISK?”

“they’re still doing their homework bro.”

“PLEASE CAN YOU TELL THEM TO COME DOWN TO EAT.”

“sure.”

After that Papyrus placed down 5 plates full of spaghetti. It didn’t smell the same the way mum makes it. It had no vegetables, or meat. Just tomato sauce and spaghetti. You didn’t touch it yet until everyone one was at the table. Frisk came running downstairs excited. He said a quick ‘Hi!’ to the both of you, then sat down on his chair next to Sans.

You and mum were sitting on one side of the table, Sans’ and Frisk on the other side and Papyrus on the top of the table.

(M) “Papyrus this looks lovely!”

“WHY OF COURSE HUMAN, I THE GREAT PAPYRUS MAKE THE BEST SPAGHETTI AND STILL ADVANCING TO GREATER LENGTHS WITH MY COOKING LESSONS!” After that he was just staring at you and your mother.

…

..

.

Oh he wants us to eat it. You pick up your fork and swirl some spaghetti on it. You sigh and eat it.

Huh it’s not that bad.

You chew and gulp it down. You look towards Papyrus and gave him a thumbs up. He looked mighty proud of himself. After you did that San’s said a quick “bone-appetite!” Papyrus was freaking out about his pun while Frisk and mum were laughing. Once the laughter died down everyone else started digging into the food. You continue to eat, _It just needs some more salt and a hint more seasoning… and some meat._ You thought to yourself.

It was silent until Frisk spoke. “It’s very nice Papyrus!”

“WHY THANK YOU FRISK!”

“yeah bro it’s quite…” His grin got wider by the second. It look like he was try to stifle giggles.

“eggtraordinary.” He lifted his hand that was holding an egg… WHERE DID HE GET AN EGG?! _Does he literally keep props in his jacket to make pun? WHO DOES THAT!?_ Apparently Sans’ does… He had a massive grin on his face waiting for Papyrus reaction.

Papyrus slowly put both of his gloved hands on his face.

“OH. MY. GOD. SAANNNNNNNNS! NYHO NYHO HOOOOO. THIS DINNER IS RUINED!” Frisk and Sans’ were dying of laughter as well as your mother. You were still eating your spaghetti while this was happening not affected by the pun one bit. Mum leaned to your ear and said “Remember when Adrian made his first spaghetti.” You sputter out the rest of the spaghetti.

“Pffft- What!? Hahahahaha, oh my god… Yes I remember! Hahahaha!” You were laugh so hard that tears were coming in your eyes. Mum chuckled at you. Papyrus, San’s and Frisk were just staring at you. You try to think what you would look like in their eyes. Properly insane.

“HUMAN WHAT IS SO FUNNY?”

“N-nothing -snrk- just an i-inside joke.” You said in between breaths.

“You see, when my son Adrian tried making his first spaghetti it didn’t go as planned.”

“Didn’t go as planned?! Mum the spaghetti EXPLODED!” You went in another fit of giggles. Your mother joined you in laughing.

“Ho-how-how does someone get glitter on themselves while cooking?! Pffffft! He looked like a red disco ball!” You had you your forehead on the table and arms clutching your stomach.

“The kitchen was so dirty. Tsk tsk tsk.”

“M-mum pl-please stop. I think I’m gonna die here.” You raised your head again wiped the tears that gathered in your eyes.

“Ow my stomach hurt.” You said smiling. You look towards the other side of the table. Frisk was smiling at you while Sans’ just had a confused expression on his face. (Who knew skeletons could do expression…) Papyrus just had a worried face on.

“HUMAN YOU’RE NOT GOING TO DIE ARE YOU!?”

Pftt… “N-no Papyrus don’t worry.” He sighs in relief.

“WELL THEN I SEE EVERYONE HAS FINISHED THEIR FOOD, I WILL PICK UP THE PLATES NOW.” He gets up from his chair and work his way around the massive table picking up the plates.

Your mother starts a conversation. “So I see it’s just you three here, where are the rest of your family?”

“ah, they are at work… Undyne works as a fitness teacher in a gym. Alphys works at a university doing science and human anatomy. Tori and Asgore had to go to a political meeting. me and paps are looking after the kid.” He says that while ruffling Frisks hair. He just sticks his tongue at him.

“what about you guys? do you work?” He said turning his direction towards the both of you.

“Oh I do online lecturing.”

Sans’ and Frisk just looks at your mother confused.

“It’s when you do a course online, my mum is a teacher for adults and students. She speaks through skype or something to communicate with them.”

Your mother smiles at you and says “Exactly what Berlinda said, I teach online. What I teach is Spanish.” You heard Frisk gasp. “You speak Spanish?!”

“Heh, kiddo we aren’t English… Were Chilean. Our whole family speaks Spanish.”  You swear you saw the kid vibrate with excitement.

“Can you speak Spanish now? PLEASE.” Your mum chuckled at the kid.

“Pero claro que puedo hablar espanol. (Of course I can speak in Spanish.)” You were looking at you mum with an amused expression on your face. You look back towards the two. What you saw nearly made you snort. Sans’ had his eyes widen in shock and Frisk with his mouth open wide.

“You trying to catch flies buddy?” Both of them snapped out of there shock. Frisk was bouncing on his chair.

“wow, i didn’t understand a single thing…that’s pretty cool.”

“Pretty cool? THAT WAS AWESOME! Berlinda can you do that same!?”

“No, I can’t… you see my mum was brought up in Chile as well as our Dad… Also our granny and grandad, but the rest of us were brought up in England. Daniel and Adrian and my sister can fully understand Spanish. Daniel and Anastasia can speak it while Adrian can’t so much, but then there is me… The only one in my whole family that can’t understand nor speak it.” Frisk excitement faults.

Mum pats your back and says “You do know some words, after all you do hear us all speak Spanish every day.”

“Yeah I do, but I can’t fully understand you. I can only get a gist of what you’re saying because of some word.”

“Why don’t you speak what I taught you?”

“Kay.” You heard Papyrus come back into the room. You look toward Papyrus and stand up. You walk towards him and stand in front of him.

“Hola, mi nombre es Berlinda, mucho gusto en conocerlo. (Hello, my name is Berlinda, it’s nice to meet you.)” You lift your hand towards the skeleton. He had a really confused face on.

“HUMAN I CAN’T UNDERSTAND YOU! WHAT HAPPENED!?”

“No paso nada con ella Papyrus. (Nothing happened to her Papyrus.)” Your mother adds on.

“OH NO WHAT IS HAPPENING TO MY FRIENDS?! WHY CAN’T I UNDERSTAND YOU?!” He grabs you into a hug.

“Don’t worry Papyrus me and Berlinda were just speaking Spanish.” You heard Papyrus gasp and let’s go of you.

“HUMAN YOU ARE SPEAK PROPERLY AGAIN!”

“Yep.” You said quickly. You walk back to your seat and sit down. Papyrus was still standing.

“WHAT HAPPENED WHEN I WAS GONE? WHY WERE THE HUMAN SPEAKING WERIDLY?” Does he seriously don’t know what Spanish is? Huh, well they were underground so they properly don’t know much.

“They were speaking Spanish Paps! It’s a different language people use!”

“NYEH? DIFFERENT LANGUAGE? ARE THERE MORE ‘LANGUAGES’?” After that Sans’, Frisk and your mother were explaining that not all humans speak the same language. They were also saying how that there are thousands of language that people speak and that Chinese was the top language in the world and Spanish taking 2nd place, then English.

“WOWIE THAT IS REALLY COOL! I WOULD LOVE TO SPEAK SPANISH WITH MY LOVELY FRIENDS!” He says excitingly after he understood.

You mum chuckled at Papyrus, “Maybe I can teach you how to speak Spanish, you, Frisk and Sans’ maybe even Berlinda if she wants to.” She looks towards you, you just shrug.

“WOWIE I WOULD LOVE THAT HUMAN! BROTHER, FRISK WHAT DO YOU THINK?” Frisk nods eagerly and Sans’ just says. “go for it bro.”

“Then it’s settled! We will figure out a day when all of you are free and we will start our lessons!”

“YEAH!” “Yes!” “cool.” They all say at the same time. Great now you got them coming over your house now. You can’t really say no to mum, so you will have to roll with it.

You sigh quietly and look around for a clock. You can’t find one.

“HUMAN WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO LOOK FOR?” You look towards Papyrus and say “Trying to see what time it is.”

He then take his phone out of… Nowhere… Where the heck did he get that from? He starts tapping on his phone and says “ITS 13:40!” Dang you need to go to the park now. You stand up from your seat and say “We better be making our way now, I have to do something.” You look towards mum. She sighs and says “Couldn’t you just leave walking to the park another day Berlinda?”

“No.”

“But why nina? (girl.)”

“Just no mum, I’m sorry… I promise I won’t do anything stupid. I’ll take Nino if you want.”

“…Fine and yes take Ni-“Before mum could finish her sentence Sans’ spoke up.

“i don’t mind walking with the kid.” He says grinning at your mother. You were about to say no when your mother spoke.

“That would be lovely of you Sans’!” You look at your mum in shock, you don’t want to go with anyone… Especially him… Something is off about him… Really off and you don’t like it. One. BIT.

“I’m sorry but no, I’m alright going by myself. I’ll just take Nino with me.” You say sternly.

“Berlinda if you don’t go with Sans’ I will not allow you to go at all.” You whip your head towards mum with an annoyed expression. She just glares at you. You lock eyes with her. Until you heard a deep voice speak.

“c’mon kiddo, i’ll just tag along. make sure you don’t get too _bonely._ ”

“SANS! THIS IS NO TIME FOR PUNS!”

“aw bro, there is always time for a pun.”

“NO!”

Your mum broke your stare and said “Well…?” You huff in annoyance. “Yeah sure…” Your mum claps her hands together and says “Well okay then! I will meet you back at the house Berlinda! You two don’t get into trouble!”

You hug her and whisper. “Be safe okay mum. I’ll be back soon.” Before she could answer you made your way towards the door. You didn’t even bother to wait for Sans’.

You open the door of the house and made your way outside. You closed the door behind you and sighed. You grabbed your MP3 and turned it on. Whilst turning it on you put in your earphones. You were about to press play when you heard a voice behind you.

“you ready kiddo?” You jumped from the voice. You quickly spin your body around to see who spoke.

It was Sans’.

You looked towards the door, it was closed. How did he manage to open and close the door without making a sound? You were just standing right next to it! You look back to Sans’, he was still wearing his hoodie but he did change into some sneakers although he didn’t bother to tie his laces up… You look towards his face…he just had a lazy grin on. It looks like he always had that grin on, like it’s permeant.

“woah, sorry there kid… didn’t mean for ya to _jump outta your skin_.” He winked at you. You just stare dumbfounded. You blink and stand up straight.

“Yeah I’m ready…” You didn’t even smile at his joke. You had a lot on your mind. You started walking off without him. You were making you way to the back entrance of the park. Soon he did catch up with you, but in silence. You walked side by side. You put on your music to calm your nerves. It didn’t work that well.

You were thinking what you got yourself in… What you got your family in. Sure they were nice and all… but you don’t know that for sure. Papyrus seems okay, he is actual quite sweet. Frisk, you don’t know how to feel towards them. They were in your dreams… You don’t know what to make of them. Undyne, you don’t really like… She seems to be a person who is extreme. And very dangerous. Alphys… You don’t really have to worry about her, she doesn’t look to be dangerous, but completely the opposite. Toriel… You know she loves Frisk dearly to her heart the way she showed herself yesterday. She’s a motherly character, but you don’t know if she could be dangerous.

You say this because your mum can be dangerous, your whole family have to be careful not to get on her bad side. Once your bothers got in a fight. Not one of those verbal fight, but an actual fight fight. Your bothers are the tallest people in your family so it’s pretty hard to make them stop. But then that’s when mum showed her power. She had a bat with her and whacked them both hard. Ever since then the two didn’t fight anymore. Mum is not a person to get angry with.

Anyways, back towards the main issue. That will leave Asgore and Sans’. Asgore you got to be wary of, you don’t know what he is capable of. Then that just leaves Sans’. Oh you don’t like him, there is something that is extremely off about him. It scares you. And to top that off, he was able to just magically appear behind you without a sound. To be able to sneak up on you like that is quite scary… What if he does that to you family… What happens if he does that and _hurts_ them.

You’re properly thinking too much into it, but you can’t help yourself. You snapped out of your thought when Sans’ spoke.

“isn’t my brother the coolest?” What?

“Yeah, he’s nice.” Which was true. You didn’t even bother look at him, but you felt eyes on you.

“it’s pretty cool that you family knows how to speak Spanish.”

“Yep.”

You have too much in your mind to talk properly. You sighed, the park was just around the corner now. It has this little muddy ally way that leads to the back of the park.

You turned the corner, the ally way was covered in trees and it was quite dark even though it was sunny outside. Around mid-way of the ally way you put on your hood. You let one of your earphones dangle off your hoodie and left one of them in your ear and continue to listen to your music. You put both hands in your pockets.

 

You were at the park.

 

You looked over the park. There was quite a few people out today. People walking their dogs, people playing on the swings or just casually walking around. It was always busy on a Saturday. Once you finished looking over the park you continued to walk, you sometimes bring your MP3 out to time yourself or change a song.

Sans’ was just walking on the right side of you. He can’t see half of your face, only your mouth. He was very quiet… Too quiet actually. You shifted your eyes towards the skeleton, you didn’t move your head so it looked like you were still facing forward. When you got the skeleton in site he was just staring at you, he wasn’t even trying to hide it. The expression on his face was like he was trying to figure out a hard puzzle.

You moved your head to the right to show that you were about to look at him. He quickly faced forward hands still in his pockets. You were looking at him confused. He turned his head around back towards you and winked at you. _Heh nice acting skeleton._ You face forward again. You shift your sight to look at the skeleton again. His expression… shocked you… He was looking at you with a sadden expression. His grin was faltering and his eyes looked so tired. Then quickly his expression became angry.

_What’s the matter with him…?_

You didn’t want to look at him anymore, why was he looking at you with those expressions? You didn’t do anything. You decided just to leave it, no point trying to figure someone out as of right now…

You continued to slowly walk around the park, you looked at every person that came in. It took you a while but now you were finally at the gates of park. You continued to walk the other half of park. You were going to take the ally way again to get back home. You wondered if your mum was okay. Properly it wasn’t the best idea just to leave her in the house. But then again Sans’ wasn’t there… it was just Papyrus and Frisk. They couldn’t do any harm… could they…?

You sigh and rub your forehead.

“you ok buddy?” You look towards Sans’, he just had his lazy grin back on.

“Yeah, I’m good.” You gave him a fake smile. You two didn’t stop, you continued to walk through the park.

You could see the alleyway from here… Properly only a minute left in the park. You looked towards the centre of the park. People were still minding their own business. You saw children playing around with a ball. People talking and laughing. Looks like the gang won’t be showing up today. You nodded mentally and went for the alleyway.

You started walking through the ally way, rays of sunlight were making their way through the trees leaves. You were about half way through the muddy alleyway. When you noticed something… Sans’ has stopped walking. You stopped and took off your hood and said. “Something wrong?”

He didn’t answer… You were confused, you looked over your shoulder and saw that he was standing in a shadow of a tree so you could only see half of his body. You sighed and continued to walk by yourself. You stopped when you heard a low and deep voice. “who are you.” You were more confused.

“What?” He repeated slowly. “who. are. you.” You fully turned your body to face towards Sans’. You looked him over, he had his hands out of his pockets and clenched into fists. He head was looking towards the floor. You couldn’t see his eyes.

“What are you talking about Sans’...” You were getting suspicious of him, his quick change of attitude put you off… Something is defiantly wrong with him.

He didn’t speak. But slowly made his way towards you. Emerging from the shadow of the trees. You took a step back and put yourself in a defensive position. Rays of sun hitting his body with each step. He was about two feet away from you. He lifted his head so you could look at him. His eyes were pitch black like voids. This didn’t falter you, it didn’t even make you flinch. You stand your ground.

His voice came out deeper than usual. “ _who. are. you._ ” You sighed, you have no idea what he is talking about. But you felt the air around get heavier. _Might as well tell him eh?_

“Name is Berlinda… Berlinda _______. The girl who got run over yesterday… What is wrong with you Sans?”

You heard a scoff from him. What? “you keep to yourself pretty well kid. got something to hide?” You tilt your head a bit to the side. _Where is he getting all of this?_ He was staring at you like daggers with his black eye sockets.

“That’s none of your business, as well as that I could just say the same thing about you.”

You locked your eyes with his. His eyes sockets still showed no light in them. From the corner of your eye you saw his fist clench hard.

“i don’t know what you want from my friends or my brother, but-“ He closes the gap in-between the both of you. “if you ever _hurt_ them, then you’re going to **_h_** **_a_** **_v_** **_e_**   ** _a_**   ** _b a d  t i m e_**.” Something in you snapped. He was threating you. You couldn’t care less if someone was threating you anymore but something came into your head. You grabbed his collar and pulled him towards you closer the little amount of space you had left in-between you too. He was only a couple of inches away from your face. Your face no longer friendly.

“I don’t give a damn if you threaten me, but if you or your friends do anything to _MY_ family. I will _be your worst n i g h t m a r e._ ”

You let go of his collar and pushed him away. He stumbled backwards holding the collar of his hoodie. You just stared at him… His lights were are back in his eye sockets. You sighed and closed your eyes. You turn your back towards him and say.

“And I don’t want anything from your family… But I am serious… If any of you hurt them, you better believe I will bring you _HELL._ ”  That was the last thing you said before you started walking out of the muddy ally way.

Your whole trip back to the house was quiet. You had your head looking at the pavement below you. You were thinking if Sans would tell his friends… Tell them that you threated them. If so, would they act? And how would they act? Would they act aggressively or peacefully? You sighed and put one of your hands over your face and rubbed it. _I’m really stupid aren’t I?_ You didn’t dare look back to see if Sans’ was following you or not. But after sometime you heard footsteps right behind you. You assume it was Sans… You take out the earphone that was still in your ear. Your MP3 turned itself off before that… conversation and you didn’t even notice it. You wrapped both of your earphones around your MP3. Once done you pocketed the MP3 in your hoodie. You put both of your hands back in your pockets.

You could see your house from here. Once closer you saw your sisters car parked at the front of it. You quickly change into a straight position and put on a fake smile on. Astasia was still in the car when you got nearer. Making your way towards her that’s when Astasia emerged from her car.

“Oh hello pumpkin! What are you doing out here?” She closed the car door and locked the car up. She came up to you and hugged you tightly on your shoulders.

“How are you feeling today Berlinda? Wait… Why were you down the street? What were you doing Berlinda?” You hug her back and pulled away.

“I’m doing well, and the reason I was down there was because I just finished my walk in the park.” She gasps and quickly says. “Why were you at the park?! You’re meant to be resting! Does mum know about this?” You pat her shoulder. “Calm down Astasia, I’m fine… And yes mum does know, I asked her beforehand. So it’s fine.” You sister sighs and says, “Okay, if mum is okay with it then I’m sure its fine… But you still need to be careful Berlinda.” You nodded. You sister smiles at you then looks behind you.

“Oh hi there Sans! Didn’t see you there! How are you doing?” You look behind you… surly enough Sans was behind you. He had his normal look on. He lazily spoke.

“heya there, and i’m doing fine.”

“That’s good to hear, so what are you doing here?”

“i offered to go to the park with the kid, so they don’t get to _bonely._ ” You sister starts giggling. You just stare at her weirdly… Are you missing something? You don’t really find them that funny. You’ll ask later.

(An) “Oh my gosh, that was pretty bad Sans.”

(S) “heh properly, but I still tickled your _funny bone.”_ He winked at her and Astasia went in another fit of giggles. _Seriously am I missing something important on these jokes? Plus he used the same ones today!_ Sans grin widen at your sisters reaction.

Once Astasia stopped laughing she said. “Thank you for going with Berlinda to the park. Really means a lot to me.”

“heh, don’t worry buddy. we had a nice chat.” You smile twitched.

“Oh really? Looks like someone was having a bonding moment!” You sister smiles widely at you.

“Yeah sure…” If you meant threating one another is bonding then sure… Your sister giggles at you.

“Okay… Antasia are you ready to go in now? Mum might be waiting for ya.” You sister nodded and turned back to Sans.

“It was nice meeting you Sans, and say hi to everyone from me.”

“you too bud and i will.” You were already making your way towards the gate when you heard your sister speak.

“Berlinda aren’t you forgetting something.” You sighed, you didn’t look back but lifted your right hand over your shoulder and said. “Cya.” You continued towards the gate after that.

You were standing next to the gate waiting for your sister. When she finally moved herself she opened the gate for you. (You forgot to ask the keys from mum.) You both went in the garden. She was locking up the gate and you were making your way into the house. The house door was open so you just went right in. Mum was sitting in the living room with her laptop on. She removed her glasses and put them on top of her head.

“You’re back Berlinda! How did the walk go?” You scoffed…

_“Peachy…”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed today's chapter!


	12. Drawing Can Be Relaxing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seems like someone need to relax at bit...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! And don't be afraid to leave comments! I love all your comments! They always seem to bring a smile on my face.

You were sitting upstairs on the computer checking if you had any clients wanting you to draw anything. Which you did. A client had wanted you to draw a quick sketch of a person in cat ears and also wearing a very fluffy hoodie and with loose jeans. Normally you would charge just £10 for a quick sketch of a person, but the client wanted you to draw a background of a forest… He (yes he, you had this person before) wanted leaves to be falling around the character and on the floor. So because you were drawing a background with it you have to charge £20 for it. The client agreed. He also gave you more detailed information on what he wanted on his sketch.

You’ll be able to get this finished in about 5-6 hours but you will be taking breaks so around a day it will take to finish. You’re actually quite happy that someone asked you to draw… It will help you forget what happened today. Well more like what happened in the park. Drawing has always been there to help you when you’re stressed. It always calmed your head. Doesn’t matter what you were drawing it was always relaxing to the mind.

You sighed and put in your digital tablet in. It was not wireless, so you had a wire connecting the tablet to your computer tower. You grab your pen and hover it over the tablet surface. The tablet flashed a quick green light saying that it was connected with the pen. You swiftly moved your pen around to see if the curser would follow. It did. You pop the pen in your mouth and used the mouse to open a drawing software.

After you did that you quickly opened you music’s and dragged all the music’s into a blue box and pressed play. You have around 4hrs worth of songs in it. Different verity of songs you have, you have songs for drawing and for gaming. Even studying. You listened to the dramatic/calming music and let yourself relax and started to draw.

The afternoon was rough, not because of what happened in park (but that as well) but because when you got inside the house you had to talk to mum about what you did at the park. You decided not to tell her about the threats that you and Sans gave to each other. If you did you know mum would take you to the monsters house to tell them sorry. And if you do that you won’t know how they would react. Like c’mon you would be pretty annoyed if someone was threating you. So you just thought it will be safer for mum and your family if they don’t know.

After you told mum that the walk was ‘nice’, Astasia stayed over for a bit. She said that she would be checking up on you every day. You did tell her she doesn’t have to but insisted. You did love your sister dearly, sometimes she does need to be guided through a difficult situation but you will always have your sister’s back, and she will always have yours. She’s kind of like a second mother to you, but she also acted like a kid sometimes… Which always made you smile. But when she was staying over she did say that Matthew would come over soon to see you. You weren’t that happy about that news…

Mum also said that Frisk and Papyrus agreed to come over in two days’ time to learn Spanish. You asked if Sans would come. She said that Papyrus would ask him to. Not really the answer you wanted to hear after what happened.

To be honest, even though you did threaten Sans you were still kind of scared. You don’t know anything about him, yeah you only known him for less than a day but something is really off about him. Like he is hiding something. Something big… Something you should know. As well as that he does have magic as well. You got to be careful around him… You have to make sure you don’t leave anyone in your family around him alone.

Astasia stayed until it hit 5pm, she said she had to make dinner for her and Matthew, you gave her a quick kiss goodbye and a hug. Then she left. You stayed downstairs with mum for another hour before making your way upstairs to check on the computer.

Then that brings you back to now. You just finished the base of the body of the person. The client wanted the person to be female. Also he wanted her to be looking towards the sky with an expression of wonder. The sketch view was facing her front. You have not added clothes yet, you just did a rough sketch of the outline of her body. You wanted her to have her left hand in her hoodie pocket and her right hand just beside her. She would be standing on a pavement in a forest background.

You were happy with the mental picture you had for your drawing. You look towards the bottom of your screen. It was 6:35pm. _It only took 30 minutes to draw that? Not bad Berlinda… Not bad at all._ You continued to draw in peace for another hour or so. But then you were rudely interrupted by your brother Adrian…

“Sup bitch!” Adrian says while coming out of his room.

“Can you not… I would like to draw in peace please.” You say while drawing the fur of the hoodie.

“What you are you drawing? Did someone ask for you to draw it?”

“Yeah, the person wants me to draw a sketch of a person with cat ears.”

“Cool, did the client ask for a background as well?”

“Yep, charging him £20 for the rough sketch and background.”

“Fair enough.”

“What else do you want Adrian.” You sigh.

“Just came over to see if you wanted to play.”

“Ah… I can’t sorry Adrian. Maybe tomorrow, I would like finish this character before I head to bed.”

“Alright, call me over when you finished… I would like to see how you design these characters.”

“Sure.”

After the quick conversation Adrian goes back to his room. You and Adrian like to see each other’s drawings, it helps you and him know more techniques and designs to do for the next sketch.

You continue like this for a couple of more hours. But you do get up from the computer to have breaks. In those breaks you just either talk to mum or go out in the garden with Nino to kick his ball about for him.

It just hit 10:35pm and you finished your character! You’re quite proud of this, you manage to start on the background as well. The picture you had in your head was now in front of you on a screen... minus half of the background. You smile at the picture. She was looking towards the sky with her left hand in your pocket. Cat ears pointing upwards from her hair. She had a big hoodie on with a large amount of fluff on the hood. Proud of yourself you call Adrian over.

“Adrian I finished!”

You heard a muffled “Okay!” Then heard footsteps. You heard a soft click of the door and Adrian emerged from his room. He stood next to you looking over your handwork.

“Very nice Berlinda, how did you make the line fade out like that?”

“I used the AirBrush tool then the Brush tool over it. Then I got the Blur tool and lightly tapped the edge of the line to make it look like the wind was effecting it.” You said smugly.

“Hm, that’s quite interesting… I might try that next time. All in all Berlinda it’s very good.”

You smirk. “I know it’s good… After all it was done by me.” You winked.

“Shut the fuck up Berlinda.” He said jokily. You chuckled a little bit.

“Are you going to continue drawing the background or leave it until tomorrow?” You pondered on this for a bit then said.

“I’ll leave it until tomorrow, the background will only take about an hour to do.” You brother nodded and made his way back towards his room. You look back towards the picture and smile. You liked it. You save your progress and turn off the computer.

You slowly made your way back downstairs. Nino was in the corridor when you got downstairs. You pat his head gently and made your way towards the living room. Your mum was sleeping on the chair with a cover on herself. You smile at the site. You slowly walk towards your mother and shake her shoulder carefully.

She opened her eyes quickly and flinched. You snatched you hand back.

“You okay mum?” You said a bit worried. She looks towards you and relaxes.

“I’m fine, you just scared me.” You sigh in relief.

“You should make your way upstairs mum, you look tired.”

“I will go, but are you finished with your drawing?”

“Were you waiting for me to finish mum?” You said a bit guiltily.

“Yes, I wanted you to finish before I head upstairs.” You told mum that you didn’t like to be disturbed while you work or you lose your tail of thought. You smile a small smile at your mum.

“Thank you mummy, I’ve finished now… Go and rest.” She yawned and slowly got up from her chair.

“One more thing Berlinda.” You tilt your head a little bit.

“When Papyrus, Frisk and Sans come over to learn Spanish would you be here or upstairs?”

“Where would you like for me to be mum?”

“I would like for you to join us, please. Frisk really likes you. He told me when you left.” You sigh and nodded. She smiled lazily at you and head slowly towards the corridor.

“Goodnight sweetheart.”

“Goodnight mama.”

After that she closed the dining room door and headed upstairs.

You sighed and sat down on the sofa. _I guess I’m gonna be joining them on the lessons. Though, you can look over them whilst they do their lessons… So nothing happens. Yeah, that’s good… I guess._

You lifted your t-shirt to see your bandages. There was barely any blood on it. _Huh, it’s already healing up, that’s good… Sooner the better._ You thought to yourself happily. Though mum did say it would take more than a couple of weeks. You grumble at the thought. _Though now that I think about it Papyrus and Astasia hugged me pretty tight today. Wouldn’t that hurt me?_ You lifted your t-shirt again. _Maybe it’s healing faster than it should because of Toriels magic? Might be…_

You look towards the clock to see the time, 10:48pm. You do feel pretty tired from the lack of sleep last night. A part of you would kill to get some sleep. But another part of you doesn’t want to go near sleep. That part is scared to see another nightmare.

 _Why can’t life be fair for once?!_ You rub your face like it would get rid of the tiredness you are feeling. You thought for a while of what you should do. Either way you’re going to pass out from being tired. If you just try to stay up all night that will cause problems tomorrow. You made your mind up and opted to go to sleep.

You got up and check if all the curtains and windows were closed. The corridor light was already turned off so you slowly made your way back towards the living room. You made sure that you had your covers and pillows ready. You turned off the light in the living room.

You can barely see where you’re going but you manage to get to the sofa. You slowly rest your head on the pillows and cover yourself. You nuzzled your face into the soft pillow. Wanting to get the night over and done with you close your eyes to make it easier to sleep.

Without you knowing you slowly slipped into a deep sleep.

\--------

Sans was having trouble sleeping again, not because of his usual nightmares but because of you. Something was off about you… Whenever he tried to look at your soul it was always hidden. No one should be able to hide their soul that well. It felt like you didn’t even have a soul.

What were you hiding? What did you do to make your soul hide away from everyone? All these questions wouldn’t leave Sans head. He tossed and turned in his bed, head buzzing with questions.

He sat up from his bed, he put his skeletal hand on his forehead and dragged it across his face then letting his head lean on it. He sighed and looked at the clock that was hanging on his wall. 4 in the morning. _looks like i’m not going to bed anytime soon…_ He got off his bed and made his way downstairs, trying his best to be quiet so his brother doesn’t wake up.

He slowly made his way towards the kitchen. He opened the fridge and grabbed himself a bottle of a ketchup. He made his way to the living room and sat down on the green couch.

He was just staring at the T.V’s black screen blankly like it would give him answers. He sighed and took a swig of ketchup. _who is that girl? what has she done to keep herself so hidden?_ He grumbles as he thinks.

His mind rethinks back to what happened to the park. _she wasn’t even scared… normally when i do that people would be running away! but instead she actually threatened me… she says she doesn’t want anything from us… heh… we will see about that._ He put his ketchup on the small table that was in front of him and got up from the couch and went towards door. He opened the door and leaned on the doorframe.

He looked towards the right to see his friend’s house, then he looked across the street towards the big yellow house… She acted so… like _them…_ like that devil… _i will find answers. something is just not right…_ He just kept on staring at the house.

He knew there was nothing he could do at the moment but he remembered that Papyrus and the kid was going over there in 2 days’ time to learn Spanish with the kid’s mum. _nice lady._ Of course he will go but he wondered how you would act after what he did. Would you tell your family? Even though you are suspicious your family were lovely people. Plus they know how to speak Spanish… That’s pretty cool!

Normally humans would either run away or threaten them saying they shouldn’t live on this world and what not... The world was a cruel one… _heh… but that’s life isn’t it?_ But your family are the first ones to welcome them with open arms. But knowing how this world works something will happen to rip it all away again.

He sighs and rubs his forehead. He look towards himself, he was just wearing a white t-shirt and some shorts. He doesn’t know if it’s cold or not… after all the cold just goes _right through him_.

He was about to turn back around to go in the house when suddenly a bright light caught his eye sockets. There was a light turned on in your house. _how long have i been standing out here?_ He quickly went back into his house and closed the door quietly. He shuffled his way back into the living room and looked towards the clock. 4:40 in the morning… _who would wake up at this time?!_

He walked towards the window that was next to the door and looked through it. The light was still turned on, it was the living room light of your house… Sans just sighs and went back towards the living room again.

He sat down on the green sofa and picked up his abandoned ketchup and took a quick swig. _guess i will have to wait until then…_

Sans stayed the rest of the night downstairs thinking what might happen in two days’ time. He was disturbed from his thinking when he saw a light orange colour beam through the windows. He looked back towards the clock, it was 6:00am on the dot. As soon as he saw the time he heard light footstep quickly rush downstairs. He knew that it was from his brother so he got up from his spot and stretched.

_time to start the day…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed today's chapter peeps!


	13. Your Special Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oooo what's your special attack gonna be? ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter I written so far... 6500 words! JUST TAKE IT.
> 
> PS- THANK YOU FOR 1000 HITS AND FOR THE MANY KUDOS. YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!
> 
> Also I here is my Tumblr! I made a quick sketch of this chapter!
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/locolovo  
> ~*~  
> This chapter has been edited - Nothing major.

4:40 in the morning. You had another damn nightmare. But this time it wasn’t one of those black void ones…No… it was just the normal nightmares you use to have.

 _Ugh… I’m so god damn tired of all of this._ You thought angrily. You rubbed both of your eyes with your hands to get any of the left over tiredness out.

You yawned loudly and turned on the light in the living room. You slowly went upstairs to get some new clothes. _Might as well have a shower, nothing else to do at this time of the morning…_ You quietly made your way into your mother’s room. She was sleeping peacefully in her bed. _At least someone is having some rest…_ You crept towards the drawer which held your small amount of clothes.

You opened the top draw and saw a plain black t-shirt, black jeans and a dark blue hoodie that said ‘I HAVE NOTHING TO WEAR’. _Whelp this is the only clothes I have left…_ You grab your clean clothes and a new pair of socks and undergarments.

You slowly made your way back downstairs, you were in the corridor when you saw Nino awake staring at the door. _He wants to go out this early? Yesh..._ While holding all of your clothing in one arm you used your other hand to open the door for Nino to run outside.

Once open Nino bolted outside. You looked outside towards the sky. It was still dark outside, the darkness only holding a few sparkling light in the sky. A soft breeze of freezing air rushed past you making you shiver. You quickly close the door and make your way towards the bathroom. Unable to see properly in the dark you turn on the kitchen light and well as the bathroom light.

You locked the bathroom door and opened a small window. There was already two towels on the heater for you so no need to worry about towel wise. You lifted your t-shirt up to see your bandages. It looked no different from last night. Barely any blood on it. _I think I would be able to do this by myself now._

You started to untangle the used bandages that was firmly wrapped around your body. Once you got the bandages off your body your t-shirt flopped back down over your stomach. You chucked the bandages in the bin.

You sighed in content. Whenever you get rid of the bandages off your body you feel much more flexible. While just standing there for a minute or so taking in the freedom of your stomach you lifted the t-shirt again.

Your eyes opened in wonder. _H-How?_ You were looking at your cut, but it was no longer a cut anymore. But just a long thin scab. _Mum said it would take a couple of weeks… at least! It’s only been three days! How could it be healed already!? Yeah sure I am happy but how?!_ You try to think. _Toriel’s magic properly heals much faster than normal… Man that’s some crazy magic right there._

You gently graze your finger on top of the long scab. _No longer hurting either, just a rough feeling._ A quick thought came into mind. You smirk and slowly bend down. _I can bend again! It really doesn’t hurt anymore!_ You quickly stood in a straight position again. Bending in different angles testing your wound. Once stopped you look towards your scab again. Nothing happened to it. _Mum is gonna be surprised to hear this eh?_

Happy with your quick healing you chuck the rest of your clothes off yourself and hopped into the warm shower. _No need to worry about getting shampoo in my cu- OW!_ While you were thinking in the shower you didn’t notice that some shampoo went in your eye. _Dang it…_

Once the pain went away and were able to see again you continued to wash yourself. After cleaning every inch of yourself you got out and wrapped a towel around you. You also flicked your hair that now it was dangling in front of your face, making it easier for you to wrap another towel around your hair.

You dried yourself and put on your fresh clothing. Feeling refresh and clean you walk out of the bathroom turning off the light in there and in the kitchen. You need the hairdryer but you left it upstairs. So you went back upstairs quietly and unplugged the hairdryer that was next to the computer.

You were downstairs drying your hair in the living room. Once fully dried you combed your hair until it was fluffy and soft and knot free. You put the hairdryer away and looked towards the clock. 5:20 in the morning. You huffed in annoyance. You got a hairband and put your hair into a loose ponytail and let it dangle over your right shoulder.

You never liked having your hair down. So whenever you go out you either just had it in a ponytail or a bun. You prefer having your hair in a ponytail. And if you were in the house you just put it in a loose ponytail.

Thinking of what to do while you wait for everyone to wake up you decided to go on the small computer like tablet. It was just on the desk so you picked it up and sat back down on the sofa.

Making yourself comfortable you cover yourself in a blanket and rested your head on a pillow. You put the tablet on top of your chest and turned it on. Putting the password in you let it sign in. Opening the internet browser you put YouTube and watch some videos until the sun raised from its slumber.

\----------

The morning went slowly but it did go more smoothly then the night. Mum was the first one to wake up, then Daniel then Adrian. After that the day went very fast. It was around 2pm. You already went to the park and came back. You were minding your own business when you remember something. _I didn’t tell mum about my cut!_ You were in the living room at the time and mum was in the kitchen make herself a tea.

You rushed towards the kitchen and spoke. “Mum guess what!” Your mother turned from her spot and faced you. “What Berlinda?” You spoke with a smile on your face.

“In the morning you know when I had shower yea?”

“Yes.”

“Well I had to take off the bandages by myself and I did, but I saw my cut as well.”

“Is it getting a bit better?”

“More than better Mum! It’s already healed!” When you said that you mum borrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

“What do you mean already healed? I can’t be healed already in just 3 days nina!” You smile got wider.

“Oh but it did mum! Look!” You lifted your hoodie and t-shirt to show half of your scab. Your mother’s eyes opened in shock. She came closer to you and put a hand on your scab.

“Does it still hurt?” You shook your head.

“Nope, it’s all better! I don’t know how but I think it’s from Toriel’s magic. Maybe it sped my healing process… Much much much faster than it should have been.” Your mother was still examining your now healed up cut. Her face furrowed in concentration.

“Is the other half of your cut healed as well?” You nodded and let go of your clothes to hide away your scab.

“Berlinda we must thank Toriel personally for healing you up. This is remarkable! She healed you back up in a matter of only 3 days!” Now normally you would disagree with mum about going to the monsters house, but this was truly good. You would be able to start training and wouldn’t have to worry about getting hurt by some wimpy kids at the park. Plus Toriel looked like a friendly person, yes you do have to be weary around her but still… You have to say thank you at least. You’re not that mean.

You nodded at your mother and said. “Maybe tomorrow then?” She smiled at your answer and said a quick “Okay.” Happy with yourself for some reason you quickly said to your mum, “Mum I got to continue my work from yesterday, I already finished half of the background. It will properly be finished in around an hours’ time. Okay?” Your mother chuckled at your happiness.

“Okay sweetheart, I’ll see you in an hours’ time.” After that you darted upstairs.

You turned on everything and check if everything was working. _Tablet… check. Pen… check. Music… check. Program… check._ Everything was ready to go, so you sat yourself down and started working on the rest of the background.

You can’t help yourself but be giddy, your cut was fully healed! Yes there was still a scab but that will disappear soon.

You swayed with your music as you draw. Getting into the rhythm of music you sing along with it in a happy tone.

“As has you try to break the habit,~”

“I changed my mind, now I can have it.~”

“Make me feel aliveeeeee~”

“I’ve got nothing to hideeee.~”

You start to bob you head a little bit to the beat of the music.

“Would I go chasing after, I had myself to blame,~”

“I knew it meant disaster, my house went up in flames,~”

“I ran until the morning with my heart from my chin,~”

“I put my soul into this,~”

“I can’t control myself!~”

You know this isn’t the happiest of lyrics, but you can’t help yourself get into the beat of the music.

You start to tap your feet on the floor of the room with the beat. You start to sway harder as the beat gets louder. _Screw it! Leggo!_

As soon as you put your pen on the table the beat drops. You start to move your head with more enthusiasm with the music. You are start to stomp your foot with beats. Your shoulders start shuffle with the beat as well.

The song continues, you continue with the lyrics as well as continue dancing on your seat.

“Why do I still try to chase this life!~”

“I can only hold my breath~”

“All my sanity has gone and I, cannot control myself!~”

The beat slows down, you stop singing and dancing and smile at yourself. _Gotta love music._ The song continues to sing and the beat starts up again. You grab your pen and continue to draw your forest background.

It’s been around 45 minutes since you started to continue with your work. And now you just finished the background. The sketch was finished! You zoomed out to get a proper view of your drawing, fixing any little bits you missed.

Once you looked over everything you were ready to send it off to your client.

You checked it over with your client and he agreed it looked brilliant. Just what he wanted. _Good job Berlinda! You do yourself proud!_ You thought happily. You sent off the drawing and he sent you the money. The money goes straight to your mother’s bank account; this is because you don’t have a bank of your own yet… _Yeah no duh… I’m only thirteen._

Just when you sent the drawing you got another request. You have not got this person before… _Better make yourself a good first impression Berlinda…_ You started chatting with them about the details of what they wanted on the drawing.

The client said quite clearly that they wanted an outline of a dragon with its wings spread out wide. No background, and they wanted shading as well and said they wanted the drawing view to be on his side but still showing a bit of his front.

As you look over the details of what he wanted you start to get a mental picture of what you’re going to draw.

You reply back saying what you thought and how you’re going to draw it. He agreed with your thought and ask how much it will all cost. You think out a reasonable price. You do have specific prices for certain drawing like a rough sketch of a person would only be £10. And for doing a clean outline would be £20 and so on… But you don’t have specific price for shading yet so when people ask for shading you give them a reasonable price for it.

You think through your head of what price. _They said they wanted an outline of a dragon so straight off the bat that’s £20 but they also want shading so… I could just add £5 to it, they said they just wanted shading on the back of the dragon to look like it was blocking out the sun… so yeah just £5 then._

After you thought that you typed the totally price of £25… They agreed with the price and said they are looking forward to the final drawing.

After they said that you got up from your seat and stretched. You needed a break from finishing your pervious drawing. So slowly you made your way downstairs.

You spend some time with mum downstairs, you did tell her that your money was in her bank and would have to pick it up soon. You always waited around 20 minutes or so for your money to go through your mum’s bank properly.

Mum agreed and said for you to take out the daily amount of money out. You can only take out £250 everyday so whenever you get the chance you take out money for mum as well as yours.

Mum passed you her card and gave you a quick kiss on the cheek.

“Berlinda I know that you are healed now, but I still want you to be careful please.” Your mum pleaded. You smile and walked towards the corridor door.

“Don’t worry mum, unless Astasia appears on the road again and was about to get run over you don’t have to worry about me getting hurt. I’ll see you soon mum, chao!” You could feel your mum roll her eyes from where you were standing. You smirked and grabbed the keys on the shelf and made your way outside.

\-----

You were walking down the street and you just turned a corner, you were now standing in front of the bank. You were about to walk in when you suddenly heard someone’s voice.

“HUMAN!!!!!!!”

You quickly shifted your body towards the voice and put yourself in a defensive position. You scanned your area trying to find the source of the voice, until your eyes scanned over a tall skeleton. You sighed and put your body back into its normal lazy stance.

“Hello Papyrus.”

Some part of you was glad is was Papyrus, he always had this loving and caring aura around him. _How could someone be bad with that type of feeling surrounding them?!_ You were standing right in front of the bank’s doors. You looked over Papyrus clothing. He was still wearing is armour and red scarf. _Heh the scarf does look cool though…_ It looked like he just came from the shops. He was holding a Sainsbury’s bag.

“HUMAN IS NICE TO SEE YOU AGAIN! HOW ARE YOU FEELING ON THIS FINE DAY?” He says whilst jogging towards you.

“I’m doing fine Papyrus, more than fine actually…” Without you noticing a small child emerged from behind Papyrus and leaped at you into a hug.

You stumbled back in shock. You look towards the child to see who it was… It was Frisk.

“You’re quite the sneaky one huh?” You said looking down. Frisk had his face plastered on your chest still hugging you tightly. You pat his back gently. You didn’t mind hugs. No, scratch that… You loved hugs, but you don’t hug people you just met. Especially if they start appearing in your dreams… Though you can’t be mean to him, if he did something wrong then you would keep your distance but he hasn’t… Well not that you’re aware of.

He giggled into your chest. He then removed his face from your chest and smiled widely at you.

“It’s nice to see you again Berlinda!” You couldn’t help but smile at the kid. You quickly looked over him, he was wearing his usual blue and purple sweater with blue shorts.

“It’s nice to see you again as well Frisk, as well as you Papyrus.” You said looking towards the tall skeleton.

“OF COURSE YOU MISSED ME! AFTER ALL, I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS!” As he said this he put himself in a heroic position with his red scarf blowing behind him. _Dang, he is pretty good at that…_

“Heh, yeah. Uhh, buddy can you let go of me. I gotta go get some money.” You look towards Frisk. He was still holding on to you tightly. He shoved his face back into your clothing and shook his head.

“Noooooo.” You heard Frisk muffled voice.

 _What’s the matter with him?_ _At this point I won’t be able to get the money at all… Might as well take him with me._ You smirked at your idea.

“FRISK YOU MUST LET GO! THE QUEEN IS WAITING FOR YOU BACK AT HOME!” Papyrus came closer to you and Frisk. He grabbed Frisk’s body and tried to remove Frisk’s arms that was wrapped tightly around you… It didn’t work.

Papyrus huffed in annoyance. He was about to speak again when you put your hand up motioning for him to stop. Which he did. He looked at you puzzled. You turn your attention back towards the kid. His face was still buried in your clothing.

“Frisk if you don’t let go of me I will have to use my special attack.” You said softly. You heard a quick ‘Nyeh?’ You were still staring at Frisk, he showed no sign of letting go. You look back towards Papyrus. He was looking at you worriedly.

“HUMAN YOU HAVE AN S-SPECIAL ATTACK?” You nod. _Hopefully_ _he doesn’t take it as a literal attack._ He was about to say something else but before he could utter another word you hoisted Frisk from the ground and chucked them on top of your left shoulder.

You heard a squeal from Frisk. He was now dangling on your shoulder like a rag doll. _He is really light…_ He turned his face so he could look at you. You had a smirk on.

“I told ya if you didn’t let go I’ll use my special attack.” You shrugged, Frisk following your shoulder moments. You heard a giggle from him.

“Welp, I need to go get the money out now!” You started to walked inside the bank showing no struggle of holding Frisk with your left arm.

“HUMAN! HAVE YOU CAPTURED FRISK!?” _Captured? Heh, might as well roll with it._ You looked back towards Papyrus and nodded.

“Yep, I have captured Frisk and will not set them free. I suggest you call for backup Papyrus!” You heard him gasp. Frisk had a hand on his mouth stifling giggles.

“WORRY NOT HUMAN FRISK I WILL SAVE YOU! I MUST GET BACKUP! I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL NOT LET YOU DOWN!!!” After he said that he darted around the corner his Sainbury’s bag following right after him. You chuckled at him. _He is too pure hearted to do anything bad. He is too nice…_ You shifted your head to face Frisk. His body was slumped over your shoulder. Your left arm keeping him there.

“Heh, looks like you’re gonna be sticking with me for a while buddy.” He looked at you again and smiled.

“YAY!”

“You’re not meant to be happy Frisk… I captured you.” You chuckled at the little kid. You slowly put Frisk down. You ruffled his hair and walked into the bank.

There was an ATM machine in the bank. You looked around, nobody else was in here. _Better for me…_ You saw from the corner of your eye Frisk waddling in after you.

You walk towards the ATM machine and took out your mum’s card from your pocket. You pushed the card into the ATM machine and put in the 4 digit password. You pressed the buttons of the machine of how much you wanted to receive. Once done the machine made sound. A couple of seconds later the machine gave you your £250. You quickly grabbed the money and shoved it into your jeans pocket.

You heard a soft gasp from Frisk. You looked towards them, they had a shocked expression on their face.

“Is that all your money Berlinda?!” You chuckled.

“Na, it’s my mum’s money… Just getting it for her.” Frisk said a quick ‘Ohhh.’ And smiled. You couldn’t help but keep on smiling at the child. _Yea they’re in my dreams but how could he do anything bad? Sure they were capable of releasing a whole new race, but that isn’t bad! That’s good! Sure they are the ambassador but they should still enjoy their childhood._

You walked out of the bank and looked at Frisk they were pouting for some reason. This site might you panic a bit but then an idea came to mind. You put on a smile and bend your knees so that you were smaller than Frisk.

Frisk tilted his head in confusion. You smiled and said softly.

“Wanna piggyback ride?” He gasped loudly and nodded eagerly. You don’t give piggyback rides to children you just met but seeing him unhappy made you feel guilty… You don’t know why but you just do! Heck you never gave anyone a piggyback ride! _But a child must have their fun before it ends._ Yeah… so they don’t turn out like you.

Frisk quickly jumped on your back and wrapped his arms around your neck.

“Ooof-!” The impacted startled you a bit but you quickly recovered. You moved your hand underneath each his knee caps and moved each leg on the side of you.

“You ready?” You said still crouching. You heard a hum of approval. After you heard that you shot right up from the ground. Frisk had his arms still around your neck. It didn’t hurt or suffocate you.

You slowly turned the corner and started to walk down the street. _Man this kid weighs nothing! Or maybe it’s because I’m too use to carrying heavy wood around…_ A couple of months ago you just arrived back from your trip to Chile… Your first time ever. It was… something. It was nothing like England. It was like the complete opposite of England!

Everyone talked to each other like everyone was there family. It was something new… Even though it was your first time and you wanted to explore, you had a job to do. You didn’t go over there to have a holiday, you went with your family to do work. You didn’t mind one bit.

One of your aunties manage to buy some land. 3.9 acres of land. Yes everyone was happy but it was in the middle of nowhere. So it did cause some problems but nothing your family can’t handle.

When we saw the land straight off the bat we saw it needed to be cleaned. There was pine trees already chopped and was everywhere. Apparently the last owners of the land wanted to try and sell as much wood as they could before they left.

So that left massive logs of wood everywhere. Your family bought some saws and a chainsaw and got right to work. Your family didn’t hire anybody to help. Which was fine by you… Much cheaper anyways. So you got a saw and cut through wood and dragged it through the land. 4 months of repeating this and your family was able to clear half of the wood.

Though the wood did come in very handy. There was no heating in the house so you had to make fire to heat up the water as well as cooking. So in a way you need to have that wood chopped.

“Berlinda.” You quickly snapped out of your thinking and said.

“Yes?”

“Are we friends?” Your walking falter a little bit but you quickly put your speed back to normal. _I can’t just say no… That would be rude._ You moved your head over your shoulder to see Frisk. His has opened his eyes showing off his large brown eyes, full of hope in them. You sighed. _Yep… I defiantly can’t say no…_

“Of course buddy.” You heard Frisk squeal in delight and he hugged you tightly.

“Thank you! I thought you might have said no! Thank you!” _He thought I was going to say no? Hm…_

 _“_ Why are you so happy? You already have great friends Frisk.” You felt him shuffle nervously on your back.

“I know I have great friends… but I don’t have any… hu…” He mumbled the last words.

“Hey pal, I can’t hear ya. Don’t worry I won’t judge ya.” He took a deep breath and said quickly.

“Idon’thaveanyhumanfriends!” _Ah, so that’s why. Poor kid… yeah monster friends are cool! But not having any friends from your own species’ can be… sad._ You thought.

“Don’t worry buddy, I’ll be your friend. My whole family would gladly be your friend’s as well. You can count on them.” You said smiling at Frisk.

He hugged you tightly and nuzzled into your hair.

“Thank you Berlinda, you super kind. You’re already a great friend!” You smiled at the word friend. You didn’t have any friends. Well… not anymore. Due to your family having some… problems you couldn’t go to school with them moving about everywhere. So you were home schooled.

“Heh, that’s how friends are… they’re kind.” You could see the Frisk’s house from here.

“You want me to drop you at your house or you want to go alone?” Frisk thought for a bit.

“Can you take me please? Pleaseeeeee!” You laughed a bit.

“Yeah, no problem buddy.”

“Berlinda.”

“Hm?”

“You love your family don’t you?”

Silly question… “Of course I do Frisk, I love them with all my heart.”

You heard Frisk giggle. “You’re just like Sans’! He loves Papyrus just as much! Never seen anyone love there brother that much before! Until I met you, but you love your whole family!” You pouted at his name… _Just like him? Pfft, like I would threaten a kid._

“Yeah… just… like… him.” You said through gritted teeth. You hope Frisk didn’t hear your anger but he did…

“Do you not like him Berlinda?” You sighed.

“I do kid, don’t worry…” You didn’t sound convincing one bit. You felt Frisk rest his head on top of yours.

“You don’t do you… Yeah I did use to have human friends but they all stopped talking to me when they found out that I lived or talked to monsters… I… I just want… want to have friends…” You heard Frisk sniffle. _Oh no…. nonononono why did I make Frisk sad?!?_

You suddenly stopped walking and talked sternly.

“Frisk, please don’t cry… Okay… okay let me tell you the truth okay. I am scared that’s all… That… ugh. That your friends will hurt my family.” _Way to go and tell a kid that you’re scared that their family might kill your family, but this kid feels trustworthy... I don’t know why but somewhere deep inside me keeps on telling me that he is trustworthy._

“And it’s not just that… You do know that there are hate gangs out there right?” You shifted your eyesight to look at Frisk. They nodded slowly.

“Well, you see, uh… something happened 2 years ago and my family were so stressed, they physically got tired and mentally. But didn’t notice, weaker and weaker they got.” Your voice gets lower and lower as you speak.

_It’s a half truth and half lie. That time problems were arising and stuff got out a hand… I was just another problem on top of those…_

“It’s not because I hate monsters Frisk, I’m just… worried. Hate gangs are… quite stressful if you think about it.” _Also that I will have to see my family get murdered again. To see them so weak._

You sighed. You felt a small hand pat your head. “My family would never do anything to hurt your loves ones. They are literally made out of love and magic. Literally! Also my family wouldn’t let those mean gangs hurt us. They would never!” You felt a smile tug at your lips.

“Heh, thanks kid. Say how old are you?”

He removed his arms around you and proudly said “10!” He puffed out his chest. You chuckled. _He save a whole new race from the age of 10? Man, this kid has guts._ While you chuckled he was losing his balance and quickly wrapped his arms around your neck again.

You continued to walk to his house slowly, he was going on about his family. What he said was so nice and sincere. He said that Papyrus once wanted to join the Royal Guard, but he was too kind to kill anyone. He was pure and sweet. And that he was a spaghetti lover.

Then he said that Sans was mysterious… _Yeah I noticed that…_ But he also loves his brother deeply. He only wishes the best for him and always wanted to give him the best. And won’t let anyone harm his brother. _He seems quite protective… Maybe that’s why he threaten you, he just wanted to protect his brother._ But he continued to say that he sometimes helped him through the underground. Then he said that he put 29 hotdogs on top of his head. _…I would have eaten all of those hotdogs._

He continued and said that Alphys was a huge fan of anime. Especially Mew Mew Kissy Cutie. You have no idea what that is but you have seen some other anime’s. He also said that she was also the Royal Scientist underground. She built him a phone that had a jetpack in it! _HOW!?_ And she also built Mettaton. _Who is Mettaton?_

After he said that he continued to say about Undyne. He said that she use to be the head of the Royal Guard. And he also said that Undyne taught Papyrus how to make spaghetti and trained him. She could be rough and over enthusiastic but she means well.

Then there was his mum. He loves her dearly, the way he spoke about her was so nice that you couldn’t help but smile. He said that she saved him from Flowey? _Whoever that is…_ He also said that she makes the best butterscotch and cinnamon pie. _That does sound actually really nice._

Then it was Asgore. He said that he was like a huge fluffy bear. You snorted at that. He also said that he is super powerful. Then he said that Asgore and Toriel used to be together until something happened. He didn’t say anything about what happened. But the look he was wearing said he knew what happened. You didn’t push him to say anything.

“And that’s my whole family!” He ended in a happy tone.

“Well your family sound amazing.”

“Are you gonna tell me about your family?”

“Ah sorry kid but we just arrived at your house… Maybe next time.” He pouted at your answer. Surely enough you were standing in front of a big white door.

“Why don’t you come in for a bit? My mum wouldn’t mind at all!” You smiled at Frisk.

“Sorry but my mum is waiting for me at the house, though we can talk tomorrow, mum said that you were coming over to learn some Spanish.”

He gasped and wiggled with joy on your back. “Yes yes! But I would have to come around 4 ish. I start school tomorrow!” He said excited.

“Wow, that’s cool kid. Hope you have a fun day.”

“I will! And I will make new friends!” He said from the corner of your eye you saw a determined look on his face. _Man that school got something to look out for._ You though happily.

“But Frisk can you promise me something…” You voice turning serious. Frisk moved his face down to your shoulder so he could see your face. He nodded.

“Please don’t tell anyone what I said to you today. Please.” You pleaded. He thought about it for a couple of seconds then he nodded.

“You can trust me Berlinda, I won’t tell a single soul.” He said in a whisper. You smile.

“Yeah, I can trust you kiddo. You ready to go now?” He nodded, he was about to knock on the door when you heard a yell.

“SOMEONE CAPTURED FRISK?!?!?! I’LL KILL WHO EVER TOOK HIM!” That was Undyne voice. Before you could do anything the door burst open. There stood an angry fish with a spear in each hand. She was glaring at you.

You wanted to put yourself in a defensive position but you remembered that you were still holding Frisk. _Shoot._ You were about to speak when Frisk spoke.

“Wait Undyne I’m fine! Me and Berlinda were just playing a game with Paps!” This seemed to calm Undyne immediately. You heard other hurried steps make their way to the door.

Everyone was standing outside now. Undyne, Alphys, Sans, Papyrus, Toriel and Asgore. They were all surrounding you both. _I feel like a small animal about to be ripped apart._ You nervously glance around you. They were all staring at you.

You were about to say something when Papyrus quickly rushed towards you and yanked Frisk out of your grasp.

“NYEHEHEHE! I SAVED YOU FRISK! I TOLD YOU I WOULDN’T LET YOU DOWN!” You relaxed at his sentence… _He properly told them that Frisk got captured but didn’t tell them I did it. They must have thought he actually got kidnapped._

“Darn, The Great Papyrus has defeated me!” You said in a defeated voice. You heard Frisk giggle. You smirk at him.

“NYEHEHEHEHE! BUT I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL CAPTURE YOU!”

“Wa-?” Before you could finish your word you were scooped up from the ground by Papyrus.

“NYEHEHEHE I HAVE CAPTURE BOTH OF YOU HUMANS! NYEH!” You slumped in his hold.

“Nooooooooo…” You dramatically said. Frisk was giggling right beside you.

“My child you worried us so much! We thought you got taken away!” _Ah so they did think that._

“Yeah punk! Don’t scare us like that!”

“W-were glad you’re s-safe Frisk.”

“My dear one please tell us when you do that again.”

“jeez kiddo you nearly gave me a _heartattack._ ” You heard Frisk giggle.

“You don’t even have a heart Sans!” Frisk shouted

“you callin me _heartless_?” He winked shrugging. You heard laughing from Toriel and Frisk.

“BROTHER WHY MUST YOU DO THISSSSSS?!”

“c’mon bro you have to admit that was pretty…”

“NO… SANS, I’M WARNING YOU!”

“ _humerus!”_

Laughter filled the area. “NYEHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!”

Papyrus suddenly drops both you and Frisk. Then he ran into the house screaming. You landed on both of your feet with ease but Frisk landed awkwardly. He was then waving his arms everywhere to get his balance back…It didn’t work.

He was about to fall but then you caught him by his arm. You lifted him back up to a straight position.

“Woah kiddo, careful.” You said a bit worried.

“You okay?” He nodded and said. “Yep! Because of you!” You chuckled and ruffle his hair. He giggled.

Toriel then came up and quickly picked up Frisk into her two arms giving him a massive hug. “I’m so glad you’re safe.”

She looked to you and smiled. “Thank you for keeping Frisk safe.”

“It’s okay Toriel… No need to say thank you.” The rest of the monster gathered around Toriel and Frisk. Saying how much they worried about him.

You sighed and were turning away from them and walking when you heard a soft voice.

“Berlinda wait!”  You stopped walking and turned yourself back around. You saw Frisk wiggle out of Toriel grasp and run towards you.

“I didn’t get your phone number!” He says whilst pulling out a smartphone from his pocket.

“Ah sorry buddy, I don’t have a phone…” He looked at you in shock.

“You don’t have a phone!? Why not? How do you call or text your friends and family??” You smile and said.

“Well there are more essential thing to buy then a phone, and if I am out I will just have to wait until I get back home to speak to them.” You smile falter a bit. “And as for friends… I simply don’t have any…” Frisk shocked expression quickly turned into a sad one.

One second he was in front of you then the next he was hugging you tightly.

“Why don’t you have any friends Berlinda? You’re so nice…” You chuckled. “Sometimes life can get in the way of things. And what happened in my past… well… surely enough I couldn’t get many friends because of stuff. But I don’t really mind, I got my family… That’s all I need…” You said the last part in a whisper looking towards your house.

“You don’t have to worry about not having friends anymore Berlinda. Me and my family will be your friends!” He said letting you go.

“Hmmm… I will think about it.” You said putting one of your hands underneath your chin mimicking a thinking position.

“Pleaseeeeeeee!!!” Frisk begged. You smile widely at him.

“Aw, how can I say no to you hm?” He gasped and hugged you again… Your arms moved by themselves and hugged Frisk back. You felt Frisk stiffen for a little bit but then relaxing into it.

“First rule though buddy…” He looked up at you with a determined face.

“You’ll have to cope with me hugging you every time we meet, that is normal for my family. When we greet a family of ours we normal give them a kiss on the cheek and hug. But! You’re our friend so only a hug will be in order. That is our way of showing our respect.” You said coolly.

“I can do that! I love hugs!” He said hugging you back as tightly he could. You laughed. “That’s good. Well I better be going, sorry for not have a phone but you know… money gotta go towards house and all.” You let go of Frisk.

“But you had so much money Berlinda! Surely you could save some for a phone.” _Man he really wants you to have a phone huh…_ “There are a lot of bills that need to be dealt with, after I… uh, mum and my brothers pay them then I will see.” You said giving him a hopefully smile.

He nodded and said “Okay, I’ll see you tomorrow then!” You nodded and said. “Have fun at school kiddo, and it’s nice to see all of you guys again.” You said towards the group of monsters that were next to their houses.

“Bye my dear one!”

“Bye Berlinda keep safe.”

“Cya punk!”

“B-bye B-Berlinda.”

“BYE HUMAN!!!!” You heard Papyrus sound from the inside of the house. You smiled. Though you didn’t hear Sans say goodbye… _Hm properly still doesn’t like me… Meh._ You turned around and crossed the road. Unlocking the gate you waved at them and they waved back.

You walked back inside the house putting the keys back on the shelf.

“BERLINDA!” You jumped at the sudden voice.

“Berlinda where the heck have you been?! I was scared you got hurt!” You weren’t gone for that long… You looked at the clock. 3:40pm… _Shoot… I was gone for 30 minutes!?_ Whelp you got to explain why now…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song that Berlinda was singing was called Vena Cava & Project Veresen feat. Raya - Flames
> 
> Song - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nFnNRYKeFWI
> 
> I hope you enjoyed today's chapter!!! :DDDD


	14. A Hyped Discussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quite the interesting discussion you have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you are peeps! Though there will be important notes at the end of this chapter, please look at them after you done ready!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed today's chapter!

You’re upstairs starting on your new drawing. You manage to draw the basic shapes of the dragon. You look towards the time on the bottom right-hand side corner of the screen. 4:25pm…

You started drawing 15 minutes ago. The rest of your time before that was spent trying to explain to mum why you were so late. You had to go through the whole meeting Papyrus and Frisk in front of the bank and so on.

You told her about you giving a piggyback ride for Frisk and that you ‘captured him’. And that Papyrus didn’t inform the rest of them properly and thought Frisk actually got kidnapped. You also told mum that your family are friends with Frisk and their family.

Mum was really happy that you made friends. You remember her saying ‘I’m so glad that you made friends with them darling!’ And so on, you gave her the money and got your £25. Mum had food ready so you ate with her as well as Daniel and Adrian. You told them the news as well… They couldn’t care less to be honest. You recall them saying ‘That’s cool.’

After you all ate you told her that you had another commission and had to get straight back to work. She said okay and you went upstairs. Then that leads back to now!

You were drawing the shape of the wings. Fixing the size and position. You continued like this for an hour until you heard your mother call.

“Berlinda come down please!” Finishing a thick stroke you called back.

“Coming!”

Removing your headphones from your head and saving your progress you head downstairs.

Once in the corridor you notice the outside door wasn’t open. _Mum always kept it open for Nino to run in and out… Unless…_ You groan. _Unless David comes over…_ You pout and slowly make your way to the living room.

“Hey mum… ya need something?” You say no enthusiasm in your voice. When you looked over the living room you didn’t spot Matthew or Astasia but only… Toriel?

“Oh hi Toriel, didn’t see you there.” You said switching your slouched position into a straight one. She was sitting down on the sofa with her hands in her lap and your mother sitting in her chair next to the window.

“That’s quite alright my dear.” She said softly and with a smile on her face.

“So, uh… what brings you here?” That’s when your mother spoke up.

“Toriel came over to see how you’re doing.”  You look to Toriel.

“Yes, like your mother says I wanted to see how you are doing, and to see if you needed to be healed anymore.” She said sweetly.

“No need Toriel, your magic has already healed me!” You said happily. She looked at you confused… _It was her magic… wasn’t it?_

“Look,” You said as you lifted you hoodie half way so she could she half of the scab. She looked at it puzzled.

“But… didn’t you say it would take at least a couple of weeks?” Toriel said facing back towards your mother. _Oh this isn’t good..._

“Yes that’s how long it would normally would take but Berlinda said that your magic made the process faster. And by the looks of it… it worked.” She said back.

Toriel looks to you. “My dear one, my magic can only heal when used. It is not possible for my magic to continue healing unless I’m physically using it.” She said in a calm tone.

_So it wasn’t Toriel magic? Then what made my healing process go faster? It just doesn’t make any sense._

“Then how did my cut get healed in only 3 days? That’s not possible…” You muttered. You look towards your mum, she was deep in thought.

“I don’t know my dear, maybe it wasn’t that bad after all. But may I see it for myself?” You nodded and walked towards her lifting your hoodie up exposing your stomach.

“It was a bad cut, I looked into it. That should have taken at least 3 weeks. That cut would have left a scar as well.” She said to you and Toriel. Your mum knows about these kinds of stuff. She is qualified to be a nurse… as well a teacher, microbiologist, sales consultant, chef and administrator. _I swear there is a saying that said a ‘jack of all trades’…_

Toriel nodded at your mother and proceeded to touch your scab. “My dear if you feel any pain feel free to stop me.” You nodded at her. She put one massive white fluffy paw on top of your scab. A soft green emanated from her paw. You watch in awe.

She pulled her paw away from your scab and looked at you. “It is healed… my magic can no longer heal something that is already healed.” You smiled and said. “I’m glad it’s healed and all but it just doesn’t make sense… Though I won’t complain about it, I’m very happy it healed this quick it will just be bugging me a lot.” You softly said.

“We will figure it out Berlinda, but yes… I am also glad that you recovered quickly.” She said smiling warmly at you.

You saw Toriel ponder for a bit.

“Hm, maybe it’s because you ate some monster food.” You and your mother looked at Toriel confused. She chuckled lightly.

“Monster food is capable of making a healing process much faster, what have you eaten the past few days my child?” You thought for a minute. _Well on the day I did get hit I just had spaghetti, the next day… wait a minute…_

“Uh Toriel, I don’t think the shops sell ‘monster food’… Well, I haven’t seen anything.”

“Well there is a monster shop that opened a couple of days ago in that little shopping area around the corner. And that’s only where you can get monster food and other things relatable.”

“I haven’t heard or saw that shop yet, and I’m quite sure I haven’t gone in there yet… Unless…” You look towards your mum. She shook her head.

“Whelp, we haven’t shopped in there yet so I don’t think we got any monster food.” You said a bit droopily.

“Oh… Then I don’t know then. I am sorry that I don’t know the answer my child, I wish I could help.” A sad expression on her face.

“Don’t worry about it Toriel! Really, it’s nothing to be sad about… To be honest this is actually really good!” You say whilst patting your right side of your body. She smiles back at you.

“Oh! I almost forgot! I just got told that your mother was going to be teaching my child and Papyrus as well as Sans Spanish!” She said gleefully.

“Ah yes, I will be teaching them tomorrow! Though I don’t know when they will be arriving.”

Whoops, you forgot to mention to mum that Frisk would be coming over around 4 ish because he is starting school.

“Ah mum Frisk told me whilst I was taking him home that he would be showing up after school. He is starting tomorrow.” You quickly add.

 “Oh yes! Frisk will be attending the school that is 5 minute walk further then the park.” What? That school?! You went to that school but had to come out around year 5…

“That school! Berlinda went to that school but had to leave because of… uh, some personal matters. At the moment she is being home-schooled by me. That school is quite good.” You saw Toriel eyes glisten with excitement.

“You’re teaching Berlinda? Oh how wonderful! I always wanted to become a teacher for children! Though, I still need to get a diploma for teaching here on the surface.” _She always wanted to be a teacher? That kinda nice actually…_

“Oh yeah, been teaching Berlinda for a while now, and let me tell you something. If you know all the basics of teaching students then you should be able to pass the course with flying colours! I am allowed to teach people of all ages…-“ Your mum continues to give advice to Toriel about the course. You saw Toriel look at her with concentration trying to absorb as much of what your mother was saying. Nodding in agreement now and then.

“And as well, you could teach Berlinda some days. I don’t mind one bit!” Your mum ending in a happy tone. _Wait what? Teach me? Would I have to pay her?_

You heard Toriel gasp. “Oh what a lovely idea! I would love to teach Berlinda! I could teach about monsters! Oh I’m so excited!” _Monsters? Like in monster anatomy? Hm, that does sound interesting, maybe she might even teach about magic._

Once you finished that thought you saw Toriel looking at you with hopeful eyes. _Oh she wants me to agree with the idea._

“Yeah, that sounds like a wonderful idea mum. It’s would be interesting to learn about monster biology.”  Toriel claps her hands together.

“Wonderful! Frisk could join with you as I teach!” You’re getting a little bit nervous. _Should I ask? Would it be rude? Ugh, just ask Berlinda…_

“Hey Toriel…” You say shyly. You saw Toriel eyes lay on you. “Yes my child?”

“Uh, would we have to… uh… pay for your teaching?” You muttered looking away from her. You heard Toriel chuckle, you snapped your eyes back towards her.

“Oh no my dear, you don’t need to pay me a single pound!” A sigh of relief left your lips.

“Heh, thanks Toriel.”

“It’s my pleasure my dear.”

After that Toriel began to talk with you and your mum saying what she would teach you. She said that she would be teaching how the monster body works and how it functions. As well as magic and all… You couldn’t help but get a bit excited while hearing this. You already know how the human body works but a monsters? Now that something new!

“Oh and my dear.”

“Yes Toriel?”

“Thank you for being friends with Frisk, the pass hour he has none stop talking about you! Calling you that you’re the kindest and coolest person alive. Though he did say that Papyrus was still the best.” _Why would he do that? I literally just gave him a piggyback ride…_

“Uh… no problem Toriel? Though… is it true that he has no human friends?” You heard her sigh quietly.

“It is indeed true child, Frisk has no human friends… only monster. Though the school that Frisk is going to now is a school for both monster and human.” She chuckles. “He said that they would make friends with everyone they meet.” Toriel was looking towards the floor, her eyes distance like she was remembering the time she first heard this.

 “Frisk is quite something, but Toriel you don’t need to say thank you for me being friends with Frisk. It’s my pleasure. And not only am I friends with Frisk but also you and your family.” Ending with a small smile towards her.

She looks back up at you, then to your mother. “You know, you’re the first people to welcome us with kindness. The first to look at us as people. That is why I am thanking you so much. That you’re giving us a chance.”

“Toriel, we will always be kind to monsters. No matter how hard things get. We will always be here.” Your mother says whilst putting a hand on Toriel’s shoulder. You saw Toriel’s eyes get a glossy clear coat. _Oh dear… hopefully she doesn’t cry…_ After that thought you quickly got up and went to the bathroom.

Grabbing some tissues you ran back into the living room and passed them to Toriel.

“Oh thank you my child. Frisk was right. You’re very kind.” You sheepishly rub your neck and smile.

“Heh, don’t mention it…”

Toriel was about to speak again when you all heard a soft buzz go off. Toriel fishes out a phone and starts tapping away. Once done she stands up and says.

“I’m sorry but I need to be heading back home now! It was lovely to speak to both of you. And Berlinda I will figure out when we can get started on our lessons!” You and your mother both stand and walk Toriel to the gate. Nino didn’t bark at Toriel but just sat next to you watching Toriel, on guard.

“It was lovely seeing you Toriel. See you soon.”

“Yeah, see ya soon Toriel.”

Toriel smiles a big smile at you and your mum, then she saunters out the gate crossing the road. Your mother closes the gate and locks it. She turns to you.

 “So… it wasn’t Toriel’s magic…” You sigh loudly.

“I don’t know mum, honestly… It really doesn’t make any sense.” Your mum pats your shoulder and smiles. She would go for your head but because you’re the same height as her it’s easier for her to just pat you shoulder.

“Well in the positive side it’s a good thing that it’s healed, maybe we should just leave it at that. No point in figuring out, after all if it has something to do with magic then we won’t really understand.” You ponder on this for while then decided to agree with mum. _There really isn’t any point in trying to figure this out. It’s good anyway… no harm done._

You both walk back into the house and sat back down in the living room. Until you remember something. _Wait wasn’t Astasia meant of come today?_ You shifted your eye site to the clock. 6:37pm.

“Uh mum wasn’t Astasia meant to come today?” You looking towards mum.

“Oh I forgot to tell you that she couldn’t come today. Something came up in work but she would be visiting tomorrow!” _Well her visiting everyday didn’t last long did it?_ You shake your head.

“Oh and as well as that Astasia would be picking me up around 8 ish tomorrow. I got to do some things with her.” _Do things with her?_

“Like what mum?”

“Ah you know, deposit some money for granny and send it to Chile. Pay the mortgage and get some food.” _Ah okay._

“I can come with you if you would like.” You offered. Mum thought about this for a while.

“No, I’m okay. Cha Cha would be taking the car so we should be good.” You nodded. _Wait… when will they come back?_

“Uh mum do you know when you would be back by?”

“Well I will be spending a couple of hours at grannys-“

“More like 5 hours…”

“Berlinda! Let me finish you cheeky monkey…” She said whilst shaking her head.

“Alright alright. Continue your majesty.”

“Uhm… So after that we will have to make our way to town to make the deposit and send it off to Chile. That would properly only take an hour. Then we would make our way to getting some food for the week. Go to the cheap supermarket.”

“And in all how long would that take?”

“It shouldn’t take me and Cha Cha over 3 o’clock. So I will be able to teach Frisk and the others Spanish in time.”

“Alright mummy, just be safe okay. Anyways I got to continue to do my work. I will come back down soon.” After you said that you made your way upstairs to continue with your work.

Continuing with where you left off you couldn’t help but think about your cut. _How… Maybe I did wonder into the monster shop without knowing? No… I would have known. Ugh this is going to be bothering me a lot._ Deciding to try and forget about it you put on your music and continue to sketch the dragon out.

It was 11:27pm and you were just finishing the outline of the dragon, just had to do the wings then you could move on to the shading. You have not notice the time yet until your mother came up.

“Sorry sweetie but I would like to go to bed, you can continue drawing I won’t make a sound.” You look to see the time. _Oops didn’t keep track of time._

“Yea mum go right ahead. I won’t be here for long.”

“Okay sweetie, just not too late please.”

She was already in her PJ’s so she went straight into bed. Like she said she didn’t make a single sound and after a while you could hear your mother’s soft snores indicating she was asleep.

You went on to do the wings of the dragon. The body and head was detailed perfectly. The tail curved behind it. Feet in the right positions. The way you drew the wings were sharp and big. You always loved drawing wings. Angel wings were your favourite. They always looked so majestic and fluffy. _I wonder if some monsters have wings… And if they do what type of wings. It would be so cool if they were fluffy wings!_

Steadily you finish the outline of the dragon’s wings. You zoomed out to see the full picture. It’s the exact picture you have in your head. Saving your progress a yawn escaped your lips. You look back to the time on the screen. 11:49.

 _Guess that’s my cue to go to bed._ As you thought that you turn off the computer and get up from your seat. Whilst stretching you look over your mother. She was still sleeping peacefully. _I envy you mum, I wonder how it feels to sleep with no nightmares… I’ve forgotten._

You shuffle your way towards the bed and quickly give mum a kiss on the forehead.

“Goodnight mama, sweet dreams.” You sighed and made your way downstairs.

You were in the living room checking if everything was closed. _Windows are closed, door is locked. Nino is inside. Everything is okay._ All the lights were turned off downstairs except for the living room. _Curtains are already closed. Guess I’m ready to sleep now…_

Grabbing the nearest blanket and pillow you toss them at the sofa. You turn off the light letting the darkness consume you. You chucked yourself on the sofa letting your body bounce on it. You quickly got yourself comfortable and pulled the blanket on top of yourself.

 _Hopefully_ _nothing bad happens tomorrow… Hopefully._ You sigh and close your eyes. _So much has happened today. And at the end of the day, Frisk sees me as a friends. Toriel even came over to say thank you for being his friend, which is really sweet of her._ You can’t help but feel a bit sad for the monsters. _She said that we were the first one to welcome them kindly. Why can’t people except that monsters are now living with us? Even Frisk said that they were made out of love and magic. Literally._ You sigh again but still keeping your eyes firmly shut.

 _Frisk is a lovely boy. Papyrus is a sweetheart. Toriel is kind and caring. I don’t know much about the rest but hopefully I could come closer to them. To really see if they are made out of love. Though there is Sans… But Frisk said that he just wants the best for his brother. That I can understand._ You thought over what you should do tomorrow when they come over. _I should just act out like nothing has happened between us. I will just act like I would normally do when guest arrive._ Happy with your idea you let yourself rest. Letting the tiredness over take you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT NOTES - I won't be able to post out another chapter for a week or so, this is due to having personal problems that need to be dealt with and I can't write while I have my head somewhere else! I'm sorry! But after the week is up I will get straight back to writing! Thank you for reading! Luv u guys.


	15. First Time The Charm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooo! I'm back! And I'm ready to get this day started! Thank you for waiting peeps! Enjoy this tasty chapter. ;DDD

It was around 1:20pm. You were at the park doing your daily walk. You looked over the park. It’s quiet. This is due to it being a Monday. Children are at school doing their daily education and parents are at work earning money for their everyday lives.

It was a nice day out today. The sun was shining over the park, letting the green grass glisten against it. Waves of fresh air brushing past you keeping you cool on this hot day. Birds chirping their songs that synchronised with each other.

You were strolling around the park, you just finished doing your 2nd lap. A yawn escaped your lips. _Still tired from last night…_ You had a nightmare but you woke up at 3 in the morning. You forced yourself back to sleep. It was too early to wake up. So when you did finally fall asleep you woke up again at 9.

Mum was already gone when you woke up so that would mean she was with Astasia. You did ring her up and she did pick up confirming that she was out with Astasia. After telling her to keep safe you hung up.

The morning was slow, Daniel and Adrian both went to work so you were left in the house with your… Dad. But before they went to work you ask Dan if you could borrow one of his t-shirts.

Mum manage to fix your favourite hoodie so you were able to wear it again! She also cleaned a pair of jeans as well so all you needed to get was a t-shirt. He did give you one but it was big on you, though you didn’t care. It was loose and comfortable.

But when they left your dad came downstairs and went on being miserable in the living room like he usually does. He only ever goes downstairs when your mum was not in the house. Though his odour does say that his been there…

Then that brings you back to now. You were listening to your music when a thought came to mind. _I could start training now… My cut is healed so I won’t be causing myself any further injuries._ While you thought this you didn’t stop walking, you continued to stroll around the park. _I could train in the trees so nobody sees me…_ You look towards the trees. _Hidden from sight._ You agreed with your thought and walked to the trees.

You were near the back of the park, near the alley way. You found a spot well hidden from view. But just enough space for you to move around. Trees surrounded you, only letting specks of the summer light seep through the green leaves. _This… is a good spot._

You pulled down your hood to reveal your face. You took a deep breath letting the fresh air fill your lungs. _Yep… This is good._ You leaned on a tree thinking of what you should do. _I haven’t trained in a long time…_ Lifting your hands you clutched and unclutched them. _Thank goodness I wore these gloves._ You looked over what you were wearing.

You were wearing your favourite dark blue hoodie that had fur on the edge of the hood. (You always loved snuggling into the fluff.) Underneath the hood you wore Dan’s white t-shirt that had a picture of two margaritas on it. Then for your jeans you wore loose dark blue ones. And for shoes you just wore your already beat up running shoes. _I’ve had these shoes for a year now…_ Then on your hands you wore black gloves that had the tips cut off.

Looking towards the sky, instead of seeing a bright blue sky you saw bright green leaves blocking your view. Only a small amount of sun blinding you. You look back down and shift your site towards the tree you were leaning on. _I could use the trees like a practice dummy. Only thing is that it would hurt if I punch it…_ You look at your right hand. _Although I do have gloves on, maybe that will ease a bit of the hardness of the tree._

After that thought you put your body in a straight position. _Let’s see how much I can remember…_ Raising both of your hands you put yourself in a stance. Both hands in fists ready for movement.

You take a deep breath and swing your right fist to the tree. Hard. You keep your position for a couple of seconds. _Huh, the gloves did stop the pain… That’s good!_ You threw a couple more practice punches at the tree. Each punch harder than the last. _Neat… My hands don’t hurt!_

Continuing where you left off, you also try your dodging skills. Yes, there wasn’t anything to hit you but you imagine that someone was attacking you and you dodge their hits. Every sidestep you do you come right back at the tree with a punch.

You don’t know how long you kept on doing this but you got yourself into a routine. Punch-punch-dodge-punch-dodge-dodge-punch-punch and so on. After a while you stopped. You were sweating a little bit and was panting a bit as well. _Always have to start somewhere… I’ll start of simple and work my way up to more difficult positions._ Happy with your future plan you stop your training for today.

You deciding to go through the ally way back home. The walk was nice. The cool air was nice to feel against your heated skin. _Ahh… it feels so nice._

When you got back to the house Dad was still in the living room sleeping. His snores could be heard a mile away. _Ugh, I thought he would have gone back upstairs before I arrived…_ Then that reminds you. _How long was I at the park?_ You twisted your neck to look at the time. 2:38pm. _Not bad actually. Happy with that time, though Dan and Adrian would be coming back soon._ Daniel and Adrian both work a Sainsbury’s, not the Sainsbury’s that is round the corner but a much bigger market. It’s about an hour’s walk from here. But they take bikes so they arrive there much faster.

 _I should take a quick shower before everyone arrives. But I would have to wear the same clothes. I don’t have anymore…_ After that thought you quickly got yourself 2 towels and ran into the bathroom.

After your quick shower you got back into your clothes. You grabbed the hairdryer that was in the living room, but made sure you didn’t wake up your dad. You quickly went into mum’s room and plugged in the hairdryer next to the computer. You turned on the hairdryer and started drying your hair, whilst you were doing this you turned on the computer. _Might as well continue the drawing._

With your hair dried and combed you put it back into a ponytail. You were about to grab your tablet when you heard a door open downstairs. _Ah one of them are back now…_ Getting off the chair you ran downstairs. You were in the dining room seeing who came in. You didn’t see anyone. Until you heard rustling in the kitchen. You quickly looked at the time, 3:10pm.

You made your way into the kitchen and looked over your bother Daniel. He was wearing his Sainsbury’s uniform. He didn’t notice your presence because he was looking into a shopping bag he brought back.

“Heya Dan.” He turned from his spot to look at you.

“Hi Linda, I see that mum fixed your hoodie.” You nodded and walked towards him. You grabbed the bag that he brought and looked through the contents.

“Yeah, the tear is no longer there anymore… like it’s brand new… Dan did you buy all this?” Most of it was fruits but there was some bread and some desserts.

“Half of it…” You look at him.

“What DID you buy then?”

He thought for a bit then spoke. “I bought the apples and bananas, as well as the bread. The berries and desserts I stole.” _Ughhhhhhhhhhhh._

“Why did you steal the rest?”

“Because they were just gonna throw it away. And it was perfectly fine! Like bitch. Gimme that sheit.”

“So before they take it out to the bin you just take the stuff without them knowing?”

“Yep.”

_That totally sounds like him…_

“Did you get caught?”

“Bitch if I got caught then I wouldn’t be wearing this uniform right now.”

“Ight ight chill homie… Jesus, lemme see what chu got.”

You grabbed all the items in the bag and toss them all out on the counter. There were apples, bananas, mixed berries, a loaf of bread, baguette, a Victorian cake, a small sundae and some strawberries.

You looked at them thoroughly, and what Dan said was indeed right. They were perfectly fine.

“Nice Dan, just don’t get caught if you plan of doing this again. Free food is the best.”

“Linda I know, I ain’t stupid. I’M THE KING. I’M TOO SMART FOR THEM.”

“Pfft, alright, you keep on saying that.” You were about to walk out of the kitchen when Dan spoke again.

“Also Berlinda.” You stopped in your tracks and said.

“Hm?”

“All this shit here is mine. DON’T TOUCH IT. I will write my name on it so you know not to touch it.”

“Ha like a name would stop me from eating it.”

“Berlinda I will fuck you up if you touch my shit.”

“FITE ME DANIEL.”

“YOU FITE ME BITCH.”

“NUH UH, COME HERE, I DARE YOU. C’MON!”

Daniel was laughing so hard. You had a big smile on your face trying not to laugh yourself.

“Yeah that’s what I thought. WIMP.” After you said that you went towards the corridor to go back upstairs when you heard a gruff voice.

“What’s with all the shouting?” You twisted your head to the voice. It was coming from the living room… _Dad._

“It’s nothing.” You didn’t bother to explain so you went straight upstairs.

Once upstairs you got your tablet out and plugged it into the computer. _I wonder when mum is coming back, she said she would be arriving around this time… Hope she’s okay._ You opened your art program and continued to do your work.

It was 3:28pm when you heard someone come upstairs. You stopped drawing a while ago and you were browsing on YouTube trying to find some new songs. You stop your search and waited to see who it was. When they finally got up to the top of the stairs you heard footsteps walk towards your direction. You were looking towards the doorway of mum’s room waiting for someone to walk in.

When they finally got to the doorway you saw it was Adrian.

“Hi Adrian.”

“Hi Linda, mum still not back?”

“Naw, she did say she would be back by now though.”

“Oh, okay.”

“How was work?”

“A bitch.”

“Good to know… Oh and is Dad still downstairs?”

“No, when I arrived he wasn’t downstairs.”

_Hm… he must have came up when I was listening to my music. Good…_

“What are you doing?”

“Oh I am trying to find some new songs so I can finish drawing one of my commissions.”

“Oh okay, well I’m gonna go get changed.” After that he walked into his room and locked it shut. You continue to browse through YouTube trying to find some songs.

Ehh, searching some songs didn’t go as planned. It first started as trying to find some new songs but then you kept on finding recommended video’s and you couldn’t help but click on them.

At the moment you were watching some vines. The ‘Try Not To Laugh!’ ones. When you finished that video you looked towards the time. 3:45pm. _Whoops I got distracted…_ You quickly close the browser and just open your music’s you already have.

You still had your program open with your drawing on. You manage to make a start on the shading but you still had quite a bit to do. Getting yourself focus back on your task you start to continue where you left off.

After a while you finished your dragon! Everything was perfect. You quickly save your work and sent it off to your client. You got a reply immediately saying that it looks great. _A pat on the back Berlinda! You do yourself proud again._ They sent the money straight to your mother’s bank account. _Eh I will pick it up tomorrow._ You started packing away your tablet and was able to open YouTube again when you heard hurried steps come upstairs.

A couple of seconds later you brother Daniel was behind you.

“Sup fatty.” _Oh c’mon!_

“What do you want blob?”

“Neighbours’ are in the living room sayin they got a lesson?” _Oh shoot you forgot._ You look towards the time. 4:00 o’clock on the dot.

“Wait is mum back yet?”

“Nope.”

_Great… Mum meant of been back by now! Guess I will have to keep them occupied until she arrives._

“Uh okay, thanks for the heads up.” You started to turn off the computer when you quickly remembered something.

“Dan do you know the song that has the lyrics that go like this. You… You gonna break my heart! You’re gonna tear it apart!!!!” You made your voice as high as it could go. You sounded like one of those chipmunks from that move Alvin and the Chipmunks.

“Well sweet mother Teresa of a hood of a Mercedes bench! YOU SOUND LIKE A MAJESTIC FUCKING EAGLE! DO YOU SING?” Daniel shouts.

“AHHHHH!” You squeal loudly.

“OPEN YOUR DREAM MAGGOT!”

“I-I don’t k-know if I can.” Your voice going higher than before. _How am I doing this!?_

“WHUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!~”

“WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!” You both scream at the top of your lungs.

You heard a loud click of a door and heard Adrian come out.

“SHUT THE FUCK UP! JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!”

Both you and Daniel go quiet.

“But I wanted to make my dreams come true though…” You fake sniffle.

“Oh my god, you both sounded like two pigs getting stabbed to death.” You all laughed loudly… _Hopefully they can’t hear all this downstairs._

 _-_ Sans POV-

Sans was just sitting down on a chair that was next to the doorway of the living room. Frisk and his brother were on the sofa sitting next to each other waiting.

Your brother went to go get you from upstairs. He looked towards Frisk. He looked nervous. _i should ask…_

“hey buddy why you lookin so down?” Frisk fidgeted on his spot.

“Do you think they forgotten?”

“OF COURSE NOT FRISK! HOW COULD THEY FORGET SOMEONE AS GREAT AS ME AND YOU?” Frisk smiled at Papyrus’s answer. _heh bro always knows what to say at times._

“Yea! You’re right Paps!” After that it went silent again. Sans thought he should make a couple of puns to break the silence. He agreed with his thought and was about to say something when he heard two loud squeals from above him.

“WHUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!~”

“WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!”

After that it went silent again. He looks towards his brother and the kid. They were looking at him with confused faces. _what in the world was that?!_

After a couple more seconds of silence he heard laughter over take it. The laughter was right above him. This confused Sans more. Straight after the laughter died down he heard multiple footsteps hurriedly come downstairs. A couple of seconds later you and your bother were standing in the living room with them.

“Sup.”

-Your POV-

“Sup.” You said coolly. You and Dan both hurried downstairs after what happened upstairs.

“Berlinda!” Frisk was the first one to speak. He quickly got up from his spot and ran over to you giving you a hug. You returned the hug and asked.

“Heya kiddo, how was the first day at school?” He looked up at you and smiled.

“It was the best! I made a couple of friends!” You smirk and ruffle his hair.

“Nice!” You shifted your eye site towards Papyrus. “Hello Papyrus.” Papyrus got up from his seat and bolted towards you and Frisk. You were still hugging Frisk but this didn’t seem to falter Papyrus, he just picked both of you from the ground giving you both a bone crushing hug.

“HELLO TO YOU TOO SMALL HUMAN!” Unable to breath you tap his chest plate. He quickly let both of you go. Both you and Frisk were taking greedy gulps of air.

“OH NO DID I HURT YOU BOTH!?” You and Frisk shake your heads violently.

“N-no Papyrus, don’t worry.” You said shakily. You took a deep breath trying to control yourself. Which worked.

Next you saw Sans. He was just looking at all you guys interacted. _Just act like nothing happened Berlinda._ You walk to the chair and lifted a hand towards him as indication to shake it.

“Nice to see you again Sans.” You said casually. He looked at you dumbfounded. He kept on shifting his white eye pricks to your hand and then to you. _Heh, he didn’t think I was gonna say that eh? Well done Berlinda, you surprised a skeleton._

He still hasn’t shaken your hand yet. “C’mon man, don’t leave me hanging.” You wink your right eye at him and smile. This seems to make him snap back into reality, he just grinned at you with his permeant grin. He gently took your hand a shook it.

“nice to see you too buddy.” After that you let go of his hand.

“SO, SMALL HUMAN WHERE IS YOUR MOTHER?” You sigh and turn around to face Papyrus.

“She’s not here at the moment, she’s out with my sister. She did tell me she would arrive before you guys. But I guess the plan changed…”

Both Papyrus and Frisk said ‘Oh…’ You were thinking of what to do. You look at the time and saw it was 4:06pm. _I better try and call mum…_

You walked out of the living room and went towards the house phone in the dining room.

“What are you gonna do Linda?” Daniel followed behind you.

“I’m going to try and call mum… Though I can use your help.” You looked at Daniel in the eye.

“It depends what you need.”

“I just need you to call Astasia’s phone, see if she will pick up.”

“Na, you can do that…”

Your face quickly changed from its calm expression into an annoyed one. “You know what Daniel, you’re actually useless…”

Daniel’s face turned into a shocked one. “Berlinda! How could you say that!?” Voice dripping with fake sadness.

“Oh please, you said worse to me.” You turned to face the phone again opening a blue book full of your family’s contacts.

“Yeah like you’re adopted…” You twisted your head to face Daniel again, your face no longer friendly. He quickly ran away from you and into his room again.

You rub your forehead and sighed. _He can be so annoying sometimes…_ You proceeded to find your mothers phone number. Once found you quickly picked up the phone and put it next to your ear and dialled the number.

_Ring-ring…Ring-ring…Ring-ring…Ring-rin-The person you’re trying to call is not available at the moment. You can-_

You put the phone back in its hold. You huff in annoyance. _Where are you mum?_

After you thought that Daniel came out of his room and quickly said.

“I got Astasia on the phone, come here.” You rushed towards him and grabbed the phone from his grasp. You leaned on the doorway of the living room. Everyone was silent.

“Hello? Astasia?”

“Hello pumpkin! How are you?”

“I’m fine, are you with mum?”

“Yes were at the shops still! I can give the phone to mum if you would like.”

“Yes please Astasia… That would be helpful.”

A couple of seconds pass when you heard your mother’s voice come through the phone.

“Nina? Is that you?”

“Yes mama, it is.” You looked at Daniel, he had a scrunched up face and whispering in a very high voice. “Yes, mama.” You mouthed, ‘Shut up.’ at him. He pulled his tongue out at you. _So childish…_

“What would you like nina? Is something wrong?”

“I called to ask where you are… But Astasia said you’re still at the shops.”

“Si, were still getting some shopping done!” (Yes,) You sighed quietly.

“I thought you were meant to be back by now mum.”

“I still got time Berlinda.”

“…Mum, do you even know what time it is?”

“It’s quarter to three.” You chuckled and rubbed your forehead.

“No its…” You look at the time. “Quarter past…”

“Three?”

“Four mum…”

You heard a soft gasp from your mum.

“Looks like I lost track of time when I was at granny’s…”

“You stayed over there for 5 hours or so didn’t you mum…”

“Oh I don’t know darling! Is Frisk and everyone over there now?” You looked towards the kid and the two skeletons. You locked eyes with all of them.

“Yup.” You looked back to Daniel. Confusion written all over his face.

“Oh dear! Berlinda I am sorry, please tell them to wait for a little bit longer. I’ll be back home in about 20 minutes! Okay baby?”

“Yeah, I’ll tell them.”

“Gracias mi nina Linda. Chao!” (Thank you my girl Linda. Bye!)

“Chao.” After that the phone hung up. You sigh and handed back Daniel’s phone.

“So? Where is mum.”

“She’s still at the shops. She lost track of time at granny’s and stayed over there more longer then she thought.”

“You know that mum always spends half of the day whenever she goes to granny’s…”

“Yeah yeah I know, that’s why I asked if she stayed for about 5 hours or so.” You sighed a tired sigh and walked into the living room. You stood in front of the sofa looking down at Frisk and looking straight forward at Papyrus.

“Well guys like you just heard my mum is still at the shops. But! She said she will be here in around 20 minutes. You don’t mind waiting do you?”

“Nope! We can wait for your mother to arrive!” You smiled at the kid.

“Heh, cool.”

“Well I am gonna go play some Leagueeeeeee!” Dan said, he was about to go in his room when you said.

“Pfft, looks like there is gonna be a Daniel buffet.” You snickered to yourself.

“Well, fu-oof!” Before he could finish that word you ran over to him and punched him lightly in the stomach. He glared at you.

You heard a couple of gasps in the living room. You looked at Daniel with a scowl.

“What the fu-“ You put your hand on top of his mouth making sure he couldn’t utter another word. You shook your head.

“Not in front of the kid…” You whispered, Daniel removed his eyes from you and towards Frisk. He nodded understanding your actions. You removed your hand from his mouth. He sighed loudly at you.

He shifted he position towards your guests. “Welcome to our hell hole!” He smirked at them. You slapped his arm. He cackled and went in his room. He closed the door just enough for the kid and the two skeletons not to peek through.

He held his middle finger at you. You scoffed. Before you could do anything he quickly slammed the door shut and locked it. _Ugh he can’t be nice can he!?_

You walked back into the living room.

“So would you li-“

“HUMAN DOES THAT HAPPEN A LOT?” You were confused on what he was asking.

“What happens a lot?”

He nervously looked at where you and Daniel were originally standing.

“THE PUNCHING…” _Oh! He must not see much fighting in his own family…_

“Oh… Don’t worry about it Papyrus. That happens a lot. Our whole family hits each other… Mostly just me and Daniel…”

“OH… SO IT’S NORMAL FOR YOUR FAMILY TO HURT EACH OTHER?”

“Yup. We don’t really hurt each other… Just playfully punch each other… and kick. So don’t worry if you see us punch each other… It normal. Well for us it is.” _My family aren’t normal… Their just so weird. But heh, I’m a part of that too._

“OKAY HUMAN!” You saw Papyrus’s nervousness wash away in seconds.

“So like I was going to say. Would you guys like a drink while you wait?”

“What drinks do you have Berlinda?” Frisk chirped. You thought for a moment until you said.

“Water, apple juice, tea, milk andddd… That’s it really.”

“Apple juice please!”

“MILK PLEASE!” You smiled softly at their answers.

“Coming right up! Do you want anything Sans?” You shifted your vision to the smaller skeleton that was sitting on the chair closes to the doorway of the room.

“ketchup.”

“Alrig-“ _Wait… he didn’t just say ketchup. Did he?_

“I uh, must have misheard you, did you say ketchup?”

“yup, ketchup.” _Okay… What the actual… WHAT?!_

“You’re not joking with me are you?” You were looking at Sans with astonishment.

“I AM AFRAID NOT HUMAN, HE DOES INDEED DRINK KETCHUP. I TIRED TO TALK HIM OUT OF IT BEFORE BUT IT DIDN’T WORK.” _Nawwwww, you gotta see this for yourself._

“Ight, coming right up!” You quickly rushed to the kitchen and picked up 2 glasses from the cupboard. You went to the fridge and grabbed the milk and apple juice. You poured each of the liquids into one glass. You then picked the milk and juice back up and put it back where they belonged.

You didn’t close the fridge just yet because you needed to see if you had ketchup anywhere. You started moving vegetables around the fridge to see if any ketchup would appear. No ketchup appeared. _Maybe they put it in the cupboards somewhere… Hopefully Adrian hasn’t eaten it all yet…_ You closed the fridge and started opening all the white cupboards.

Moving condiments, seasoning and ingredients you manage to find a half empty Heinz ketchup bottle. _He better not be joking, if he actually drinks ketchup then... Then… Then that’s just weird shizz._

You grabbed the ketchup and pressed it beside your body and put your arm over it to hold it in place for it not to fall. You picked the two drinks carefully and started walking back towards the living room.

You made your first stop in front of Frisk and Papyrus.

“Apple juice for Frisk.” You handed the glass to Frisk, his smiled brightly at you.

“Thank you Berlinda!”

“And some milk for The Great Papyrus.” Handing the last glass to Papyrus he grabs it carefully.

“THANK YOU HUMAN!”

You smiled and walked in front of Sans.

“And ketchup for Sans the skeleton. There was only half a bottle left, if you don’t mind.” You removed the ketchup that was wedged in between your body and arm and waved it in front of him. He took the ketchup and said.

“thanks pal and i don’t mind at all.”

You sat yourself down on the chair that was right next to the T.V. Papyrus and Frisk both already started drinking their drinks. You just kept on looking at Sans.

You watched him flip the cap open and move it towards his teeth. You saw him part his teeth a little bit for the nozzle to go in his mouth. But what you notice is that when he parted his teeth he had two fang like teeth. _Yooo he’s like a vampire._ After that you saw him squeeze the bottle

 _What the actual…!_ You clap your hands together and close your eyes. You breathe in loudly. You open your eyes again and say.

 _“_ Why?!” Sounding perplexed you point both of your hands towards Sans. He just shrugs. _Vampire like skeletons drinking ketchup… Never in a million years would I thought to see that._ Your head was filling with questions. _Oh god if Adrian finds out… He would try it himself._ You were imagining your brother drinking ketchup every day.

Whilst you were thinking you haven’t notice that you were blankly staring at Sans. He looked at you and grinned.

“you want some?” He drawled. This seems to snaps you out of your daydreaming. Sans was waving the ketchup towards you. You quickly shake your head.

“I do like ketchup but I rather have it on my food thanks.” Sans just shrugged.

“suit yourself buddy.”

After that it was silent, you don’t know what to do. You never really have guest around your house. _Well whenever Granny and Grandad come over they talk to mum and watch T.V._ You shifted you head towards the T.V. An idea coming to your head.

“Hey guys, would you like to watch some T.V?” Frisk and Papyrus both said at the same time ‘Yes please!’ You chuckled at them.

“Well would you like to see Steven Universe?” Your brother Adrian download all of them in 1080p, Adrian loves the art they use in that show. And the backstory is very good as well. You have to admit you like that show as well.

“What is Steven Universe?” Frisk asked. _They never seen it before?_

You thought for a bit, “Well all I can say is that is very magical.” When you said this you put your hands up and did a wave motion with your hands, trying to make it look like a rainbow. You heard Frisk giggle. “Okay! I would like to see Steven Universe.”

“What about you Papyrus?” You heard Papyrus do a thinking sound. “HMMMM, IT DOES SOUND VERY INTRESTING. OKAY! I AM IN FOR WATCHING THIS STEVEN UNIVERSE!” You smiled.

“What about you Sans? You in?”

“don’t really mind.” Well after that you got up from your chair and went to Daniel’s door. You knocked on his door and said.

“Dan can you get Adrian down here please.” You didn’t hear a response but only loud knocks in his room. _Knocking on the ceiling…_

You went back into the living room and sat back down.

“UH HUMAN?”

“Don’t worry, my brother got the episodes, he’s got the highest quality.” Papyrus looked at you confused. He was about to speak but got interrupted by loud footsteps rushing downstairs.

Surely enough Adrian was at the door way of the living room.

“Is mum back Berlinda?”

“Nope, but we do have some guests.”

“What do you mean gues-… Oh hello didn’t see ya guys.” Quickly changing his sentence after he saw them.

“How could you not see them… Frisk and Papyrus are literally the first people you see when you come in.” You say.

“Well I’m sorry that I don’t have 20 20 vision Berlinda!”

“You don’t need 20 20 vis- okay whatever, but I wanted to ask ya something.”

“What is it?”

“Do you still have the USB for the gay rocks from space?”

“Ya, why?”

“I wanted to show Frisk it. He hasn’t seen the show and you have it in the best quality.” He thought for a bit and nodded, he didn’t speak but just ran back upstairs. You just relaxed in the chair waiting for you brother to show up again with the USB. The calm atmosphere was cut short when Sans spoke.

“gay rocks from space?” You snickered. _Sounds funny when he says it._

“Eh, when you see the show you will get it. But don’t worry it’s a kids show.” Sans hummed at this and continued to sip his ketchup. _That’s still weird as hell…_

Adrian came rushing back down with a black USB in hand. He passed it to you and said. “Don’t break it.”

“Don’t worry man. You gonna watch it with us?” He shook his head.

“Got a commission to do, won’t be done until tomorrow.” You made your way towards the flat screen T.V and carefully put the USB into it.

“Ah okay, tell me when you’re finished tomorrow, I wanna see ight?”

“Kay, call me back down when mum arrives.” Adrian made his way back upstairs. You grabbed the two controls and turned on the T.V. Setting everything up you pressed the first episode of Steven Universe. You sat back down on the chair with your back against one arm rest and lifted your legs that they were dangling off the other side. You had a perfect view of the T.V.

You glance at the kid. He still had their shoes on and were sitting down with their hands in their lap.

“You know Frisk you can take off your shoes, mum won’t mind. Put your feet on the sofa as well. Relax buddy. Just look at me, master of relaxation.” You said wiggling in your spot.

“You sure? I don’t want to be rude.” Frisk quietly said. _Heh, he is really polite…_

 _“_ Na, go right ahead, make yourself at home. You too guys.” You looked at Sans as well as Papyrus smiling. You look back to the T.V where the show just started. You heard some movement coming from the sofa. You quickly took a glimpse of what was happening. Frisk has taken of his shoes off and put his feet on the sofa snuggling against Papyrus. You smile at the site and look back towards the T.V. _Heh, this… I can get used to._

\----

You were on the second episode of Steven Universe when you heard a loud knock on a window. _Must be mum…_ You got up and ran to the dining room. You heard the knocking get louder. Past the net curtain you saw mum.

Opening the window mum straight away shoves 2 bags full of shopping through the window.

“Holla Berlinda, take the shopping to the kitchen. Get Daniel to help.” You grab the two heavy bags and rush to the kitchen. Placing the shopping in the counter you run back towards Daniels door and bang your hand against it.

“Dan mum’s back! Help me with the shopping!”

You heard a muffle. ‘Okay!’ You were about to run back to the window when you heard Papyrus speak.

“HUMAN DO YOU NEED ASSISTANCE?” You look back to Papyrus and quickly say.

“Na, we got it covered.” You heard your mother call for you. You ran back to the window to find more bags.

“Jeez mum how much food did ya buy?”

“Enough food for us to live for a week.” You hummed at this and grabbed the next load. You were making your way to the kitchen when you heard Dan open his door. You placed the bags on the counter.

“MOVE LINDA!” You quickly sidestep out of Daniel’s way. He was carrying bigger bags that hold massive amounts of jars and cans. _Eeee must be heavy…_

 _“_ Berlinda open the door for me!” Your mother shouted, you call back saying okay. You grab the keys that were on the shelf and ran outside not bothering to put shoes on.

Opening the gate for mum to come through you found that she was holding two more bag. _Jeez how much more?_

“Mum give me those.” She willingly gave both bags to you. She closed the gate and locked it with her keys. Nino was running around you both like a maniac with a deflated ball in his mouth.

“Calm down Nino! Let me pass!” You shouted at him. He ignored you and carried on circling you.

Once you manage to get pass Nino and back into the house you saw mum already in the living room talking to Frisk, Papyrus and Sans.

You went to the kitchen and place the remainder of the shopping on the counter. You looked over the bags, there was 10 bags of shopping in total. Dan was already looking into the shopping seeing what mum bought. You were about to say something when you heard your mother shout.

“Berlinda put all the froze food in the freezer before they melt!” You sighed and started looking through the bags.

Mum bought a verity of things. Frozen vegetables, meats, dairy products and so on. You gathered all the frozen items and tossed them into the freezer. After you finished that you heard someone shout out.

“Mummy!!!” _Ah that’s Adrain…_ You look towards Dan and said.

“You gonna say hello?”

“Yeah yeah, hang on…” He was taking out the fruits and putting them in the fridge. You shrugged and walked back to the living room.

You scanned across the room Sans, Papyrus and Frisk were all sitting on the sofa now. Your mother taking her chair next to the window and Adrian sitting next to the T.V where you were originally sitting. The T.V was turned off.

Mum looked up at you. She greeted you with a smile. Walking up to her you bent down giving her a kiss on the cheek and a warm hug. You greeted her back and asking how she was. Her saying in return that she is just a bit tired.

You nod and made your way to sit next to Adrian. Mum was about to speak when Adrian quickly said.

“Mum what did you buy? I’m hungry like a mother fuc- Oof!” Adrian’s sentence was cut short due to mum throwing a cushion at his face.

“No jurar!” (No swearing!) Adrian removed the cushion from his face and had an annoyed expression on his face. You giggled quietly beside him.

“So did you buy ketchup?” Adrian blurted. You look at mum and she nodded.

“But I don’t want you to take it to your room Adrian!” But before mum could finish her sentence Adrian already got up and darted to the kitchen. You heard mum sigh loudly.

“Berlinda go and make sure he doesn’t take anything.” She couched. You smirked and got up slowly.

“With pleasure mother.”

“No hitting Berlinda!” You look at mum.

“You take the fun out of things mum…” Before mum could say anything you ran to the kitchen shouting.

“ADRIAN TOUCH THE KETCHUP AND YOU’RE DEAD!”

-Sans POV-

Sans was just sitting beside the kid watching your family talk. _wow this family is… lively._ After you ran to the kitchen he heard your mother sigh loudly. He looks towards her.

“Welcome to my family.” She smiles.

“HUMAN YOUR FAMILY ARE QUITE ENTHUSIASTIC! BUT I DID NOT KNOW YOU HIT EACH OTHER FOR FUN!” Your mother looked at Papyrus with a slight smile.

“Don’t worry Papyrus they can be rough with each other sometimes but they won’t do any harm to each other. But please be careful around Daniel and Berlinda, they can be… silly sometimes…” She shakes her head slowly.

Sans tilts his head a bit to the side. “what do you mean?” She sighs. “I mean as that if they get on each other’s nerves… it could be anywhere! They won’t be afraid to hit each other. And please excuse my son’s if they swear. They don’t know how to keep their mouth shut.”

“DON’T WORRY HUMAN! THEY SOUND LIKE UNDYNE! IF SOMEONE GET’S ON HER NERVES SHE GOES ON A RAMPAGE! OR NOOGIES SOMEONE… MAINLY ME… _”_ Sans hears your mother chuckles.

“Maybe Undyne will go well with those two.”

“Maybe! Undyne is really strong though…” Frisk adds. Your mum smiles and says.

“I am sorry that I came late, I lost track of time when I visited my mother. But now I’m here! We can get started on lessons!”

“Yay!” “YAY!” “cool.”

Your mum gets up and makes her way towards a desk. “I got everything ready in the morning so we can get straight to it.” Opening the first drawer she grabs a small pack of cards and makes her way back to the seat.

“Okay first thing first, I will need to teach you how to pronounce the alphabet. It’s quite different to the English tongue so I will need you to learn this first okay?”

“Okay!” Frisk was starting to get more excited by the minute.

Your mum chuckles. “Great! Let get star-” She was cut short from loud shouts from the kitchen.

“BERLINDA GIVE ME THE KETCHUP!”

“NEVAR!!!!”

Next thing Sans heard was loud footstep rushing towards them. Seconds later you were in the living room holding two bottles of ketchup.

“Mum you bought two!? Adrian was about to run off with them!”

“GET OVER HERE BERLINDA!” He saw you look back and you quickly ran to your mum passing her the ketchup. After that Sans saw your brother Adrian come in.

“FIGHT ME BERLINDA!”

“YOU FIGHT ME BRUH!”

“Both of you callate!” (Shut up!) Your mum shouts. Surely enough whatever she said made both of you keep quiet.

“Can any of you keep quiet while we have guests?!”

“But mum if they want to get to know us they will have to cope with us shouting…”

“Yeah… Adrian has a point Mum…” You shrug. He hears your mum sigh.

“Yes but I am trying to teach a lesson here, maybe you can keep it down a bit… por favor.” (Please.)

“Ight ight, Adrian let mum teach. You ain’t getting your hands on those ketchups.”

“Watch me Berlinda, soon there won’t be any.” You both lock eyes with each other.

“Okay okay, Adrian go.” She was fiddling with the ketchup that were in her hands, she just tossed them to the window seal that was next to her. Adrian left with a frown on his face.

“Mum, I’m gonna keep an eye on both of those fatso’s so they don’t eat anything yet. I’ll join you guys in a minute.” You started to make your way out.

“Don’t make too much noise please!”

“You know that’s impossible but okay!” You shout back. Sans hears your mum chuckle.

“I’m sorry you had to see that, they can be a bit overwhelming at first but once you get to know us, it won’t be so hard.”

“ITS FINE HUMAN! I DON’T MIND!” She smiles at Papyrus’s answer.

“Well then, let’s get started.”

Surely enough she started to take out cards that had a letter on each one. She would pronounce the letter then let all three of them have a go. Whenever they get it wrong she would correct them. Around mid-way of the lesson Sans saw you come back in the room with a device in your hand. It was a small red device. It was the same device you had when you both walked to the park. There was a thin black wire that was connected to it. The wire led to your ear. _earphones? oh it’s a MP3…_

After Sans and the rest finished with the alphabet your mum turned to you.

“Berlinda take those thing out of your ears and listen.” You did was she said.

“Yes mum?”

“At the moment I am teaching the alphabet, and I would to test you if you remember it.” Sans saw you smile.

“Challenge accepted.” Your mum faced the cards towards you and you started to sound out the letters fluently. Your mum made it more difficult for you because she shuffled the cards so that it was not in alphabetical order. You passed it with flying colours.

“I see that you remember it quite well…” Your mum says after you finished.

“Well I did have the best teacher.” You smiled towards her.

“WOW HUMAN! THAT WAS AMAZING!”

“Yeah Berlinda that was really cool!” His brother and the kid praised you. You smirked.

“Well once you get the hang of it you will be able to say it like that as well. Just gotta believe in yourselves.”

After that your mum faced Sans and the others and said. “Let’s do that again.” Surely enough your mum put the cards in alphabetical order again and Sans and the rest started to sound out the words better than the first time.

Once you all went through it the second time Frisk said.

“How was that?” Your mum replied. “Very good, you guys get it much faster than any other student’s I had!”

“WHY OF COURSE HUMAN! I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL PASS EVERYTHING YOU THROW AT ME!” Frisk giggled.

“Mum what’s the time?” You say out of nowhere. Sans has been keeping an eye socket on you. But you’ve just been sitting on the chair quietly with your MP3 in your pocket.

“Ten past six. I guess that’s the end of our lesson!”

-Your POV-

You were about to speak when you heard a click of a door. Daniel came rushing in the living room.

“David’s here with Astasia!”

Your calm face quickly turned into a grimace.

“What?!” You quickly looked at mum whilst sitting in a straight position.

 “I might have forgotten to say that Cha Cha wasn’t the only on to pick me up… David came with us…” _Oh no…_

 “Why is he here mum!?”

“I did tell you yesterday that Cha Cha was going to visit today…”

“But not with _him._ ”

“Hoooola!” His voice echoing around the house.

_Oh god, kill me now!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay okay, so you guys know that I can't think of puns... (like at all) and I need your guys help. Any pun! Just put it down in the comments. It can be about ketchup, skeletons, humans, flowers, computers I dunno! ANYTHING! Just put it down in the comments so I can see them! I gotta see some of those puns! ;D
> 
> And hope you enjoyed this chapter! :^)


	16. ‘Mi hija es una alcolica…’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continue from chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING THERE IS UNDERAGE DRINKING IN THIS CHAPTER! PLEASE, FOR ANY YOUNG READER’S OUT THERE PLEASE DO NOT THINK THIS IS RIGHT! I DO NOT WISH FOR ANY UNDERAGE DRINKING OUT THERE! Please be wise.

{Same with other chapter guys! So when you guys see this ->  _-Sample Text.-_ <\- That means the song is singing by its self!}

~*~

Your mum was the first one to greet him, her voice cheerful. You sat down trying not to let your frustration show.

“Hola! I see you have some guests! Hello my name is David-” You decided to shut him out. You take out your MP3 and put it to the loudest setting it could go. You grabbed your hood and pull it over your head, making sure no one could see your eyes. You put your head back against the sofa and close your eyes. _It was going so well before he arrived…_

You don’t like David very much. Your sister got married to him a year ago, and you still don’t like him. It’s been what… like 3 years since you’ve known him?

Your family was always close, like whenever something goes wrong we got your back kinda thing. But when Anastasia started seeing him she started to… break away. Mum said that it’s normal and it was your first time seeing it, but the thing is that it started to make you frustrated. At the beginning she would go out a lot with her friends and come back really late. You would always wait for her to come home safely.

She wouldn’t talk to any of you because she was too tired… So all she would do is eat and sleep then leave to go see her friends. She was acting so... different. You asked her about it but she just said that we didn’t give her any space.

It was when you found out that it was because of _him._ When you first saw him he looked so lanky and skinny. You could literally snap him in half if you wanted to, but also he was so… ignorant and spoiled but your sister failed to see this.

After some time, your family saw his parents. Needless to say is that they overindulged him. Whatever he wanted they would get. This frustrated you more. Your mum always taught you guys to be happy with what you have. And you have… all of you have.

But you noticed little by little that Astasia want _more._ Wanted more clothes, make-up, shoes you name she wanted it. You saw that mum was getting annoyed at your sister’s behaviour as well.

And you figured out that this weird behaviour that Astasia was doing was because of him and his parents. They kept on saying stuff like _‘Oh sweetie if your parents loved you they would buy you everything!’_ and like _‘We would buy you anything you wanted! You just ask and we will get!’_

But what got you most annoyed was that they said it in front of your faces. Your mother’s face… You remember going on a rampage talking to mum in private saying _‘Love isn’t about getting whatever you want! Love is when you care deeply for each other! Only a spoilt brat thinks like THAT!’_ To say the least, you were furious… And that was only a year ago.

Your mum agreed with what you said but she said that Astasia would snap out of soon, she kept on saying that she was blinded by love. You remember her saying _‘It’s because of this that your sister doesn’t see the flaws in him. I know this is because it happened to me… Berlinda we can help them… if we get David to see our way then we can change him little by little.’_ You didn’t agree with her idea, but you knew your decision wouldn’t matter. Your mother would still do it if the whole family was against it.

So she did, she started inviting him over to your house more offend then you liked. You were never comfortable around him but nevertheless mum still continued to invite him over.

Though you saw her do something different. She would purposely make him do something that he doesn’t like, like one time she made something completely different from what he eats. Now normal he would start to make things us to try and dodge something he didn’t like but mum didn’t allow him to.

You remember her saying sternly to eat it. So he did. After he actual took a bite he found it delicious. Mum kept of doing this for 2 years straight telling him to do stuff that he wouldn’t normal do. And after every time she does this she would constantly say afterwards. _‘Be grateful with what you have David.’_

The third year he proposed to her. When you heard this you were in the living room with your brothers… You were all shocked to say the least. You have to say that he has changed a lot the past 3 years but he still has a lot to go. You don’t talk much to him much (at all) and you still find it extremely uncomfortable around him. But he makes your sister happy, she came out of her weird behaviour after she got married. So that’s a plus, but he is still very ignorant.

You sighed deeply trying to concentrate on the peaceful music instead of what is happening around you but you were taken out of your tranquillity when someone threw something soft at your face.

You quickly opened your eyes and took the object off your face, you got a good look at it. It was a cushion. You lifted the hood off your face a bit to see who did it. But all you saw was your sister standing in front of you both hands on hips with an annoyed expression on her face. _Oh this gone be good…_ You turned off your MP3.

“You need something?” You ask cheekily.

“Berlinda did you forget to say something…?” You knew what she was referring to but you decided to do something else. You smirked.

“I don’t think I did, pretty sure I just wanted to listen to my music in peace…” She scoffed and crossed her arms.

“Berlinda, say it now.” You roll your eyes and faced Davids direction.

“Hello David.” You say flatly.

“H-Hello.” He squeaked out. You quickly face Astasia.

“You happy now?”

“Yes, thank you. But I think you forgot someone else.” She brought her arms out towards your direction for a hug. You did the same towards you her direction but not getting up to hug her.

“I’m too lazy to get up… you hug me.” You did a grabby motion at her. You heard her sigh loudly.

“What am I gonna do with you pumpkin…” She bent down and hugged you. When she wanted to break away you didn’t let her but instead started to make the hug tighter.

“Berlinda let go of me!” She squealed. You just chuckled.

“Na I’m good. After all you didn’t see me yesterday.” You answered back. She put one hand on your face and one hand on the back of the chair to try lift herself off you. But before she could do any other movements you licked her hand, you quickly let go of her after that.

She quickly got up and wipe the hand you licked on her clothes and said.

“Berlinda! Oh that’s disgusting! Ewww!”

“Well don’t put your hand on my face! You’re just begging for it to get it licked.” You heard your mother chuckle.

“Berlinda don’t lick your sister.” You shrugged. After that it was quiet, an uncomfortable silence. You looked over the room, mum was sitting silently on her chair. Sans, Frisk and Papyrus huddling close to each other on the sofa. You still had your hood on, but it didn’t hide your eyes, just covered your head. David was standing nervously by the doorway fiddling with his hands but you notice that Daniel was no longer here. _He ran off that loser…_

You sigh loudly and got up. You wanted to get out of here, the uncomfortable silence was eating you alive.

“Whelp I’m gonna go and… I’m just gonna go…” You started to make your way towards the doorway when you were stopped by your sister.

“Hang on, David got you something… Babe show her.” David quickly recovered from his nervous form and said.

“O-Oh yes! I heard from Anastasia that you got hurt and I thought it would be nice of me to get you a present. U-Uh… hang on I left it in the dining room.” After that he rushed to the dining room.

You looked at Astasia confused. She chuckled and quickly removed the rest of the hood off your head. You slapped her hand away.

“I thought I told you _not_ to tell him…” Astasia just giggled.

“I’ll lick you again.” You threatened.

“Don’t!” She took a step back from you.

David entered the room again with a glass black bottle in hand. _Oh my god he didn’t…_

“Astasia said you liked it and I thought I should buy you one. S-So here i-is my present.” His nervousness was written all over his face. He slowly showed the name of the bottle. _Oh my god my favourite. Bailey’s…_

You look at Astasia; she was looking at you with the biggest smug face you’ve ever seen from her. _Dammit Astasia… Why you do dis to me?!_

You look back to the bottle then to David. He was sweating a little bit now. _Ugh… You win Astasia._ You carefully take the bottle from his hands and look at him.

“Thanks.” You muttered. David sighed in relief and quickly add.

“Don’t worry Berlinda! Hope you like it!” His face changing into a happy one. You sighed and walked past David.

“Berlinda where are you going?” Astasia followed right behind you.

“Well I can’t be mean and not open this can I?” She smiled and hugged you tightly.

“Thank you for being nice Berlinda.” You sighed and tapped her back.

“Don’t get use to it, I mean it Astasia…” She laughed and let go of you.

“Don’t serve yourself too much okay!” You nodded. She left you to go back to the living room. You proceeded to make your way to the kitchen. _If I’m gonna stay in there might as well enjoy myself eh?_ You smiled at the bottle. _Man I haven’t had this in ages._

After that you quickly served yourself a small glass of Bailey’s with ice. Before you went back you hid the drink in a cupboard to make sure nobody drinks it… Mainly just your dad.

You made your way back into the living room and sat down where you were originally sitting. Astasia sat down next to you. David taking the chair closes to the doorway. The uncomfortable silence was now gone, voices from your family and new friends over taking it. Occasionally hearing a pun from Sans. Then Papyrus screaming at him for saying such things. _Heh, Papyrus reactions at his puns are quite funny. I wonder what he would do if I said a pun._

You swirled the glass around making the ice clink against the glass. You took a small sip. _Ahhh, still nice…_ You sighed in content.

“Psst… Mi hija es una alcolica…” (My daughter is an alcoholic already…) You have no idea what your mother just said but you know it’s something to do with the drink.

“You want some?” You waved the glass towards her. She nodded slowly. _Heh, mum can’t even resist it. After all it’s her favourite drink._ You got up and gave her the glass. She took a sip. You kept your hand out for mum to put the glass back in your hand. She never did.

“You can make yourself another one nina.” She says taking another sip from the beverage. You withdraw your hand knowing she’s not going to give back the glass. You sigh.

“Why do you take thing that are beloved to me mother?” You mum rolls her eyes at you.

“It’s just a drink Berlinda!”

“AND I LOVED IT!” You and your mum start laughing, not long after everyone start laughing with you. You even heard Sans chuckle. _Oh my god Sans laughed, I am officially proud of myself_. You were about to make your way out to make another drink when you heard a soft click of Daniel’s door. He came into the living room and shouted.

“TURN UP!” What you didn’t notice that he was holding a small golden speaker in his hand. _Oh god he’s gonna put music on!_

Before you could do anything he turned on the speaker which was connected to his MP3. No longer was anyone laughing. Then a familiar voice ringed out of the speaker.

- _Sígueme y te sigo mami_ ,- “Sígueme y te sigo mami!”

Daniel was singing along with the song. _That song is from Daddy Yankee…_ Daniel was swaying with the beats of the song. He had one hand holding the speaker and was waving it in the air. His other hand was pointing towards you. _Oh god why is he singing?_ _He isn’t a bad singer but… just WHY?_

- _Pa’ la rumba es que nos vamos.-_ “Pa’ la rumba es que nos vamos!” “Daniel stop…”

- _Bebiendo nos olvidamos,-_ “Bebiendo nos olvidamos!”

- _Del mal amor que nos han causado.-_ “Del mal amor que nos han causado!”

 _-Sígueme y te sigo mami,-_ “Sígueme y te sigo mami!” “Please Jesus stop!”

 _-Que pa la rumba es que nos vamos.-_ “Que pa la rumba es que nos vamos!”

 _-Y bailando nos desquitamos,-_ “Y bailando nos desquitamos!”

 _-Del mal amor que nos han causado.-_ “Del mal amor que nos han causado!” “I hate you Danielllll…”

You gave up trying to tell him to stop. You look at mum, she was smiling and shaking her head. You looked at Astasia she was coving her mouth trying not to laugh. She looks at you in the eyes. You try and send a message through your eyes, saying _please make him stop_. She must have understood because she put her other hand on top of her mouth laughing silently.

You shift your eye sight towards the sofa; Papyrus was looking at your bother with wonder. Frisk was giggling quietly and Sans had the most confused expression on his face. _You and me man…_

“This is what I have to put up with…” You said towards the three of them. You bring your hand out and point the direction of your brother. Frisk starts to laugh, Papyrus just nyehed. Sans looked at you then your brother. A soft smile covering his face. _Hm, Sans isn’t that bad… Maybe I could start over with him. Maybe._

You sighed and started to make your way past your brother. _I just wanted to have some Bailey’s._ You mentally pouted. When you walked into the dining room Daniel followed you, he was still singing. _Oh please just leave me alone…_

You slowly made your way to the kitchen, Daniel right behind you. You retrieved your bottle from the cupboard and put it on top of the worktop. Daniel has stopped singing and paused his music.

“Linda who bought you that?” You sighed.

“David…”

Daniel laughed. You glared at him. _I bloody hate you Daniel._ Grumbling you grab another glass. You got some ice and opened the Bailey’s. Pouring the semi thick liquid into the glass.

When you were busy making your drink you didn’t notice your other brother coming into the kitchen.

“BITCH I’M HUNGRYYYYY.” Ignoring him you put away your Bailey’s. Your mum made her way into the kitchen and said.

“I’m going to make food now.”

“YES MUM!” Adrian shouted. Daniel was clicking on his MP3, he stopped and smirked.

“PARTY!” He shouted. A song that you were not familiar to came on.

- _Panda, panda, panda… Panda panda panda.-_

The song broke into a rap. You couldn’t even understand what the person was saying. Anastasia and David came in the kitchen as well.

“Daniel turn that song off!” Astasia voice topped over Daniel’s song and Adrian’s rummaging. _I just want to have my Bailey’s!!!!_

The kitchen was packed. You took a deep breath and shouted.

“MAKE ROOM!” Surely enough your family made a little path for you to squirm through.

-Sans POV-

Sans saw you exit the room with your brother close behind. _that was something, man her family is quite something. and it’s obvious that she doesn’t like David. dunno why though, seems pretty nice._

“I see that Daniel is still the same…” Your sister said.

“They all are still the same… Daniel, Adrian and Berlinda. Still loud as ever.” Your mum replied. She gulped the rest of the drink down and got up.

“I better start making food before they start making a mess.” Standing up she made her way towards the kitchen. Your sister and her husband following close behind.

“This family is awesome!!!” Frisk squealed. Sans looked at him. _heh yeah, they are quite something. though that girl is still hiding something._

“I MUST AGREE WITH YOU FRISK! ESPECIALLY BERLINDA! SHE’S SUPER NICE! OH WAIT, BUT ALL OF THEM ARE NICE! AND I HEARD FROM QUEEN TORIEL THAT SHE IS ALREADY HEALED!” Sans found this information quite interesting. He also found out that you got healed. Toriel told him everything. _doesn’t make sense, Toriel’s magic shouldn’t be able to heal her that fast… heck it wouldn’t even be able to heal a monster that fast. ugh this kid is becoming something bigger then i thought._

He was taken out of his thinking when someone entered the room. You. You entered the room with another drink in your hand. You sat down on the chair opposite from them. You sighed loudly.

“All I wanted was to have a glass of Bailey’s...” He heard you mutter. You took a sip of your beverage, a small smile forming on your lips.

“HUMAN WHAT IS THAT DRINK?” Sans saw you ponder for a bit. You sighed in defeat. _why is she –_

“It’s alcohol.” You said quietly. Sans heard his brother gasp.

“HUMAN YOU SHOULDN’T BE DRINK THAT! I HEARD IT’S BAD FOR YOU! ESPECIALLY FOR SOMEONE YOUR AGE!” Sans saw you smile at his brother. _woah the kid is drinking alcohol?_

“Yes I know Papyrus; I am well aware what this could do. Believe me… I do. Thank you for your concern but you see I wasn’t really the one who got into this drink…” _huh?_

“then who got you into that drink?” You looked at him surprised. Sans thought for a minute that he said something rude but then you smiled at him softly.

“Heh, well you see my mum did. I found her drinking something different so I asked her if I could try some. She let me andddd now I like it.” You shrugged taking another sip of the drink. _this family is quite laid back. i wouldn’t of given frisk any alcoholic drink at such a young age._

“But don’t think bad of my mother. She thought I would have disliked it, to say the least when she heard me say I liked it she was very surprised… And don’t worry I don’t have many of these, properly like once every two months? Three maybe? Ehh.” Sans was surprised to hear that. _she doesn’t act nothing like that devil… but she’s still so hidden… why?!_

“Can I have some Berlinda?” Frisk said nicely. Sans quickly looked at Frisk, he was just staring at you.

He heard you sigh. “No can do buddy, to be honest I’m not really aloud to be drinking this. But mum said it’s alright for me to have only a little bit. Though I don’t want you drinking this stuff, it can be really bad for you. Unless you have permission from your mother then you can’t. Wait until your old enough then you can have some Frisk.” Sans saw Frisk pout at you.

“Okay… I’ll wait.” He heard him mutter. You smiled at him and say. “Don’t look so down kiddo, alcohol isn’t really nice. Juice is much better.” You winked at Frisk. Frisk nod quickly.

“I agree! Orange juice is the best!”

“Oh really? Thanks for the heads up, I might get some for the next time you visit.”

“Yes!!!” Sans heard you chuckle at Frisk’s energy.

“What about you Papyrus? You have a favourite drink? Nononono! Wait lemme guess.” Sans saw your smile widen. _what is she about to do?_

“Is it _spaghet tea_?” Sans eyes widen in shock; you were staring at Papyrus waiting for his reaction. Frisk burst out laughing. Sans couldn’t help himself and started laughing along with Frisk.

Papyrus just sat there not moving. Then he finally spoke. “I. AM. DONE!” He stood up and started to walk away. Sans heard you start laughing with them.

“N-n-no -snrk- I-I’m sorry Papyrus! Hahaha, please stay! Pffft!” After a while you all calmed down. Papyrus sat back down next to Frisk smiling.

“bro you’re smiling.”

“I KNOW AND I HATE IT!” Sans heard you giggle again.

-Your POV-

_I do not regret making that pun. I am totally going to make more pun nowadays. That reaction was priceless! Properly that’s why Sans makes so many puns._

You drank the rest of the Bailey’s. _This is nice… This has been really nice._ Your thinking was cut short when Sans spoke.

“we must get going now, Tori is gonna get worried if we don’t make our way home.” Frisk and Papyrus protested saying that they still had time. You noticed that Sans started to sweat. _How can he even sweat? And why is he?_ You question was answered when you faced Frisk and Papyrus again. They were staring at him with puppy dog eyes. _Oh god how can you say no to that?!_ Sans was trying not to look at them. _Better help him out._

You got up from your seat and went to the sofa. You crouched a little bit making Frisk and Papyrus turn to you. You were about eye level with Frisk.

“Even though I enjoy having you guys over, Sans is right. Toriel might get worried. It is uhh… 7:45. Besides, you don’t have to just visit us on Monday’s. You can visit whenever you want! I pretty sure we won’t mind one bit.” You winked at him.

Before you knew it Frisk chucked himself on you, making you fall on your back. He hugged you tightly, which you returned. You heard Papyrus gasp.

“ARE YOU TWO ALRIGHT?!” You started to giggle, which escalated to laughing, not long after Frisk joined with you. After you stopped you said.

“Yeah Papyrus, were alright.” You put yourself in a sitting position still holding on to Frisk.

“You’re always full of surprises aren’t ya?” He gave you the biggest smile he could and nodded. You returned the smile. But it wasn’t fake, this was a real smile. A smile full of warmth. At that moment you felt something inside of you pulse. You ignored it and got up, dragging Frisk with you.

You let go of him and ruffle his hair. “Before you head out my family would like to say goodbye as well.” Frisk nodded and quickly put on his shoes, you waited patiently. Once he put them on you walked out of the room with all three of them following you. You stopped in front of the corridor.

“Guys they’re leaving now! Come say goodbye!” You open the corridor door for them and made your way outside. Moments later everyone shuffled their way out of the house and started saying their goodbyes.

The sun was starting to go down the horizon. Leaving creamy colours of purple, orange, yellow and blue in the sky. Only a few fluffy clouds passing through the sky.

Frisk and Papyrus were on a hugging spree. You smiled at the sight. Laughing was heard as well as talking. _This day was so nice. These people are not bad one bit… I don’t need to worry. I just got to… be happy. I look forward to meeting the rest._

Sans just watched Papyrus and Frisk talk and interact with everyone. _He isn’t that bad. Maybe if I just show that I’m nice to his family then maybe he won’t see me as a… threat? They all look like wonderful people._

Nino was running around everyone like a kid on a sugar high. Papyrus and Frisk was happily talking with everyone. Sans just being Sans and threw a couple of puns. Seeing everyone laugh made you smile. Seeing everyone happy made you happy.

What caught your eye was Sans and your mother. You watch from a distance. Your mum’s mouth opening and closing and Sans teeth didn’t move at all. Now that you think about it he doesn’t open his mouth to speak.

Sans made a move bringing out his hand towards her for a hand shake. You saw your mother shake her head. She careful dragged Sans hand down and pulled him into a soft hug. You saw Sans shocked face. His hands were out of his pocket’s not knowing what to do with them. Then he finally pats your mum’s back.

You had your hand over your mouth trying not to make noise. You were giggling silently. Once done you removed your hand from your face. You looked back towards the two. Your mum was no longer there and Sans was staring at you. _Oh, shoot! RUN BERLINDA RUN._ You mentally screamed at yourself.

You turned around to walk away but bumped into something hard. _Ouch…_ You rub your head and look up. _Ohh Papyrus._

“HELLO HUMAN I CAME TO YOU BECAUSE I HAVEN’T GIVEN MY GOODBYE HUG YET!” You smiled and open your arms.

“Come ere buddy!” His smile goes wider. In a matter of seconds, you were swooped off your feet and into a tight embrace. The more hugs you receive from Papyrus the less they knock the air from you. You return the hug and he puts you back down.

You were then tackled into a hug from Frisk. You stumble a bit bumping into something sturdy. You quickly regain your position and look at what you bumped into. _Oh shoot Sans…_

“Heh, sorry about that Sans.” You say with a hint of worry in your voice. He focused on you and spoke softly. “don’t worry bud.” Your lips lifted a little bit into a smile. You look back down at the kid. He was look up at you with a massive smile on his face. You chuckle and pat his head.

A quick thought came to mind. After deliberating over your thought you agreed with it. You remove Frisk arms and bent down. A bigger smile forming on his face. _Heh, he knows._

Before you could say anything Frisk hopped onto your back. You grunted at the impact but recovered quickly. You firmly grab his legs and hoisted yourself back up. Frisk wrapped his arms around your neck to secure himself.

“WOW HUMAN YOU’RE STRONG.”

“Na, Frisk is really light. Like a feather.” You smile at Frisk. He smiles back and slowly puts his head on your shoulder snuggling into the fur of the hood. Slowly his eye’s start to close. _That’s his cue to go._

“Ight guys, we gotta take Frisk home. He’s falling asleep.” Papyrus and Sans nod.

“WE WILL COME WITH YOU!” You agree and slowly make your way to the gate. Your family following right behind you.

Astasia opened the gate with her keys and walked out with David. You followed behind them and asked.

“Where you going Astasia?” She turns and stops.

“We gotta make our way back now, but I’ll wait for you in the car so I can say bye properly. Okay pumpkin.” You nod and she starts to make her way to her car. You split from her and was about to cross the road with the skeleton brothers when you heard multiple voices shout.

“CHAO!!!”

You look back and saw your family. They were all standing in front of the gate. They waved at all three of them. You smile at them. _They’re the best… What could I do without them…_

-Sans POV-

Sans shifted eye towards your family. _heh, their quite something alright…_ Sans glance at you. He eyes opened wide. He knew the look you had on. It was admiration. He knew this because he looks at Papyrus the exact same way.

You had a smile on your face, looking at your family. Frisk has fallen asleep on your shoulder, snuggling into the fur of your hood. He heard you sigh turning back around and walking across the road.

Him and Papyrus following right behind you. Sans kept on looking at you. You still had a small smile on your lips. You took a quick glimpse of Frisk. He saw your smile get wider. He sighed. _maybe i was wrong about her… but she might just be putting up an act because of Papyrus and Frisk._

Sure you were still hiding away but you were so nice. The look you give your family was full of love. The way you treated Papyrus and Frisk was as if you were best friends… The way you treated him was full of kindness... Even after what he did you didn’t give him the cold shoulder. You treated him like a person… _still it might just all be a stupid act._

He was now standing in front of the kids’ door. Papyrus knocked straight away. All four of them waited quietly. After a minute the door swung open reviling Toriel. She looked at him then Papyrus then you.

She smiled at the sight of Frisk sleeping.

“Oh my child, looks like it’s been quite a day for Frisk.” He heard you chuckle softly.

“Yeah, I think he’s ready to hit the hay…” Toriel agrees with you and moves towards you to remove Frisk off your back. Once they did Frisk curled in Toriel’s arms.

“My dear one, I also wanted to say that our lessons will be this Saturday!” Toriel chirped. _lessons? what lessons?_

“HUMAN YOU ARE HAVING LESSONS WITH THE QUEEN?!”

“I keep on telling you Papyrus to call me Toriel…”

“QUEEN TORIEL!” You smirk. _pfft, that’s the best you’re gonna get out of him._

“Heh yeah, Toriel is gonna teach me about monsters… Monster biology, magic and all. I’m looking forward to it!” You beamed. Toriel snickered at your excitement. After a while she had to say goodnight. With that she closed the door.

“WELL I MUST GET GOING! TO THE HOUSE!” After he said that he ran to the house that was right next to Frisk’s house.

“Oh that’s your house?” Sans focused on you.

“yep, just me and paps.”

“Ah okay, to be honest I thought you all lived in this house.” You pointed at Frisk’s house.

“na just tori, asgore, undyne and alphys.” He heard you hum softly. _if i apologise i might be able to get her to open up. see who she really is._

“Well, I better make my way. Astasia waiting for me. It was nice seeing you again Sans.” With that you lifted your hand towards him. _heh, yeah… let’s start again._

“before you go kid… i just wanna say uh, sorry for threating you back at the… park.” Your expression change from a calm one into a shocked one. You slowly put you hand back to your side. You haven’t said anything; you look back at your house.

“you ok ki-”

“It’s fine, I understand.” _she understands? understand what?_

“Heh, Toriel told me that you guys aren’t having the best time up here… Nobody giving you kindness… Nobody treating you like people. And what you did back there was understandable, you just wanted to look after your family. After you brother.” With that you turn back around giving him a big smile. Sans was speechless…

“And what I did back there as well… wasn’t the best first impression. So for that I apologise as well. Though you can trust my family Sans, they won’t do anything to your family. I can promise you that.” You look back at your house.

“To be honest I would have done the exact same thing as you. My family just mean so dearly to me… I wouldn’t want anything happening to them.” You sigh and turn back to face him. You pat his arm gently.

“I better get going, don’t wanna hold up my sister for much longer. Say goodbye to Papyrus for me… He kinda ran off before I could say. But anyways, it was a pleasure meeting you again Sans.” And with that you turn around and ran across the street to find your sister.

To say the least Sans was… shocked. He didn’t think he would get that reaction. To be honest he just thought you would give him the cold shoulder because the kid or Papyrus was no longer here. But instead you still gave him kindness, not only that but you said that you understood why he did those actions. _i guess… i was wrong about her. but that still doesn’t explain why she still so hidden._ Sans felt something course though his body.

He looked towards where you were originally standing. Whatever made you hide away, he was determined to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed today's chapter! And sorry for the lack of puns from Sans, I will try and put more in the future.
> 
> The song that Daniel was singing was called Daddy Yankee - Sígueme y Te Sigo
> 
> Here - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tHwXr7XzPXY
> 
> Other song that he put on was called Panda


	17. Unexpected Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's get these lessons started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are so amazing! 108 kudos, 105 comments and 1436 HITS! The amount of kindness you guys are giving me is absolutely lovely! You guys really give me power to continue on with this fanfic, and for that I want to thank every last one of you guys. Luv ya!

It’s been five days since their first lesson. Frisk and Papyrus have been visiting every now and then, you occasionally see Sans visit with them. They don’t stay for long, properly only for 30 minutes or so, but it’s nice to see them. Sans has been talking a lot more since you and him apologised to each other. _It’s a good sign._ You haven’t been able to meet the rest of their family yet but that will hopefully change tomorrow.

Tomorrow is when you start your monster lessons with Toriel. You were excited to learn something completely different. Toriel did visit to say that she would provide everything you needed and for you to come at 12 o’clock. Which you find lovely of her, now you don’t have to go buy a note book to write down your notes.

At the moment you are on the computer looking at some speed paints. Even though you know quite a lot you still like to see other people’s work. To look at the type of brushes they use, colour’s and techniques. It still amazes you at some of the work people do. The amount of detail people put in their work is… mind-blowing!

You were interrupted from your video when a familiar ring tone rang from your headphones. A pop up came up reviling a name you knew too well. _Rayen? Why is he calling?_

Rayen is your only cousin, well closes to your age. He is 15. But anyways at the moment he is living in Chile. He originally lived in England with you but he had to leave due to personal matters.

His dad to say the least was… a prick. He didn’t care about him or your auntie. After a while he left her, but he wanted to take everything with him, even Rayen. Your auntie didn’t tell anyone until right the last second. Your mum wanted to keep you out of this, you were only 9 at the time.

Now with better understanding, his dad, Charles wanted Rayen for child benefit. But you know he wouldn’t spend the money for Rayen but only for himself. Your family and everyone else told auntie to take him to court. But she never did. But that prick took her to court and accused her for child abuse and neglect. None of it was true. 

It was a day before she had to go to court, everyone was panicking. But the only one to keep calm was your mother. Everyone knew that if she would to go to court they will take Rayen away from her. With a hasty decision your granny came up with an idea she told them to start a new life in Chile. After all they used to live there in the first place. Everyone agreed with that idea, but they wouldn’t go alone. Granny, Grandad, all your aunties and cousins would go over there to help them.

It was 10pm at night and everyone was helping them pack. Your mum had already ordered the tickets for all of them to leave that night. Charles didn’t know they were leaving, if he did he would have told the police. Everyone was on edge.

But being the naive little girl you were mum just told you that everyone was just simply leaving to go on a vacation. You were properly the only one happy for them. Even though you were young you could tell everyone was very worried which made you go a bit edgy.

You and your family said your farewells to them. After that… They were gone.

But after all these years Rayen is still you closes cousin, and after all that’s happened you manage to see him when you visited Chile a couple months back. It was nice seeing him again. Though with Charles you haven’t heard from him in years. Hopefully is stays like that _forever._

You quickly answer the Skype call. Seconds later your screen was no longer showing your video but your cousins head.

“Sup Berlinda!” His voice going through your headphones. Your mic that was on your headphones were above your head so you dragged down the mic towards your mouth.

“Sup bro, why the sudden call in?”

“Can’t I say hello to my cousin? I haven’t spoken to you for a couple of weeks. Plus, I wanna know all the hot gossip.” He winks at you. You roll your eyes.

“Dude, I swear sometimes you’re worse than a girl. Plus, there isn’t much happening over here…”

“Wow bro, that really hurt. And that’s a shame… Then why do I keep on hearing from auntie that something crazy going on over der?” You shrug.

“I dunno man, I ain’t there! What she’s been sayin?”

“Uh, like someone got in an accident?” This surprises you. _They haven’t found out? I would of thought mum or Astasia would have told everyone about it by now on Facebook or something._

“You haven’t heard anything about that? Nor the new neighbours? Really?”

“Bro… No I haven’t heard anything! Nobody over here hasn’t! TELL ME!”

“Jeez calm down ight… I’ll tell. So ya know that someone got in an accident.”

“Yes.”

“But you don’t know who it was…”

“Dude c’mon, tell me!”

“It was me.”

“WHAT?”

“Ye I got run over.” You said calmly.

“DUDE YOU ALRIGHT?!”

“Pfft yeah, never better.”

“Why are you so chill about this. You literally got run over.”

“Yep.”

“… Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. Now listen! This links in with the new neighbours!”

“I’m listening.”

“Well ya know the house that was across the street, well they destroyed it and built two houses.”

“Aw nooo… not the cottage!”

“Yeahh, but anyways they had new people move in there BUT! They aren’t human.”

“Wut?”

“Their monsters.”

“WHAT!?”

“Haha, that’s what I thought when I heard as well.”

“BRO THAT’S AWESOME! What do they look like!?”

“Well it’s the King and his friends.”

“…” Rayen just looks away from the camera.

“Bro?”

He breaths in. “You. You Berlinda have royalty living next to you?”

“Yep.”

He sighs. “My mind has officially has been blown. Thanks for that bro.”

“No problem man.”

“But what does that have to do with your accident?”

“Well on the day I got run over they were moving in, they saw everything.”

“Wow great first expression Berlinda.”

“Thanks I try.”

“Continue man!”

“Ight chill homie! So-” You continued to say what happened on that day. You had to go in explaining about each monster. Starting from Frisk to Asgore. Telling him what they look like and all. You also told him about your injury and that Toriel used her magic to heal you back up. You didn’t go into detail about it healing faster than normal though.

You also told him about mum teaching Frisk, Papyrus and Sans Spanish on Monday.

“Yooo bro that’s so cool. But I have a question!”

“Hm?”

“Have you shown Papyrus and Sans the spooky scary skeletons song?” You snort at that.

“Pfft what! No! I would never do that!”

“Well when I meet them amma show them the song. I promise you that!” You smile softly at him.

“Yeah… when you meet them.” Rayen smile faltered at your lack of enthusiasm.

“Bro I just got told that when I turn sixteen I will be able to travel back to England.” You quickly perk up at this news.

“What?! Really?!”

“Yep! So when we get some money I will make my way over there.” You smile at him.

“That’s awesome man, I won’t tell them anything about you until you arrive. So then you can introduce yourself.” He rolled his eyes.

“Oh wow, thanks bro. You’re sooo nice.” His voice dripping with sarcasm.

“I know, I’m the best.” You winked. You heard him scoff. You continued to speak with him for a bit longer. Though he had to leave due to him having dinner. You both said your farewells and hung up the call.

 _Heh, he can come over to England when he turns sixteen, I gotta tell mum._ And with that you rushed downstairs but not forgetting to turn off the computer. Before you went to the living room you looked at the time, 9:30pm.

Moving into the living you saw mum working on the laptop.

“Heya mama.” Your mum removed her glasses and smiled at you.

“Hello sweetie.”

“So, I was talking to Rayen and guess what.”

“What?”

“Apparently Rayen can come over to England when he turns sixteen, but I don’t think he would come so soon. Still need the money ya know?”

“Oh that’s true! Rayen would have to come alone, not with-”

“Auntie.”

“Yes… it would be nice to see him again.”

You smiled. “Yeah, it would.” After that you stayed downstairs with mum. The news that Rayen gave you made you happy. _It would be cool to see him again, play some League as well._

The night went fast, mum left to go upstairs around 11:35pm. _Man our family don’t go to sleep early at all._ You decided to just watch some T.V for a while longer until the time hit 12 midnight.

Going over you nightly check-up you grab yourself some covers and pillows. Making your bed on the sofa you can’t help but get excited for tomorrow, you have this feeling that you’re going to learn some very important information.

Snuggling into your new made ‘bed’ you try your best to sleep. You succeed and let yourself fall into a dark dream.

\------

You were getting ready to go to Frisk’s house. Grabbing your MP3 you look at the time. 11:54am. You just finished getting yourself dressed. Just wearing your normal attire, your favourite hoodie with jeans. Well, that’s all you have… _I really need some new clothes, I’m running out._

Putting one earphone in your ear you play some music. Everyone was in the living room talking about some football.

You were in the dining room so you made your way to the living room. Stopping at the doorway you hear Daniel speak.

“Next year the Copa America is gonna start! Wooo, that shit gonna go crazy.” You raise a brow to this news. _Copa America? That’s something to look forward to._ Daniel stops speaking and looks at you.

“Where you going?” You look at him and say flatly.

“None of your business.” You look at your MP3 and sweep through some songs not satisfied with the song choice.

“Uh excuse me, I am the King… Everything is my business so you better fuckin tell me whale.” You take a glimpse at him, then look back down at your MP3.

“Nope.”

“Puta.”

“Daniel no swearing, or I’ll throw a book at you. I will not hesitate to do it.” Your mum threatened. You smirked at your brother. He grimaced and mouthed. ‘You’re dead.’ You mouthed right back at him. ‘Fight me.’

You didn’t notice that mum was looking at both your stupidity. She shakes her head and says.

“Berlinda, are you ready to go?” You snap out of your silent fight with your brother and hum at her.

“I’ll leave in uhh, oh now.” You saw it was 11:58 and started to make your way to the corridor’s door. You heard your family say goodbye to you and right at the last second mum shouts out.

“COME BACK BEFORE IT GETS TOO DARK!” You smile and exit the house hold.

You were standing in front of the massive white door. You could hear sounds within the house. You get rid of the MP3 and pocket it. You breathe in and knock loudly. A couple of seconds later the door swings open revealing Toriel. She smiles at the sight at you. You smile straight back at her.

She greets you and ushers you in. You greet her back with a smile. She starts to lead the way into her house, you follow right behind her so you don’t get lost. Sure you’ve already been here but still.

You both end up in the living room. You quickly notice that everyone was in the living room, Undyne, Alphys, Papyrus, Sans and Frisk. They all looked at you and smiled. Sans was sitting on the white sofa with Frisk and Papyrus. Alphys and Undyne sharing a loveseat.

You couldn’t even say hello until you were tackled into a hug by Frisk.

“Berlinda!! I’ve been waiting for you! I really want to so you something!” You smile down at Frisk.

“Heh, nice to see you too kiddo.” You were going to say hello to everyone else but Frisk started to shove you out the living room towards a staircase.

“My child please bring back Berlinda in 5 minutes!” Frisk shouted back saying okay. He quickly grabbed your sleeve and start to pull saying.

“Quickly Berlinda! I want to show you my room!” You chuckled and agreed. He no longer needed to pull you because you willingly followed him up the staircase. _Dang, this place is big._

Once at the top of the staircase you notice that there was another staircase bending backwards towards the next floor. _Pfft, this house is much bigger than it looks on the outside. We only have an attic!_

Frisk brought your attention towards the hall way of the second floor. You could see three doors in the hall way. Frisk started to walk down the hall way but then suddenly pulling to a stop which nearly made you knock into him.

“This is my room!” He beamed at you. You shifted your eyes towards the white door. It had a little note saying ‘Frisk’s Room!’ and had hearts and flowers drawn around it. You smile.

“I wonder who did this masterpiece.” You pointed at the sign. He puffed out his cheeks and chest and said.

“I did!” He looked mighty proud of himself. You couldn’t help but chuckle at his display. He quickly opened his door and ushered you in.

The room was… big. The colour of the walls was a light purple with a hint of light blue mixing into it. He had a small desk in the corner of the room with a bed opposite of it. His room having a single window that had a yellow flower with two little leaves perched on the window seal. The flower was facing towards the window, pure white curtains covering half of it. _Aw that’s nice._ Papers with drawings on them were scattered around the room.

You look at Frisk; he was walking towards the window seal. Out of curiosity you pick up one of the drawings. It was a family portrait; you can manage to see the similarities of who they look like but they also had names on top of their drawings. Toriel, Asgore, Frisk and a flower that said Asriel. Though on the flower you could see a smiley face on it. _Heh cute._ Though there was one more person… or should you say kid.

Now that you looking at it more closely you see that they looked exactly like Frisk but with a green and yellow sweater and brown shorts. Then it hits you. _It’s that freaky kid from my dream. And their name is Chara…_

A quick blurry picture flashed in your head showing the kid with their eyes dripping with black goo.

“Berlinda!” You flinch and drop the drawing. You quickly look at Frisk; he was right beside you holding the flower that was originally sitting on the window seal. _I gotta ask him who the hell that kid is…_

“Look!” He says shoving the flower up in your face. You put on a smile and say “That’s a lovely flower Frisk, but uh I want to ask you about thaaaT WHAT THE HECK!?” You shout when a face appeared on the flower.

“Howdy! I’m Flowey! Flowey the flower!” It’s voice sickly sweet. You were dumbfounded, you couldn’t speak at what you were seeing. _It’s literally a talking flower… in a plant pot… and its name is Flowey._ _Flowey the flower._ You couldn’t help but snicker at that name. _That’s an amazing name._

You quickly calm yourself down and put on a smile and say. “Nice to meet ya Flowey the flower.” Its smile turned into a frown and said. “There! Are you happy now Frisk! I said hello to your stupid friend.” _Yikes, not really a friendly flower is he…_ You keep your smile on and say.

“Hey now… That isn’t a very nice thing to say Flowey.” You drawl.

“So what! You’re an idiot much like Frisk!” He sneered. Your smile twitched. _Ohhohoh, I don’t like this flower._ You smile got wider and you were about to speak when Frisk quickly pulled the flower away from you.

“Stop being rude Flowey!” He scolded. The flower huffed and folded his leaves angrily. _Well okay then._

Frisk sighed. “Sorry Berlinda for Flowey’s rude behaviour… He is like that with everyone.” You snicker.

“No problem buddy, my brothers are much worse than this cute flower.” Flowey glared at you.

“I’M NOT CUTE! I WAS A GOD! IF YOU SAW MY TRUE FORM I WOULD GROUND YOU TO DUST!” He screeched. _Jesus, this flower has no chill. Though ‘true form’? What was he before?_

“Heh, adorable.” You continue to irritate him. He began screech at the top of his voice, shouting profanities. Frisk was getting annoyed at how Flowey was acting.

What made Flowey shut up is when Toriel called both of you back down. Frisk replied back saying we were coming down.

He smiled and ran out of his room with the flower in his hands, leaving you behind. You smile where Frisk was originally standing when you notice the drawing again. You pick it up and look at it again and directed you sight to the flower. _So that flower is Asriel?_ You look at… Chara. She had ruby red eyes and a massive smile, far too big for it to be normal.

You remember that flash image you just had. _Eh I really gotta ask Frisk who this person is. Better not think about it too much or I’m gonna be having weird nightmares of this… kid._ With that you dropped the drawing and walk out of the room.

Making your way back into the living room you notice that there was a big whiteboard that had a verity of colourful markers. There were two books on the little table that was in the middle of the room with pencils and rubbers. _Heh, Toriel set this up? Nice._ Though when you entered you noticed that the room held a tense atmosphere.

You directed your sight to Sans and Frisk. Frisk was holding Flowey on his lap. Sans had a strained grin on and was staring at Flowey. Undyne was scowling at the flower as well, Alphys was sweating nervously. And Papyrus being completely oblivious at what was happening he just shouted.

“BERLINDA! COME SIT NEXT TO ME!” He quickly patted the spot that was in-between him and Frisk. You quickly obliged and sat down next to him and the kid.

It was silent, most of the them glaring at Flowey. _Where is Toriel?_ Just as you think that Toriel quickly comes in and stands by the whiteboard.

“Sorry for the hold up, I just had to put in my cinnamon and butterscotch pie in the oven. So, are we ready?” Frisk shouts ‘Yeah!’ you chuckle and agree with saying you’re ready.

Toriel directs your attention to the two books that are on the table saying that one of them were yours and Frisk. You both grab one and a pencil. Toriel also said that everyone would be seeing our first lesson. You didn’t mind so Toriel started her lesson.

“Well you know that our bodies are made of mostly magic.” You proceed to open your new book and write down at the top ‘Monsters’ you continue to listen to Toriel.

“But what truly makes us who we are is our SOUL.” That word made you pause and tense up. _Soul…? Wait those hearts’ that were in my dream? They know about them!? I need to know as much information I can get._ Quickly relaxing your body, you look from your book and stared at Toriel.

Before she could continue you spoke up. “Sorry Toriel but I do not know what a soul is, mind explaining please.” She smiled at your question, you heard a small scoff beside you.

“Why of course my child. A SOUL is what makes you, you! It’s the very essence of your being. Both monsters and humans have SOUL’s.” Whilst she was speaking you were writing incredibly fast, trying your best to write every word Toriel said. _The very essence, wow that’s something._

“A human SOUL would look like a heart, like this.” She picked a black marker and drawn a perfectly good cartoon heart. _So it does look like that. I’m surprised my dream got that right._

“But a monster’s SOUL looks like this as well, but upside down.” And with that grew another heart but upside down. You took the time to draw the two hearts as well in your book and putting which belonged to who.

From the corner of your eye you saw Frisk jotting down some notes as well, Flowey looking down at what he was writing. Sometimes saying that his notes were wrong.

“Do you have any questions?” Toriel sweetly said. After checking over your notes you said.

“Nope got everything, what about you Frisk?” You checked over again. He nodded saying he was okay.

“Okay, good. But one thing.” Toriel looked at you waiting for you to finish.

“I don’t know anything about SOUL’s, I didn’t even know they existed. So if it wouldn’t cause too much trouble, I would like to learn everything about SOUL’s please.” You ended. You were nervous that you were asking too much of them. You know that Toriel is teaching you but you can’t help but feel that you’re bothering her.

She smiled at you. “Of course my child, anything that can help you get a better understanding.” With that she continued to explain what SOUL’s were. She went on saying that there were seven traits for a human SOUL. They were Determination, Patience, Bravery, Integrity, Perseverance, Kindness and Justice. You already knew about these but you still wrote them down. She also said that they come in different colours. Red being Determination, Patience being cyan, Bravery being orange, Perseverance being purple, Kindness being green, Integrity being blue and Justice being yellow and that monsters SOUL’s were always white.

At this time Toriel had to quickly exit the room to see if her pie was ready so when she did this Frisk ran back upstairs leaving Flowey behind and bring colouring pencils.

With this you drew seven hearts and colouring them with each trait, having putting the name with the same colour underneath it. You were always a visual learning so this would help you.

Toriel came back into the room continuing where she left off. Everyone else that was in the room listened careful to what Toriel was saying, now and then adding some more information to help you get a better understanding. You soaked every little word Toriel and the others said, this was so intriguing to you. Never would you have thought that you had a cartoon heart inside you and that being the essence of you.

“Is it possible for someone to see a SOUL?” You quizzed.

“Yes, it is possible for monsters to take out a humans SOUL when they enter a battle.” Toriel added. _Battle? That doesn’t sound very good._

“Does it damage the person when their SOUL is removed from them?”

“No, it does not hurt the person. But it would leave them feeling empty, like something is missing from them.” You hummed at this and continued writing down notes.

“Is there a way to damage a SOUL?”

“Yes there is, one way is that someone can physically hurt you. That will hurt your soul. Another way is when someone is emotionally hurt. Some SOUL’s can’t deal with the pain, or stress. And with that they shatter.” _Wow, that’s some deep information. Though shatter?_

“What do you mean shatter?” You look up from your notes and stare a Toriel. She looked a bit uncomfortable. You panicked a bit seeing Toriel like this. Someone times when you get into learning you just keep on asking question after question, trying to get every little detail. This sometimes makes you go overboard.

“Uh… You don’t have to tell me Toriel, I can go overboard sometimes when I get into something.” She quickly puts herself into a relaxed position.

“No it’s okay my child, I can tell you. When a human or a monsters pass away or die their SOUL’s leave their bodies and shatter to pieces. Making it impossible to come back to life.” You quickly write this down. _So their soul’s leave their bodies and shatter into pieces. That something._ But then a question quickly enters your head.

“Okay, last question. Sorry but uh, is it possible to have more than one trait? Like having all traits in one SOUL?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy today's chapter! :D


	18. Tag Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SOUL's and a bit of fun with Flowey. :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT NOTE - Soul's do not work the exact same as in the game. So please do not confuse yourselves with that. 
> 
> Also a shout out to solangelo_shipper_forever and The Awkward One for the puns. I would have had so much trouble with them. xD

“People have a bit of every trait in themselves my child, your SOUL only shows your main trait.” You shake your head.

“No no, I don’t mean it like that. I mean as having all traits as a main.”

Toriel and the rest look bewildered by your question. _I guess that’s quite a difficult question._

“I do not know my child.” Toriel looked perplexed. Seconds later she was deep in thought.

“I-It’s i-impossible to have all t-traits in one SOUL. I-It’s too m-much for e-even a human to c-cope with.” You tilt your head at this. _What does she mean it’s too hard for a human to cope with?_

“What do you mean?” Alphys thinks for a bit before she speaks.

“Well a-a SOUL can o-only hold one dominant trait. That trait being how you a-act towards most t-things. Whatever the trait being t-that alone is powerful enough to help make you d-decide how you go about on life. A-As well as that the p-person would have to have an equal amount of every trait to be able to have a SOUL like that.” She takes a breather.

“Now your SOUL gives you power, in a way that it makes your trait s-surge through your body and mind. With your mind it helps you to think p-properly, to help you make a decision that you think is right.” You listened intently to what Alphys was saying, you even notice that her stuttering was coming to a stop when speaking about this.

“Now if one’s SOUL would have more than o-one trait to circulate around their mind it might cause them to go into a panic. The amount of decisions that their SOUL would be signalling to them would be too much for the person to handle. That being said it would cause them to physically break d-down.” Whilst she was saying this you were quickly writing all this down.

 _So a SOUL’s trait helps a person thinks, so if a SOUL had more than one trait it would cause the person to break down from the seer amount of decisions that the SOUL is sending them. That being said they would have to have mentally be strong for them to withstand the amount of power the SOUL is giving them._ After piecing the last bit together, you said exactly what you thought to Alphys.

 “Y-Yes! Exactly like you said they would have to be mentally prepared to withstand such signals. B-But also remember when I said that the SOUL makes your trait circulate through your body as well?” You nod.

“Well each one will be emanating a power for their body to have strength. And because that person has so many traits each giving off their own power it might cause their body to overflow with it. If their body can’t h-hold that much power that will make their them-”

“Burst from the amount of power they are taking in. So, in conclusion the person would have to have a very good mentality and stable body to withstand all this.” You finish off for her.

She looked perplexed at you, mostly because you understood all that she said.

“E-Exactly… So i-in t-theory i-it’s impossible for someone to c-cope with something like that… Even if they have D-Determination.” She ends.

You both didn’t notice that the rest of the group were silently looking over your exchange.

 _Man that’s a lot of information to take in but at least I was able to write it all down._ You quickly flicked through your notes. You were able to fill four pages’ worth of notes. You quickly skim through them to see if you need to fix any mistakes.

“Well my child, does that answer all your questions?” You quickly look up and nod happily at Toriel.

“Yep! I learned so much! Never would I thought I would have a SOUL and that being the very essence of me. That some crazy stuff right there.” You smiled.

“Oh I’m glad you liked your first lesson! There are still much to learn about the SOUL but we best keep that for the next lesson.” With that you look around for a clock. You find one being behind Toriel saying 1:17pm.

“My child, do you need to be back at home any time soon?” You close your note book and put it back on the small table in front of you. You quickly relax into the massive sofa, slowly shaking your head.

“Nope, as long as I be back over there before dark. But I can go now if you guys are busy.” You were about to get up when Toriel quickly spoke back up.

“Oh no no my dear, I was going to ask if you would like to have a slice of butterscotch and cinnamon pie! Although you don’t have to if you don’t like it.” Just the name of it made your stomach growl.

_I haven’t eaten anything yet so darn straight I’m gonna have a piece of pie!_

“I would love to have a piece of your pie Toriel! I heard from Frisk that you make the best butterscotch and cinnamon pie around.” She flushed at your comment and chuckled.

“Well okay then, I will serve everyone a piece.” And with that she walks out of the room elegantly. Papyrus and Undyne following right behind her shouting ‘PIE!’

That only left you, Sans, Frisk, Alphys and Flowey. You look towards Frisk, he still had his notebook on his lap writing down something. You look over his shoulder to get a better look at what he was writing.

He was writing about the conversation you just had with Alphys. He stopped writing when it got to the traits being too much for the body.

He sighed in defeat, not remembering the rest of the conversation. You smile and grab your note book again and flicking to your last notes. You read them over finding the right section for Frisk to read.

You place the book next to him pointing to your notes. He looked at you confused.

“Read my notes if you want, so you can write the rest of yours. It might help you get a better understanding as well if you’re having trouble.” His eyes light up with excitement.

“Can I read all of your notes?”

“Hm, you can but don’t straight off copy them, read them through and when you want to write something down put it in your own words. So you can have a better understanding.” He nods eagerly and turns the pages to the first set of notes.

For the most you sat there in silence, now and then hearing Frisk mumbling some words from your notes. Alphys was eagerly typing something down on her phone. Sans was looking over Frisk shoulder seeing your notes as well. Flowey was grumbling in his flower pot, but over that you could hear the distant chatter in the kitchen.

What broke over all of that was Sans deep voice.

“so kid where did you get that question from?” You tilted your head towards him. His small pin pricks staring at you.

“I said quite a few questions, which one?”

“the one about having all traits in one SOUL.” _Ah that one, well I could tell him that I saw that in my dream… But something tells me I should keep quiet. For the greater good._

“Ah you know… Just a question that popped in my head that intrigued me.” He hummed at this.

“you got the gist of it quite well.” _Huh, I guess I did didn’t I?_

“Well Alphys explained it quite simply, plus I could see why it would be impossible. Having all traits in one would be a feat for a human as well as a monster. Plus, from that question I got to know more on how the SOUL works. Quite fascinating really.” You ended happily.

Sans quickly grabbed your note book and flicked through it. Frisk was pouting at him for taking the book away.

“does drawing down images help you?” You hummed back at him.

“Uh hm, I’m a visual learner, so having images helps me get a better understanding of things.” He continued to look through your work. You shrugged it off.

A couple of seconds later Undyne, Papyrus and Toriel came back into the room balancing a few plates with spoons in hand. Undyne gave Alphys a plate. Toriel giving Flowey and Frisk one too, then Papyrus giving you and Sans one.

You thanked Papyrus and looked over the pie. You could feel waves of warmth emanating from it. A sweet smell filling your nostrils. _Oh my gosh it smells heavenly._ Without further or do you pick up your spoon and tasted the succulent pie.

Having your first bite straight of the bat you could taste the butterscotch and the hint of cinnamon, the two ingredients mixing very well into each other in your mouth. The mixture melted in your mouth leaving the taste to linger for a while.

You found it so delicious that you took another spoonful straight after. You heard Toriel chuckle lightly.

“How is it my dear?” You quickly gulped it down and chirped.

“It’s fantastic Toriel! I have never had something quite like this! You have to show me how to make this.” You looked at her with hopeful eyes. Her smile widens considerably.

“Why of course my dear! I could show you a quick _tuTORIEL._ ” _Oh my god no!_ You mouth opened wide from shock. Everyone was laugh loudly except for Papyrus and Flowey.

“WHY DO YOU THIS TO ME!?”

“c’mon bro you have to admit that was pretty _humerus._ ” _Oh snap._

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. You quickly stuff your mouth with pie to try and not laugh at Papyrus’s reaction. _Holy moly I’m gonna choke if I don’t be careful._

“You people disgust me.” You heard Flowey scoffed. _Ohhoh he doesn’t like puns? Well he’s in for a bad treat eh?_ You smirk evilly at him ignoring the angry stares from around the room.

“C’mon Flowey don’t look so down. _Tibia_ honest I found that pretty funny and that’s no _fibula_.” Everyone went back into a fit of giggles. Over the laughter you could hear Toriel laughter and Sans.

“STOP.” Flowey shouts.

“c’mon buddy they weren’t that – _rips a page on your note book- tear-able_. Throw her a _bone_ here.” He winks back at you, his grin widening by the second. _TAG TEAM_. _Though I hope he didn’t rip one of my notes._

“STOOOOP _”_ “NYEHHHH HUMAN!”

“ _Beleaf_ me these puns are overwhelming me, but I still _lilac_ them very much.” The laughter was only growing louder. You grin and look towards Sans.

“ _orchid_ kidding me these puns are amazing! i would shut my _tulips_ but i’ve been slacking on them lately so I should really _ketchup_ with them.” At that moment Papyrus jumps up from his seat and run to the nearest window and jumps through it.

_HOLY WACK A MOLEY._

After that you started howling with laughter. Flowey screeched and slammed it face into his plate making his pie splattering it all over Frisk. Everyone was either crying from laughter or rolling on the floor.

You and Sans were wheezing from Papyrus and Flowey’s display. It took a while for everyone to calm down.

When you gain your breathing back in control you shot Sans a massive smile. He returned it and brought his hand out. You quickly bring out yours and slap it down on his making high-five (low-five?).

“O-Oh my child and Sans I can’t b-believe you just did that.” Toriel said still trying to control her chuckling.

“you _butter_ believe it.” Toriel start laughing again. You looked towards Sans with amusement. Though when you looked towards him he was looking at Toriel with a massive grin and a hint of blue on his cheeks. _Ohhhh, I swear that’s a blush… Wait, wait hold the phone. Does Sans like TORIEL?!_

You look towards Frisk and he was staring at Sans as well. He took a glimpse at you and wiggled his eyebrows.

That made you go back into a fit of giggles. _Holy jesus he’s good at that!_ Everyone turned to you and Frisk. Frisk quickly turned back to Sans and did the same with him. Sans quickly put one skeletal hand on his eyebrows.

“okay enough puns for today… i better go check on paps to see he hasn’t broken anymore windows.” And with that he sat up and left the room.

After everyone finished you helped Toriel pick up the plates and sweep up the broken glass from the window. You did apologise to her for making Papyrus do that. She quickly waved it off saying that it’s normal.

 _Papyrus jumping out of windows are normal? That’s hilarious._ You stayed there for a couple more hours, mainly talking to Undyne, Alphys and Frisk about anime. Though when you said you didn’t know anything about Mew Mew Kissy Cutie Alphys gasped and quickly said that they could all watch it soon. You didn’t mind the idea so you all agreed to watch it either next week or the week after.

Asgore came in not long after that, he greeted you with a smile. Though he did question why the window was broken. You went in explaining about the puns and Papyrus just jumped out the window. He just chuckled and said that it was normal. _Oh my gosh, how many windows has Papyrus jumped threw to make it normal?!_

Though after a while you had to leave. You thanked everyone for letting you stay for a bit which they replied saying that it was perfectly fine. Frisk bombarded you into a hug and reluctantly said goodbye. He even made Flowey say goodbye to you, well as nicely as he could. All he got out of him was a scoff and a quick ‘Bye loser.’ Eh, CLOSE ENOUGH!

Though you thought that was going to be it but then just as quick you were scoped off the ground into a crushing hug. For a minute you thought you were actually going to snap in half. Though when you broke free you found out that the culprit was Undyne, she flashed you with the biggest smile she could muster. Which in return you grinned right back at her.

Alphys was sweating profusely, you could straight up tell she was nervous. Undyne gave her a thumbs up for comfort which looked like it helped a lot. You just gave her a quick hug so you don’t make her uncomfortable. But when you separated from each other she didn’t look nervous anymore but slightly happy.

Next up was Toriel and Asgore. Both gave you a hug and the first thing you thought when they hugged you was. _They are so FLUFFY. Like my gosh!_ You could hug them for hours if you could.

You said your quick goodbye to everyone again and left. Once you were outside you found out that it was just starting to rain. Before it could get worse you ran back to your house.

Once inside you greeted your family with a smile, everyone was still in the living room watching T.V so they all said hello back and asked how it went.

You went into explaining that there was SOUL’s in their body’s. Their reaction was priceless; you couldn’t help but laugh at them. But they shut you up and told you to continue in explaining about these SOUL’s. So you did. You told them everything that you knew to them.

In the end they were all trying to guess what traits they were. Though you do have a pretty good guess on what they are.

It was 7:36pm when they finished talking about it. You were surprised they dropped the subjected so suddenly. Though you didn’t mind, you just shrugged it off. 

Although they change the subject your mind wondered to your training today. You manage to leave to the park before you went to Toriel’s so that’s okay.

Training has been great the past week. You’ve been adding more techniques to your daily routine. You’re getting into more of a punch-punch-dodge-kick-punch-dodge-kick type of routine now.

You’re quite proud of yourself for remembering some of your old techniques, but you’re changing them up a bit to fit your attack/defence style. Sure you’re learning self-defence and all but you hope you don’t have to use it anytime soon.

The day went on as normal, enjoying the company of your family and so on.

Then that leads you to now. Everyone was already sleeping, only leaving you only with your restless mind. You were thinking of how today went. You had so much fun, you felt joy and happiness overflow your body when you were over there. Just thinking about it made you happy.

Though it was getting quite late so you forced yourself to bed. After some time, you let yourself drift away into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys didn't understand how the SOUL's work then here -
> 
> The SOUL helps you in a verity of different ways. Your SOUL circulates your dominate trait around your body helping you think and gain strength.
> 
> To help you think the SOUL will send you waves of decisions to your mind that you think it right, and with that it guides you through how you go on about life.
> 
> With your body your SOUL makes your trait go through the body. With this it will give you willpower. A power to carry on with life.
> 
> ANOTHER IMPORTANT NOTE - Okay guys I'm sorry that I have to say this but I will have to put this fic on hold for a bit. 
> 
> The problem is that I'm just having trouble with figuring out on what to put in it. I have got the plot sorted out and all but its just that I'm having trouble with the fillers and all. And what's not helping it is that my mind has been completely blank for a week. So in conclusion I would need a bit of time until I can see what I can do with this. I'm sorry that you guys have to wait! But I promise that I will get back on this fic as soon as I know where it's going! <3


	19. Calling In Support

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, we all need some support at times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, guys I'm back! I'm extremely sorry that this took so long! This is what kinda happened.  
> Me - Nice! I finally got the timeline finished in a week! I can start my chapters now!  
> Life - Oh! That's nice buttt, there is a problem. Uh, concerning your family.  
> Me - Again? You sers? Well... It might take a bit longer to get the first chapter out, but it's okay! At least I will be doing it!  
> Life - Oh and one more thing. *Chucks motivation out the window.* K cya.  
> Me - God dammit.  
> So yeah, I'm really sorry. I've been really busy and just. Ughh, I'm sorry guys really! Well, I'll let you guys continue the chapter. It's a bit boring but it has to be done!

The clanking of pots and pans were heard in the distance. Knowing this Sans knew it was Papyrus making his famous spaghetti.

Right now the time was 5:46 pm. Sans was just watching T.V in his living room. Though instead of watching whatever that was on the T.V he couldn’t help but think of what just happened at your lesson.

Sure he was going to throw a few puns here and there, but he didn’t expect for you to join him in it. He always thought you didn’t like puns, though you always laughed at people’s reactions. Especially Papyrus’s.

Even though he saw his brother jump through numerous windows before, you started laughing your butt off, and what always makes Sans laugh is other people’s reactions. And yours was by far the best he’s seen lately.

But on another topic, even though you were laughing with everyone else he still couldn’t see or feel your SOUL. He would have thought he would feel a burst of happiness or could at least see a spark of your SOUL when you laughed like that, but nope. Nothing.

He has thought about the possibilities of why your SOUL is not where is should be, but none of his thoughts would go far enough for a SOUL to completely… disappear. 

He just sighed and finally concentrated on whatever that was on the T.V. When he did he found out that he was looking at a documentary about birds. He just mentally shrugged and left it on.

A couple of minutes passed when he heard a small knock at the door. He didn’t move to open it because he knew Papyrus would open it for him.

Right on cue Papyrus emerged from the kitchen and shouted that he was coming. He heard a little click of the lock and heard Papyrus speak again.

“FRISK! IT’S GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN! OH! I SEE YOU BROUGHT YOUR LITTLE FRIEND FLOWEY!” Sans grin turned into a grimace at the weeds name. _why is the kid here and that weed?_

“SANS? HE IS ON THE COUCH BEING THE LAZYBONES HE IS! YES, YES OF COURSE YOU CAN COME IN FRISK!” From the corner of his eye sockets he saw his brother run back to the kitchen. Not to long afterwards he saw the kid sit on the couch with him and put Flowey on the little table that stood in front of them.

“Hey, Sans! Is Papyrus okay after that?” Frisk asked with a slight hint of worry.

“paps s’fine kiddo, ya know how many windows he’s jumped through.” Frisk nodded quickly. Sans is surprised that the weed hasn’t said anything yet. Usually the little plant would greet him with at least a scoff or ‘Ugh, smiley trash bag.’ But nothing. Sans looked at the weed and he saw that the flower was deep in thought.

He was about to speak when Frisk spoke before him.

“Me and Flowey came over to speak to you about something.” Sans shifted his body so that he was leaning on the armrest of the couch so that he was facing the kid.

“mkay lay it on me buddy. i’m all ears.” Sans grin widens a fraction bit. Frisk slowly shook his head with amusement at his joke, but also did the same with the other side of the couch arm rest. He did a double take towards the kitchen to see if Papyrus was busy. He was.

Sans looked at Frisk questionably. He just sighed and looked Sans directly in the eye sockets. All he saw was seriousness.

“Me and Flowey were talking after Berlinda left. And what Flowey said to me needs to be spoken to you as well.” Flowey grumbled and finally looked at Sans in the eye.

“When that idiot was doing her lesson I noticed that I couldn’t feel her SOUL. At first, I thought she didn’t have one because she felt so… empty.” He scoffed.

“But when she started laughing at your pathetic jokes she showed she has emotions.” Flowey ‘hmph’ at the last part. Frisk nodded vigorously.

“Did you know that Sans? So if Flowey can’t feel her SOUL we thought you might be able to feel it. You’re more experienced in that kinda stuff.” Frisk quizzed. Flowey and Frisk looked at Sans expectantly.

All Sans did was sigh and shook his head.

“na kiddo, i can’t feel her SOUL either…” Frisk sighed loudly and dropped the back of his head against the couch.

“Does that mean she… she doesn’t have a SOUL?”

“UGH! Frisk I just said she has emotions… When you don’t have a SOUL, you won’t be able to feel emotions!” He explained again. Frisk shook his head.

“Yes, but maybe… maybe it’s an act?” Sans perked up at Frisk question. Flowey hummed at this.

“That… Could be possible, -scoff- but if she doesn’t have a SOUL, then she wouldn’t know how to be happy or sad or whatever.” Frisk groaned. Flowey muttered something under his breath.

“what was that weed?” Flowey glared at him.

“Well, if you must know smiley trash bag-” _ooh there it is._ “I don’t know why Frisk should bother in the first place. It’s none of our business. Whatever, SOUL or not. IT’S NONE OF OUR BUSINESS! But nooo he has to get all determined.” The plant glared at the kid that was still hanging his head over the armrest.

All Sans heard was a quiet sigh from the kid. He sat properly and looked at Flowey.

“Sure it’s none of our business, but I just feel. I FEEL Flowey. That something is wrong. Like something… Bad happened to her, I dunno.” Sans perked up at this. _the kid thinks something bad happened to her? hm…_

“well, now that you say it like that, if something did happen to her… then maybe her SOUL just hid because of it.” Sans thought out loud. Frisk immediately perked up at Sans thought. Flowey just rolled his eyes.

“Yes! Maybe that happened! Something bad happened to her and whatever happened made her SOUL hide away so it wouldn’t get… damage further?” Sans rubbed the back of his neck as he thought deeper.

_it_ _’s possible for a SOUL to hide away from something not to hurt them anymore, but a SOUL cannot completely vanish. someone can feel if their SOUL is hiding away because their emotions would be more distant… but with her, you can’t feel anything, yet her emotions aren’t distant. what happened to her?_

“Really? So it’s not possible for a SOUL to completely hide away like Berlinda’s?” Sans quickly snapped out of his thinking and looked at the kid. _oops, must have said that out loud._

“well, no it’s shouldn’t be able to hide completely. but somehow… she was able to do it; that’s what doesn’t make any sense.” Frisk pout at Sans answer, he let his head lean back against the couch. Sans let himself sink further as well.

A couple of minutes’ past in complete silence. Each one of them is thinking the possibilities.

Frisk suddenly gasped and sat up. Sans flinched from the sudden burst of excitement, but before he could question it, he rapidly spoke. “Some monsters can take out a human SOUL without entering a battle right?” Sans nods.

“Well, why don’t you try it?” Sans though for a second before speaking.

“i don’t think i can kiddo… the reason why i can pull out a SOUL without entering a battle is that i can feel it. using my magic i can sense it and pull it out without causing any harm. but with her, i can’t feel anything. so i can’t pull her SOUL out without entering a battle.” Frisk sighed again in defeat.

Flowey rolled his eyes. “Then why don’t you just enter a battle with her? What so hard about that?” Frisk shifted his sight to the flower.

“Well if her SOUL is hiding away to keep it from further damage that would mean she is hurt, and if Sans would take out the SOUL then he might destroy it by mistake. Her SOUL might be very fragile… We don’t know, and I am not willing to take the chance!” Frisk firmly stated.

Before anyone of them said another word, Papyrus came back out of the kitchen with a plate of spaghetti in hand. He swiftly moved across the room handing the plate to his brother.

“HERE YOU ARE, BROTHER! A PLATE OF MY DELICIOUS SPAGHETTI!”

“thanks bro. you’re the best.” Papyrus smiled a big smile at him.

“FRISK! WILL YOU BE STAYING WITH US TO TRY OUT MY SPAGHETTI?” Frisk looked up at the tall skeleton and slowly shook his head.

“I’m sorry Papyrus but I think I must be going back to mum, plus I’m still full from mum’s pie.” Though this didn’t seem to make the tall skeleton upset in any way. He only nodded and said.

“OKAY MY SMALL FRIEND, I WILL BE IN THE KITCHEN SO DON’T FORGET TO SAY GOODBYE!” With that, he left the room.

Frisk sighed again and got up from his spot picking Flowey with him.

“Well, we might not know now but! I will not give up on Berlinda! She is a lovely person and whatever the reason I will do my best to help!” Sans could feel the determination radiate from the kid. All he did was chuckle.

“careful kiddo with all that determination you got there you might make her _jump outta her skin._ ” Flowey fake gagged at his pun. Frisk tried to cover his mouth to hide his giggles, but what topped it off was a shrill screech from his brother.

“SAAANNNS!!!” His grin widening at the reactions. Frisk quickly shouted a goodbye from where he was and ran for the door.

Not long after Papyrus sprinted after the kid for a hug. Sans smiled at his brother’s affection.

Finally taking a bite of his brother’s food he sunk into the sofa and continued to watch T.V.

_paps_ _is getting the hang of making edible food. i’m proud of him._ He thought happily. Continuing eating from his plate Papyrus came back from his chase and brought a plate of spaghetti of his own and took the seat where Frisk was originally sitting.

“HOW IS IT BROTHER?” Sans in return saying it was the best spaghetti he had ever tasted. Papyrus smiled widen considerably and dug straight into his own.

After enjoying an (almost) peaceful evening, Sans took Papyrus to bed to read him a story like he does every night.

With his brother soft ‘nyeh’ to indicate that he was asleep, he went back into the living room to continue watching T.V. Though his mind wanders off to your SOUL.

_if_ _something did happen to her then wouldn’t her family know? hm… they act like nothing is wrong with her, or maybe they just… don’t know?_ Sans took a glimpse at the time, 10:07 pm.

_better_ _stop thinking about this, too late for this kinda stuff._ He lazily gets off the couch and drags himself to his room.

Just removing his hoodie, he chucks it across the room. Not caring where it landed.

With a yawn he lets himself fall on his already messy bed.

_tomorrow_ _is another day._

Without him knowing he shut his eye sockets and drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters won't be 3-4 days anymore. It'll take a bit longer. My deepest apologies! But at least I'm actually able to get on the computer and do it! Hehehe...


	20. School Is A Thing!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo! We've reached 2000+ hits! I'm really happy, thank you so much! Only 3000 more until I reach my goal for this fic! Really, though, this means so much to me.

Four days has passed since you had your first lesson at Toriel’s house. As well as that, Frisk, Papyrus and Sans had their lesson with your mother again!

The lesson went very well. Each one of them is very fast learners. They only had to go through the alphabet once because they practised at home. So with the alphabet firmly drilled into their heads they were allowed to move onto basic words. Like ‘Hola!’ or ‘Chao!’ and let not forget ‘Por favor!’

Mum only taught them very basic words which you already knew. She also put the words into sentences in which you would use them in to get a better understanding. But of course translating afterwards.

The lesson flew right by and in the end, they knew a few basic words.

Other than getting a commission for a full-colour background and character artwork the last four days went relatively quickly.

Right now you’re in the living room watching some T.V alone. The house was empty, except for one person being in the house which was Dad, but he was hiding away upstairs so you didn’t care.

Glancing over at the time you saw that it was 2:45 pm, Mum has gone out with Astasia for a couple of hours. You couldn’t ask her where she was going because she was already gone. As for Daniel and Adrian they were simply at work and would be arriving soon unless one has over time.

You’ve already finished your commission so you didn’t have to worry about that, plus you got quite a bit of money off that picture. £55 to be exact. Which is reasonable because they asked for a full out drawing, colour, shading and background. You haven’t done colouring in a while, but once you got the hang of it again, you aced that drawing.

They asked for the person to be female and smiling with their eyes closed. Background with shades of cyan, purple, orange, purple, yellow and a hint of red everywhere.

Apparently, the person you were drawing was from an anime called Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso. You don’t know the person you were drawing name was, but the client you were drawing this for had already supplied you with references on them so you could see who you were sketching.

So from that, you got straight down to business. You were proud of your work, and so was your client. And to say the least, they were shocked with how much you asked for. At first, you thought it was too much, but then again they were asking for a full out drawing which some people would ask for £85 pounds or even more, but your client wasn’t shocked about that, but moreover that your pricing was _low._

You just waved them off saying it is how much you ask for with one character. They understood and gave you the money. You received a message from said person saying that they would definitely ask from you again to draw.

That made you all giddy. The past year you’ve been improving with your digital art immensely, and as the year ends you’ve been earning more and more.

_I could properly receive £3000 this year… or maybe more! And in the future that will only grow. I could help out so much more with money, and we could pay off anything that comes our way! Well, mortgage and bills wise._

You thought happily. With a content sigh, you relax even more in that thought and continue watching T.V.

Though, 30 minutes later your brother bursts through the corridor door, ran over to you and sat down with a grunt. He was wearing his work uniform.

You said a quick hello to him, though in return he just rested his head on your lap and closed his eyes. You raised an amused eyebrow at him. _Huh, maybe a hard day at work?_ You let him be and made yourself comfortable with the new additional weight.

Though not too long afterwards your mother comes through the door and chucks a large book at you. Or more specifically… your head.

Because you're used to this happening you only grunt on impact, but with Daniel on top of you, the book also falls onto his face.

He quickly gets off you and shoves the book off him shouting.

“What the actual fuck? Why would you throw this mum!?” Mum came into the living room and sat down next to you with a smile.

“Because that book is Berlinda’s study book.” You look at mum confused.

“Study book?” She nods in return.

“Because you’ve excelled with maths and the rest of your subjects I had to go out and find some books that are more up to your level. After all, you’re still in school Berlinda, you can’t just lazy off from doing that.” You picked up the book that mum was talking about when she was speaking.

The front cover said ‘GSCE Level – Mathematics’.

“I wasn’t lazin’ off school mum; it was just that I was two years’ahead of my original year, and I kept on passing all the tests on the level I was on.”

“Yes, yes, but now you have to do this book and read through it! As well as go through the books I got for your other subjects.” You quickly skimmed through the beginning of the math book.

Quickly scanning the opening pages, you already saw that you’ve already done these type of subjects. Algebra, angles, formulas, etc…

You were about to point this out when mum quickly stopped you saying.

“Ah ah ah! I know the beginning you’ve already done, but once you get closer to the end, it gets harder.” Quickly skimming through the book, you find out that what your mother said was indeed true.

It did have the same subjects, but there were more equations, as in quadrants, axes, BIDMAS, area and more!

“Woah… This is going to be interesting…” You spoke out loud. Your Mum hummed in approval.

“Where are the rest of the bo-” Your voice was cut off due to a mass amount of books being toppled over you making a noise much like a yelp come out.

Removing the books that you were buried under you look at your mother. She was smiling at you while holding gigantic bag that was now empty.

“There are the rest of your books.” She chirped.

_How did I not see her come in with that?_

Removing your gaze from your mother you skim through the mass number of books, and surely enough there was a book on every subject.

English, Science, Geography and more. _Woahh…_

“You do still have your folders right Berlinda?” You nod.

“But I think they are full already from previous years.” Your mum nodded and quickly added on.

“Don’t worry I bought more folders for you, one for each subject. They are next door for you okay?” You nod. Mum gets up from her seat and head’s next door.

Daniel, on the other hand, shoved the books that were on top of him onto you or on the floor.

“Hey! Be careful man! Those are new! And they look expensive…” You scold him. He just huffed and picked up one of your books.

“Why the hell are you learning this? We only got taught this in year 9 and 10…” You go in explaining that you were ahead of your class by two years or so. To which he replies as of why you are two years ahead.

“Well from what mum told me is that because in school the teachers have to stay on one subject for a couple of weeks due to the mass amount of kids they have. And with that, they slow down on learning for some people to get a grasp on what they are doing. Also because I have Mum just focusing on just me for teaching it becomes easier for her to put all the attention on me, but in school, the teacher has to deal with 20 to 30 children a day to help so… You see why now?” You brother nodded understanding, but then quickly changing his facial expressions into one of a smirk.

“You have to do work like a loserrrrr! And I can play Leagueeeee, ha ha ha! Nerddddd!” You just roll your eyes at him. Continuing picking up your books that were on the floor and stacking them.

“Well, at least I’m actually using my brain unlike you.” Retrieving your last fallen books you shuffle your way towards the dining room.

“Screw you Berlinda!” You heard from your brother. You just smirk and made your way to the dining room.

Mum was already set up with her laptop on the dining room table and a couple of paper sprawled across it. _Looks like she’s going to be doing some work herself._

You’re not bothered with that; you liked sitting down with Mum whenever you do school work because you can ask her questions on what you’re learning or even quiz her sometimes. It was nice; it’s like having a little classroom but with just two people.

You quickly put your books on top of the table with a loud _‘thud’._

“Careful nina.” You chuckle and apologise.

But right afterward your mother starts giving you your new folders. Each one a different colour.

“Nina, do you know where you left your previous folders?” You nodded and told her that they were upstairs in her room. She asked why they were in her room. You shrugged and replied you didn’t know. You seriously didn’t know, though.

Rushing upstairs you go to retrieve your folders with years of work in them,(you also found them in your clothes drawer) making two trips due to how many folders you had as well as how big they were.

But in the end, you had all your work in front of you. Books, folders and… You don’t even have your equipment. With a sigh, you ask where all your equipment is.

She just rolls her eyes and turns her body to get, oh would you look at that she has ALL your equipment! With a thank you in return you start sorting yourself out.

_Study books, check._

_New folders, check._

_Old folders, check._

_Equipment, check._

_Paperrrrrrr…_

You look up to ask your mother again, but she quickly hands you two notebooks. (One for English and one for Maths.) Not even removing her sight from the laptop while giving them to you.

“Gracias, mama.” (Thank you, mama.) You mumble. She knows you too well…

 _Paper, check._ With a smile, you sit yourself down, across from Mum. Butttt now your task is to figure out what to start on.

_I could do Maths first; I always love Maths, but then again I have been lingering on my English. But then Geography… Oh god, I don’t know._

A soft laugh disturbed you from your thinking. That being your mother looking fondly at you.

“You like seeing me struggle mother?” You teased. But only to get in return was another soft laugh.

“Yes, and here. I already sorted out on what subjects you should start off first. After all, I am your teacher, and I will be keeping a close tab on what you’re doing.” She passes you a single sheet of paper.

Grabbing it carefully you look over its contents, surely enough there were the days of the week with subjects she wants you to do on them. And today she wants you to start off easy with Maths and English only.

Your mother only lets you do two to three subject a day. But instead of just doing one hour on each you either do two hours or three depending on what you’re learning. Mum likes to have very detailed notes or workouts. That you can respect.

“With the number of books you have this should last you the rest of the year.” You nod an affirmative. She smiles and continues what she was doing on the laptop.

With a sigh, you open your Maths book. Grabbing your equipment, you start with the first pages of your study book.

~*~

Three hours… Three hours of studying. An hour ago you finished the first couple of pages from your Maths book. Your new folder that was for that subject already having a couple of pages full of knowledge.

Right now you’re in the middle of fiddling with a grammar page of the English book. This was on the third page. But it’s providing a bit fiddly for you.

English was never your strong suit. But nevertheless, you always tackle the problem at hand.

15 minutes later and you were able to finish the section on grammar! Whooo… You still have this whole book to go through...

You suddenly have an urge to slam your face on the table…

Deciding that should be good for today you go to put your work in a plastic wallet but just as you do your mother reminds you.

“Remember to put the date Berlinda.” You quickly look at your papers.

None of them has dates. _Shoot…_

With an aggravated groan you start removing your papers from their protective plastic.

“What’s the date today mum?”

“Wednesday, 17th of August…” You look at her.

“You want me to put the long date?”

“Por favor Nina.” (Please, girl.) You start putting the date on your papers. Each nicely written in your best handwriting.

Putting your papers in their proper folders you pass them to your mother with their books.

“I finished, Maths was algebra and angles. Ya know, the easy stuff. Then for English was grammar as well as emotive language. I only did one page on grammar if that’s okay mama.” Nodding an affirmative you were about to get up when your mother spoke.

“Nina, I would like you to read the contents of the other books so you know what you’re going to deal with tomorrow if that’s okay with you.” It wasn’t a question but more of a command. You just shrugged in return and started flicking through your other books.

Mother, on the other hand, started to put a song that you knew all too well before she began checking over your work. A song called _Te Vas by Americo_. How do you know? Well, let’s just say your mother and nearly every other auntie you know loves him and his songs.

The song starts off with its regular beat. Soft and catchy. Your mother begins to sway with the music. Not bothered with this outcome, you continued just to read with the music as the background. But mum decided that it wasn’t loud enough, so she put it on the loudest setting the laptop could go.

“Quien te despertara, con un beso en la mañana.”

She sang softly, though it was quite difficult to hear her due to the music muffling her out. Taking a quick glimpse at her, she had her glasses on and was reading your work; the sight made you chuckle a bit.

_Aw, let mum have her fun._

“Dime quien te llevara, el desayuno a la cama.”

“Quien te escribirá canciones, inspiradas en nuestro amor.”

Even though you can barely hear her, you could still listen to the softness in her voice as she sang. It put you at ease hearing her sing once again. You couldn’t help but sway a bit to the catchy tune, after all, it’s the only thing you can hear right now.

“Quien reqalandote flores, dira la primavera llego.”

“Yo contigo hize un mundo, en donde brillabas tuuuu.”

“Y creo fuiste feliz, pero se que quedo enti.”

“Y creo fuiste feliz, pero se que quedo en ti.”

Just before the chorus hit, you saw Daniel make his way out of his room and ran over to you, ready to sing.

_He must have gone in his room when I was studying… Oh, wait._

That’s when it hit. Daniel screamed the chorus, Mum suddenly stopped her singing and had a very amused and dumbfounded expression on her.

You couldn’t help but laugh at the display. Daniel was just dancing in a little spot beside you winking and Mum was looking at him with a face saying _what the actual fuck are you doing?_

 _Oh god, I’m gonna die._ Coughing due to the laughter. You heard another person come in.

Quickly swinging your head to see that it was Adrian. _Must have had overtime._

The song continued with Daniel singing. Adrian just stood there in the corridor shocked but more over confused.

Finally, he made a move of turning round and going upstairs, but you swear you could hear him mutter over the music.

“It’s too early for this shit…” That comment just made you double over laughing all over again.

_This… This is my family_ _._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More character detail! 
> 
> Reader's Mother! - Curvy and beautiful. Long brunette hair with hazel eyes. Know's how to speak Spanish and English. Sometimes can speak both without her knowing. She can be caring and powerful when need to be. Leader of the family like.
> 
> Anastasia! (Reader's sister) - She resembles most like her mother. Same hair and eyes, and also know how to speak Spanish. But what makes her different is her caring and lovable attitude. Sometimes she can be rough but she is the softy in the family.
> 
> Okay! So, I will be doing more character details next chapter! Just thought it would be better to tell you guys now so you have a better picture. But you can just put your own family members!
> 
> Song Te Vas Americo - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ciU_SSBBmQY


	21. Le Jefe, Diablo, Capitana and Papsi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the fun chapters begin!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, I forgot to tell you guys that I made some changes to previous chapters. But! You guys don’t need to go back and read them. I only did a couple of changes and I will tell you here! (Well, the ones that you need to know.)
> 
> On chapter 4 (A Painful Reminder.) It normally says that the reader would beat the gang member unconscious. But now that has been changed to either unconscious or even death. We don’t know whether reader’s hands are dirty or not.
> 
> Now on chapter 13 (Your Special Attack) I put the reader telling Frisk that they are scared that his family would hurt theirs. After that, I put her telling what happened 2 years ago. About gangs hurting her family. I’ve changed that the reader is now saying that something happened 2 years ago that made their family stressed and made them grow weaker every day from being so tired. She just adds saying that the gangs can be stressful to think about.
> 
> Oh and I changed Astasia’s husband name to David! ;D Cya!

Tuesday! Wooo! Playing League with your brothers and doing commissions plus school work! Well, it just sounds like an average day, but today is different! Today is anime night!

Alphys didn’t forget about you not knowing anything about that anime show called Mew Mew Kissy Cutie. And what you recall is that you agreed to watch it with them at your first lesson at Toriel’s.

Now speaking about Toriel, you remember having your second lesson with her. It wasn’t as many people as your first lesson, but it did come with Toriel, you, Frisk and Asgore.

Though you kept on feeling the heavy tension between Toriel and Asgore, but you don’t know why. They are married, right? But back on track, Toriel just explained a bit more about SOUL’s on that lesson. She said that she would be moving on to magic next time.

Back on track, to be completely honest you forgot all about it. But that didn’t matter because yesterday they both came to your house to remind you that Tuesday they would be free to watch it. They also mentioned that everyone would be there except for Toriel and Asgore. They would be out doing council work, and won’t be there until late. Hence why Frisk can’t go with them.

Undyne said that you could invite the rest of your family. But she made it very clear to be at their house at 7:00 pm sharp. You waved her off saying you’ll be there and will be asking if anyone else wants to go.

You’ve already asked your family if they wanted to go, but they all turned it down. You didn’t expect them to come in the first place anyways.

First of all, you don’t think mum would enjoy a show that’s all about kissing or something… You only gathered that from the title. Plus, she won’t be into all the cartoony stuff.

Adrian would have properly liked to come, but he’s been quite busy with a commission he’s been doing and has to finish it off tonight.

And as for Daniel, he doesn’t like anime. Well, he does, but not romantic ones. He only likes Attack On Titan.

Hopefully, that doesn’t give off a rude impression. But you’ll explain to them if they do get that feeling.

At the moment you are on the computer watching some random YouTube videos. You take a quick glance at the time to see 18:58 pm. You almost choked on air. How? You do not know.

 _Oh gosh!_ _I got only 2 minutes to get there!_ Sure they lived right next door, but you have to think about all the obstacles in between.

Hopefully, Daniel stays in his room and doesn’t bother you because if that happens, you’ll be stuck here for another five minutes or so.

You could just quickly grab the keys and give mum a quick goodbye kiss and dodge Nino’s attacks if he were to be crazy.

Thankful that you’re already dressed to go, (in which you’re just wearing what you normally wear which is your favourite hoodie and some loose jeans) you don’t waste a minute longer. You rapidly turn off the computer and rush downstairs. Grabbing the keys when you reach the dining room you spot mum on the dining room table working.

You quickly speed her way and give her a quick peck on the cheek and dash for the door. Mum already knew where you were going so you only heard her shout to you to keep safe.

Swiftly dodging Nino’s hyper state, you unlock the gate and lock it back up again before he could escape.

Crossing the road without hesitation you reach the household and knock on it calmly.

Before you could even change your frantic state, the door swung open to reveal an extremely wild fish.

“Punk, you made it just on time!” She flashed you a big grin showing all her sharp yellow teeth.

Though before you could reply you were literally dragged into the house. Undyne slammed the door shut behind you and picked you up with little to no effort. You just dangled from her arm like a ragdoll. You didn’t mind; this isn’t the first time you got picked up. Though if you recall correctly all those times you got slammed back down and got either tickled or playfully punched by your brothers. You mentally shrug at your memory.

Despite you being in a firm grip by your waist you couldn’t help but find this relaxing. You didn’t have to walk, and you felt like you were floating in air… Kinda.

Your little ride took an abrupt stop. Next thing you knew you were face first into a very soft sofa cushion. You didn’t even notice the greetings your friends said when you got put down. The sofa had your full attention.

You stayed like that for a minute, absorbing the softness.

 _Oh, my lord, this is so nice…_ _If I could sleep here. Hrggggg._ A couple of seconds later you heard a booming voice over take your silent atmosphere.

“UNDYNE DID YOU BREAK THE HUMAN??” Ah, good ol’ Papyrus.

“I dunno Paps… Maybe.” Undyne had an uncertainty laced in her voice. But what got you to say something was a little poke on the cheek.

“Is she dead or something?” That voice… That voice you remember. It was Flowey’s. With your face still planted in the sofa cushions, you let out a small hushed groan out.

You reluctantly move your head to the side to reveal a small plant pot hovering next to you.

“Oh, she’s not dead… Shame.” He quietly mutters.

“It’s good to see you too… Diablo.” (Devil.) You smirk, though you could only see half of it because half of your face was still smothered in the cushions.

That got his attention quickly because he immediately demanded.

“What did you just say? I didn’t understand that!” You started to chuckle in his face. Watching him get frustrated was quite funny.

The flower started to get even angrier because you were laughing at him. Though before he could say anything else he was pulled back and put on a small little table that was in front of the sofa.

 _Ah,_ _Frisk was holding Flowey. Hehehe._

Frisk came running back to you and jumped so he could get a hug from you. With fast reflexes, you quickly sit up from your position and chuck your arms out towards the kid before he crashed down on top of you.

Frisk giggled as he snuggled into your hoodie fur lining.

“Good to see you too Jefe.” Frisk removed his face from your fur and looked at you confused.

“What does jefe mean?” You smiled and said.

“Boss.” Once you replied that he looked at you with a massive proud grin on his face.

“I guess you like that nickname.” You smugly say. He hugs you quickly again and nods vigorously.

Seconds later you were both picked up effortlessly. The person squashed you both. At first, you thought it was Undyne but then you notice that your face was up against hard metal.

_Papyrus._

You couldn’t return the hug due to your arms still being around Frisk, which at the moment stuck in between you both.

A couple of seconds later he dropped you back down on the sofa. You quickly let go of Frisk who has breathing heavily. He didn’t move but just stayed on top of you sprawled out.

“NYEH HEH HEH! HUMAN, YOU’RE NOT BROKEN! I’M GLAD YOU COULD MAKE IT!” He flashed you a big grin, much like Undyne’s but with less yellow teeth.

You greeted him properly and said you were glad to be invited. Though you’re surprised none of them asked about your family yet, so you quickly say your apologies for your family not being here. You were about to explain when Undyne quickly spoke.

“Don’t worry punk. Your brother texted me saying they couldn’t come!” You raised an eyebrow at this.

 _I didn’t know they exchanged numbers… Well, that’s okay then!_ Then a quick question popped in your head.

“Uh, which brother.”

“Daniel.” She replies quickly.

 _Hah_ _, the fat boi._

You smirk at your little insult. You proceed to remove yourself from the comfy sofa now that Frisk has removed himself from you and was breathing evenly.

Now getting a good look at the couch, you never noticed that it was quite large, which is weird because you’ve been here twice already and you didn’t notice that? Also how soft it was… Ehh you just shrug.

Leaving those thoughts in your head you went to greet the rest of the crew properly.

Alphys was on the floor next to the enormous T.V setting up the DVD player. You gave her a small hug in which she returned happily without hesitation.

Next, you went to Sans who was on the other side of the sofa. He has been silent until now. You just greeted him with a simple hello in which he returned it with a ‘sup kiddo.’ Though he was holding a bottle of ketchup, casually taking sips now and then.

Suddenly you heard a low ‘ping’ from somewhere. You were about to ask what was that until you heard both Undyne and Papyrus shout ‘POPCORN!’ They both dashed away to retrieve the snack.

You decided to follow them to see if they needed any help. Once you got into the kitchen you saw a whole worktop full of snacks.

_Holy…_

Was all you thought as you looked through all the snacks and treats. When you were busy looking through all the treats, Undyne and Papyrus were putting the popcorn into a massive bowl.

You quickly snapped out of your trance and looked towards the two. They were picking up the snacks and exiting the kitchen, arms and hands brimming with special treats. Though they left two bowls that contained chocolate raisins and gummy bears and one box that was open to reveal sticks with chocolate on them.

_Huh, I wonder what those are._

Grabbing the box and two bowls you exit the kitchen and head back to the living room. You nearly bumped into Papyrus when you entered the living room. But with his quick reaction, he stops right in front of you.

“HUMAN FRIEND YOU DIDN’T NEED TO DO THAT FOR US! YOU’RE OUR GUEST!” He removes the two bowls away from you and puts them on the little table where all the other treats were held.

“I don’t mind.” You say while getting a hold of the box that was filled with chocolate sticks.

“Hey, do you know what these are?” Undyne looked at you like you just said the silliest question she ever heard.

She stomps your way and took the box from you and demanded you to eat one but also saying afterwards that they were called Pokeys.

“Ight, ight Capitana, I’ll try one.” You didn’t notice the confused look that she held when you took one of the treats.

Biting it, you raised an eyebrow. You tell Undyne that the treat is delicious. Eating the rest you pass her to walk back to the sofa, her right on your tail.

You were in front of the sofa when Frisk quickly says for you to take off your shoes and get yourself comfy. You smiled at the kid and thanked him.

Removing your shoes, you tidily put them to one side so they’re not in the way.

Relocating your position, you sit at the far end from Frisk and Sans. Frisk had Flowey sitting in between you and him, but there was plenty of space in between each one of you guys. Well except for Frisk and Sans. Frisk was leaning on Sans while they wait for the show to begin.

“Punk! What did you just say?” Now noticing Undyne’s presence in front of you raise an eyebrow. You ask her what she is asking about, to which she replies frustrated.

“You spoke in a different language when I told you to eat a Pokey!” Recalling what you said, you smile at her.

“Capitana?” You repeat. She nods an affirmative.

“Oh, it’s a Spanish word for captain. A nickname I gave ya.” It took her a second to process what you just said but when she did she gave you a large smirk and beamed.

“I like it!” Proud of yourself you relax into the large sofa with a pleasant smile. Though your tranquillity was interrupted when an animated skeleton came right up to your face.

“DO YOU HAVE A NICKNAME FOR ME SMALL HUMAN?!” He said giddily. You thought for a moment trying to think of a good name.

_Paps? Na, not enough thought into it. Papy? Cool dude? Boring… Pap- Oh my good lord yes!_

Showing a big grin, you proudly say.

“Papsi.” He audibly gasps and picks you up again into a tight hug.

“NYEH HEH HEH! HUMAN THAT NICKNAME IS LOVELY! DOES THIS MEAN WERE BEST FRIENDS NOW?!” You agree with saying your best friends with the joyful skeleton but you also say that there is a bigger meaning to the name.

“Can I quickly borrow someone’s phone to show him please.” Without a second thought, Frisk gives his phone to you. With a grateful smile, you thank him and search up an image of a Pepsi.

Everyone was looking at you intrigued on what you’re going to show him.

“Here!” Your smile growing even bigger.

He takes the phone and pauses…

He doesn’t say anything; he just processes it. You swear you saw his eye twitch.

“uh… paps you okay?” Sans says worriedly. You’re starting to get worried as well. He’s just glaring at the phone. You think for a second if you might have offended him in any way, but then he screams.

“NYOOOOOOOOOOO! HUMAN WHY MUST YOU DO THIS TO ME!?” He grabs you and lifts you like a small bag of flour above his head and starts running around the room screaming. Frisk's phone long forgotten on the sofa where he chucked it.

You were laughing so hard that you were coughing.

 _Oh_ _Jesus, I’m gonna die!_

Next thing you knew you heard Frisk laughing his butt off with Sans. _They must have seen the photo as well._

A good minute passed when Papyrus put you back down in your spot. You were heaving from all the laughter. Frisk and Sans were holding onto each other so they don’t fall off the sofa. Alphys and Undyne looked at all of you guys like you were a bunch of insane people.

“Why the heck are you guys laughing!?” Undyne stomped over to Frisk to grab his phone. Once she did she fell to the floor cackling like a mad woman. While she did so, she showed her girlfriend in which she covered her mouth to stifle the giggles.

“nice one kiddo. really picked my _sweet tooth._ ” Sans complimented still holding his chest to calm his breathing. _Do skeleton’s breathe? Nope, not gonna ask any questions until Toriel’s lessons._

“SANS!”

Flowey just looked at you with disgust.

“Bunch of weirdo’s” He mutters.

“You’re the only weird one here Diablo.” You fire back. He glared at you annoyed.

“WHAT DOES THAT MEAN!?” He demanded. You just wink and point finger guns at him while saying.

“Ayyyyyyyy.”

You swear you could see steam flow off him, though he was interrupted again when Papyrus comes to you again with a frown.

“HUMAN, IS THAT REALLY MY NICKNAME? A PUN?” He said a little bit sadly.

“That’s not the only reason I pick it out. I picked that out because I just find you so addictive with all that sweetness you have.” He just stared at you with a subtle orange hue gathering under his eyes.

His frown was gone in a matter of seconds as he took you in your second bone crushing hug this evening.

“NYEH HEH HEH! SPLENDID HUMAN! I LOVE THIS NICKNAME ALREADY! ALTHOUGH IT’S HALF PUN!” You smile and hug him back. Once he lets you go he went to place himself on the floor beside Sans, ready to watch the anime that Alpyhs was still sorting out.

Frisk quickly leans in over Flowey and says he’s going to use that as a pickup line. You chuckle and ruffle his hair in which he sticks his tongue at you, but you return it with your own. You both giggle and relax into the sofa once again.

Frisk snuggled into Sans side, Sans just lifted his arm so he could drape it over him.

You smile at the display. It reminds you much like you and Daniel. Despite you and him always teasing each other whenever you and him get on a couch and share you both tend to snuggle into each other.

“LET ANIME NIGHT BEGIN!” Undyne blurted out as she fists pumped the air. A few loud claps echo around the house by Frisk and Papyrus.

As the show started, she turned off the lights and ran back to pick up her girlfriend, placing themselves on a loveseat. Undyne hugging her tightly. You could see Alphys blushing three shades of red from here.

Getting yourself comfortable you lift your feet up and place them behind Flowey’s pot and put yourself in a laying position.

“Get your stinky feet away from me idiot!” He sneered. He only got a loud ‘shh’ from Undyne, Papyrus and Frisk.

You know for a fact that your feet do not smell, but you just chuckle as he pouted. Though a quick thought comes to mind. You grab his plant pot and move it towards your chest so that he was near your face.

“What do you think you’re doing?!” He harshly whispers. You do your best to shrug while laying down.

“You didn’t want to be next to my feet so I thought you'd be better here. Now c’mon and watch the show.” You whisper back.

You heard him grumble. “Idiot.” You just smile.

The intro of the first episode of Mew Mew Kissy Cutie finishes and the show begins.

 _This is_ _going to be interesting._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More character detail!
> 
> Daniel (Reader's oldest's brother!) - Daniel has brown fluffy hair in a hairstyle of an undercut. He has a fair bit of muscles on him, but not to the point he could be a body builder. Mainly he is like this from hard labour from Chile, so you can see a little bit of muscle (if not flexed.) As you know he is 5'10 so he is quite tall then the rest of the family. Like most Chileans, he also has a bulky and sturdy body. Although he looks can be different he takes after both mother and father. He is one you should not mess around with being the brute of the family. (Brown eyes.)
> 
> Adrian! (Reader's second oldest brother!) - Coming at 5'9 he is not much different from Daniel. Apart from having black short curly hair. He doesn't have much muscles as Daniel but can still lift heavy objects. Also, he has a sturdy and bulky body. His looks take mostly after his father, but that doesn't mean he will act like him. He thinks a lot like his mother. Adrian can be a brute himself at times when it comes to problems, but he also likes to think of the matter at hand and sort through it. Him being the thinker of the family. (Also brown eyes.)
> 
> I will talk about Reader next chapter! And also, would you guys like to know the ages of the characters or naw? And would you like to know about the dad more? He will come up in later chapters, not right now, though.
> 
> Oh and head's up! None of your family is fat or like that. So if you see insults about being 'fat' or something. Don't worry, you're just messing about!


	22. Le Jefe, Diablo, Capitana and Papsi Pt2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does this qualify as 'fluff'? I'm still quite new to all these fanfic words and all. I think I do (I think?) understand what 'fluff' means but I'm not entirely certain.
> 
> As for that, I would like another confirmation for 'slow burn' as well. Does this mean that the main relationship is going to take a long time to actually become an item?
> 
> Sorry, I'm just still quite new to all this.

All the episodes were about 20 minutes long. Automatically the episodes start by themselves. So when one finishes it will start the next one straight afterwards.

Most of the snacks were half eaten. Undyne and Alphys were munching away on the little to no Pokeys. Papyrus was picking over the chocolate strawberry’s and raisins. Frisk and Sans were eating some gummy bears, and as for you and Flowey, you were attacking the popcorn that was left over.

In the time of watching the anime, you’ve changed your position on the sofa. Instead of laying on the side of your body you were laying on your back.

Also around the second episode, Papyrus got up from his little spot to go and get some covers for everybody. Which you find really sweet of him.

Sans draped one over him and Frisk. Undyne covered her and Alphys into a little cocoon. And as for Papyrus, he chucked it over his head and body. He held the blanket over him like a cloak, only letting his face be revealed. And as for you and Flowey you just covered yourself and let some of the blanket dangle off his pot. How are you suppose to cover a plant pot?

With the popcorn perched on top of your stomach for easy access, you continue to munch away while watching the show. Now and then Flowey would open his mouth, no… Not because of the anime but he waited for some popcorn.

The first time he did this he just said that he couldn’t reach the popcorn with his leaves. You just shrugged it off and fed him. So when he does this, without hesitation, you pop a popcorn into his mouth, letting him enjoy the show.

By the fifth episode, the food was almost all gone. The popcorn was nearly gone as well. But from the corner of your eye, you saw Frisk looking at you. Or more specifically, the popcorn. You just smiled and slowly got up from your position so you don’t bother Flowey.

Frisk watched you move confused, but all you did was shoved the bowl in front of him offering him some. He smiled and whispered a thank you. He grabbed a hand full and went back to his position.

You were about lean back down when quickly another hand went into the bowl. That hand belonging to Sans. You looked as he grabs a massive handful and put it on top of his hoodie. Easy access to him, though Frisk added his pile on his and continued to eat from there.

You just looked at them silently. They reminded you a lot of your family… You were taken out of your trace when something small poked you. Looking down at Flowey he had his mouth open.

You smile and throw a popcorn towards his mouth. He caught it expertly and went back to watching the show with a smirk on his face.

_Heh, score…_

~*~

Ninth episode and you were still watching the first season. Undyne and Alphys were eagerly watching the show while everyone was dosing off. You didn’t feel tired in the slightest. But from here you could hear Sans soft snores.

Taking a quick glimpse, his head was up against the sofa. His features were looking relaxed. His permanent grin no longer there but only a relaxed small smile, though his blanket was nearly all on the floor.

Frisk had managed to wiggle out of his grasp and was just watching while sitting down properly. But with nothing supporting him you took glances at him nodding off making him nearly fall off the sofa.

Papyrus had fallen asleep on the floor his face mushed downwards with the blanket covering only half of his limp body and as for Flowey, he was nodding off much like Frisk.

_Better help out a bit._

Getting up silently you remove the blanket that was over you and stood up. Grabbing the pillow that you were leaning on you tiptoe as quietly as you can so you don’t disturb anyone. Which you didn’t.

Lifting Papyrus’s head carefully you place the pillow underneath him. Once you let his head hit the pillow he automatically snuggled into the soft material. You smile and continue to lift the blanket that was only covering half of him. You wrapped the blanket around him so he was fully covered.

Next, you went to Sans and just picked up the blanket that was on the floor long forgotten. You quickly draped the woolly material back over him.

As for Frisk, he was really starting to fall off to sleep and well as Flowey, but then a quick thought comes to mind.

Swiftly you got back into your spot and laid back down. Before Frisk could fall off, you grab his attention by poking one of your feet at him. He quickly shakes the tiredness away and looks at you with a small smile.

You return it and motion for him to come to you. He looked confused at first but then just shrugged. He was about to come off the sofa when you stopped him. He glanced back at you again questionable.

Without speaking you just pat the left side of your shoulder and lift the blanket for him. That made him understand your intentions, his smile getting a fraction wider. He let a small yawn escape his lips as he crawled on top of you and underneath the blanket.

He snuggled into the fur of your hood and hugged you close, eyes closing immediately. With your left arm underneath him, you use your right to wrap the blanket over the both of you.

There was one more person you had to help, and that was the flower that was now sleeping silently next to you. Lifting his pot carefully not to wake him you shuffle a bit to take now the room he was originally taking.

That made Frisk sink deeper into the sofa. He was still kind of on top of you but less now. You don’t really mind because it was normal to have Daniel on top of you or Adrian.

Placing Flowey in between you and Frisk, Frisk latched onto the plant pot without opening his eyes and held it tight. When this happened you saw Flowey smile for a second. But just as quick as it came, it went.

You quickly scouted the room to see if everyone was alright.

_Sans, check._

_Papyrus, check._

_Frisk and Flowey… Check._

With a smile, you continue to watch the anime. Soft snores could be heard around the room.

~*~

By the 11th episode, Undyne was knocked out. As for Alphys, she fell asleep one the very last episode. When the 12th episode finished, you were the only one awake. The T.V is only showing a blue light saying the first season was now over.

Looking at a window, you only saw the darkness of the night fill outside. Searching from your position you try to find the same clock you’ve seen the past two times you’ve been here.

You find it. Squinting so you could see the time through the darkness you manage to see it was 10:10 pm.

The T.V was the only thing providing light for the room. You sigh and look over everyone limp bodies.

Undyne and Alphys were hugging each other tightly. Papyrus was sprawled across the floor but was still mostly covered.

As for Sans, you don’t know when but he managed to lift his legs onto the sofa as well, making them tangle with yours and Frisks. His hugged his blanket close to himself, his pink fuzzy slippers left discarded on the floor.

Scanning over everyone a small smile appears on your face. Though you quickly think back to you covering them all up.

_I guess that was by instinct._

You say this because whenever your mum over works herself, you would go upstairs and make the bed for her. Even though she’s half asleep you still guide her there yourself.

This also happens with Daniel sometimes, might be from work or just waiting for a Chilean match that lasts until 5 in the morning… Nevertheless, you find him on the sofa with no cover or pillow. So you do cover him up and give him a pillow. Even a little kiss on the head.

Sometimes you wonder why he waits for you to get up and move from the sofa instead of just sleeping in his bed.

You guess you were just brought up to care for those you love and care for. After all, you have a couple of times looked after your whole family when they all got sick.

But you guess as well, that you’ve done this so many times that when you saw Frisk and all of them like that you just had to put them more in a more comfortable state. Right…?

You take a quick glance at the child that had his head under your neck and was hugging you and the flower close to him.

You quickly take another glimpse at the clock and see the time again. 10:17pm.

_Better get these guys off to bed._

You very slowly remove yourself from the child’s grasp and stretch. And few bones click into place when done.

Looking over the sleeping monsters, you decide to turn on the light first. When you did you heard a few annoyed groans, but no one woke.

Moving towards the only couple in the room you quietly start waking them up. About a minute of shaking their shoulders, they open their eyes and blink. You quietly whisper to them to head to bed for it is late.

You could tell that they were still half asleep with the way they clumsily got up from their seat.

A groggy voice whispered to you. “Punk… How you-you gonna to get home… It’s-It's late.” You smile at Undyne’s concern. You quickly assure her you’ll be okay and should head to bed. It didn’t take much convincing since she just nodded and held her girlfriend's hand as they walked upstairs. Though before they went you heard Alphys mutter an almost soundless thank you.

Okay now with them upstairs. You quickly tidy the blankets they had on and neatly left it on the armrest of the seat.

Before you got to Papyrus, you started gathering the empty plates and bowls and took them all to the kitchen to give them all a quick rinse. Right after you did that you went to grab your worn out shoes and proceeded to put them on.

With that done you wake Papyrus. It didn’t take long, but when he did wake up, he looks at you and very quietly spoke.

“Human, is anime night over?” You were very surprised that Papyrus could ever get this low. But shaking the shock away you reply sweet and smooth.

“Yes Paps, anime night is over. Time to head to bed.” You helped him get up from the floor and stand. Though once you let go of him he started to wobble around in his spot, you quickly latched back onto him before he could fall.

You began to lead him out, keeping a firm grip on his arm as you helped him make his way to household’s door.

When there, you open it straight away. You carefully drag him out the door. You don’t close the door, but you leave it slightly open, but you can barely see it.

“What about my brother small human?” _Brotherly concern._

“Don’t worry about him Paps; he’ll be in bed soon as well. Trust me okay?” Papyrus smiled a tired smile and spoke almost silently.

“I believe in you human.” He starts to sway when you got to his front door. He clumsily opened the locked door. You lead him to the only set of stairs, which you presume was upstairs, though you do get a good look around.

_Quite a lovely house. Very homey._

Papyrus quickly stops in front of the first door you reach. He opens it slowly. His eyes are opening and closing. You nudge him again to get him to start moving again. He leaves his door open to reveal his bedroom. When he flicked on his lights, all you could think of was.

_This is_ _adorable._

He had little figurines, a pirate flag and a red race car as a bed. There was also a bookshelf brimming with books at the far back of the room. You quickly snap out of your little scan over when you heard a spring of a bed.

You quickly make your way to Papyrus’s side when he clumsily makes it into bed. He shuffled around a bit to get comfortable but then sighed in content. When you thought he finished you tucked his covers around him securely.

With a smile, you cooed quietly. “Goodnight Papyrus.” But before you could head out you heard him speak again.

“Berlinda, can I have a kiss goodnight?” His voice lowering more than a whisper. You smile and walk back over to him and plant a small kiss on his head. You saw him smile and dig even deeper into his bed.

You let small chuckle leave you as you sweetly added. “Sweet dreams Papyrus.” From that, you silently turned off his light and closed his door.

_He’s kinda like a brother eh…? Hehehe, he really is a sweetheart._

With a tiny smile, you rush back out of the house and enter Frisk’s home again.

Frisk and Sans haven’t woken up yet. So, first of all, you head straight to Frisk and Flowey. The kid was holding the flowers pot tightly so you don’t think you would be able to pry it off him unless you wake him.

So you don’t, instead you dig your arms underneath him and pick him up bridal style. You firmly press him against your chest so he and the flower won’t fall. The blanket falls from his body and back onto the sofa.

You start to ascend the stairs soundlessly. Once you reach his room you use your elbow to open his lever like door handle. With your back against the door, you push backwards to have full access to his room.

Shuffling to his bed, you notice that his bedroom was very tidy. Despite being in the dark… No more drawings were on the floor. Especially about that creepy kid. And now you just remember you completely forgot to ask him about that. With a sigh, you mentally say another time.

Laying his limp body on his bed, you bring his covers over his body, Flowey still firmly in his grip. You smile and give him a quick peck on the head as well. You aren’t hurting anybody by doing it, are you?

A small smile formed on his lips. You were about to leave the room when you heard a hushed voice speak out.

“Thank you Berlinda…” Before departing you sweetly spoke just like with Papyrus.

“Sweet dreams kiddo.”

Shutting his door, you head to the last person that was asleep. Sans.

Finally reaching your last stop you watch over Sans. Quickly picking off the blanket that was on him and the one on the sofa that was Frisks you start to fold them neatly as you placed them on the couch’s armrest. After that was done, you head to Sans and shake his study form.

It took a while but you finally manage to wake him from his slumber. At first, his white pupils were very dim. But gradually they start to brighten. He sits up from his position and looks over the room.

“wher paps?” He slurs.

“He’s in his room; he’s safe. Don’t worry.” You softly whisper. He looks at you for a moment until a small grin returns to his face.

“tanks pal…” You chuckle at his state. You remind him that he needs to head to bed as well. He nods slowly, but when he stands up he nearly falls over due to his tired state. You grab his arm stopping him from toppling over. He mutters a silent thank you as he slips on his fuzzy slippers.

You start to lead him to the doorway of the house, but you don’t forget to turn everything off beforehand.

Having a grip on his arm wasn’t providing as useful as it did for Papyrus, so you slung his arm around your neck and held his back for him to stop swaying.

_It’s like he’s drunk._

You snicker at the little thought. As you walked past the house door you allow the front door to shut close, hearing a faint click saying it was locked.

Sans was quite heavy despite being all bones. He was using you as a supporting wall, shifting all his weight on to you. But it didn’t make you stop moving.

He seems to wake up a bit more now outside, but you could still see his eye droop close. So you guided him to his house. You left the door open so you could enter again, and when you did you swiftly moved across the room towards the staircase. You were at the top of the staircase when Sans jerked towards Papyrus door.

_Ah, he wants to check._

No need for another sign you move to the door and silently open it. Papyrus’s soft ‘Nyehs’ could be heard from the doorway. Sans light’s searched over his frame before looking back to you.

“thanks, kid-kiddo.” He groggily spoke. You close the door again and start to walk towards the second door which you presume was his.

“It’s fine Sans, though I have to admit his bed looks cool.” You smile warmly at the skeleton. He nods stiffly.

“he-he wants a car. and… soon i’m gonna get one for ‘em.” His grin stretching wider. You look at him will a small smile. You reach the door handle that was now in front of you and open it.

“You’re a good brother Sans, kind-hearted.”

What you saw was nothing like Papyrus’s.

It was messy, a sock pile in the corner and a… a… Tornado!?

_How many more tricks does this guy have up his sleeve!?_

“’m sorry ‘bout the mess.” You wave him off and drag him next to his bed. The sheets were in a ball in the corner of the bed.

You look towards Sans in which it looks like he fell asleep on you. You shake him awake again and say for him to stand by himself for a second. He does… But very badly. He kept on swaying forwards and backwards, multiple times nearly falling down.

You do your job quick in the dark as you grab the ball of sheets. You quickly untangle all of them and spread them over his bed neatly. His cover was on the floor with his pillow, so first you grab the pillow and shook it from any dirt and put it back on the bed.

You turn to Sans and tell him to lay down. He does what you say instantly. But instead of walking to the bed and laying down he just fell on top of it, he legs dangling off the bed.

You try to wake him back up to be fully on the bed. Your attempts were futile. He was knocked out clean. Soft snores erupting from him.

You chuckle and groan at the same time. You could just leave him like that, but you’ve been trained _Heh,_ to know better.

Removing his slippers, you grab both of his feet and shift them on top of the bed. He fell quite awkwardly, not even landing on the pillow. So, first of all, you grab the cover and chuck it over him. Making sure it covers his whole body you go towards his head and lift it. Placing the pillow underneath him you let his head fall back into the pillow.

With everyone happily sleeping away you call this a job well done! A yawn left your lips, indicated to start making your way back now. You were about to leave when something crossed your mind.

You walk to Sans pat his shoulder gently.

“Pleasant dreams Sans.” Your voice hushed.

You leave the room and close it shut. Slowly you start to head towards the door of the skelebro’s household. Opening it and closing it, you hear the same click you known as the lock.

You grab your hood and chuck it over your head and quickly rush to your house. The wind howling behind you as you run through the darkness of the night.

Nino was already put inside so you didn’t need to worry about him. Once inside you look over at the time to see that it was 10:46 pm.

_That took quite a long time._

Making your way deeper into the house, there was barely any sound coming from it. You spot the only source of sound, and that was coming from the living room in which you guess the small amount of noise is from the T.V.

You were correct. Grabbing the controls, you turn off the T.V, leaving the room pitch black. Moving closer to your ‘bed’, you quickly notice a small form in it. Slowly creeping up to the shape you remove the covers that were draped over it. You stand there for a couple of seconds, watching your bed hold your mother’s sleeping body.

With a sigh, you smile down at the sleeping form.

_I guess my job isn’t done just yet…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character detail!
> 
> The Reader - Now, I do have a picture in my head of what the Reader looks like but, if you guys want to put yourself in instead of this character then go all for it! But do remember! You will grow up in time, (very soon actually.)
> 
> Here is a picture I draw of Reader ages ago. I will draw more in the future and the looks might change time to time but I'm just testing my abilities at the moment. Sorry, I suck at drawing as of now.
> 
> Reader (Age 13) - http://locolovo.tumblr.com/post/147588806659/i-really-like-this-one-what-reader-berlinda
> 
> I'll be re-drawing soon enough.
> 
> And as always, I hope you enjoyed today's chapter!


	23. FIESTA! Pt1

_“-inda wak-”_ You hear a voice in the distance. Yet, you’re so tired you don’t even bother trying to reach it.

 _“-’mon Lin-”_ The voice sounds familiar. But, you’re so exhausted you don’t put any effort in trying to figure who it is.

 _“-AKE THE FUC-”_ The eerily familiar voice is getting frustrated. It is so close and yet so far. But your body is limp. _So… so sleepy._

 _“THAT’S IT!”_ The voice sounds so much like… _Daniel?_ It’s quiet. Very quiet… Too quiet.

_Is something wrong? I need to see, yet… It’s so peacEFU-!_

A massive amount of pressure is on your back, making you forcefully wake up.

Only darkness is seen. You heard your brother breathe in.

_WhaaaaaTT-!?_

He shouts right in your _ear._

“WAKE THE FUCK UP BERLINDA!!!” Your brother’s voice booms inside the short amount of space that he has created around you.

Now fully awake you scream.

“I’M UP YOU OVERGROWN POTATO!!!” After that, your brother slowly removes himself from above you.

_Jesus Christ, I’m surprised he didn’t break my back with all his weight. Ugh…_

You were about to yell at him when he quickly started snickering for some odd reason.

“Overgrown potato? -snrk- I’m a potato now?” You slowly lift your body from the sofa and glared at him muttering.

“Yes, you’re a big, FAT, mouldy, useless bloody potato.” You say in a harsh whisper. Even though you said it quietly he still heard you and started laughing more with every insult you threw.

Now sitting in a proper position you stretch. Making some bones crack and pop in their places.

Daniel’s laughter died down quickly. He was standing in front of you with your hoodie and a bunch of other clothes in hand.

You looked at him confused. He didn’t let you speak because he spoke first.

“Mum told me to wake you up. I thought it would be easy but nope. I had to jump on your back to wake you up… Plus, Mum told you to get ready, were leaving soon.” Still half asleep, your mind takes double the time to process what he just said. When you did understand you asked a rushed question of where are we going?

He smirked and just said two words before leaving the room.

“Asgore’s place.”

~*~

You were in the toilet brushing your hair. An hour ago you just woke up from a _peaceful_ sleep… Yeah! You didn’t have any nightmare last night! You nearly cried while sitting on the sofa when you figured this out.

No wonder it was so hard for Daniel to wake you up. It’s because you didn’t _want_ to wake up. It was a dreamless sleep. So empty yet so peaceful. When was the last time you had a nightmare-less sleep…?

 _Maybe 2 months… or 3?_ You can’t remember, but you feel a little bit more rested than the previous weeks.

At last, there was one problem. Because you haven’t been really getting any sleep the past 2-3 months due to the nightmares the tiredness just built in your system. Therefore, when you did get a peaceful night’s rest the exhaustion poured out of you like streams.

Leaving you waking up at 3 o’clock on the dot... Well, properly not on the dot but you get the gist. Though you don’t regret anything because you were able to experience a dreamless sleep and it was _heaven._

You already changed into your new clothes. Apparently when you were knocked out Mum removed your hoodie that you fell asleep with and put it in the washer and dried it for you. You thanked mum profusely for washing your favourite hoodie again.

Though, you haven’t asked her the reason why you were going to Frisk’s house. Sure you don’t mind going but you would like a bit of info before going. You know?

Hair tied up into a ponytail; teeth brushed, and body cleaned you remove yourself from the bathroom and walk to the dining room. Which you found your mother as she was doing little makeup on herself.

Mum was dressed up nicely. She had a blue blouse which looked see through but it wasn’t. On top of that she a thin wavy brown cardigan, (button up) and to top it off she had a small black see-through shawl with red roses around her shoulders. She had the rose on her back which looked really nice. And as for pants she just wore black trousers, though not too loose and not too tight. Quite Chilean if you do say so yourself.

Mum looks beautiful as always. Yet she still puts a small amount of lipstick on and other makeup things on herself.

 _I have no idea what makeup she is using… All I know is lipstick and eyeliner. Which I presume eyeliner is that thing that you put on top of your eye lid. Oh! And that weird brush for your eyelashes. I seriously don’t know… And don’t care._ You remind yourself that you’re not going to be putting any makeup anytime soon. (Unless forced to. Which is highly plausible.)

Walking towards her she looks away from the mirror and smiles at you then she pops the question how do I look Berlinda?

With no hesitation you quickly say. “More beautiful than the finest rose.” Mum looked at you with an eyebrow slightly raised. Her saying in return.

“-Tsk- I do wonder where you get those lines Berlinda. You say that to someone, and you’re gonna make them into a puddle.” Mum flashes you a smile. You didn’t fully understand what she meant by a puddle. But you just shrugged it off and smiled back at her.

The question you thought about in the bathroom came back into your head but before you could say anything Mum asked you a question of her own.

“Nina, why did you come back so late yesterday? I was really worried that something happened to you.” You nervously chuckle and went through explaining what happened yesterday.

You didn’t start right at the beginning of anime night but started when everyone was asleep. You told Mum you couldn’t leave them there looking quite uncomfortable.

It just… Didn’t feel right…

So you went through the process of telling her that you sent Undyne and Alphys first to bed. Then helping Papyrus back to his house and in his bed. Though you did leave out the kissing on the head part. Then going back to the house and picking up Frisk and Flowey and putting them to bed.

At that part, your mother asked who this ‘Flowey’ person was. Right then and there you mind literally exploded.

_They haven’t met Flowey yet!? ... … I’m going to speak to that little flower before he gets a chance to talk to any of them._

You just say to your mother you’ll see him when they arrive at their house. In which she nods back.

But anyways! You continue from Frisk and Flowey saying you took Sans back to his bed as well. You also said that when you arrived, you made her; her bed. In which she thanked you gratefully but also said this.

“You treat them like their family nina, and you’ve only known them for 2 weeks…” She smirked. You were about to disapprove with her wording when she quickly added.

“You treat us the exact same way. When you see us uncomfortable, you always tried to fix it. A simple pillow or blanket, even a little kiss on the forehead or a cup of tea you always made sure we were comfortable. Always putting yourself last and your loved ones first. And if I can recall correctly, you were the one first to assume they would hurt us, -”

 _O_ _h dear._

“-yes there are still gangs out there, but now you know that if we were ever to get in trouble with those type of groups you _know,_ they would help us. And because of this you want to help them back in any way _you_ can.” Mum ended happily. Packing away her little stash of makeup.

With a sigh, you finally speak.

“Mum, I literally only did it because I just thought it would be more comfortable… I literally just threw a cover over them.” You chided. She grins.

“Yes, but afterwards you took them to their beds. Making sure each one of them are safe. Did you not?”

“Yes! But I only did it because they let me watch anime and have snacks. It was the least thing I could do! Just to repay a little kindness with the kindness of my own!” You blurted out.

“Yes it was kindness, but kindness is also just washing the dishes and leaving the covers over them and leaving. You could have done that, but you took a step further and made sure they were safe and comfortable.”

You sighed. “Mum, they would have been safe in that room. I just helped them get to their beds.” Your mother chuckled at your stubbornness.

“Denial… Just think of it in this way nina, you did it because you knew they would have done the same in return.” You shook your head slowly.

“Like you said mum, I only known them for 2 weeks. I would be a fool to think them as a family yet.” You sneered. You didn’t sneer at your mother. And she knew that as well. You were sneering at _yourself_.

“Sweetheart, those people are the kindest hearted, compassionate and trustworthy people I know. That including most of my sisters.” You snicker at that.

“If some part of your body wants them to be comfortable, or safe. Then that means you care about them, no matter what.”

“And don’t go about hating yourself for liking people like family just because you known them for only a little time. Believe in yourself Berlinda, and trust the people around you. We’re Chilean’s after all. You remember how random strangers just came up to you and talked like you were family. Don’t you?” You smile and nod as you remember back when you were in Chile.

_Believe in myself? Heh… What can I even do?_

“I’ve seen some crappiest people in my time nina, take it from me. But let me state something, if you don’t trust in yourself, then trust the people around you. The ones you love and care for.” With her makeup, stash packed away; mirror put away the table was clean again.

_Well, that’s true. I can trust my family… Yeah…_

“Just remember the saying I say Berlinda. Don’t-”

“-Judge a book by its cover, take time to read its contents. Be-”

“Patient.” She finished off for you. You smile and loudly sighed. Right afterwards you hug her tightly.

“What would I do without you, mummy.” You tiredly mutter. She hugged you back tightly and let go.

“You would all die without me!” She laughed at her own joke.

 _Anddd_ _she’s back. Ehhhhhh._

You agree thoughtfully with your mother, but you also say that you have a question of your own.

“Why are we going to Frisk’s place for?” Mum got up from where she was sitting and walked to the kitchen, you right on her toes.

“Well, around 10 ish Toriel came over to invite all of us to her little BBQ she’s planned for today! Which I find so lovely of her. I bought some drinks to take over there as well. They said to arrive around 3:20.” You look at her surprised.

 _A BBQ? That is sweet of them to invite us._ You lazily smile at your mother and say that you’ll wait in the living room until it’s time to go.

Leaving behind Mum in the kitchen you take a quick glimpse of the clock before walking past it.

_3:10pm. Only 10 more minutes._

Plopping yourself down on the sofa you turn on the T.V while you wait.

~*~

3 minutes and you see your brother come out of his room. He was dressed as well.

He was wearing a red blush hoodie, with yellow lettering saying ‘ **Don’t mess with me** ’. For pants, he was just wearing his dark blue jeans and some sneakers.

Not speaking you continue to watch the T.V, though Daniel comes over and just lets himself drop from where he was standing onto the sofa, making you bounce a little in the air from the impact.

You paid no mind to him when he put his hoodie on and pulled his white strings that dangled off from his hood. When done only a small fraction of his face was still visible.

Then he leans his head against your shoulder, making it his pillow. With a sigh, you now look at him. Holding his head in place, you could shift your body so that you were laying down on your back. Now releasing his head, you let it fall onto your stomach.

He lets out small whines and grunts trying to get comfortable again. Once he did he sighed in content leaning against you.

Getting comfortable with the new position you continue to wait until it hits 3:20.

~*~

2 minutes left until it’s 3:20…

In the short amount of time, you and Daniel manage to remove yourself from the sofa and went to go fetch both of your MP3’s.

Daniel no longer leaning on you was listening to his music, though what can you say? You were doing the exact same thing.

Before your MP3 started a new song from the corner of your eye, you saw someone emerge from the corridor. That person being your other brother.

He spoke to Mum for a bit then started making his way towards you and Daniel.

He was wearing a hoodie as well, but his difference was that it was grey and with black lettering saying ‘ **I DON’T NEED YOU I HAVE WIFI** ’.

You scanned the room while Adrian took his seat. Then a smirk appeared on your mouth.

“Ayeeeeee, hoodie squad!” You shout while flinging your arms in the air. Your brother’s laugh and ‘ayyee’ with you.

Your mother was the next one to enter the room with her handbag and tells all of you to behave while you're at the Dreemurr’s household.

“So that means no _shouting_ , no _swearing_ and _no fighting._ And I would like for you not to listen to your 3’s or whatever they are called.” Mum glared at all of you waiting for a response.

“Jesus Christ Mum, you talk to me like I’m a kid.” Daniel huffs annoyed. Adrian just shrugged. You gave her a thumbs up, clicking back on your MP3.

“I’m saying this because you three do act like little kids when you’re all together! That’s why I’m going to treat you guys like one.”

“Pfft ha! Like I’m a fucking kid like these two.”

“Shut up Daniel! You’re worst than us two combined.” You argue back.

“Fuck you, Linda.”

“Fight me, Daniel.”

“HEY!” Your mother yelled. “This is exactly what I mean! I want both of you not to argue or _insult_ each other while were over there!” Your Mum both shot you a look saying _and if you do your both going to get a beating from me._

With a shaky sigh, you agree with no hesitation. Your brother followed your example and reluctant agreed as well.

Mum released a gentle sigh and looked at the time.

“Ah, we need to get going now.” You all start to move without another word. Though when you got up Daniel shoved you back down and ran off. You chased after him, that leading you outside and punching him a strong one.

Your Mum came out after you with Adrian holding the drinks in his arms. Though, Mum had an annoyed expression on her face. She reminded you what she _just_ said. In your defence, you say that you’re not at their house yet. She looked at you not saying anything, but her eyes told you she was saying _smartass._

She let it drop and led the family out of the house. Walking the short distance to the house you notice that the weather was surprisingly sunny.

_Huh, weird for England._

Stopping in front of your neighbour’s door your Mum knocked on the door loudly.

You guys didn’t even wait five seconds until the door was chucked open with an audible _BANG._

“HUMANS YOU’VE ARRIVED!” Papyrus exclaimed excitedly.

Your Mum started greeting him then the rest of you did. Before Papyrus went to do anything you, Daniel and Adrian began to remove your MP3’s from your ears and put them away in their pockets.

With a squeal, Papyrus went to each of your family giving them a small hug. But when it got to you he physically brightened. What you thought was going to be a small hug turned into a bone crushing hug. He proceeded to lift you swinging you around, arms still tightly around you.

You just snicker and hug him tightly back. Once he finally finished swinging you about he didn’t put you down just yet. Still holding you tightly in place he turns and says to the rest of your family to following him to the ‘party’.

_I thought this was a BBQ…?_

With a triumph ‘HYEH HEH HEH’ (which nearly burst your ears) he started to lead your family into the household which you were dangling on his shoulder. Knowing you’re not going to be put down anytime soon you let your body go limp in his grasp.

Arms swishing with Papyrus’s movements you felt a little poke on the top of your head. Removing your face from the hard metal, you see Daniel smirking. You just mouthed him, _you jelly?_

He understood because he flipped you off, only to get in return and smack across the head from your mother.

_Hehehe, nice!_

You didn’t notice that you were now past the living room and kitchen, walking towards a back door.

You finally noticed when you felt your skin hit a small breeze of air again. Removing your gaze from your brother you look around, which provided to be difficult due to Papyrus.

“Paps, can you put me down now, por favor.” You spoke, Papyrus put you down carefully with a smile. You cock an eyebrow.

“Paps you do know you just understood a Spanish word right?” He looked at you confused until you saw his eye literally have stars in them.

“OH MY GOSH! YOU’RE RIGHT HUMAN! I DID!!!” He started squealing loudly. Mum was next to him patting his arm saying well done, which only made Papyrus squeal louder.

_Aww, he’s so adorable._

You smiled at the sight, turning your body around you couldn’t even get a clear view of the garden before you got hit on your side making you fall onto the vibrant green grass.

Grunting you try to heave yourself up only to notice that something was on top of you.

Shifting your eyes towards your side, you see that a really _really_ happy Frisk was looking up at you. Hugging you more tightly you look at him confused until you heard Daniel speak right next to you.

“Nice one Frisk. Next time aim for the head.” You roll your eyes and tell him to be quiet.

Frisk removed himself for you to get up from the ground, only for him to latch onto you again. You were confused why everyone was so happy to see you. You did just see them yesterday.

Mum was the one to shuffle her way next to you to put a hand on Frisk’s head.

“It is good to see you again Frisk.” Softly speaking. Frisk quickly removed himself from you to go hug your mother. Mum laughed and hugged him back.

Now with Frisk occupied you finally search your surroundings. And the first thing you thought was.

_Woah… They have a massive garden._

Which was far from the truth, it was _enormous._ Flowers scattered on the rim of the vibrant grass. Not a small patch of dirt in sight. You looked over the garden in awe. For a person to just see just concrete as a garden, this was beautiful and alluring.

At the far back of the garden, you could see different colours of roses and the bright yellow buttercups, with a tiny amount of lavender. Those flowers were giving off such a peaceful and lovely aroma.

For a split second, you felt yourself be at peace with the beautiful sight and scent. Yet unfortunately, you were taken out of your tranquillity by a tall figure standing in front of you. Keeping your smile firmly in place you look up to see the one and only goat mother, Toriel.

“Hello, my child! It’s a pleasure to see you again!” You nod and return the greeting. Before you could go off, you felt yourself get enclosed by massive arms. Not tightly but enough pressure for you to know that you were stuck there.

You were confused at first on why Toriel was hugging you. Until she whispered quietly, keeping her head on your shoulder. You started to wonder if she was getting cramps from kneeling so low just to hug you.

“Thank you for looking after my child.” Now you were more confused. You don’t recall looking after Frisk unless, oh.

“Toriel, are you talking about… Yesterday?” You felt her shift, making her remove her arms that were around you. Once she did she was smiling so brightly at you.

“I am indeed my child, Frisk told me this morning. Asgore and I didn't arrive until very late last night due to some political problems, but we were happy to see that Frisk was tucked in bed.” She chuckled, yet you didn’t make a move to speak nor move.

“I thought either Sans or Papyrus put them to bed, but when I heard that you put him to bed _and_ everyone else I was very grateful. If you hadn’t, they would of all still been in their seats sleeping when we arrived. And to add, I was exhausted when I arrived. So thank you, my dear, for your kindness.” She ended whilst standing from her previous position, removing the dirt and creases that got stuck on her while she hugged you.

You were stuck for words; you didn’t know how to return her appreciation. You were rarely thanked in your family. Well, no that’s a wrong way to put it. You don’t get praised for the small things you do because you should do them anyways. That’s better. But anyways, you don’t get praise from things you know you should do, so what Toriel said stumped you a bit.

_Doesn’t anyone do that? Well… Maybe I did take the whole taking them to bed too far. But that’s just how I am! Ehh, I’m a little confused._

“Child? Are you okay?” Was the worried reply you got from Toriel. You’ve now notice that you’ve haven’t said anything in a while.So, just so you don’t worry Toriel anymore you just say what your mother would want you to say.

“It was no big deal Toriel, really. I would believe that you would have done the same with us if it ever happened. After all, good friends have each other backs.” You lazily smiled. Yet it seemed she didn’t notice your anxious state and the small drip of sweat slowly leaving the side of your forehead. The reason you were anxious…? You simply don’t know.

Though, once you said that Toriel looks at you with a shocked expression. But, just as suddenly her expression changed one into joy. The second time she swooped you off your feet and hugged you tightly that could compete with Undyne or Papyrus’s.

“Of course my dear! We will have each other backs no matter what!” She exclaimed with full of delight. That got the attention of Frisk and Papyrus because the next thing you knew Frisk was jumping up and down next to Toriel to be hugged with you. Toriel did in an instant, scooping him up and holding both you of close.

As for Papyrus he screamed. “GROUP HUG!!!!” And came rushing towards your little group. He crashed into Toriel making her wobble, but not fall. After she had held her stance, she snickered loudly.

Undyne was the next one to pop out of nowhere with Alphys in her arms. But instead of just hugging the rest of you, she went a step further and slowly lifted the rest of you up.

Papyrus started screaming for Undyne to put him down. Toriel clung onto you and Frisk tightly just in case you fell. For Alphys she started panicking and telling Undyne for her to put everyone down before someone got hurt. Frisk and Undyne were cackling like crazy people.

Asgore in the distance was looking fondly at all of you. Not daring to move towards the cheerful group. Though, one was missing. Sans. Yet, you didn’t notice.

Right in the middle of all this madness was you. Squeezed in between all these people. Unknown how to act. Your anxiousness melted away slowly. The laughter filling your system. From the corner of your eye, you saw Mum smiling fondly at all of you. Adrian no longer had the drinks in hand and was talking to Daniel about something.

You were knocked out of your trance when you were put back on the ground. You struggled to stay standing up due to loss of blood circulation going through your legs. When you felt your legs again, you looked at the group of monsters that were laughing and chatting in front of you.

A very small smile started appearing on your lips. Suddenly, feeling a small amount of pressure on your shoulder you twist to see who it was.

“I’m proud of you nina. Told you to trust yourself.” Mother whispered softly at you. You nod in agreement. Whilst looking at your Mum you didn’t notice Frisk sneaking towards you, only until you felt him tug at your hoodie.

Shifting your sight you look down at Frisk. He looked very giddy and was vibrating in his spot.

“Wassup buddy?” You ask with slight amusement.

“I need to tell you a secret!” You raise an eyebrow.

“Go on then.” Your lips turning into a slight smirk.

“Nooo! It’s a secret, secret! You need to come closer.” He whispers.

You begin to chuckle.

“a’ight, kiddo.”

You bend towards him. You position yourself so that your ear is in front of his mouth so he can whisper it do you.

But all you felt was something small touch your cheek.

You quickly stand straight again and look at Frisk.

He had a cheeky grin planted on his face that scream innocence. But you know very well what he did. You're not flustered nor disgusted in what he did, but more over surprised and shocked. You turn to Mum to see her giggling.

“Mum… Frisk is harassing me.” Frisk started to giggle as you point towards him.

“Well, nina just kiss them back.” You face Frisk again, his giggling stopped and started looking between the both of you.

“Kay.” Is all you say before you made your move.

But the little worm was quick to dodge your attack. Thus started the chasing game. Frisk ran around the garden shouting, ‘Nooooo!’ you didn’t bother running as fast as you could but just enough so it looked like you were putting effort into it.

Papyrus was unknown to why this was happening, but nevertheless, he joined in shouting.

“I WILL CAPTURE THE HUMAN FIRST!!!” Only to gain Undyne’s attention because she was the next one to roar out.

“Nu uh Papyrus! I’m gonna get the punk first!”

Papyrus was about to catch Frisk, but Undyne picked him up and started to noogie him.

“PLEASE DON’T NOOGIE THE SKELETON!”

You were still chasing the kid around the enormous garden. He showed no signs of slowing down. So with a small smirk appearing on your face you started to bolt towards him. He was caught off guard by your speed and had no time to act.

You took the opportunity and swept him off his feet planting a small kiss on his forehead. He starts to laugh in your arms, you joining with him soon after. Slowly coming to a stop, you still cling onto him.

Until you heard Papyrus gasp.

“HUMAN YOU’VE BEEN CAPTURED! DON’T WORRY, I! THE GREAT PAPYRUS WITH SAVE YOU!” Now free from Undyne’s grasp he starts to run towards the both of you.

A full out smile tugs on your lips. Turning away from his direction you start to run away. Frisk was full out laughing and giggling. Between his laughter, he would try to shout out.

“Help me The Great Papyrus!” Only for Papyrus to ‘NYEH HEH HEH’ right afterwards.

His legs were much longer compared to yours, so in no time he grabbed both of you off the floor and started swinging you around in circles.

“NYEH HEH HEH! I HAVE SAVED FRISK AND CAPTURED THE HUMAN!”

_Indeed you did Papyrus. Indeed you did…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys. Do not see Frisk gesture as romantic. They are just being kind.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed today's chapter!
> 
> *Cough* There's gonna be a lot of these 1-2 part chapters. *Cough* :3


	24. FIESTA! Pt2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read the note at the beginning of the chapter! It's important.
> 
> Also, happy 1-year anniversary UNDERTALE! You don't know how much people you've made happy! :)

{Author here! So same lingo as last time my peeps! But some more help this time. :3

So if you see this!   _-Sample Text-_  Then that means the song is sing by itself!

Now when you see this!  “Sample Text.”  That means multiple people are singing!

When you see this, “ _Sample Text.”_ That’s Daniel singing with the song.

Now last one! (Ikr, I’m sorry.) So if you see this! “ ** _Sample Text!_** ” That means **_everyone_** is singing. Phew! You can carry on now! ^-^}

~*~

Sans was on his couch sipping on his ketchup. He felt that thick texture of the liquid disperses within him, magic taking its place.

He took a quick glance at the clock.

3:32pm.

He should be leaving now, but he thought it would be okay to be a little bit late for the BBQ. Papyrus left hours ago to go help out for the BBQ, but he couldn’t help but notice how he was more jolly than usual.

Sans wasn’t bothered at first, but when he started throwing puns at him, he didn’t get his usual reactions. All he received was a pat on the head and a smile. (Which is super weird for his bro.)

When he asked about it, all he got in return was.

‘OH! I JUST THOUGHT YESTERDAY WAS FANTASTIC!’ With that as the only clue, he thought back to what happened yesterday. All he could remember is that he went to work, and Papyrus went to do a cooking lesson with Undyne.

Though there was anime night. Now thinking about it, he tried to think what could have made Papyrus so happy.

Throughout the small events, it could be because he made a new best friend? You? Or the new nickname you gave him or did he just enjoy the day in general? But the only time he’s seen Papyrus this happy was the time that he saw Frisk for the first time, as well as being on the surface at sunset, and seeing that tin can face to face.

He shuddered at the last memory.

But seeing through the day, he doesn’t remember anything to make his brother so happy. Unless it was when he fell asleep? But then again nothing happened, from what he remembers.

His mind was foggy from last night. When he fell asleep all he could remember was him being outside and then waking up in his bed.

Sans scratched the top of his skull in thought. He was about to take another sip of ketchup when he noticed that it was empty.

_huh, didn’t even notice._

A sigh leaving him he went to go check the time again. Only to see it was 3:45 pm. His eye sockets widen in horror. He wasn’t meant to arrive this late! He is not going to hear the end of it from his brother.

Without a second thought, he quickly teleported to the back door of Frisk’s house which led to the BBQ. Opening it, he was greeted with sun rays that loomed above him and the subtle chatter of his friends.

From the corner of his eye, he saw the king, Asgore and your brother Daniel getting started on the BBQ stand, preparing the fire so the food can be placed on it.

As for his brother, he saw Papyrus playing with Frisk. The kiddo’s giggles can faintly be heard from where he was standing.

Shifting his head slightly, he directs his attention to the enormous plastic table that was neatly placed towards the edge of the garden. The table was brimming with salads, drinks, condiments and fruits.

And as for the people that were sitting around the table it was Toriel, Undyne, Alphys, Adrian, Anastasia, David and your mother. He couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow as he scanned over everyone.

_i didn’t know Anastasia was coming or David._

He thought matter o factly.

Now thinking of David, he quickly notices that you are nowhere to be seen. He shrugs and just says to himself to ask your sister or mother.

After that thought, he starts to walk casually towards the large group. Now about three feet away he finally gets noticed by Toriel. Just as she sees him she smiles and greets him happily.

“Hello, Sans! It's lovely for you to join us!” Now grabbing everyone else's attention, a long chain on greetings made his way.

He greeted them back individually with a calm and collected tone. Once he finished he wanted to pop the question of where you were but was unable to due to his brother strolling towards him with a snickering Frisk on his shoulder.

“BROTHER! YOU’RE LATE! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY ABOUT YOURSELF?” Papyrus scolds as he places both hands on his hips. Frisk instantly grips onto his skull to keep his balance.

“ah, sorry bro, just had ta _ketchup_ with some things.” He casually drags the ketchup towards him.

“BROTHER, I FORBID YOU TO MADE ANY PUNS ON THIS DAY!!” Papyrus gives him a daring look, only to get back in return and challenging stare.

“awww, c’mon bro, don’t be so _sour._ ” Casually picks up a lemon, cue the snickering.

“SANS. DON’T YOU DARE.” He warns.

“bro, at this rate you’re gonna leave a _bitter_ taste in my mouth.”And cue the explosion! Papyrus started stomping on the ground making Frisk’s body jump up and down from his movements. Although, Frisk is having a well of a time as he grips even tighter so that he can keep himself balanced.

“NYHOOOO HO HO!!! THIS DAY IS RUINED!” He cries. Toriel, Anastasia and your mother were full out snickering and giggling. Alphys only let a few giggles pass her hand, and as for Undyne she just rolled her eyes and let a large smirk cover her face. The men didn’t let more than a chuckle escape them.

Sans smile widen even more so as he watched the ladies come down from there high. Papyrus sat down with a huff and moved Frisk so that he was sitting on his lap.

Giving them a minute longer to contain themselves he was going to ask the question of where you were again until your brother came walking towards the group.

“What did I miss?” He questionably looks towards Adrian.

“Puns.” Was all Adrian said towards him. Daniel raised an eyebrow but just shrugged it off at the end.

“Where is Linda by the way?” Ah someone else asks the question for him.

“Oh! She went to get Flowey for me! But it's been a while, though…” Frisk takes a glance towards the household.

“Don’t worry my child! I’m sure she’s just talking with Flowey for a bit!” Toriel comforts Frisk which seemed to work. Daniel mutters an okay and also quickly adds on.

“Well, me and Asgore got the BBQ to start working, just give it some time to start heating up and we can start cooking some food.” Everyone (mostly your family and Undyne) whoops at the news. Frisk starts to drool at the sound of food. Though a voice tops everyone else. Yours.

“Ayyyyyy, that’s the type of news I wanted to hear!” You chirped. Everyone turned towards the back door and saw you strolling towards them with a slumped Flowey in your hands. Nobody seemed to notice his mood except Sans.

As you neared the end of the table, you plopped the flower on it and sat yourself down.

“Yo, Linda, what took so long?” Daniel quizzed. You chuckle.

“Ah, was just having a little chat with Flowey!” You smirked and gazed a the small Flower. Sans took note of the small shudder he let out underneath your gaze.

“Now speaking about Flowey, why don’t you introduce yourself!” You said cheekily. Flowey sighed and stood up straight and smiled.

“Hi! My name is Flowey the flower! It's nice to meet you!” Not a single insult nor his voice dripping with sarcasm. Everyone was shocked (except your family) at Flowey’s kindness.

“Well, it’s a pleasure to meet you Flowey.” Your Mum was the first one to greet him, but just as soon the rest of your family said their small hi’s and hello’s.

You smile fondly at the flower. Putting your right elbow on the table and propping your head on your hand you whisper at the flower.

“See? That wasn’t so hard.” Grumble in return.

“Yeah, but we didn’t have to speak for _ten minutes!”_ He whispers back harshly. You just look straight ahead of you, watching you family mingle and chat with each other.

“But I wanted to make it very clear to you that if you’re rude to my family I’ll-”

“I get it! _I get it!_ You don’t have to repeat.” You saw him shudder a bit at the thought. You just simply chuckle and pat the top of his petals.

“But thank you Flowey, I really appreciate it.”Your voice coming out a soft whisper. You didn’t notice it, but Flowey let a small smile appear on his face but only for it to disappear seconds later.

But, only seconds later you heard someone shout towards you.

“Pumpkin! Come here, now!” Astasia demanded. Snapping your head towards the voice you look at Astasia in complete confusion.

“Astasia? What… When, why and how?” You got up from your seat and started to walk the small distance towards her.

“I arrived like 7 minutes ago silly, and Toriel sent me a text saying they were going to have a little BBQ! So I thought we better be here to meet all you guys! And we drove here.” A smirk made it’s way onto your face.

You and your sister hug each other tightly, you figured you and her weren’t letting go soon.

“I want a hug too!” Daniel stares at both of you.

“No! Pumpkina is all mine!” Astasia glares towards Daniel hugging you tighter. You just fall limp in her hold and mentally say.

_This is fine… This is okay. Maybe._

Daniel huffs and makes his way towards the both of you. You quickly perk up at his movements and threaten.

“Daniel, don’t you _dare_ come near me.” He doesn’t listen and continue his way. He was about a feet away when he made a move to grab you.

Anastasia instantly lets go of you and defensively put them in front of her thinking he was going to punch her playfully. But instead he just goes for you and puts a hand underneath your arm, and one on your leg then hoists you off the ground on his shoulder.

“DANIEL PUT ME DOWN NOW!!!” You roar. Your instincts kick in, and you start to clutch on Daniel’s shoulder so you don’t fall.

“Be careful with pumpkina Daniel!”

“Nino! Tenga cuidado con la chica!” (Boy! Be careful with the girl!)

“Daniel, you’re going to break Linda in half…”

“WOW HUMAN, THAT’S IMPRESSIVE!”

“ehhhhhhhhhhhh.”

“My child! Do be careful!”

“Not bad punk!”

“O-Oh d-dear.”

Asgore looks at all the commotion from a distance. But his facial features quickly turns from his calm one to confusion and worry as he saw you and your brother.

Daniel cackles wildly as he walks further away from the table and into a more cleared area.

“DON’T DO IT DANIEL!” He doesn’t listen to you _again_ and starts to lower you very slowly. Not to put you down, though…

When he lowered you towards his torso, he heaved you back up in one swift motion. You went flying up screeching. You barely recognised the gasps and worried gazes that followed your body from the distance.

You went back down from your ride, expecting to hit the floor you curl up… But it never came. You went flying back down into your brother's arms.

You immediately start thrashing about to escape his hold, but that provided to be futile. He lowered you once more and chucked you back into the air. Only for you to land back down in his arms. He was laughing like a complete maniac.

“Daniel! Put Berlinda down!” Mum scolds.

“HAHAHA! I LIKE THIS PUNK!” Undyne cackles. Only to get a rough nudge from her girlfriend in return. Papyrus and Frisk looked at you and your in awe. Why? You don’t know.

He was about to lower you again when you growled and shout.

“THAT’S IT!” You swing your body off his shoulder so that you made your knee level with his stomach. He struggled to keep you in place, but you quickly knee him right in his abdomen. You didn’t do it hard enough for him to hurt but only for him to lose his balance.

When he leant forward slightly from your hit, you lifted your right fist and slammed it back down on his back. That finally made him collapse to the ground. But, because you were still on his shoulder when done you fell with him.

His face was embedded in the lush, plush grass. As for you, were sprawled across the floor breathing heavily. Everyone looked from the distance worried. Frisk was about to make his way towards you when your mother stopped him.

“I wouldn’t go near them if I were you. If they do listen to me, you would be safe to do so, but in this circumstance… I don’t think so.” Mum grumbles. Everyone looked at her in confusion, except for Adrian and Anastasia.

“Oh n-no…”  Astasia shuttered.

Daniel removed his face from the ground to look at you, but you were already sat up from your sprawled position. You glared at him and growled.

“Ohhh, I’m going to hurt you _sooo_ bad.” He scoffs.

“Ha! What are you gonna do?” He shot you a challenging smirk.

Something inside you clicked, and you just flung your whole body at him. You two started to play fight with no care in the world.

Mum sighs and shakes her head slowly.

“I should have known they wouldn’t last without hitting each other…”

“Should we break them up before they hurt themselves?!” Toriel asked hurriedly. Mum and Anastasia quickly shake their heads.

“If you want a bruise the next morning I suggest you don’t go near them.” Anastasia says matter o factly.

“DANIEL DON’T YOU FRICKIN DARE!” Your voice roars in the distance.

“Also, don’t worry about them hurting each other, they wouldn’t dare to hurt each other. And if they do, there will be serve _consequences_.” Mum's voice dropped dangerously low and shocked everybody. Adrian shrunk deeper into his chair.

“HELP MUMMY! BERLINDA IS KILLING ME! AHHHHH!”

“I can break them up…” Undyne offered. A smirk appeared on her blue face. If you were listening, you would have thought she just offered just to beat some people up for the fun of it.

“No, I’ll use-”

“Fine, I’ll go.” Adrian cuts Mum off.

“Adrian don’t move your culo from there!” (Ass.) But he didn’t listen and got up from his seat and casually walked towards the ruckus.

“This is going to get even worse…” Anastasia sighed in defeat.

“Wait, maybe they matured and with actually listen and stop. Let’s see.” Everyone follows Adrian’s body in slight interest. Well, except for Toriel. She’s mentally freaking out.

“OI, LOSERS, LISTEN. YOUR GOD IS SPEAKING.” Adrian shout.

“Nope, this as gone for the worse.” Anastasia speaks. But suddenly you both stop your rough housing and stare up at Adrian in confusion.

“Oh, mature or…?” Mum eagerly looks on.

“HA! You aren't no god! A god has to look fudging sexy like me.” Daniel smirks. Don’t take the bait… _Don’t take the bait._

“SILENCE PEASANT. You only fool yourself with your words!” He took the bait…

“You? Hmm. Well, Daniel, I don’t argue with idiots, you’ll just lower me to your level and beat me with experience.” Daniel shoots you a look of disbelief.

“OH, _shiii-UAGR_. Do you need some water for that burn?!” Adrian bellows. Undyne mouth was wide open, and for Sans and Papyrus, they were staring at you in complete astonishment. The rest just looks at the three of you in utter shock. Though Flowey was enjoying this completely.

“You son of a!” Daniel chucks himself back on top of you. You let a yelp leave you as you two continue where you left off. Adrian was about to speak again but was stopped when he was pushed to the ground by the both of you, from there you both jump on top of him.

“They haven’t matured…” Mum let a defeated sigh out.

“My offer still stands!” Undyne smile turning manic. She’s just getting more eager to join in the ‘fun’.

“No need, but thank you Undyne. I already have the solution.” Mum grabs her handbag and shifts through it until she stumbles upon her item. She retrieves a book that had a hard cover.

She proceeds to stand from her chair and make her way towards the three of you. Everyone looks on with slight interest.

“AHHH! No biting Daniel!”

“You bit first!”

“YOU BOTH BIT ME!!!” Adrian shouts.

“ _Ninos…_ ” All three paused in awkward positions when you heard your mother speak.

_Uh oh…_

Removing yourself from your brothers, you casually sit on the grass and smile innocently and her.

“Hello, mummy! It’s lovely of you to join us on this fantastic day!”

“You’re not getting out of this Berlinda.”

“Welp, was worth a try.” You huff in defeat and lay back on the ground.

Daniel grunts and slowly gets up from the ground. He dusts of any dirt that clung on to him and sighed.

“Well, I’ll be taking my leave to the table.” He starts to walk pass Mum not even noticing the book she was holding. None of you knew she was holding that specific book.

Before he could get far, Mum turned around and whacked him around the head with said book. The book made an audible ‘thud’ which made it sound much worse than is actually is. How do you know? Well, let’s just say you’ve already experienced this predicament before.

Daniel falls back to the ground clutching his head. Both you and Adrian look onwards in horror. Mum turns back to the both of you eye you down, daring you to make a move. Both you process what just happened until sudden Adrian shouted.

“SHE HAS THE BOOK!” You snap out of your trance and screech.

“SCATTER!!!” Both of you bolted different directions. Mum rolls her eyes and huff as she makes her way towards Adrian.

He didn’t manage to get far until he received his punishment, once he did, he fell to the ground much like Daniel.

 As for you, you were as far as you can be from your Mum. She slowly made way towards you. She knew you wouldn’t go down easily.

“Nina, are you doing to be difficult or am I going to be dancing around you again?” You nervously chuckle.

“Heh, you should know the answer by now mama…” She huffs and lifts her hand which held the book. Only about one feet away from you as she takes her first swing. You dodge her swiftly by ducking underneath and side stepping. She swings again… and again, and again. Each time she does you avoid her expertly.

“Ahhh, nina por qué tienes que ser tan difícil?” (Girl why do you have to be so difficult?) You didn’t understand half of that sentence, but you put two and two together and made it out a bit.

“Hehe, well as you know I don’t like getting whacked by that book… So… Heh, you won’t be whacking me today!” You smirk. She huffs again at your confidence. She continues to swing, but you kept dodging. Who knew your mother could be so fast when it comes to discipline. Especially with that book…

You both ‘dance’ around the garden while doing this. But all of a sudden someone crept behind you and held you down for moving.

“HAHAHAHA.” Daniel wildly cackles by your ear. You growl.

“BETRAYAL!” But then Mum finally lands a hit on you, Daniel lets go of you making you sink to the floor clutching your head. It didn’t hurt, but for some reason, this position always comforts you whenever this happens, and you think it’s the same with the boys.

_Welp! I’m not leaving the ground anytime soon._

You shift your head to the side so you can see the grass but move no more than that. Well until you heard your brother cry out.

“Why did you whack me again!?” Daniel lays back on the floor sprawled out.

“Betrayal.” Mum simply says.

“Hahahaha, serves you right Dan.” You snicker on the ground. Mum comes into view and holds the book high again, threating to hit you again. You roll away from Mum noping right out of there.

You heard your mother chuckle again and speak.

“Disobedient children.” With a relaxed sigh, she elegantly walks back to the table and retakes her seat. Everyone looks at her with mixed emotions. Shock, awe, fear and amusement.

“Oh dear! Are they alright!?” Toriel hurriedly asked.

“I could heal them!” She adds on. Mum calms her down by saying.

“They’re completely fine; they’re just like being dramatic…-”

“NO WERE NOT!” Daniel yells out.

“Plus, they were raised like brutes. A little hit like that won’t do anything to them,-”

“You keep on thinking that Mum.” Adrian follows up.

“Oh, cállate the both of you.” (Shut up.) Mum shushes them both.

“Mummmyyy, why don’t you loveee meee!” You fake weep.

“So! Shall we continue our conversation before this all happened?” She just ignores you.

“well… i must say that was a-”

“SANS DON’T!”

“quite a _whacky_ experience.” Cue snorts and explosions.

~*~

20 minutes has passed, and the food was finally cooking on the BBQ stand. Daniel gave some advice to the Asgore saying not to cook it while there is fire or that will burn the meat and just to wait until there is just smoke. It would cook a bit slower put more evenly and won’t turn the meat into charcoal.

Adrian got up ages ago to join the rest of them on the table. He entered into the conversation like nothing ever happened previously.

Daniel stayed with Asgore to help him out with the BBQ. The luxurious aroma of different meats danced around your nose. You stayed laying down on the gardens floor.

While savouring the scent that filled your nose you took note of light laughter and chatting from the distance filling your ears. Laughter from family and friends alike.

With your arms behind your head you use them as a comfortable pillow, you stared up at the bright blue sky only seeing a few fluffy clouds moving across it. The light and pleasant breeze brushed against the fur lining of your hood, making it dance with the wind.

You laid there with a small smile planted on your face. Absorbing everything around you, you felt at peace, calm, satisfied and most of all… _safe?_ Weird… Though, you didn’t take the last one into consideration.

You didn’t notice a small figure that held a plant pot move towards you. Only until he sat down next to you. Shifting you head slightly to his direction you greet him softly.

“Heya Frisk, wassup?”

“The sky.” He cheekily smiles as he lays down next to you putting Flowey a bit above the both of your heads.

“Ayee, you got me there. Hehehe, nice one.”

“Lameee.” Flowey drawls. Both you and Frisk chuckle.

“Keep on thinking that Diablo.” (Devil.) He frowns at the nickname until he suddenly perks and lowers his head so that he was blocking your view to the sky.

“If you don’t tell me what that means I’m gonna ask your Mum.” You just smirk up at him, keeping your nervousness hidden.

“Go right ahead Diablo.” You wink with a steady voice. He frowns again, not expecting to receive that answer.

“Fine then!” He goes back to his original position and grumbles. You try your best to look at him.

“So?”

“I-I can’t! Not now! When you’re not here!” He declares. You snicker and say okay to his master plan.

You notice Frisk snicke as well beside you as he watched the two of you talk. You wouldn’t blame him; it was hilarious watching Flowey sometimes.

All three of you go back to a comfortable silence. Yet, now you feel like something is missing… Everything was in place. The food was cooking, the cool breezed against your skin, light chatter in the distance.

…

..

.

_Bingo._

Light laughter, and speaking. It’s not enough noise. Now, normally when your family did BBQ’s or parties (which has been years now) they would have put some music in the background. And as for the talking they were _always_ loud. Yes, it’s peaceful and all. But your family isn’t calm and collecting. You guys like to make a ruckus.

You hum thoughtfully. Sitting up you look around the garden to see if you can make something up. Not to disturb the friendly atmosphere but just too bright things up a bit.

And that’s when your eye’s land of Daniel. He was turning some sausages on the BBQ letting Asgore take a rest. He didn’t look very welcomed by Toriel when he was sitting on the completely opposite side of the table from her.

_Okay, I gotta make some noise to get that tension out._

“What are you doing Berlinda?” You look towards the kid next to you and smile brightly.

“Well kiddo, if you wanna know us a bit more, then let me give ya some advice.” He eagerly leans towards you.

“My family. We _love_ noise.” You quickly stand up and point towards Daniel’s direction.

“DAN! Give us a beat!” He doesn’t waste a second as full out smirk goes to his features.

_Guess he's been waiting to get some music in here too._

He pulls out his golden speaker from his pocket that was linked with his MP3. He presses the play button and shouts.

“FIESTAAAAA!” (Party!) The speaker starts to boom with music grabbing everyone's attention. You look back to Frisk and lend him a hand to pick him up. He starts to get excited and immediately grabs it; you heave him up with little to no effort.

_-¡Guayando!-_

_-Y ahora es que la cosa se va a poner buena aquí,-_

_Ahh, this song! Perfect! Everybody loves this song. I hope they remember to join in._

The song starts with a very fast pace. You and Daniel begin to dance to the music. You help Frisk join in by taking a hold of his hands and twirling him around. He follows your movements as you shake your hips to the fast beat. You move around the garden twirling with the music.

_-Gozadera total, pa' lante,-_

_-Hagan bulla, aquí en el party, move your body, everybody. Mi gente mía, latino el mundo,-_

_-En alegría vamos juntos,-_

_-A la montaña de mi patria dominicana el acordeón,-_

You let go of Frisk as he was dancing on his own now, thoroughly enjoying the music. You dance towards the table and outstretch your hand towards the first person you land upon, beckoning to come dance with you.

_-Tocando fuerte,-_

Anastasia shakes her head furiously. Mum, Daniel and Adrian has begun to clap to the beat.

“C’mon Astasia!” You inch closer to her.

“N-no! I don’t know how to dance like you!” You say in return that you can’t dance. Just messing around.

“Nope, I ain’t moving! You’ve practise with your frien-”

_-Y quiero verte, chocando cuerpo,-_

_-Ropa, Así Se Goza.-_

“Moviendo la cosa maravillosa!” Adrian and Mum synchronise as the back singers as they sing their part.

_-Con mucho swing,-_

_-Calientita con el “enpiqui” que llama qué buena baila usted,-_

_-A la vuelta pa' mí otra vez,-_

_-Llegó el negro de la joya Fulano de tal, gozadera total!-_

The music is moving too fast. So you just grab Astasia’s hand and pull her up from her seat and say.

“Didn’t give ya a choice sis.” Just as the chorus hit you quickly dragged Astasia next to Frisk and smile. You twirl her around and just sidestep to the beat. You both rock your hips to the beat and shuffle.

Daniel comes to join you quickly as well, (food finished cooking) and dances on his own getting ready to be the lead singer for the chorus. Mum and Adrian both come to your spot to join you and dance together. You, Mum and Adrian start off as the backup singers.

“Swey!” Daniel quickly follows.

“ _Vamos a gozar!”_

 _“_ (Swey-swey!) _Vamos a bailar!”_

 _“_ (Swey!) _La fiesta está buena!”_

 _“_ (Swey-swey!) _Yo me voy a quedar!”_

“(Swey!) _Vamos a gozar!”_

“(Swey-swey!) _Vamos a bailar!”_

 _“_ (Swey!) _La fiesta está buena!”_

 _“_ (Swey-swey!) _Yo me voy a quedar!”_

All of you stop your dancing and let go of each other. You each raise your hands and clap and stomp with the beat. Daniel joins in to chant the next verses with all of you guys. Except for Frisk, though. But he still follows everyone’s movements and claps and jumps to the beat.

 _“_ Baila, baila, baila”

“Sigue, sigue”

“Goza, goza!”

 _“Gozadera total!_ _”_

“Guaya, guaya, pegadito”

“Sigue, sigue 

“Goza, goza, no pare!”

_“Gozadera totalll!”_

Shuffling over to the table while chanting, you went over to David and pushed him out of his seat and towards Anastasia so they could dance together next. He didn’t know what to do at first but Astasia just took his hand and slowly danced with him.

The song continues and everyone partners up again. Daniel and Frisk are just dancing on their own, but they don’t look like they care. Astasia and David are just simply twirling then side steps, but they look like they are enjoying themselves. As for Mum and Adrian they do the exact same but Mum is leading Adrian because Adrian doesn’t know how to dance.

Looking back towards the table you saw everyone fondly looking towards your family. Papyrus looked like he wanted to join but didn’t want to intrude. Sans was looking at your family in complete awe as well as Asgore and Alphys. Toriel is clapping lightly and swaying in her seat. Undyne also looked like she wanted to join and dance but was uncertain.

You quickly head for Frisk and grab his hand. He takes a quick look at you as you point towards the table. A determined look crosses his face and nods towards you.

Despite the music blaring, you speak to him.

“You go get Toriel and Asgore. I’ll go get the rest.” He nods determined and runs off to complete his mission.

You first go to Papyrus and smile at him. You lend him a hand, and he takes it excitedly. You quickly point towards Sans and Papyrus get’s the message immediately.

“wait-wait-wait, bro, i will just stay hERE-!” Sentence cut short, Papyrus picks him up and runs off to join the others.

Undyne didn’t need any silent convincing because she was already up and sprinting with Alphys in her arms towards the group.

Frisk had managed to bring both Toriel and Asgore with him and was dancing with each other. Well, with Frisk too.

Just before the second chorus hits you bolted towards Flowey and picked him up. Running back next to Daniel you smile and get ready to sing with your family.

_-Bailando el weekend gozando, totalmente, sigan acabando-_

Despite Sans being a bit stiff at first, he started to loosen up a bit when seeing everyone around him dance. A broad smile appears on his face as he dances with his brother for fun. Undyne and Alphys giggling was heard mixing with the music. But what was different was that all your friends sang with your family. Even Flowey! (Just the ‘swey’ bit, though.)

 **“ Swey!”** Everyone sings.

 _“Vamos a gozar!”_ Daniel follows up perfectly.

**“ Swey-swey!”**

_“Vamos a bailar!”_

**“ Swey!”**

_“La fiesta está buena!”_

**_“_ ** ** Swey-swey! ** **”**

_“Yo me voy a quedar!”_

**“ Swey!”**

_“Vamos a gozar!”_

**_“_ ** ** Swey-swey! ** **”**

_“Vamos a bailar!”_

**“ Swey!”**

_“La fiesta está buena!”_

**“ Swey-swey!”**

_“Yo me voy a quedar!”_ Next verse your family and friends stop dancing with each other and get ready their hands and feet. Your family only sings this due to your friends not knowing Spanish nor the song that well.

“Baila, baila, baila

Sigue, sigue 

Goza, goza!”

_“Gozadera total!”_

“Guaya, guaya, pegadito

Sigue, sigue 

Goza, goza, no pare”

_“Gozadera totalll!”_

Frisk came sprinting towards you grabbing a dancing Flowey from you. Then quickly points towards Asgore and Toriel. They were dancing and laughing with each other. Asgore had the happiest smile you’ve ever seen. (Despite only knowing him for a while.)

You continue to dance alone next to Daniel and Frisk as the next verse starts.

“(Ahora!)” _-a parrandear-_

“(Ahora!)” _-vamos a gozar-_

“(Ahora!)” _-Con el meneíto moviendo el ombliguito-_

“(Así!)” _-Las mujeres hembras que tiemblas-_

“(Así!)” _-Oye mami no te lo pierdas-_

“(Así!)” _-Es el meneíto moviendo el ombliguito!-_

The song nears the end. But looking in front of you; you saw everyone laughing and singing together. You didn’t want this to end.

Papyrus and Sans were dancing together. Papyrus occasionally twirling Sans around. Sans had a very small amount of blue underneath his eyes, but he was still smiling and dancing without a  care in the world.

Undyne and Alphys were dancing together. Well, Alphys was still in Undyne’s arms as they danced.

Asgore and Toriel were still dancing. They both look so happy right now. You wonder why there was so much tension back at the table.

Anastasia and David were dancing with each other and well as Mum and Adrian. The sight made something swell inside you. You haven’t felt this happy in a very long time.

The song continues and makes it’s way towards the final lines, which you happily sing with your family once again.

Daniel starts the verse with one of those crazy laughs (which you can never do) that you hear in songs sometimes.

- _Con bulla, háganme una bulla-,_ “(Aye!)” _-háganme una bulla-_ “(Aye!)”

 _-Por ahí pasó,-_ “(Aye!)” _-por ahí pasó-_ “(Aye!)”

_-Mira donde va, mira donde va-_

_-Vamos a resolver,-_ “(Aye!)” _-Vamos a resolver-_ “(Aye!)” Your family starts clapping and stomping, but soon enough everyone starts doing the same, singing as well.

 _“_ Arranca, arranca, arranca, arranca, arranca

Arranca, ** arranca, arranca, arranca, arranca**

 **Arranca,** ** arranca, ¡Arranca!**”

The song ends and everyone cheers. Clapping and heavy breathing could be heard everywhere.

“Who’s ready to eat!!” Daniel bellowed.

Everyone cheers again and laughs as they make their way towards the table with massive smiles on their faces.

Though while sitting yourself down you didn’t notice the nagging feeling in your head. The nagging saying you didn’t go to the _park._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, guys. hope you enjoyed today's chapter! But what I ask of you is to heard a bit of the song that was in this chapter! You don't have to but it will help you understand what the heck was going on in this chapter.
> 
> And if you've already heard it then... ˙ ͜ʟ˙ (No but seriously, if you've already heard it before. Then hooo boi, cray cray parties amiright?)
> 
> Fulanito - Guayando! - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J5WgzSj8J7k&index=18&list=PLdlmx8wF3dO3p5s5Kn49ffcNs2LIEAUzd
> 
> Oh and if you don't really like the whole getting chucked in the air bit and the lil fight and you want a reason why the crew didn't do anything. It's cause they have a UNDYNE. (Undyne always does those kinda stuff.) And if you don't think that's a good enough reason then... just... roll with it?


	25. Well… That Was Quite Lifting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry peeps for that foreboding ending last chapter. But right now, progress will only come. And a bit of info along the way.
> 
> But soon... Soon something will come. :3

You laid there on the grassy floor admiring the sunny day out. The bright blue sky is only showing a few stray clouds flying past.

The weather has surprised you lately. Ever since you had that small BBQ with Frisk and everyone, it’s been clear from any downpours. You’re not complaining, but it’s just weird for England to be so sunny. Particularly on a September.

But, you forget about that as you easily relax against the park’s grass.

The distant of children's laughs and squeal’s of delight could be heard all around. Human and monster alike. A small smile appears on you as you think about how your little area was polite enough for monsters to feel safe.

You know that in the city or further out, monsters aren’t very welcomed as much as they are here. Despite having some odd ones out, the vast majority welcome them with open arms. Much like how your family did. (Except for the whole getting ran over bit.)

Toriel said that when they normally move (they only moved once) other monsters move with them. Some do it for a sense of security and others for a sense of normality. You don’t really blame them. If you were just coming up from the underground for so long you’ll like to stay with people you know instead of facing this massive world alone. And a year isn’t a lot of time being up here, it’ll take a couple of years to get used to everything.

It’s been a week and a bit since the BBQ and when Frisk came over to your house for a visit to watch Steven Universe (he’s really into it) with you, he invited your family if they wanted to go on a picnic on Saturday. Mum was there at the time when he offered, so she immediately said yes.

That leads you all back to now!

You were casually laying on the grass while Frisk, Monster Kid (a friend of Frisk’s with no arms, MK for short), Daniel, Adrian, Undyne and Papyrus was playing football altogether. Though you did bring Nino with you. But you sternly told him to behave around everyone or he’ll be sent home. So right now he was just sitting next to Mum with a ball in his mouth.

Your mother, Toriel, Asgore, Sans and Alphys were sitting on one of those massive picnic blankets little distances away. There was still tension between Toriel and Asgore for some unknown reason, but you notice it has dull down considerably since the little BBQ.

As they were talking, they let Flowey out of his pot. You were surprised when they pulled him out of his pot and onto the ground. Once he touched the parks grass, you saw him disappear in an instant.

Your family was shocked when he just dug underground. Frisk just said that he was able to do that as well as make little bullets. Or as known, ‘Friendliness Pellets’. But what intrigued you the most, though, was when Frisk told you he was able to make vines appear for him.

You were going to ask him if he could do that in his pot, but before you could, he added on saying that he needed a large amount of space to be able to summon these vines.

So with Flowey popping everywhere it was hard to keep track of him. But, Toriel did tell him to stay close, and he actually listened.

On multiple occasions, you had Flowey pop next to you trying to scare you. But every time he tried you saw him in the corner of your eye before he screeched right in your ear. Every attempt he did frustrated him more and more making him stop in time.

You laughed every time he tried. Though, you do wonder why he was trying to scare you in the first place.

Picking out your MP3 that was located in your cyan hoodie pocket, you switch it on. Selecting a song that you like, you stay in your comfortable position as the music plays around your ears.

That is until Daniel decides to lightly kick you on your side.

“Hey Linda, come play with us.” He carries on nudging you with his foot.

“I don’t really feel like playing right now. I’m quite comfortable here.” You whine.

“C’mon Linda. Mum is starting to think you’ve died or something cause you haven’t moved.” Once you heard that you remove one of your arms that was positioned behind your head and waved it in the air showing everyone you were alive.

Your plan didn’t work because an orange object flew right above you when you went to rest your arm on the grass again. You sit up.

“Mum… Did you just throw an orange at me?” You speak loudly so your mother can hear you. She was already staring at you.

“…Si!” (Yes.) You give her a deadpan look. Before you could get to your original position another orange went flying through the air and successfully hitting you on your back.

“Mum stop!” You shout. A sigh leaves you as you pick up the orange. Daniel returns back with the previous orange in hand.

_Wait, when did he leave?_

“You better come, Linda… Or Mum gonna start chucking apples next.” Daniel speaks calmly as he starts peeling the fruit.

“I don’t wanna. I just wanna relax… Ya know?” He just shrugs as your body hits the ground again going back to your previous state. You start to peel your own orange.

“Mum’s got an apple.” You shoot right back up as you heard that. You snap your head back towards your mother's direction and what your brother said was indeed true.

“Mum! You put that apple down now!” She doesn’t speak but holds the apple high.

“No!” Her hand going further behind her head.

“Don’t do it, Mum!” And, the apple flings right towards you. You quickly dodge it by rolling towards the side.

“Mum! That was a good apple as well!” You scold. But just as you said that Nino bolts past you chasing the fruit.

“And now Nino has got it!” You huff annoyed. Daniel was just chuckling beside you while eating his orange peacefully.

“Vaya a jugar!” (Go to play!) She finally shouts back. You grumble as you start to put away your MP3. You didn’t really understand the last word she said but you knew what she was talking about.

“Better go do what she says- HEY! Mum put that banana down now! I’m getting up!” She does what you say as you start to stand from the grassy floor.

From here you could here Sans, Asgore and Alphys snicker. You roll your eyes as you dust yourself off. You placed your MP3 safely inside your jean pocket.

“You coming now?” Daniel speaks as he finishes his last orange piece.

“Well, yeah… Kinda have to.” A yawn leaves you as you start to follow Daniel to the rest of the group.

You saw MK, Undyne, Papyrus, Adrian and Frisk in a clear spot a few feet away from Mum and everyone else.

They were casually kicking the ball around in a circle. Now and then Adrian would do kicky-up’s and kick it mid-flight.

_Show off…_

As the both of you stroll towards them you finish eating your orange and shout.

“Hola, mis amigos!” (Hello my friends!) Dan chuckles as you shout towards the small circle of people in front of you.

“Do you even know what you just said?” Daniel quizzes. You couldn’t hold your eyes from rolling.

“Yeah. I learnt it from Mum. It means hello my friends… Right?”

“Nope.”

“Okay, I did say it right then.” _Heh, can’t fool me._

“We’re playing passes! We need to keep on passing the ball towards each other without it stopping or going out the circle!” MK pipes up. Undyne slumped forward as you heard her whisper.

“Boring…”

And you agree. You know that they were just playing this because MK and Frisk were here. So you join in the small circle and watch the ball get hit between the seven of you.

~*~

Five minutes of doing this and you’re so bored. And you’re seeing that on Undyne’s face more and more. Daniel and Adrian had their MP3’s in so they don’t really mind.

Well, that’s until the ball came to you. You flicked the ball towards your hands, keeping it firmly in place.

“Aww, we have to start all over again now.” Frisk whines. A chuckle leaves you as you shake your head.

“Why don’t we play a match? A football match.” Everyone perks up at your idea. Daniel and Adrian take out their MP3’s and pocket them as they go towards you.

“Wait but there aren’t enough people!” Frisk says matter o factly.

“We don’t need that many people. Just need a goalkeeper a defender and some strikers. That’s it.” The little group looks at you in confusion. (Except Daniel and Adrian.)

“Ehh, I’ll tell you how to play in a minute. But first, we need to get Sans, to make it fair.” Frisk nods eagerly as he runs off towards the little picnic area your Mum and Toriel made.

“Linda pass me your hoodie. Need it for the goal posts.” You shrug off your cyan hoodie and pass it to Daniel. He takes it and walks to a clear patch of grass to make a large football pitch.

Football still in hand, you start to walk slowly as you make your own way to the picnic area. As you get closer you could hear Frisk trying to convince Sans to play with him and trying to pull him up, but failing miserably. You smile as you get closer.

“C’mon Sannss! We need you to play evenly!” Sans doesn’t budge but just lays down on the ground.

“sorry kiddo, i ain’t no runner. i’m just all _bones_.” He chuckles at his own pun. As for Toriel and Mum they snicker as well.

“Pleaseeeee Sans!” Frisk whines. A chuckle leaves you, getting everyone’s attention.

“Nina, what are you doing?” The ball drops from your hands onto your foot. You lightly kick it towards Mum making her catch it in her own two hands.

“Ah, we are gonna play a match, but we need Sans to make it even. I’ll explain the rules ones we got everyone over there.” You smile. Mum’s eye widen a small fraction.

“Nina, chica no jugar duro. You got kids.” (Girl, don’t play rough.) Her voice turning serious at the end. You didn’t understand anything she said. But the last words got you thinking that she was talking about Frisk and MK. You quickly wave her off.

“Mum don’t worry. We don’t do anything stupid to hurt people. Okay?” She hums thoughtfully. Toriel looks a bit worried but doesn’t say anything.

“Sahhnnss, pwease!” Frisk begs. You smirk as you work your way around the picnic blanket to stand next to Sans head. He had his eyes closed.

“C’mon Sans, you can play goalkeeper. All ya have to do is not let the ball go through the goal posts. No running required.” He opens his eyes at the sound of your voice. His grin widens as he adds on.

“if ya can pick me up, then sure.” You raise an eyebrow.

“You sure buddy?”

“Uh, Sans I suggest you don’t ask her to do that.” Mum quickly adds on.

Sans shifts his head to look at your mother. She’s shaking her head. But before Sans could say anything you grab his arm and yank him off the ground. He flys up from his laid position nearly making him fall forwards. But with quick reflexes you bring out your arm to catch him where his waist would be.

“Oops, I thought you were going to be heavier.” A nervous sigh leaves you as you put Sans upright.

“kid, what’s with the super strength?” He says as he finally get’s his bearings. You nervously start to rub your neck.

“Ehhh, it may be due to always having to get one of the boys off me when they attack or, hard labour. As well as that, I thought you were going to be a bit heavier because of last time. It may be a bit of all.” You shrug. What you didn’t notice was the short glance that Sans and Frisk took at each other.

“wait, what? last time??” Sans says snapping his neck towards your direction again. You let a small snicker pass you as he speaks.

_Man, so I was right. They were half asleep._

“Well, when you fell asleep at that anime night, I kinda… Help you back to your house? But you were heavier back then. Maybe because you were just… _dead_ weight?” You put your smuggest face you could when saying your pun. A snort escapes your mother as she starts to giggle uncontrollably. Toriel joins soon after.

“NYHOOO HO HOOOOO!” Could be heard in the distance. Your smile widen’s at that. As for Sans he just had the most confused expression you’ve seen him held before.

“pfft, wait, hold up. you helped me get to bed?” A nod was returned to him. Next thing you knew was that Sans was staring off into space like he just figured out a hard puzzle.

“What about the hard labour?” Frisk asks as he stood next to Sans. A grin made its way on your face as you put on your most dramatic voice you could.

“Oh, Frisk! It was absolutely awful! I slaved for many days and weeks! Pulling tree by tree across a field bigger than a football pitch! Truly a horrifying experience! And the icing on the cake was that there wasn’t any wifi, so boredom came quick  – AH! Mum, stahp!” Your voice changes back to its normal tone near the end.

Everyone was looking at you worriedly as you spoke until Mum threw a banana at you.

“Stop being so melodramatic nina. Yes, it was hard work and I greatly appreciate you helping throughout the four months.” You just snicker.

“I was joking Mum, I know we had to do that. But anyways, it was something we did in Chile. If ya want more details ask my Mum. She likes telling stories.”

“STORIES!!”

“Not now Paps!” You call back.

“AW…”

That’s when you heard your mother gasp.

“I can show you the videos when we were in Chile!” Frisk starts to get excited at what your mother said. You just shot her a glare.

“No Mum! I don’t wanna see those! Plus, there will be a lot of swearing cause of Daniel and Adrian.” She just continues smiling.

“Don’t worry about that! I’ll find some good recordings. But anyways nina, help me up!” A sigh of defeat leaves you as you make your way back towards Mum grumbling.

Once in front of her, you take out your hand for her to use as an anchor. She grabs it and you yank her up.

She still held the ball firmly under one arm, the other one, however, started randomly poking you.

“Hm, you’re very toned nina. But like you said, it may be to those two monsters over there…” Those two ‘monsters’ being your brothers. You flick her hand away to stop poking you, a shrug taking its place afterwards.

“Well then, go get. Take this ball with _YOU!_ ” Her voice grows an inch louder as she kicks the ball sky high towards Daniel’s group.

“HEAD’S UP!” You shout.

That catches Daniel’s attention as he speeds towards the ball catching it with his chest and doing small tricks with it like the showoff he is.

“Nice kick Mum.” You pat her shoulder.

“Woah…” Were the voices behind you as they all stare at the ball in the distance. A snicker leaves you as you turn around to see Sans and Frisk.

“Let’s play.”

~*~

After telling everyone the rules and teams to everyone you get into your sorted teams.

You, Frisk, Undyne and Sans are on one team and Papyrus, Daniel, Adrian and MK on another.

With teams sorted out, you all get into position. Sans being the goalkeeper in your team and Adrian being theirs on Papyrus’s team.

“You ready Linda!?” Daniel shouts.

“You better believe it!” Your family knows how to play football really well. This links back to being in Chile and before. But there is no point in remembering that right now.

Frisk and you were the strikers and Undyne a defender. Daniel and Papyrus were the strikers and MK the defender on their team.

Your brothers and you agreed beforehand to go easy on everyone. So that means no slide tackles or fancy tricks.

_I hope they stick to it._

“Vámonos!” (Let’s go!) Daniel charges towards the ball that was placed in the dead centre of the football pitch.

_Let the battle begin!_

~*~

45 minutes in the game and it’s 2-3. Two to your team and three for Papyrus’s team.

You’ve made one goal. Frisk made one as well. But, Adrian purposely let it go in, and when you saw Frisk’s face when he did score it was properly the best decision you did that day. He was so happy that he danced with MK for a bit then ran to Toriel to tell her.

Papyrus had made two goals and one for MK. Sans would just pretend that he was asleep as Papyrus scored. As for MK, Sans just jerked his hand the opposite way of where the ball was going, making it a goal. Much like Frisk MK danced with him for a bit. You chuckled at the two kids.

But as for Daniel, multiple times he’s tried to score but at the very end, it would just take a  completely different course. And sometimes you would see a very _very_ small hue of blue around the ball. But you just chucked that thought away saying to yourself you’re seeing things.

You’ve tried to score multiple times as well but Adrian is making it hard for you to do that.

Everyone was sweating a bit except for Undyne, Papyrus. The heat was making it a bit difficult to cool yourself down despite being in a t-shirt but it wasn’t like you were pouring buckets. Just a few drips of sweat down the forehead.

“Ten more minutes and that’s end of the match!” Adrian declares.

The minutes fly by leaving only 2 minutes on the phone. Papyrus was running with the ball towards the goal. Sans was pretending he was sleeping again at the sight his little brother.

Undyne tries her best to kick the ball away but didn’t work out as planned, making her completely miss it. You were right behind Papyrus, but unable to run any faster to catch up to speed with him.

_Shoot, I won’t be able to catch up to him…_

But suddenly you felt something course through you, that sudden feeling made your legs stronger making you zoom past Papyrus. He was inching closer and closer towards the goal every second.

You know Sans wasn’t going to stop it from going through, so you make a hard turn to the left cutting Papyrus off before he could shoot.

Papyrus made an abrupt stop now noticing he was missing something. The ball.

You sprinted towards the goal as Daniel nears you every second. Frisk was up ahead already keeping a steady pace in front, as for Undyne she was a couple of feet away beside you. Even though Frisk was small he held his place in front steadily. Who knew the kid could run so fast?

You pass the ball to Frisk by curling it around Daniel. His gazed followed the ball in complete shock as he saw it twirl past him and closer to the goal.

However, as you kept on running you could hear faint music in your ears. Confused at first you look around yourself only to see everyone running towards Frisk and you.

_Adrian…_

You saw Adrian getting ready to save it, that’s until you shout.

“FRISK! PASS!” Frisk twisted his head towards your direction to give you a firm nod. He kicks the ball with all his might. You were a bit behind Frisk but he was able to curl it back towards you.

All in one swift movement before the ball could land on the floor you twist your body so that you could angle your body to hit it straight towards the goal. The music in your ears was only getting louder and louder by every passing second.

Adrian didn’t have enough time to react before the ball went flying past his head.

“Goall!!” Frisk screams as he flings his arms in the air. Undyne cackles as she bolts towards you lifting you up. The music slowly subsiding without you noticing.

“Match set!” Adrian sighs tiredly.

“THREE GOALS TO EACH TEAM! WOWIE HUMAN! I DIDN’T KNOW YOU COULD RUN SO FAST!” When Undyne finally puts you down you just shrug.

“I didn’t know… either?” You mutter quietly.

_That was weird. Though, from what Toriel said was that the soul would circulate a power for someone to carry on. But that only depends on what the soul-trait it is, as well as the type of circumstance you’re in._

_Maybe patience? Did I need to wait for the right moment? No… Bravery, no… Determination? Most likely in this type of situation. Wait… Does that mean I have Determination as a main trait? My soul?_

While thinking you didn’t notice someone running at you.

“SLIDE TACKLE!” Daniel laughs and clips his legs with yours making you fall on top of him.

“God dang it, Daniel! Get off me!” While you two were having your little brawl Adrian wonders over to the both of you carrying all of your hoodies and Mum’s handbag.

Though you failed to acknowledge that Sans was face down on the ground unmoving and sweating. Papyrus was nudging him with his red boots telling him to stop being a ‘LAZY BONES!’ and also saying ‘ARE YOU REALLY DYING JUST FROM STANDING AROUND?’ Although, in the end, he just picked him up and placed him on his shoulder as he walked towards the picnic area.

“Where’s the ball?” Adrian pipes up as he shuffles closer. You both immediately stop and get up. Everyone in the group starts searching for the ball until MK shouts.

“Yo! Look! Up there!” Everyone stops their searching as they look towards MK’s direction. He was jumping up and down next to a tree.

When you looked up you saw the ball nicely tucked in between some branches.

“Aw c’mon… Linda you're getting that.” Daniel mutters. A groan leaves you.

“How am I suppose to get that?!” Right after you spoke your thoughts Daniel and Adrian lift you up and start to stroll towards the tree.

“We’ll chuck ya up there… Simple!” _I’m not getting out of this am I?_

“If I die it’s your fault. I want roses at my funeral.” You simply say.

“Ha! You’ll just get dug in the garden if you die. On three yanny, kay? 1… 2… 3!”

“Rude… Wait, hang on! Heyy _y!”_ They both hoist you up towards the branches. When close enough you instantly grip onto a branch and swing your body so you could land on it.

You’re laying down on the thick branch with a death grip on. Much like a cat would do.

“Wooo! Score! Now, Linda, get the ball!” Daniel snickers.

“Ugh, I hate you both right now.” You crawl towards the tree trunk and sit yourself down securely. The ball was wedged in between two branches above you. One hand gripping onto the tree trunk you reach the ball with your left.

Once you finally had the ball in your hands you immediately chuck it back down without a second thought. With that action, you were able to hit Daniel square in the face.

“You fudge cake Berlinda!” You cackle as you put your back against the tree trunk.

“Hahaha! You sayin that cause I’m so _sweet_?” You wink at him.

“I ain’t helping you down now.” He storms off. You shrug, it was nice up there anyways. You have shading and a tiny view of the park if you look through the leaves. Also, there were branches on the right side of you making it hard for you to fall. Though you still have that worried feeling lurking in your gut saying you will fall if you don’t get down soon.

“Yo, Linda! Catch!” Adrian chucks you your hoodie. You grasp it just in time but you wobble a bit from the sudden movement. Once finding your balance again you thank him and relax in your new found spot.

Slipping your hoodie back on you retrieve your MP3 and turn it on. A yawn slips by you as you slowly close your eyes. You’re not going to fall asleep or anything. It’s too dangerous to sleep up here.

You’re just simply… resting your eyes! Yeah…

With music playing calmly in your ears you find yourself slowly slipping to a calm and peaceful nap.

~*~

“ _kiddo.”_

_“kid?”_

_“kid, wake up!”_

A voice you’re unfamiliar with wakes you up from your little nap. Slowly opening your eyes you are greeted with bright green leaves and brown bark.

_Where the heck am I?_

Without thinking you lean forward making your legs separate and dangle down from your tree branch. A yawn escapes you as your vision slowly clears.

It took you a while to process where you were, but when you finally did you clung onto the tree for dear life, same position when you first got up here.

“Oh jeez, oh jeez. I’m still up here!?” All you heard was a faint laughter down below. When you did finally look down you saw Sans just staring up at you.

“you havin’ fun buddy?” He snickers.

“Ya, no. Where is everyone?” A hint of worry in your voice as you look over the park. You couldn’t see them anywhere. However, you’re surprised that you’re aren’t freaking out. Your family are nowhere in sight. At the park… But for some odd reason, you body isn’t breaking down from fear nor any memories popping into your head.

And as for memories, you didn’t have any nightmares in your nap… Hm, maybe that’s because you didn’t have that long of a rest for your mind to make those hellish dreams?

“they’re making their way back home pal. they told me to wake you up. they tried waking you up, but… you never did. plus, your dog kinda made a run for it so they ask me to get ya up.” A part of you is annoyed that they left you without telling you but another part is so grateful that you could just fall back asleep.

“Uh, okay. I’m awake. Now to get down…” You look down where Sans was, you were a good 11 feet off the ground.

“Yep, nope. I ain’t doin that.” Sans let a few snickers leave him while he watched you cling onto the tree.

“hey, kid. i heard that a cat was saved from a tree before.” You look at Sans in confusion, but also in slight curiosity as you press your face deeper to the wood.

“everyone was re- _leafed_ to hear it was safe.”

“Oh, my, god, why.” You just hide your face fully in the bark. You could hear Sans chuckle. That’s until you thought of something. You removed you face from the branch and sat up carefully.

“Ehh, that pun was _oak_ -kay.”

“pffft, nice one. but _needle_ -ss to say, i am the master of tree puns.” He winks.

“That may be true my good friend! But! Right now you’re _bark_ -ing up the wrong tree.” A snort escapes him. A small smile starts to make it’s way on your face.

“ _pine-_ ally! someone who understands tree puns!” He throws you two finger guns.

 _Oh, my god… I get why they’re funny now. They’re so stupid, but at the same time so stupidly funny._ You fight back the small laugh that’s bubbling in your throat.

“yo, kiddo! What do you call a tree who can act, dance and sing?” You raise a small eyebrow.

“What?”

“a _treeple_ threat!”

“Pffft--!” You both break down laughing. You had your head against the branch with your hands covering your face trying to stop your laughter. As for Sans, he was on the ground unable to hold his boisterous laughter any longer.

When you finally got your bearings again you sit up and look towards Sans.

“ _Yew_ are _acorn-_ y skeleton, Sans.” He was sprawled out on the floor as he watched you.

“ouch kiddo, you hurt me.” He continues to lightly snicker as he puts one of his hands where his heart would be in mock hurt.

“Guess you could say that you didn’t have the _guts_ for that pun.” He doubled over laughing. You put both of your hands on your hips as a proud gesture.

Your spotlight didn’t last very long because as soon as you did that you lost your balance from your little spot making you crash down to the ground.

In those couple of seconds, you felt something hit hard against your chest like it wanted to escape. But something was preventing it from doing so.

Before you could hit the floor you closed your eye tight, not wanting to see your impact.

So you waited… and waited, and waited.

But it never came.

You cracked open your right eye to see what happened. Once you did you saw that you were only _two_ inches away from the ground. You snap open both eyes and made them dart everywhere to see if it was actually true. It was like you were just floating in mid air…

…

_I am!_

You look at your hands and see that they were covered by a blue hue. Quickly looking towards Sans you saw he was on all fours but had his left hand outstretched towards you. Said hand having the same colour hue as you are.

_Magic. He is using magic, and it’s-it’s… TELEKINESIS! Have we just been transported to Skyrim or something?_

“ _What!?_ ” You scream. That made him jump, making you fall onto the ground face first.

You stay like that for a minute thinking.

“uh, kiddo… you okay?” A grumble in return.

“c’mon buddy, you’re worrying me.” Sans says picking himself up quickly.

You remove your face from the ground and sigh.

“That was over- _elm-ing…_ ” He snorts as he closes the small gap in between the both of you.

“hehehehe, c’mon pal. let’s head back, i don’t really wanna get on your mum’s bad side.” He offers you a hand.

You take it gratefully and mutter.

“Thanks, and same here. But seriously? Telekinesis?! That’s awesome dude! Do you have any more fancy tricks?” Dusting yourself off you look at Sans in awe. He just chuckles and ruffles your hair.

_I ain’t a 5 years old._

“a magician has to keep some of his secret’s, eh?” He starts to walk without you towards the main gates.

“Wait… Does that mean you do have more magic abilities?” He continues walking without you but turns his head a bit to see him wink.

“A wink isn’t an answer Sans!! I need an answer dude!” You race after him.

You both walk side by side with smiles and occasionally a chuckle from a pun. Sometimes you nag him in trying to tell him his other abilities but he wouldn’t budge.

With a sigh of defeat, you walk back home still lightly chatting with Sans.

On this day, you’ve have come a fraction closer to a skeleton.

But the only thing that you completely forgot, was that feeling in your chest. What happened…?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a new drawing! This is what Daniel would look like.
> 
> Daniel! :D - http://locolovo.tumblr.com/post/150816951199/kay-people-here-ya-go-a-drawing-of-what-daniel
> 
> Hope you enjoyed todays chapter!


	26. You’re leaving? Oh…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3000 hit! 100000+ Words already as well! Man, we haven't even scratched the surface and it's over 100000 words already.
> 
> Though much appreciated to those who were with me from the very beginning. And thought there is potential in my writing. (Only 2k more hits until my goal is reached. ^_^)
> 
> And if you have a question or a comment you want to ask, you can ask on my tumblr or here! Don't be afraid okay? I absolutely love every comment on this fic. So don't worry. ;)

You were helping Mum and everyone get into grandad’s car. They had a small bag each that contained their essentials. Like for instances some spare clothes for the night, their toothbrush, some food because Daniel and Adrain are pigs… You know the essentials. Oh! And the laptop, can’t forget the laptop. (Both Daniel’s gaming laptop and Mum’s.)

Daniel and Adrian were already in their seats, all ready to go. As for Mum, she wasn’t even outside yet, to be honest, you don’t even know what she's doing in the house.

You were with grandad putting some bags in the car’s boot. Those bags containing a lot of important documents concerning some stuff about the land over in Chile.

“Ok nina, that should be all. Where is mama?” Grandad asks as he closes the car boot carefully.

“She’s still in the house, I’ll go get her okay grandad? Drive safe.” You say this because grandad can be a… rough driver at times. Very forceful. He nods and comes closer to you.

“Si, si, mi nina. Por favor ten cuidado. Chao, chao, chao.” (Yes, yes, my girl. Please be careful. Bye, bye, bye.) Despite not know much Spanish you fully understand what grandad said. Maybe it was because you’ve heard those specific words quite a lot.

When it comes to granny and grandad they know how to speak English (it’s still a bit difficult for them) but they much prefer speaking in Spanish most of the time. So nearly, to all the time you can’t understand half of what they say. But you do your best.

He encloses you in a deep hug and let’s go of you quickly. As soon as he does he scurries off to the driver's seat.

For an old fellow, he can sure walk fast. Well, grandad was always the one to keep on doing things none stop. So this is nothing new to you. He was always quite strict as well.

You quickly make your way to the back seat window and tap against it alerting your brothers.

You silently wave to them as you walk further away from the car. They wave back. Lastly, you wave back to grandad who has started the car engine so they can start moving soon. He sends his own small wave towards you.

With that, you rush off back inside the house in search of your mother.

Once you entered the dining room you spot your mother stuffing a notebook into her handbag.

“Uh mama, grandad is waiting for you. I’ve put the documents in the boot. Don’t carry them yourself or grandad. Let the boys do it.” She zips up her handbag up and let it dangle off her shoulder.

“Oh thank you Berlinda! I’ll make sure they take it for me. Uhm, nina are you sure you don’t want to come? You can squeeze in between the boys.” She says coming closer to you. You smile and shake your head.

“It’s okay mama, you go and talk to the aunties. I don’t really do anything over there. Plus, it’s already going to be crowded in the flat.” She looks at you with uncertainty.

“I don’t like leaving you here with, him… It puts me on edge. You say he bothers you when were not here. Plus! Rayen would like to speak to you. He’s always there when we speak.” You sigh and hug her.

“I’ll be fine, plus, I won’t be sleeping on the sofa tonight. I’ll sleep in Adrian’s room. So he can’t bother me. I’ve already asked Adrian if I could. And if Dad is down here I’ll just be upstairs. It’ll take him like… ten minutes to get up them? And as for Rayen I can speak to him through Skype here. Okay?” Mum still doesn’t look convinced.

“But what about food? I swear Daniel and Adrian took everything. There is nothing for you to eat, and I know you didn’t have any breakfast.” You chuckle.

“Well, I have enough money to feed myself, mama. You’re only going for one day. And you need to go. If it wasn’t for you the land would be a mess. Or even burnt down. What’s with auntie Camila and burning the wood out? They need wood to have hot water and god knows how much wood cost’s over there.” Auntie Camila being the owner of buying the land. She isn’t the brightest pea in the pod but she has high respects for your mother.

“Oh, you know her… She likes creating bonfires for the sake of it. She likes destroying things. You know once we were in Argentina and we had to create a fire to cook but she went overboard and caught the landscape on fire. And it didn’t really help when the grass was dry. It didn’t get that far, we were underneath a mountain.” You were slowly shaking your head while you were listening.

“How old were you guys? Also was the other aunties there?”

“Hmm, we were around… Ten to eleven, and yes. Yes, they were.”

“Well then!” You swear Mum has the most insane stories you’ll ever hear, and what makes it even crazier is that they are all true.

She snickers.

“Yeah, we-” _BEEP BEEP!_ “oops, that’s grandad. Nina, please be careful. Call me if something happens. Or! Call Astasia, okay?” She gives you a quick hug and kiss on the cheek.

“Alright alright, chao mama. Be careful over there. And don’t let the aunties bring more stress over here. We’re already drowning as it is…” She rolls her eyes and picks up her keys from the shelf. She says one last goodbye as she heads outside.

You walk towards the window that was in the dining room, the one that held the phone. The car was parked right in front of the window so all you had to do was move the net curtain to have full sight of the car.

You spotted grandad as he pointed at the house.

_Asking about Mum._

You mouthed back she’s coming.

Right on cue Mum comes around the corner of the house and hops in the passenger seat. Everyone starts waving at you making you reply with your own. As they drive down the road, further and further they go until they’re no longer in sight.

A sigh escapes your lips. It was quiet. Uncomfortably quiet. Well, it was until you stomach decided to let out a huge growl.

You moved to see the clock. 11:20 am. _Gah! No wonder, and it doesn’t help that I woke up at 5._

Making your way towards the kitchen you went on a search for food. And what your Mum said was true. They took everything. Not even a single ingredient to make a sandwich. Just a bunch seasoning. Oh! And some milk.

The onion isn’t even there anymore! Who would just eat an onion! Oh, wait… That might be Daniel. You can go a long way with the right amount of seasoning and cooking. He must have made himself something with that.

_They didn’t need to take all the food, though. Granny is gonna feed them until they are all stuffed animals. Mhmm, granny’s food._

With a sigh, you slowly made your way around the house. You sluggishly went upstairs in search of your wallet.

When ascending the stairs you could feel the insides of yours start to gurgle. To be honest it’s quite painful. But you’ve come to this stage of hunger a butt load of times so you don’t really feel much.

You walk towards Mum’s room and go to your drawer. You pick up you new wallet that Astasia bought you. She gave it to you a couple of day’s ago. It was quite nice if you do say so yourself.

It was galaxy themed and had a small quote saying ‘KEEP CALM AND DREAM ON’. Quite pretty. Though you don’t know why Astasia bought you this.

To be brutally honest, she doesn’t really know that you’re doing commissions. She doesn’t know that you earn your own money and give the majority to Mum for billing purposes.

You’ve wanted to tell her but she never really… listened. So, in the end, you just… didn’t. All she knows is that you love to draw, nothing more.

Opening said wallet you look through its contents. A bunch of £10 and £20 show themselves to you. You instinctively pluck out all your money and started counting it. This came a nervous habit of yours. That being the fault of a man you call a dad.

He doesn’t have a job and Mum doesn’t provide him with any money. Nobody does. But somehow, he still manages to get some and buy alcohol. You wish he would just leave and take his self-pity with him. But not everything goes your way. Heh, don’t you know about that.

Money firmly placed back in your wallet you shut it close and place it in your hoodie pocket. You don’t remove your hands from your pockets but keep them there. It gives you a sense of security. Sure for your money but also the troubles and pains that buzz around your head every day. That one simple action makes you feel that those feelings won’t show on your face or anywhere else.

A sharp pain knocks you out of your thinking. Said pain located in your stomach. You grumble.

_Alright, alright. I’m going._

With tired limbs, you start to make your way towards the staircase. But only to get stopped right in front of them.

What made you stop was the creaking of a door to your right. Facing that direction you see your Dad starting to come out with his black worn out backpack. When he opened his door fully you caught a sickly sweet scent coming from there.

_Ugh, overuse of air fresheners._

It takes all your willpower to not make your face scrunch up at the sweet scent.

He stands there for a second looking down at you. Both of you don’t say a word.

_What’s the point in using air fresheners anyway? I can still clearly smell the alcohol on him._

You were going to continue rambling in your head until your father spoke.

“Where has everyone gone?” His voice was raspy and deep. Not like Sans but a hollow type.

Even though you don’t like your father that much to at all, some part of you still respects him. After all, he is your father. It’s just how you’ve been brought up.

So in the most casual tone, you say. “They went out.” And shrugged. He looked at you sceptically.

“Where?” He asks again. To your knowledge, you know he’s gonna leave if you say the right thing. He does this often, he leaves for a day or two and comes back. You don’t know where he goes but you think he goes to his sisters or family and get money from there. But that’s just a theory of yours.

Anyways, if you say the right sentence you might consider yourself a free girl in this house. He won’t be here bothering you or anything. He’ll be gone for the day. You’re determined to get him out of this house. There will be consequences when Mum returns but you’ll take them if you don’t have to see him downstairs feeling sorry himself.

“They just went to the shops. Mum took the boys because they can carry the shopping. They’ll be back in around 10 minutes.” He looks at you. Trying to search for any faults. But you know he’s not going to find any in the state he’s in.

A grumble was the only reply you heard.

“Ok. I’m going out. Chao baby.” (Bye.) Dad comes closer and hugs you. He also plants a small sloppy kiss on your forehead. Much to your inner disagreement.

But the respectful side of you makes you return the hug. The alcohol was so much stronger at this distance, the only thing you can now smell was that.

He let’s go of you what feels like forever, as he does he turns to the staircase and starts to slowly go down them. You follow shortly after. Once he actually hit the bottom of the stairs he starts to wobble and limp towards the door.

Wobbling maybe because to his state and the limp due to his knees. But you rather not think about all the times he over dramatises this.

_It’s his fault that he decided to not fix them. He did that so we could pity him. Ha! Like we would pity someone who decided to not help themselves. That little act was done years ago._

Hands still firmly inside your pocket’s you watch him remove himself from the house and disappear to the outside world (garden.)

You release a sigh that you didn’t know you were holding.

_No more Dad… I officially have this house all to myself. Hehehe, it’s not like I’m gonna do anything different. Plus, if something does go down, everyone would be safe and sound in granny and grandad’s flat._

Even though your thought was a bit depressing you smiled none the less to the part of your family being safe.

Making your way towards the kitchen you grab two Sainsbury’s bags to take with you. You neatly fold them and tuck them between you and your arm to hold them in place.

_Wait hang on. Do I have my MP3?_

With the question buzzing in your head you start to tap your body to find the small device. The only thing that came out good when finished was finding your wallet that was still in its place. Removing it you put it in your jeans pocket so you know where it is.

Thinking back where you previously left your MP3 you remember leaving it next to the computer upstairs. A grunt leaves you as you place the bags on top of the dining room table. Afterwards, you start to make your way back up towards the second floor.

As the minute's pass by your stomach starts to get more hungry. Constantly sending a few stocks of pain through you.

When you finally get in your Mum’s room again you start searching for your MP3. It wasn’t that difficult due to it being on top of the computer tower.

Earphones already with it, you turn it on. Though, when doing that you saw a small blue light flicker at you. Not coming from the MP3 but from the computer.

_Oops, I forgot I was using it before I started helping Mum._

Leaning down you wiggle the mouse to wake it up from its sleep mode. It roars to life again and shows the passwords screen. With skilful fingers, you rapidly type the password and press enter.

While that was loading you put on one of your earphones and let the second one dangle off your hoodie. The screen in front of you pops up showing the previous websites you were looking at.

One of them was showing your email. When you scanned through them you found one about a commission. You received that email five minutes ago.

Opening it up immediately you start looking through what the person is asking from you.

And holy sugar puff was the commission _massive_.

They have written they needed a full out drawing. So that means colour, shading and line art. (Line art if they want.) Not only that but also asked they need a total of six characters being in this drawing. And that’s a heck of a lot of people, and what makes it even bigger is that they want all characters to have full body poses. The icing on the cake though is that they are all wielding weapons. _Very_ detailed weapons.

When scanning over the images and notes at the very bottom of the email is said to email them back ASAP to know if you were going to accept.

In a short amount of time thinking, you figured out that this can be a big opportunity. You have a few social media’s to show off your drawing skill to bring in some commissions. Though whenever you finish one you tend to ask if you could show their pictures on your media’s. Most of them say yes (which you’re grateful for) but a few like to keep their pictures to themselves to which you respect.

So if you were to do this not only would you be receiving a heck of a lot of money but also the potential of bringing a lot more customers in.

Right after that, you placed yourself back into your seat you started to type rapidly on your keyboard. You type back that you’re are able to do the commission and if they would like to add anything else onto the picture or changes.

Once sent you were about to get back up to go to the shops but you immediately get an email back concerning the picture.

_Woah that was fast._

Opening it up you read over that they are glad you could take the commission. They also explain why they are glad. This is because a lot of people didn’t take it due to it being a lot to deal with and there aren’t a lot of people styles that they like but once he saw yours they sent you a mail straight away.

Right after that, they go in saying the type of position that they want each character to take. All in all, they want all of them to be running towards the camera view and about to attack something.

The background would be set ablaze with rocks everywhere and all that fancy mumbo jumbo.

When finishing reading you look towards the bottom of the email to say they would like to have the drawing done by 3 weeks.

_3 weeks? That’s plenty of time! Well, for me it is._

Not only that but they also offered to give you £260 for this. Your eye's widened by a fraction as you look over the same three digits.

Shaking your head you start to write back that you’ll be able to do all their requirement's and you take their offer of money. You add a little note that you’ll be sending a sketch first to see if they’ll like it.

Once done you send it and remove yourself from your seat.

_Heh, £260. Most I’ve ever gotten on a commission before._

Your thoughts were interrupted shortly after when you heard a growl from your stomach.

_Eh, it’s getting uncomfortable now… Better go to the shops now before my stomach starts eating itself. Properly is already._

A yawn escapes you as you run back downstairs. Before leaving you went to grab another set of key’s from the dining room shelf and the bags then proceeded to bolt outside.

You were determined to get some food in you.

~*~

The screen was bright in showing your sketch. A disorientated sketch at that. If anyone would to look at it right now it would just look like a few colourful squiggles that have been placed in very specific positions.

_Finally! How long did that take?_

… Oh. Three hours.

Well, to be honest, you were having quite a lot of trouble in figuring out the placement of the characters and the background. Oh and the weapons, those were quite fiddly.

A grumble left you as you looked over your sketch.

_Thank goodness they don’t need this for three weeks. All I need to do now is to clear it up a bit then show it to them. Shouldn’t take more than an hour to clear it up._

Stretching your limbs you proceed to get up from your seat, not forgetting to grab your now empty plate that you used to eat.

Making a single step forward your mind starts to freak out. Unable to place why you start to think what you haven’t done today. That is until you remember one crucial place you forgot to go. Body frozen in fear, you stand in front of your mother’s doorway.

_I didn’t go to the park._

You twisted your neck back towards the computer, your eyes searching for the time.

_3:30… Shoot, I’m too late._

At that, your body continues to fill with fear and doubt making it start to shiver. Your mind was reeling with ideas of what would happen. Depression coming on with full force.

_Oh god, oh god. I didn’t go. What would happen? What happened if they were there? I don’t know, I don’t know. I don’t know! What if they die tonight!?_

Your mind came to a quick stop after that last statement.

_But they’re not here… My family is safe. They aren’t going to get hurt… Heh… Hehehehe._

Before you knew it a loud crash of glass stung your ears making you jump a foot in the air. Your head started twisting and turning in all different directions, searching for some sort of fault.

That is until your eye landed on the plate that is on the floor, unshattered.

A sigh of relief left you as you placed a shaking hand on your sweaty forehead. Picking it back up again you take a quick scan of it to see if there were any cracks in it. There wasn’t.

_Completely forgot I was holding it._

You let a hollow chuckle pass you as you stared at the plate.

_Two years… Two years and I’m still a nervous wreck. I guess not much has changed, has it?_

Looking at the bed you made your way towards it sitting yourself down. You lowered your breathing pace to a normal state. Though your hands were still very much shaking and having a death grip on the plate.

_Well… There is no point in me going to the park. They never appeared at this time. But if something were to go down Mum and everyone else would be safe. Unharmed and safe. I won’t, but I could at least try to run away. And if not… So be it. At least they are safe._

Closing your eyes you let one of your hands come towards your forehead to wipe off the little drips of sweat that has taken a liking to your face.

With one last shaky breath, you stood from the bed and walked downstairs like you just didn’t have a nervous breakdown a few seconds ago.

_Eh, training doesn’t matter either. I’ve cut it down to only two times a week. So, that’s okay as well._

When in the kitchen you spot your shopping that you left out when cooking yourself food.

_Oops, better clean up._

Before doing so you quickly rinse your plate that you were holding and but it to dry.

Rushing towards the bathroom you wash your face getting rid of any sweat you missed. Patting yourself down with a towel you go back towards the kitchen.

Looking through your shopping you stop to think.

 _Should I make another sandwich?_ _Hm…_

Before answering your own question you shuffle towards the corridor and proceeded to open the door to the garden.

Without even shouting Nino bolt towards you with his tongue sticking out.

“Nino you still hungry?” Was your only question. He instantly closed his mouth and stared back at you, ears perked up.

_I guess that’s a yes._

You ask Nino because when you made your toastie you gave half to Nino due to him not eating yet either.

You would give him his kibble but you’ve run out, and only finding out when you just came back from the shop you decided to just give him half of yours. You were too lazy to go out and just buy kibble.

You had plenty of ingredients anyways to make a butt load more so you thought it would be fine.

Leaving the door open you went back to the kitchen to start on another toastie. Though, before hand, you turn on your MP3 that was connected to Daniel’s small speaker.

He didn’t take it with him because… Well, his music isn’t the safest. Especially around granny and grandad. Oh, no. No no no, they don’t mind noise _at all_.

You flicked through your selections and found one you haven’t heard in a while. So you put it on. The beginning tune started up. Making you sing along with it.

Your voice came out smooth and silky. It’s been so long since you sang properly, but you wouldn’t dare sing in front of people. The thought alone can get you nervous and embarrassed.

Yet, you don’t mind singing with people, only if the music is overpowering your voice or another person is singing with you. Though they have to sing louder than you or you start to panic. (Music has to be there as well.)

“Feeling it coming in the air, hear the screams from everywhere. I’m addicted to thrill, it’s a dangerous love affair.”

The toastie machine was still out when you made the previous one so you plugged it back in and let it to pre-heat.

Grabbing another plate you went over to the sliced bread grabbing two. Next, you got the cheese and ham, placing them on top of the fluffy bread.

“Can’t be scared when nickles down, got a problem tell me now.”

One would say your voice could lift the spirits of any sorrowful person. It was sweet and smooth, relaxing to hear. Yet, you don’t sing to _anyone._ Well, not anymore that is.

It was a coping mechanism for you, for years. A way to release all the stress from you. To sing your problems away, or well… To yourself. You don’t like saying anything to your family. They already have so much to deal with. It will only make it harder if you just… Add on to the pile.

“Only thing that’s on my mind tonight, is to run this town tonight.” The slightly slow pace of the song made you slowly bop your head to the beat.

“Who gon run this town tonight, we gon run this town tonight.” While you were singing you added some sliced chorizo and a drizzle of ketchup to add for some nice flavour. Like, c’mon, who wouldn’t like some ketchup?

The song continues to a slight rap. You don’t sing this apart due to not knowing the words, so you just listen as you place another bread on top to complete the sandwich

_-We are, yeah I said it we are, this Roc Nation. Pledge your allegiance, get your fatigues on.-_

Placing your sandwich on the already pre-heated toastie machine you press down the top of the machine slowly and carefully. Holding it in place while it does it job.

The music was the only noise providing you comfort after that nervous breakdown. One would think peace and quiet would provide some calming to the mind, but that only riles you up more. After all, when was your family so quiet? _Never._

Still not moving from your place from the machine you sing the chorus with ease.

“Lifes a game and but it's not fair. I break the rules so I don’t care, so I keep doing my own thing, walking tall against the rain.” A small smile appears on your face as you sway a little to the music.

“Victorys within the mile, almost there don’t give up now. Only thing that’s on my mind is who gon run this town tonight?”

You continue to sing until the rap comes on again. Your voice unwavering. Doesn’t crack or raise a pitch higher into an uncomfortable screech.

“Who gon run this down tonight?”

The song breaks into a rap again. You notice the song containing a few swear words. Which did throw you off a bit but, hey! It’s not like you haven’t heard swear words inside music before. This generation is filled to the brim with swear words and eh… sex. A shiver crawls up your spine at that.

Your part come close again making you sing, though you are enjoying yourself quite a bit.

“Lifes a game and but it’s not fair. I break the rules so I don’t care, so I keep doing my own thing. Walking tall against the rain.”

The toastie machine showed a green light saying the sandwich was ready. You could already smell the goodness of it.

Opening it up you saw your sandwich nicely cooked and some cheese melting. It looked delicious.

Grabbing the same plate you used to make it on you touch the edges of the sandwich and quickly pulled it off the machine and onto the plate without lifting it.

The toastie was steaming so you need to let it cool down a bit. Unplugging the machine you pack it away as well as the rest of the ingredients.

“Victory's within the mile, almost there don’t give up now. Only thing that’s on my mind is who gon run this town tonight.”

“Heey---, heey---, heey---. Who gon run this town tonight?” With the toastie cooling down you grab a knife and proceed to cut it in the middle. Once done stream rolled off it in waves.

 _Dang that’s really hot._ You blow your hand to cool it down from the intense heat.

Though ignoring that, you carry on swaying to the music.

“Heey---, heey---,heey---. We gon run this town tonight.” You ended the song smoothly.

_Heh, that was nice. Man, I haven’t sung in so long. It felt, nice._

With your spirits lifted slightly, you looked towards your MP3 to pick another song. Well, that is until you heard someone shout out.

“Ninoo! Pumpkinaa!”

_Uh oh…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'No family is perfect.'


	27. You’re leaving? Oh… Pt2

“Nino! Pumpkina!”

_Uh oh._

Was the only thought as you heard your sister call for you.

Turning off your MP3 you pick up your plate and rush outside.

_Shoot, I’m gonna get told off if I say I’m alone. What do I do?_

Your mind was racing with different ideas as you started to make your way towards the garden.

Though, little did you know that Anastasia had some company.

_I can’t say the same thing I said with dad! There must be a reason why Astasia is here in the first place. As well as that, she has a phone and will be able to call Mum. Dang these phones!_

Mind still full you didn’t notice you were outside already walking towards the large group of people. Nino was sitting down in front of Astasia receiving his pats like he always does.

“Linda!” Your body flinched from how loud she has suddenly gotten. Looking up from your plate you see Astasia and Frisk, though the rest of your friends were with them as well. (Except Toriel and Asgore.)

You stared confused at the bunch of people in front of you.

“Pumpkin, are you going to give me a hug? And stop walking around without shoes! You’re gonna get your socks dirty.” She scolded.

Chucking the confusion away you walk closer to her and hugged her still holding the plate in hand.

“Uh, Astasia, what are you doing here? Also, it’s better than walking bare footed. Be proud of me sis.” Letting go you look at her with a slight grin.

“What? Can’t I visit my family? And I told you to call me Cha Cha. And, that is true.” She let a sigh pass her as she eyed you.

Though the only thing she got out of you was a chuckle and a shake of a head.

“Sure, but at least ring to say you’re coming around, Astasia.” Your voice teasing. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

Grabbing half of the toastie you look towards Nino. He was looking towards you eagerly. Well, not you but more like the sandwich.

“Paw.” You jerked the hand you were holding half of the toastie with for him to use. He immediately lifted a paw careful placing it on top of yours.

“Heh good. Now, here. Eat it over there.” Twisting your hand around to give him the food. He grabbed it softly and trotted to the corner of the garden to eat in peace.

Looking back towards your sister you hand her the plate. She looked confused.

“That’s yours.” Her face lighted up with appreciation. While she was eating you walked past her to greet the rest.

“Heya guys, what brings ya here?” Frisk rushed towards you engulfing you in a hug which you return happily.

“We came here to watch Steven Universe! I would watch it at home but you have it in the best quality.” A smile appears on your face as you look down at him.

“You’ve nearly finished the second season. It’s gonna get interesting.~” You sang the last word. Frisk start furiously tapping you saying ‘No spoilers!’.

“HUMAN, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WOULD LIKE TO GREET YOU WITH A HUG TOO!” He bolted towards the both of you. Though Frisk moved out of the way just before he could get stuck in between you two again.

Papyrus crouched down instead of lifting you up. The hug was tight but you barely notice as you hugged him in return.

After that, you went to each of them individually. Undyne gave you a punch on the arm as her greetings, which slightly hurt. As for Alphys, she gave you a small hug. You hugged her back but very softly. And for Sans, you greeted him with a fist pump.

The first time you did it he was confused. You just explained that he should put his hand into a fist and press it against yours. He asked what was the point and you just shrugged saying it was one way of greeting people.

That was two weeks ago and he does it automatically when you see each other.

When finished saying hello to everyone you turned back around to lead them into the house.

“So Astasia, the reason you came was because you wanted to visit?” You voiced your thoughts.

She held the plate you gave her, now empty as she walked behind you.

“Ah, well. I wanted to speak to Mum. It’s about the beauty salon.” You abruptly stop in the dining room.

_Oh no, not Mum._

“Pumpkin, you okay?” Washing away your nervousness you turn around with a small smile.

“Heh, yeah. I’m fine.” You sped towards the kitchen. Hoping she doesn’t follow.

Quickly finding something to do you gather your ingredients again and the toastie machine.

“So Linda, where is Mum? Is she taking a nap?” She entered the kitchen rising off the plate you gave her.

“Ehhh.” Was your only answer as you avoided her question and went towards the living room.

Once there you looked over the room to see everyone getting themselves comfortable. They’ve been here plenty of times before so they know to just make themselves at home. They have already put on the T.V showing a program you haven’t seen before.

“Hey guys, I’m making some toasties. Do you want one? Oh, and any drinks?”

A flurry of answers came your way, but luckily you get every single order.

“JUST MILK PLEASE HUMAN!”

“I’ll take one of those sandwiches punk! Those look good!”

“I-I’m okay, t-thank you t-though.”

“why not, and some ketchup. thanks, kid.”

“Orange juice and a toastie, please! Thank you Berlinda!”

You nod and turned to go do them, but instead, you jump a foot back into the living room finding Astasia tapping her foot impatiently.

“Berlinda. Where is Mum and everyone? I went upstairs to go see and she's not there. She looked at you closely.

_How did she g_ _o that fast?_

Your throat suddenly got dry. You didn’t really like lying. But sometimes you have to. Don’t you? To either keep them safe or happy… Eh, you’re properly reading a little bit too much into this situation.

“Berlinda, I’m waiting for an answer.” Her voice came out firm and demanding.

Your hands were firmly inside your pockets. Your mouth felt like it was sewn shut. Though, everyone else was looking at this little exchange.

_Guess I have to go to the next best thing._

Avoidance.

A sigh left you as you smirked towards her. She faltered at your change of demeanour. You had to change your stance into a relaxed one. A lazy smile taking over your face.

“Ya know Astasia. Being intimidating isn’t really your thing. Leave that to Daniel and Adrian. Oh, and Mum.” You went to go pinch her cheek. Which she started flailing her hands around to get you off.

“I can be intimidating you know. I’ve lived with Mum many more years than the rest of you. I think I know how to be intimidating.” You raise an eyebrow and smirk.

“Heh, maybe. But at heart, you’re a real softy. Heart and physical appearance, just want to add.” She glared at you.

“I can pull a harder punch you and Daniel can do combined.” She challenged. A single chuckle left you.

You looked at her dead in the eye and said.

“Fine then. Punch me right… Here.” You slowly started tapping your right arm. Her face was filled with uncertainty.

“Uh, I don’t think that would be wise. What if I hurt you?” Uncertainty changed into worry. You started to snicker.

“Oh, Astasia… I’ve dealt with Daniel and Adrian jumping on me constantly. I’m sure you won’t hurt me.” You shrugged, placing your hand back into your pocket.

Worry was still evident on her face but she sighed and said fine. Straight off the bat, she hit you hard on your right arm.

All eyes were on you while Astasia fist was still in contact with you. Though when she looked back at your eyes all you saw was disbelief. You stood there confused.

“Uh, was that a practise punch…?” You said slowly.

She shook her head. Your mouth opened in an ‘o’.

“How…? Why are you so toned!?” Her hands started squeezing your arms and face.

“Gah! Get off meh Astasia!” You flick her hands away and dodge as she came back to carry on. Though an idea came to your head as she still tried to pat you down.

“Okay, my turn.” She immediately stopped and stared at you in slight fear. All you did was smile at her.

“No!” Was your only reply as she tried to scramble away from you but you quickly latched onto her. Your arms wrapped around her torso making her unable to escape. She started to squirm around but you had a vice grip on her.

“C’mon! I just want to give you a hug!” You cheekily smiled behind her. Your arms started to hold her tightly, squeezing her slowly to death.

A couple of seconds past when you decided to finally let go of her. She wobbled towards the wall leaning on it.

“My god Berlinda! You could’ve snapped me in half!” Her breathing had spiked up while you were hugging her.

“Hm… You’ve gotten a lot softer since you’ve been with him. You use to be sturdier. At this rate, you will be a stick. Then I could really snap you.” She rolled her eyes at your statement.

“Oh, and what do you expect me to do?” You smirked and said simply.

“Well, like I said. I always have those two jumping on me. So, I normally punch them off. You could do that to him. Punch him. Maybe with that, he would get sturdier as well. Who knows!” You snicker as she throws you a deadpan look. Making jokes are fun with Astasia. She takes them too seriously.

“Do I have to remind you that you guys were raised like brutes! As well as that, David wasn’t raised like you guys. So no!”

“Technically you were kinda raised like us because ya know. Mum. But like I said when you got with him you start acting like… I don’t know, what do you guys call it? A girly girl? Oh wait, lemme show ya.”

You cleared your voice and started to flutter your hands in front of your face.

“Honey, please! You know that colour isn’t good! Switch it to lavender or turquoise! It’ll look much better! Or whatever.” You made your voice as squeaky as it could go. But near the end of your sentence, you failed to keep your voice from breaking.

“Dang, how do you keep your voice like that? That hurts. But anyways, I’m not saying it’s bad or anything, but it just wasn’t… You?” You add on rubbing your neck. All you got in return was a huff and a shove on the arm. But that didn’t even make you wobble.

“I do not speak like that! And certainly, don’t say stuff like that, fam.” Cringeee.

“Oh god please don’t ever say that Astasia. Just _please_.” Your body let a shiver show.

“C’mon pumpkin, I’m up with that lingo. The fancy stuff.” _Oh god, she’s trying too hard!_

“Please, for the love of god, have some mercy on my soul. Literally… No one says’s ‘fam’ anymore. Eeee.” You grab her arm gently and shove her into the living room and forcefully made her sat down onto a spare seat.

“Now, you stay there and don’t ever say those words again. Let me be a good host dang it! And if you stay there I’ll make you a tea.” You proceeded to leave the room, Astasia didn’t move from her spot as you made your way towards the kitchen.

_Heh, nice work Berlinda. Uh, why thank you me, avoidance is my speciality._

_Wait, why am I speaking to myself?_

Shaking your head to remove yourself from your inner conversation you start to work on those sandwiches that your friends asked for. Though before hand, washing your hands!

Making the first batch of sandwiches you grab a massive marble stone (Mum uses those type of stones to mash up garlic and seasoning) and place it on top of the toastie machine to hold it in place. It can only do two toasties at a time.

The first batch had no ketchup for Undyne and Frisk. Right after you left that to carry on you grab the kettle and filled it to the top. Placing it back onto its stand you let it boil.

Grabbing some glasses you went to grab the milk and orange juice from the fridge.

_Thank goodness I bought some apple and orange juice._

Pouring them into a glass each you went to go check on the toasties. Just when you went to go check the green light flickered to say it was done. Quickly grabbing some plates you went to remove the piping hot sandwiches.

You left them on the counter as you started to get ready the next batch. This time adding some ketchup. You’re making yourself another one because you know, Anastasia took yours. Well, you offered but still.

Placing them on the pre-heated machine you placed the stone back on top of it so you can carry on making the other orders.

The kettle made a loud click noise indicating that it’s finished heating up. You’ve already got a cup from the cupboards and placed a tea bag inside it, though you did place a very small cinnamon stick inside as well. So all you had to do was pour some hot boiling water and let it brew for a little bit.

Toasties now cooled down a bit you cut both of them in half for better eating management.

Picking up both plates you walk back towards the living room passing off the first batch to Undyne and Frisk.

They both thank you for making them a sandwich. You just smiled and went to grab the drinks next.

Handling the milk and orange juice you go to give them to Papyrus and Frisk. Frisk thanked you for a second time and Papyrus said his.

Rushing back you grab another two more plates and placed the second batch on them.

Waiting for them to cool down as well you went to go grab the sugar, milk and ketchup. Making the tea you stirring it thoroughly as you place the ketchup next to one of the plates.

You’ve made it accustom to always have two ketchups bottles around the house for Sans, as well as some milk and orange juice for Frisk and Papyrus. At first it was quite troublesome to keep ketchup around the house because of Adrian but in the end, he let them be. Some of it anyways.

When done you cut the toasties in half again. Though before picking up the tea and one of the plates you place the ketchup in between you and your arm to hold it in place.

Doing your final trip you hand Astasia her cup of tea first. Then working your way towards Sans giving him his food and ketchup. They both thank you and you just say no problem in return. Though before you could leave the room Astasia spoke up.

“Berlinda, I’m still going to talk to you about Mum.” You pause in front of her. You shift your head to show her one of your eyes. Glaring at her she shrinks deeper into her seat.

“Gimmie that tea now.” You walk towards her cutting the small distance between the two of you.

“No!” She tries to move the tea away from you, but that provides to be futile with her sitting down.

“Rude sisters don’t deserve tea’s.” You added on. But before you could grab it she speaks up rushing her wording.

“I’m not being rude, I’m just saying!” You start to mutter as you move away from her.

_There is no point in hiding it anymore._

“You’re lucky that I love you so much.” She rolls her eyes, taking a sip of the tea whilst doing so.

“You’re lucky I haven’t ringed Mum yet.” She whispers back. You were making your way out when you heard that. You twisted back and shot out a hand.

“Gimmie that tea now!”

“NO!”

“Ugh. Youuuu.” When you failed to grab the tea you pointed a finger at her annoyed.

“Marshmellow…” You sigh. She smiles and snickers as she continues to sip her tea.

“I’m going to grab the USB from upstairs, gimme a sec.” Finally removing yourself from the living room you rush upstairs. But as you were moving you failed to note someone following you.

When inside Adrian’s room you start to rummage through his drawer in search for his USB.

_It’s not in its usual place. Oh, no. Please don’t tell me he took it._

“Pumpkin.” Hearing that voice a sigh left you; you close the drawer back up and face your sister that stood in front of the only exit. She closed the door behind her to makes sure you didn’t run away.

Well, there is the window, but c’mon you ain’t gonna jump through it.

Are you?

“Where’s everyone. I know Dad’s not here either because I haven’t heard a can opening or snoring.” You groan and let yourself fall onto Adrian’s bed.

“They gone to granny’s, ya know they sometimes go over there to check on the other aunties.”

“Why didn’t you go?”

“Cause I never really do anything over there. Plus, it's always hard to fit all of us in a flat. So I thought I might as well stay here.”

“So what happened to Dad?” She badgered. Another sigh left you.

“He left to go get money or something.”

“That means he’s gone for a day as well.”

“Yep.” You replied. She started muttering something you couldn’t hear.

“Linda you know you can’t stay in the house by yourself. I think I’m gonna call Mum and say you're coming back to my house.” Your eyes widen in shock and you fling yourself back up.

“No! I’m not going over to your house. It’ll be so uncomfortable to be in your house. Plus, I gotta do work.” Your voice coming out sternly.

“Then what do you recommend? I can’t leave you in a house alone. What if someone were to break into this house again? What would happen then? You’re still young, you can’t be doing this Berlinda! And I’m sure playing games isn’t ‘working’.” You cringe as she says that last sentence.

You were getting a bit angry but you decided to stay calm. There is no need to be getting angry over a pointless argument. Though you can’t say you do commissions because she won’t believe you. And you can’t really show her your commissions. They are private. I guess school work it is then! Though, you’ve already done it in the morning when waking up.

“For your information Astasia, my ‘work’ doesn’t mean I’m playing games. I actually have school work to do now. And don’t go saying I can do it in your home because with that man there it’ll be difficult for me to do peacefully. As well as that I’m drawing. Drawing so maybe I can earn some money for the family as least… In the future…” A whisper made its way out at that last sentence. Astasia starts shaking her head.

“Okay, I get it. You don’t like David. But that was _two_ years ago! He has changed, you just need to grow up! And you don’t need to be drawing to work Berlinda, Mum has everything under control.” A grunt left you as you stood from the bed.

“Well, obviously you haven’t listened to Mum _two_ years ago. If you actually listened to her you would have known that she struggled with money. She struggled to keep this house over _our_ heads. And whether you like it or not you were the oldest out of all of us.” You were losing control of your patience. You heart started to pulse. Your body felt like it was getting hotter and hotter but you weren’t sweating. Hands shoved deep into your pockets you continue. Despite feeling something slowly wither inside you.

“But _no_ , you decided to _not help_ and started to go around with that person you so call a _MAN!_ Ohh, but wait, that’s not all! Hehehehe. You started _demanding_ for more! For stuff that we couldn’t even get if we saved up for years! You just piled on and on to Mum’s countless problems!” Your voice was becoming uneven and was growing in volume. Your emotions were coming out of control. You were releasing all your anger that you held onto for years.

“If you had actually _listened_ to Mum you could have helped throughout the years! Daniel and Adrian were never there to help Mum because they didn’t even listen _either!_ They were selfish back then. Keeping the money to themselves while Mum did _everything"_

“That left Mum to be swarmed with the stupidity of some of the aunties problems and our own! Did you think Mum had the luxury of getting everything she wanted? _NO!_ So while you were busy ignoring the people around you. Your _family_ of all people. Mum was dealing with a hell of a lot of things that _you_ could have helped with.”

You didn’t even want to look at her anymore. Your brain was screaming at you to stop… To stop your damn ramble, but you were too far gone. With your eyes shut you didn’t even notice a small ache that was beginning to build in your right jaw.

“So, with Mum dealing will all these things she had no one to talk to. No one to help her through these times. And I got so worried… I got _so_ worried Astasia. She was getting weaker and weaker from stress. You could have helped… You could have helped her through those things. But you didn’t. Because _you_ decided to run off with _him_ every day. _He_ changed you. So I’m sorry that I can’t be on good terms with him. _Sorry_ for caring about my family more.”

Your ache was getting stronger in your jaw. But it wasn’t enough for you to notice. The pulsing within you was getting strong. At some point, you thought it might burst. But you still continued to speak.

“So, who was left to listen? Me. And what can I even do? I was young. I couldn't do anything, I was _useless!_ But Mum told me _everything._ She told me that she was so close to losing the house on multiple occasions. She told me that idiot of a man so called Charles was talking to auntie again. Saying to come _back_ to England. For heaven's _SAKE!_ I even know that’s the stupidest thing that auntie could do! Oh, but wait, wait! There’s more! She told me that at times she doesn’t mean to let us go without eating at times. It’s because _she_ didn’t have the money to get _food!_ ” You eyes were open but they were cast downwards. Unmoving.

“So don’t you _dare_ tell me Mum has this under control! _You_ can’t expect for her to deal with everything. It’s only for so long that someone can cope with the amount of stuff Mum has dealt with until they come crashing _down!”_ A quiet sob was the thing that broke you out of your rambling.

Your head snapped up again to see your sister. She was crying. Having a hand over her mouth to stop the weeping but was providing to be futile. You quickly shut yourself up and look at her. You speak again, carefully.

“Cha Cha, I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to lash out. Really. I’m sorry, please. Don’t cry.” All signs of anger were out the window. The only thing that was visible was pure worry on your face. Voice filled with uncertainty.

_You idiot Berlinda! Why the hell did I say that?! It wasn’t her fault! She didn’t know! Dammit!_

You slowly started to walk to her. You didn’t want to race towards her just in case she decided to run. But she didn’t. Instead, she flung herself on you and clung onto you for dear life.

“I-I’m s-sorry-y. You're r-right. I wasn’t t-there for Mum despite k-knowing what s-she was going t-through.” You started rubbing her back for comfort. As well as slowly dragging her to Adrian’s bed to sit down. When moving you never stopped rubbing her back or speaking softly.

“No no, shhh. It’s fine Cha Cha. You were an adult. You were allowed to make your own choices. Shhh shhh. Don’t cry, it’s not your fault.” You started to rock your body, both of you squeezed together. You made your voice so that it was soothing to the ears.

Astasia didn’t calm down for another 5 minutes. But you would have stayed there for much longer if she didn’t calm down. At this time you felt something inside you rise again. It was an urge to stay here and help. To be patient.

Though, that didn’t mean the ache in you face disappeared. Despite knowing that this was a very bad sign you ignored it.

It was when you tucked her in Adrian bed that you left her. Out of pure exhaustion, she fell asleep on top of you. From there you pulled the covers on her and placed a pillow underneath her head.

As you looked at her you felt so angry with yourself. You yelled at her. Yelled at her for things that happened years ago. Everything was okay now… Well. A bit better, but still. You _yelled_ at her until the point of making her cry. You felt disgusted with yourself.

 The aching in your jaw has increased knocking you out of your anger. Next thing you felt was panic filling you.

_Please… not now. I can’t deal with this now._

Planting a small kiss on Astasia’s forehead you rush downstairs. Though while doing that you took off your hoodie and wrapped it around your waist. You did this because Astasia made a massive wet patch on your shoulder and you didn’t want to cause suspicion when you go downstairs.

But while you were rushing down the stairs your awareness failed to pick up the lingering of magic that danced around at the top of the staircase.

Once in the dining room, you notice everyone laughing. Except for one. You didn’t bother to scan the whole room.

Ignoring all of that you rush to the kitchen while everyone was occupied. Yet, one person was removing themselves from the living room.

You rapidly started to look through the cupboards.

_Where are they? Where are they?! Ah!_

Opening the cupboard that was next to the cooker you found a box of ibuprofen. The aching was getting worse and you were panicking to the point your hands where shaking. Finally opening the box your pluck out two pills. You chucked the box on the counter and went to the sink to get a glass of water.

Gulping the pills down you breathe heavily.

_Why… Why does it have to act up now?_

A sigh of relief left you as you calm your frantic state. The pills should start working in ten minutes time.

“heya kid.” The voice snapped you out of your thinking making you twist around to see Sans leaning against the doorway of the kitchen. A sigh left you as you rub your forehead.

“Dude… I gotta get you one of those bells to know when you're coming.” You mutter. He just chuckles but doesn’t say anything. You stand there staring at each other for a minute.

You were confused at first why he was there.

“Uh, so, do you need anything?” You say while turning back around to the sink and filling the cup back up with water.

_I’ll take this upstairs for Astasia._

“na, just came to see if you were okay.” His voice was now behind you, but a small distance away. That made you place your glass of water on the counter and turn.

You saw him reaching out towards the box of pills that you chucked on the counter. Panic rises again as you bolted towards them. Before he could pick them up you snatched them away and pocket them in your jeans.

“Pfft, of course I’m okay. No need to worry.” You say acting causally. He looked at you sceptically.

You proceeded to pick up the glass of water and made you way towards the dining room. Sans following close behind you.

You didn’t make your way towards the living room just yet because you need to make a call first. Though when you stopped in front of the phone Sans didn’t leave your side. Placing the glass next to the phone you turn back around.

“Sans, honestly. I’m good. Go next door, I’ll be there a sec. Just need to call someone.” He looked at you dead in the eye searching. Although you showed no sign of pain or nervousness. All that was shown was a relaxed smile and a calm demeanour. Yet guarded.

He grumbled and just said a quick ok.

With him next door you let a sigh leave you. Turning back around you find the phone book and dial a number that you never thought you would.

“Hello?” Was the voice that came through. Deep breath.

_“David.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh reader, I'm gonna give you hell.


	28. You’re leaving? Oh… Pt3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah sorry, I really feel like I could've done better with this chapter. Soz. :

”They’ve been up there for a long time. Do you think something happened?” Frisk mumbled.

“Na punk. I’m sure they’re fine. I’m pretty sure they’re just talkin’.” Undyne continues to munch on her toastie. Frisk still doesn’t look certain. You and your sister had been up there for five minutes! You’ve never been searching for that long!

Sans could see that Frisk was worried. A small sigh left him as he ruffled the kiddo’s hair.

“i’ll go check, kay? if i don’t come back, it’s either because i found an alternate dimension or i fell asleep tryin’ to get upstairs.” A snort leaves Frisk, a smile returning to his face.

“SANS! IF YOU FALL ASLEEP TRYING TO GET UPSTAIRS I’M LEAVING YOU THERE!” A huff leaves Papyrus as he takes a big gulp of his milk.

“aw bro, you wouldn’t do that. after all, i don’t like going upstairs, they’re always _up_ to something.” Frisk quickly smacked a hand over his mouth to stop the laughter from coming out.

Papyrus sat there for a couple of seconds unmoving. Everyone looked towards him in slight curiosity. But all he did was get up from his seat with his empty glass in the hold. He walked towards the kitchen without a word.

“Huh, he handled that pretty well.” Undyne mumbled as she finished her sandwich.

“NYEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” A distressed screech was soon heard.

“N-nope.”

Frisk finally started laughing. Sans had a proud grin on his face as he looked down at the kiddo. He patted Frisk’s head again and finally got up from his seat. The plate that he used now empty from the sandwich as he placed it on the window ledge that was next to him.

_kid makes good sandwiches._

As he strolled through the house he followed the steps you usually take when you go upstairs. Going in the corridor he walks towards the back and turns to see the staircase. He proceeds to move up them without a second thought.

_huh, never been up here before. well, i’m sure they wouldn’t mind. after all, i’m just checking if they’re ok, for the kiddo._

As time passed, Sans curiosity over your soul had disappeared slowly. After all, you haven’t hurt them or even showed signs of being mean towards them. You treat them as a family. As equals. You guys were _trustworthy_. Heh, hard to believe that he was trusting people again, eh?

Though, there is still a bit of… No, not curiosity, but… worry? Of what happened in your past. Or maybe your family's past. But he doesn’t want to pry. He’ll just wait. Like he always does.

The small creaking of the stairs underneath got more frequent as he went up them.

Once he reached the top he notices a very worn out white door to his left. It was chipping and looked like it was going to fall apart any second.

_are they in there?_

Despite not hearing any type of noises coming from it, he moved closer to the door and placed a single hand up against it. As well as that he could smell a very sweet scent from within.

He was about to open it when he heard an irritated voice coming from his right. It was slightly muffled. Like there was something blocking it from coming out clearly.

“So don’t you _dare_ tell… has this under control! _You_ can’t expect for… to deal with everything. It’s only for… long that… can cope with the amount of… as dealt with until they come crashing _down!”_

It sounded like you… But, unlike you at the same time.

_wait, are you arguing with your sister? about what? about, who?_

Sans was confused. Though, as questions kept on popping inside his skull he failed to note that his body was moving on its own.

When he finally woke up from his inner conversation he was standing next to a door. Another white door but it wasn’t chipping like the other one. Only a few scratches on it, making the old paint show.

He took notice of another room. It was right beside him. Except this one had no door, he could see clearly a bed and a big drawer that stood at the end of it.

But ignoring that he turns his head back towards the door in front of him.

What he heard next made him worry. Someone was crying. A single sob made it’s way out of the room.

He doesn’t know if he should go in a break up whatever argument you two were in.

But before he could make any rash decisions he heard you speak again.

“Cha Cha, I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to lash out. Really. I’m sorry, please. Don’t cry.” You _pleaded._

Next thing he heard was weeping and hush voices. After that, he couldn’t hear anything more than a few sobs coming out of the room.

Sans let a sigh come out from him. He really shouldn’t have eavesdropped. It’s none of his business, but in a way he was anxious.

You’re not the one to have arguments with anyone. From what he’s observed you were always calm. You weren’t sad, fearful, curious or ecstatic. You always wore a smile. A face of content.

Yet, here. You sounded nothing like you do when you’re around them. You sound angry, frustrated, irritated and most of all. _Exhausted…_

But then right after, you sounded worried, scared and regretful.

For weeks you wore a smile. A smile to say ‘everything’s okay’. But what if you’re just wearing one for an act? For the people around you?

He was annoyed now. Not at you, but at himself. He should have noticed sooner. Finally, some of the puzzle pieces that are placed before him are coming slowly together.

After all, who is the one to always have a grin on their face? _Him._

And who is the one to have a grin so to not make anyone worry about them? _Him._

And who _knows_ that behind that grin was an insecure and apprehensive person that can break at any moment? _Him._

Yet, he has a reason to be like this. He has a reason why he barely get’s sleep some nights. He has a reason to fill so insecure. But you? He doesn’t know a thing. And that ‘thing’ was the final piece to his puzzle. A puzzle that would make him understand just a _bit more._

You kept to yourself at all times. When answering questions about your past you always kept them mild. Giving them an answer but never really telling more than they already knew.

It was like you were on guard 24 hours a day. But why. That was the question that keeps on buzzing around his head. _Why._

Why are you so closed? Why are you guarding yourself? Why are you smiling? Why do you sound so… _exhausted?_

Another sigh left him as he stood there silently. All these questions were going to bother him to no end. Yet, he doesn’t know why it bothers him so much. But deep down, he does know, but not willing to accept it.

He knows it bothers him because you act like _him_ so much. And no one deserves to be like him. In the end, it still brings up further questions. In the sense that _what_ actually happened to you.

A rustle of something was what he caught within the room. Waking up he stared at the slightly scratched door.

Panic rose inside him as he heard footsteps right afterwards.

_when has everything gone quiet?_

Those footsteps came closer to him. With quick thinking he teleported away from there, making him end up beside the corridor’s door. Standing beside it, through the window, he could see your dog laying down taking a nap.

His grin was strained as he walked back into the living room again.

“SANS! YOU LEFT YOUR DIRTY PLATE HERE! BUT, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS CLEANED IT FOR YOU! WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG? YOU DIDN’T FALL ASLEEP ON THE STAIRS DID YOU.” Papyrus huffed as he stared at his brother dead in the eye sockets.

“heh, thanks bro. you’re the best. and, no… i didn’t. just got lost upstairs. the kid is coming now.” He chuckled but it was hollow. Papyrus eyed him sceptically as he watched him sit back in his seat. But before he could speak Frisk piped up.

“We… are the crystal gems!”

“WE’LL ALWAYS SAVE THE DAY!!” Papyrus couldn’t help but join in.

“And if you think we can’t!”

“WE’LL ALWAYS FIND A WAY!”

“That’s why the people of this world believe in…!”

“GARNET, AMETHYST!”

“And Pearl…!”

“AND STEVEN!!” Papyrus, Frisk and Undyne all shouted in unison. Undyne joined in for that extra kick.

A couple of seconds later they started laughing with happiness. All the laughter could have emptied his head. _Could_ have, if it wasn’t for you standing in the doorway of the corridor.

He watched you scan around the room looking over everyone gleeful faces, but your eyes never landing on him.

While you stood there for a couple of seconds he observed that you didn’t have your hoodie on you anymore, but around your waist.

That’s all he could get before you rushed towards the kitchen.

Not getting anyone's attention he proceeded to leave the room, making his own way to the kitchen.

~*~

“So… I can stay at home by myself?” Your face holding an expression of shock. A sigh was in return.

“Yes nina, but I didn’t like what you did. Now I’m going to worry.” You chuckle. You haven’t told her about Astasia being upstairs sleeping. You just told her that you made Dad leave and Anastasia is waiting to see if you’re allowed to stay at home.

“If it’ll make it better I’ll lock everything up before heading upstairs. Okay? I’ll keep a fork next to me as well.” You could practically feel Mum shaking her head.

_Even though I already do that every day. But without the fork._

“You’re going to stab someone in the eye with a fork nina?”

“No Mum, I’m gonna whack them with it.”

“Why whack them with a fork?”

“Sarcasm mama, sarcasm…” She tsks you.

“Well nina, I got to carry on working out some things with your aunties.”

“Go on Skype bro!” Another voice joins the conversation.

“Kay bro! Wait, did he hear that?” You ask.

“She says okay Rayen. Okay baby, cuídate por favor. See you tomorrow. Chao, mi nina Linda.” (Be safe, please. Bye, my child linda.) That was the last thing you heard before the phone hung up.

Placing the house phone back into it’s hold a low sigh left you. This day has been way too much to handle. Rubbing your jaw you notice the pills had finally kicked in. No longer feeling that long aching feel.

_Thank goodness, though I should really get the bandana. To make sure._

Picking up the glass of water again you walk towards the living room. Pulling a smile on you continue forward. When in view everyone looked at you with a content face, no longer laughing. You decided to not ask what was so funny.

“Welp, I just rang Mum and found out that Adrian took the USB over to my grandad’s house. So that’s out the window.”

Frisk and Papyrus both aww’ed in disappointment.

“But! There is another show I wanted to show ya! It’s in another USB that Adrian hid. So you can watch that. It’s called Avatar The Last Airbender.”

_Y_ _ikes, forgot. Don’t jerk the mouth while speaking. Might trigger something._

“HUMAN! WHAT IS THIS, AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER? DOES IT ALSO HAVE MAGIC PEOPLE INSIDE IT!?” You couldn’t help but snicker at how fond Papyrus has taken a liking towards the Steven Universe show.

“I can confirm that it does have magical people inside it.” Papyrus gasps and was about to ask something but before he did you put a hand up silencing him so you could speak.

“Ah-ah-ah! No spoilers, though!” At that, he kept his mouth closed. Silently vibrating on his part of the sofa.

“Berlinda! Are you going to watch it with us? You can sit next to me and paps!” Frisk asks giddily. You left a small sigh escape you.

“Ah, no, sorry Jefe. I gotta speak to someone. Kinda said I would, heh.” He tilts his head in confusion.

“Who?” He continues. Everyone else looks at you curiously.

“Someone who is on the other side of the world. Now! Lemme go get that other USB.” Before they could ask any more questions you left without another word. Glass of water in hand you start to ascend your way back upstairs.

Making your way back into Adrian’s room you place the water on the drawer for Astasia. Looking over her she looked calm and at peace. But her tear trails still visible making you scrunch your face in disappointment.

The feeling of guilt passed through again.

_I should really learn how to keep my mouth shut._

A tired sigh leaves you as you rub your face. Turning around you open the drawer in search for the USB. Locating the exact place Adrian told you; you were able to find.

A pair of socks. _Oh, Adrian…_

Grumbling you continue to search.

Though you couldn’t help but think about the conversation that you had with David.

_His first question was where was Anastasia. How… Kind and caring. He’s changed in the past years. He’s changed a lot. Yet, I still don’t like him. Heh, how mature of me. Maybe I haven’t really grown up, and I’m the one who’s being spoilt._

Taking a quick glance back at your sister you think your options.

_I can, try to be nicer? To him, after all. He was willing to change for Astasia. For my family no less. And one who changes for someone cares about them. Deeply... Yeah, I can change too. For you._

Still looking towards your sister you let a mini smile take over your tired face.

After about another minute of searching, you were able to find the USB at last.

Making your way back downstairs you went straight to the living room.

“Alright guys, I got the USB. Lemme put it in for you.” Making your way towards the T.V you search for the USB port at the back.

“Berlinda.” Frisk spoke carefully.

“Hm?” You answered without turning to face him.

“Where’s Astasia?” Pushing the small USB in you let a tiny sigh leave you. Turning around with a small smile you reply.

“She’s just resting at the moment. Eh, you know how work get’s at times.” You say casually as you grab the control for the T.V.

“Huh, hey punk. What’s your sister's job?” Undyne asks. You were pressing some buttons to bring up the menu on the screen. Finding the folder for the USB you press on the first season of the show.

“Uhm, she works as a beautician. Nails, facials… All that beauty stuff.” You find the first episode and press play, though to pause it right after.

“Well, there ya go. Already set. Listen closely to the first episode. It tells some important information. That’s all I’m gonna say cause I might spoil it for ya.” Placing the T.V controls on the little table you unpause it to see the beginning start.

“Oh, and if you guys need me. I’ll be upstairs. Fill free to get me or just knock on the ceiling and I’ll be down in a sec.” Everyone nods. But as for Frisk and Papyrus they were already focused on the T.V as the show started.

“Water… Earth… Fire… Air. My grandmother uses to tell me stories-”

Leaving them in peace you make your way back into the kitchen to find your toastie that you left on the counter. Picking it up you’re not surprised to find it cold.

You just shrug and take a small bite. Just in case for your jaw. You find that your jaw isn’t hurting so you take another bite, bigger than the last but you still chew carefully.

Staying in the kitchen to carry on eating your toasty you heard a few faint gasps come from the living room. From here you could even identify who did. Them being Papyrus and Frisk.

_Those two silly dorks. Hehe._

Finishing off your food for the day you wash your plate and started to make your way towards the corridor.

“NYEH! I KNOW ABOUT DIRTY SOCKS! SANS!” _Ah, they got to that part._

“heheheheheh.”

_Ohh, this show was a perfect pick._

Smirking you continue your way upstairs. Before heading back into Mum’s room you take a quick look into Adrian’s to check if Astasia was okay. (She was because she’s still asleep.)

Closing the door back up you finally head inside yur mothers room and towards the sleeping computer. Re-typing your password you let the computer start back up on its own.

Before sitti yourself down and going on Skype you went to your clothes drawer. Instead of opening the top drawer (where all your clothes are) you opened the second one. When opened, a single item was shown.

Your bandana.

It was a dark blue, much like the rest of your clothes. But as for the patterns, they were all white. Vines covered most of the item, as well as flowers but the bandana only held four single flowers.

The flowers were next to each corner of the large cloth. All of them so perfectly detailed.

Picking it up you fold the large square diagonally so that both ends meet perfectly. After that, you grabbed the two top corners so you can wrap it around your head. Tieing a knot to secure it in place you let your hands drop making the bandana stay nicely above your nose.

It covered most of your face. It didn’t apply pressure to your jaw or anywhere else. It was quite big. Enough so it completely covered your neck. But you’re not complaining.

If you were to look at a mirror now you would notice that a single flower design was placed in the dead center of where your mouth would be. So it looked like a large white flower blooming from your mouth.

Finally sitting yourself down you start up your Skype. It doesn’t even take a minute until you were getting a call from Rayen.

Accepting it you place your headphone on your head carefully.

The reason being was because it was starting to break. These were originally Daniel’s but he had it years before he gave it to you, so it isn’t surprising that’s it's breaking now. Goodness knows how long these have been used.

_Huh, now that I think about it all my stuff use to belong to Daniel. The computer, MP3 and headphones. The only thing that doesn’t belong to him is my drawing tablet. Hm, I think I even stole some of his socks…_

_Oh well!_

Looking over the people that were in the chat you saw Daniel was in the Skype call as well. Neither of them had their camera’s on. There isn’t a camera in this computer anyway, so no big deal.

“Sup bro!” “Jesus fucking Christ all my teammates are brain-dead.” You got two completely different greetings.

“Ehhh, hey bro. Watch ya doin?”

“Woah woah, bro. I can’t hear you very well.” Oops, you had your mic above your head. Dragging it down you test it.

“Yo…?”

“Ayy, there you go. So, dude. Tell me, what you doin?” “Pleaseee, get me out of this gameee.” Ignoring Daniel’s pleas you answer your cousin’s question.

“Eh, not much really. Just getting those commissions monehhh.”

“Heeell yeeee.” He replies with a slightly higher voice.

“Linda do you want to play a game? I don’t think I can survive playing another game without you or Adrian.” Daniel mutters.

“Sorry Dan I gotta get this sketch out to a person, I’ve been dragging it too long now.” He grumbles.

“How much money do you even earn on those, bloody… Wait what do you call them?”

“Commissions.” Rayen helps.

“Yeah, yeah. Commission?” He asks.

“Well, it really depends on what the person wants. They could just ask for a line art or a line art with base colours only. It really depends on that.” You hum afterwards while opening your sketch again.

“Wait, so. What are they getting you to draw?” Daniel continues.

“Well, they ask for a full out drawing. So that means background, base colours and shading. All that fancy stuff. As well as that, they are asking for a heck of a lot of people in their drawing…” You fail to keep focus while you start another layer and continue from there.

“Dang man, I even know that’s a heck of a lot of things to draw. How much are they paying you?” Rayen comes in. Over this question, you could hear your mother and aunties discussing something, but it’s a bit muffled out so you can’t get a clear hearing on it.

“Eh, I’ll let you guess.”

“£25.” Daniel makes the first guess.

“WHAT? No! Who do you think you are?!” You say quite shocked.

“I’m sorry. I don’t know this shit!” He counters.

“ _NINO_ , not in front of granny!” Mum’s voice coming through your headphones.

_But he swore beforehand as well…_

“Oh, sorry granny.”

“It’s okay mi nino lindo.” (My cute child.) You could practically feel Daniel smug face from here from granny's comment.

“£70,” Rayen asks next.

“Nope.”

“C’mon… Give me a clue.” Rayen huffs.

“It’s a three digit number.”

“What the fuuu-udgee!?” Daniel bellows.

“What? Drawing isn’t cheap Dan.”

“Dear god, I could draw a flower and get money. Da- _fuq_ man.” Your brother continues.

 _I’m stuck here talking to these idiots. Oh, this is gonna be funny._ A wide smile finally finds its place back on you. Only to be blocked out by the large cloth that hangs from there.

~*~

“ALL I WANNA DO, IS SEE YOU TURN INTO… A GIANT WOMAN!!” Adrian’s voice could be heard. He’s been singing that song for the past five minutes.

“SHUT THE FUCK UP YANNY.” Daniel says aggravated.

“Bro, it’s like I never left England.” Rayen snickers.

“Yep. And it’s like you guys haven’t even left either. I could still hear the aunties arguing from here. Ah, good times. Good times.”

“Shut up Linda, you’re only thirteen. Why the hell are you sounding like you’re bloody twenty-four or something.”

“GOD DAN, YOU DON’T KNOW MY LIFE!” You say joking.

“GOD MOM.” Your brother emphasized the whole sentence.

“YOU DON’T KNOW ME.” Rayen adds.

“GUH, MUM. YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND _ME_!” Adrian screeched.

“Ninos, por favor! Estoy tratando de hablar! Cállate!” (Children, please! I'm trying to speak! Shut up!) Mum was the next to speak. All of you start to laugh hysterically. You paused your hand so you don’t make any mistakes on your drawing.

After calming yourself down you let a small sigh leave you.

_I really shouldn’t be laughing. But,_ _on the other hand, the pain killers wear off in four hours. So I’m good. Maybe. Hopefully, I don’t have to take another one._

Rayen and Daniel continue to converse without you. Speaking about how the land was going. You didn’t get most of what they were saying due to you concentrating on making your picture more manageable.

But you were able to hear about some sort of houses and food farm being good.

_Ah, are they talking about the grape farm? But houses? Eh, I’ll ask them later._

Continuing to tidy your scribbling mess you’ve manage to tidy a single character. And that took… 20 minutes.

_So it’s gonna take more than an hour._

You shrug and continue. However, you stopped immediately when you hear a couple of knocks below you.

“Ah, guys. I’ll be right back. Gotta do something.”

“Like what?” Daniel demands.

“Nothing of your dang business.” You counter.

“Uh, I’m the KING. It is my bus-” You take off your headphones carefully, cutting Daniel off.

You stretch and remove yourself from your seat. Before you start moving downstairs you unwrap the hoodie from your waist.

Checking it over you notice the wet patch has now disappeared. With that in note, you put it back on, welcoming the same fluffy feeling around your head.

Finally removing yourself from the room you go towards the staircase. Although, someone was already halfway up them when you looked down.

His white pinpricks stared back at you. The same old grin plastered on his features.

Instead of just staring at each other you decided to speak first.

“Heya Sans, sorry if I took a bit long. I’m coming now.” You walk down the stairs meeting him halfway. He doesn’t budge.

“what’s that?” You tilt your head in confusion. Seeing your perplexed eyes he removed a hand from his pockets and grab the bottom of your bandana. You perk up.

“Whoops, I completely forgot I was wearing this hehe. It’s just that comfortable. And, it’s called a bandana.” You answer his question truthfully as you bring down the top of the bandana down to reveal the rest of your face.

_Now my face feels cold._

He doesn’t let go of the part he was holding.

“what do you use it for?” _He doesn’t need to know the real reason._

“Ah, I just use it to keep warm. Plus, it looks really nice. But c’mon! You guys must have called me down for a reason. Eh?” You start tapping his shoulder. A silent gesture for him to turn around. He sighs and turns around sluggishly.

“you’ve made me walk half way up the stairs kid. you’re so mean.” He yawns as he reaches the bottom.

“At least you don’t have to walk up and down these stairs every 30 minutes of every day because your brother wants to just say ‘hi’.” You grumble.

Walking through the corridor Sans tilts his head slightly backwards to see half of his bewildered expression. You just nod back at him.

He chuckles lightly as you both make your way back in the living room.

When entering you saw everyone waiting patiently while looking at a black screen. An eyebrow raising by itself at this sight.

“Yello?” Frisk smiles and lifts the controls that he had in his hands.

“I… Don’t know how to put the next episode on.” He admits gloomily.

“EVEN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS COULDN’T EVEN SOLVE THIS PUZZLE, HUMAN.” Papyrus said defeated.

You smirk and walk your way towards Frisk. He passes you the control for the T.V.

“Make some room, lemme show you.” Both Papyrus and Frisk move away from each other to make room in the middle of them.

While explaining how to get the other episodes on Sans retook his seat next to the window ledge.

You’ve notice that the gang like to sit in specific seats. For instance, Sans likes to sit where your mothers sit. Next to the window ledge. As for Frisk and Papyrus, they like to sit together on the sofa. And Undyne and Alphys like to sit beside the T.V but only sharing a seat together.

That is if the seats aren’t taken, but if not they’ll take them.

“Okay, so you know now you two?” You ask. Frisk nods at you and tries to put on the second episode of the show.

A few buttons presses and he’s got it on.

“Nice, well. Tell me if ya need anything else.” Removing yourself from the seat you start to walk back towards the corridor. Only to find Astasia on the doorway of it. She stay away from view of the gang.

But looking back at the group in the living room you only find everyone eyes glued to the screen.

Going in the corridor you close the door so nobody could hear you two.

“How are you feeling?” Was your only question.

She sighs and rubs her face.

“I’m okay, sorry for crying on you.” Her voice coming out a bit rough. You quickly shake your head.

“Na it's okay. Uh, anyways Astasia. Just forget what I said. It wasn’t yours or his fault. Just forget it, we’re okay.” You say casually, trying not to sound desperate.

“In a way, it’s kinda was my fault. I knew what she was going through and, I didn’t help. And like you said, I’m the oldest out of all of you. And Mum should have never dealt with those type of things alone. I’ll… I’ll see if Mum needs any help now.” You quickly shake your head.

“We got everything covered. After all, Daniel and Adrian are giving Mum money for the mortgage and stuff now. As for the aunties, granny is dealing with them… Financial wise.” She still doesn’t look happy. So you just open your arms waiting.

She finally smiles and walks closer to you. She takes your invitation and hugs you back warmly.

“Don’t worry, okay? Heh, so. What did you want to tell Mum about the beauty salon?” You let go of her to see she was still smiling a bit.

“Oh you know, to see if she wants any facials or nails done, still gotta practise you know? As well as I need some new stock for nail art. It’s getting difficult using such small equipment.” Then she gasps. Her gloomy demeanour changing quickly.

“You can help me!” You look at her weirdly.

“Woah, woah, woah, I’m not qualified to do nail stamping of art. So uh, no.” She grabs your shoulder and shakes them.

“Yes, you are! You know how to do all the basics of shellacs and french manicures! After all, you were the one who did half of the nail art for my final test. You even know how to do foils, I can’t even do them. Pumpkin, please!” All of what she’s says is true. But that’s only because you wanted to help her feel that she wasn't alone in this decision. (And because it was kinda fun. But you’re not telling anyone that though.)

While she was doing tests to become a professional nail beautician you made her teach you so that whatever she was learning made it stick better in her head. And from all that you were able to learn a lot from it.

“I don’t know Astasia. Plus, I’m pretty sure no one wants a kid doing their nails. First thing comes to mind when they see a kid is that they’re gonna mess up. I don’t want that for you.” You argue back. She shakes her head furiously.

“Remember that client that wanted nail art. Uh, she’s the lady black wavy hair. She’s Argentinian called Cassy? Very pretty lady, remember her?” You think for a bit when a picture of the women pops in your head.

“Oh yeah, she’s the lady who wanted those floral patterns on her nails. And I… did them.” Astasia showed you a smug smile.

“That’s just one person I did! And how long ago was that? Two months? I’m rusty, I can’t.” Your sister groans.

“She’s been waiting for you to come back. Okay, okay. Listen, let me do the base coat of the nails and you just go straight to the patterns and designs. Most of the designs I got were made from you, so… And you can just add the top coat on, you’ll do fine.” A distressed groan leaves you.

“I ain’t getting out of this. Am I?” She shakes her head in agreement. You sigh and open the corridor door to go in the dining room.

She follows after you with a proud smile on her face.

“Okay, now that’s been sorted what's the – oh my gosh it's 4:30?! David must be worrying!” You calm her frantic state and say.

“I called him sayin you’ll be staying over for a lil while. So calm down.” She looks at you confused.

“You talked to him?”

“Yes.”

“Without me saying you to?”

“Yes.”

“Because of me?”

“Yes.”

“Can you call him now to say I’m on my way?”

“No.” Was your final answer. She rolls her eye but still let a small smile appear. But soon after she jumped as something placed a hand on her shoulder. She spun around seeing Undyne looking down at her.

“Punk! I heard that you do beauty stuff?” She nods her head.

“Neat! Well, uh… I wanted to get Alphys a present. And I thought I might book her an appointment with you.” She said quietly trying to get little attention from the other room. While you raised an eyebrow Astasia nodded in complete agreement.

“Tell me what you guys want. I’ll do it for free, I need to practise on monsters and I would love to do it for you guys!” She excitedly whispers back.

“Everything. And don’t worry. I’ll pay the full fee.” Undyne simply said.

“Uh, Undyne, sorry to say but you can’t just say everything. There’s a heck of a lot of choices. Some being the same like as different nails like shellac or french manicure. And for facials you either want one to remove wrinkles or just to simply smooth out the skin.” Undyne look at you wide eyed and a bit confused. A shrug is what you send back to her.

“Wait hang on, I think I have my- ah! Here it is.” Anastasia gave her a little fancy piece of paper. Walking towards Undyne to see as well. The purple paper showed a bunch of treatments and prices next to them.

“Don’t worry about the prices.” Anastasia reminded. Undyne scanned over the fancy paper until pointing a finger at a certain treatment.

“Nail art, uhh, personally chosen? What does that mean? Wait, hang on it says it here. Choose your own design from any image.” You stared at Astasia confused. The reason being is Astasia doesn’t know how to draw that well.

She only knows how to draw certain types of designs as in flowers, some animals and prints. There are a few more designs she can do but you can’t list them from the top of your head.

_Why the heck does she have that written on her treatments? She doesn’t know how to draw all around pictures?!_

“Oh, if you want that one you need to ask Berlinda.” You’re only now noticing she was having a large grin on her face.

“Punk you do nails?”

“NO!” That came out way too loud because Undyne lightly put a hand on your mouth.

“B-Babe is e-everything o-okay?” Alphys walked into the room.

“Ehhh, yeah honey! Everything's cool.” Before Alphys could see the paper Undyne stuffed it into her pocket jeans.

She lets go of you and quickly whispers to both of you.

“I’ll call you when I finish looking through it. Thanks, nerds.”

“Why the heck am I’m a nerd? She’s the nerd here.” You counter back.

“Uh, excuse me. I’m your sister, an awesome one at that.” You both twist your heads to stare at each other with pointed looks.

Undyne left the room with Alphys whilst shaking her head in amusement.

You were both still staring at each other. But what made you both break contact was when you punched her on the arm.

“BERLINDA!”

You cackle and bolt to the staircase.

“AND I’M OUT BOYS.” You shout.

Astasia was rubbing her arm where you punched. She looked towards the corridor, no intention to race after you.

Letting a sigh leave, her expression quickly turned into a somber one. Your sister was worried for you.

She noticed you wearing the bandana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soon.


	29. Who’s Birthday Is It?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter came out a day late... I kinda... Uh, fell asleep for a whole day. Whoops? I wasn't feeling the best, so I literally slept it off. (Though, I ain't feeling any better, just wasted a whole day, soz.)
> 
> But uh! The chapter is here! And because you guys were waiting I decided to sketch out some Sans! Well, the Sans that will look like in this story.
> 
> Sketches will be at the bottom of the story!

“That’s not your hoodie is it Berlinda?” Frisk asks with amusement in his eyes.

“Oh, what made you come up with that idea? Was it because the hoodie dangles over my knees or is it because it’s literally double my size.” You say sarcastically.

Right now you were in Sans and Papyrus’s household. You haven’t been here that many times but they just said to make yourself at home. And you were, specifically on the sofa.

Frisk and you were watching a movie called Despicable Me. It’s just started and Frisk has been wanting to spend some more time with you. You’ve already watched it before but you don’t mind, it’s been quite a while since you seen it anyways.

As for Papyrus and Sans, Papyrus was at his driving lesson. So that means he won’t be back until later on. And Sans, well. He’s just in the kitchen.

“Hey! I’m just asking.” He giggles. You roll your eyes and grab him. He starts to squirm in your hold saying ‘No! Don’t tickle me! I’m sorry!’. But little did he know that you had no intentions of tickling him to death. Or did you?

All you did was drag him from the other side of the sofa and placed him on your lap. After that, you draped both of your arms around him. That made the massive hoodie cover him completely. Well, just his upper body more precisely.

He didn’t squirm anymore but wiggled closer to you, enjoying the warmth you were emanating.

“But truthfully, this is my brother hoodie. I ran out of clothes.” Frisk look up at you confused.

“How does one run out of clothes!?” It was a serious question.

“Well. First, you need to have little clothes. Like… Three hoodies and a couple of t-shirts. Ya know. The norm. But then! You wear them. And every day you wear new clothes ya know? When you use them all. Then you don’t have any more clothes to wear!” He pouts up at you.

“I know how to wear them! Just, you don’t have many clothes? Why not?” He continues.

“Well, you know how I’m a bit lazy…” He gives you a deadpan look.

“You fell asleep in our last Spanish lesson. Then Daniel chucked you off the chair. You carried on sleeping so he dragged you off to his room.” You begin to chuckle.

_That was funny. I remember waking up in Dan’s room._

“Well, I’m too lazy to buy clothes. Plus, I don’t want Mum or Astasia buying me clothes. They will literally buy everything that will make your eyes bleed. So I could look more ‘girly’. Well, properly not Mum, but Astasia. I’m pretty sure.” You hug him closer, letting your head rest on top of his.

“Plus, clothes are so expensive. T-shirts cost like eight to ten pounds! That’s cray cray dude. I don’t have that kind of money.” You mumble. _Well, I do. But that’s just too expensive. Why buy more clothes when I can work with the things I got now? It’s better to spend the money on more important things._

“You don’t have any money,” Flowey grumbles on the small table in front of you.

“OI, you wanna go lil flower?!” You challenged. You pointed a hand at him. Although your hand was engulfed by the hoodie so all that did was flick the sleeve towards the flower.

“Bring it, HUMAN!” He barks back.

“yo, yo, yo, no fighting with the flower. if i ain’t allowed to do it then you can’t either.” Sans emerges from the kitchen with a ketchup in his hand. He stops for a seconding, contemplating a thought.

“can i..?” He was mostly asking himself.

All he got a was a shake of a head from Frisk. Sans saw him. Grumbling as made his way towards the sofa. He sat himself down on the opposite side of you both with a huff. He takes a swig of his beverage.

“Hahahaha stupid smiley trash bag.” Flowey cackles.

“Yo Diablo, watch it or you’re gonna get a slap. Mum’s style.” He glares at you.

“Hey! I thought you weren’t allowed to say that nickname anymore! Didn’t you learn your lesson when your _Mum_ found out?” And when she ‘found out’ it was because Flowey actually told her. Everyone was there when she started whacking you with a baguette. You remember her saying to apologise to Flowey for saying that to him. All you said that day was ‘No regrets.’

“Heh, boy did I. She murdered an innocent baguette that day. I feel sorry for the bread more. But, you ain’t getting off that easy _Diablo._ ” Both you and the flower stare at each other intensely.

What broke it was when you both received a slap on the head from Frisk.

“No fighting the flower.” He commands. Flowey grumbled as he turned back around to watch the rest of the movie. But before he turned all the way you quickly stuck your tongue at him when Frisk wasn't looking.

He went ballistic.

“HOW DARE YOU DO THAT YOU PATHETIC HUMAN!” Frisked looked at him in confusion as he continued to screech out.

Frisk faced you intending to find out what happened.

You were just looking at Flowey with mirth, but when you caught Frisk looking up at you, the only thing you sent was an innocent shrug. Frisk huffed and looked towards Sans for confirmation.

He was snickering as he watched the flower but he quickly stopped as Frisk glared him down. He sent his own shrug.

Frisk sighs and removes himself from your lap to grab something on the floor.

He proceeded to spray water at the screeching flower.

When Flowey finally calmed down he was muttering, soaked.

“But, anyways! If you had any money you said you would save up for a phone!” He states as he turns back around. You raise an eyebrow.

“You still remember that?” You ask quite surprised. _It’s been like what? Two months?_

“Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten.” He pleaded. You automatically shook your head.

“No no no, of course not lil bud. C’mere.” You say opening your arms back up again. He sighs and jumps back on top of you again.

“I’m still waiting, though.” He mutters. You pat his head and cuddle him. He snuggles closer to you.

“Heh, I know… Like I said, though. Bills come first and essentials.” You whisper to him. He mutters something that you were unable to hear. But he does finally continue to watch the movie.

Hugging him close you decide to finally pay attention to the large screen. Relaxing as you watch the minions run everywhere.

~*~

“So how’s Papyrus doing with his driving tests?” You say taking a quick glance at the skeleton next to you. The movie was nearly done, but you already know what’s going to happen so you might as well ask.

“he’s doing good. apparently, his final test is in two months time so he’s been studying every book and sign to the brim. isn’t my brother the coolest?” His words were coming out fondly. He looked over at you with a new gleam in his glowing eyes.

Papyrus told you he was taking driving lessons a month ago. He’s been learning for almost a year now. Though you don’t have any doubts to him failing.

“One of the best’s Sans. Or in other words, one of the greatest.” He smiles at you, happy with your answer.

“Are you two done with your stupid conversation? I’m trying to watch the movie, but that’s providing to be difficult with you two -”

“Shhh! Flowey, can’t you see we’re trying to see the movie.” You cut him off. He looks at you bewildered. Next thing you knew his face was showing different emotions rapidly. Unable to pick them all up you just knew that anger was showing more over the rest.

Trying not to scream he starts to wiggle furiously in his pot. His little leaves flailing where they could.

You were silently laughing behind Frisk. It was so hard not to actually laugh out loud. As for Sans, he was snickering behind his hand to keep quiet but, that was providing to be futile.

“Okay, new rule. No torturing the flower.” Frisk states. Not even taking a glance at either one of you.

You huff and cover his eyes with your ridiculous long sleeves.

“Aw Frisk, why do you have to take all the fun away?” You say a bit gloomily.

“Hey! I can’t see! I wanna watch the rest of the movie!!” He starts to squirm in your lap. Desperate to remove the hands that were planted on his face.

“What’s the secret word?” You ask smugly. He breathes in and shouts.

“I’M THE LEGENDARY FARTMASTER!”

Awkward silence.

 

…

 

 

..

 

 

.

_What?_

Sans bursts out laughing. You let go of him completely confused. _What??_

“UGHHH, SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!” Flowey shouts but Sans carries on chortling, completely ignoring the angry flower. He continued to fill the house with pleasant laughter, not caring who heard him.

Frisk did a proud gesture as he saw Sans practically rolling on the sofa.

“What, the heck, is going on? I’m so confused.” When Sans was finally calming down you just _had_ to say what you were thinking. Because that just made him double over guffawing as he saw your perplexed face.

“You asked for the secret word. I said it!” Frisk smiled at you. You were still completely lost.

“I meant as please! Not… That. Where did you even get that?” Frisk just points to the heavily breathing skeleton that’s on the other side of the couch.

You stare at him.

“Woooow dude. That’s your ‘secret word’? The legendary fart master? Just. My god.” You started chuckling yourself.

When Sans wiped a single cyan tear from his eye socket he finally sat himself up properly.

“h-hey, don’t judge me. that’s the best secret word that anyone would think of.” He states. Frisk agrees with him fully because he was nodding his head rapidly.

“I ain’t judging man. It's just a very surprising sentence.

…

…

It isn’t even a word dude!” You say exasperated. His grin widens.

Yet a knock at the door was the thing that stopped the conversation.

“nnng, i don’t wanna move.” Sans digs deeper into the sofa. A few more knocks were heard.

“a’ight, a’ight, comin’.” He grunts as he removes himself from the sofa. When he leaves the room you and Frisk zoom to his place and take the whole sofa. (Well, as much as you both can. The couch was pretty large.) You both snicker as you start to get comfortable in your new found space. Flowey just rolls his eyes as he watches the both of you.

What came next was all too sudden. Well, not sudden, but loud.

“BERLINDA!! GUESS WHO’S BIRTHDAY IT IS!” Daniel shouts as he runs into the living room. You groan and reply.

“Dunno man, you tell me.” The movie finishes making the credits start to roll.

“Guess you son of a biii-each. Hi, Frisk. Sorry.” He quickly saves himself. You shoot him an unimpressed glare. He just shrugs.

“It's okay.” Frisk says unfazed.

A huff leaves you as you think.

“Adrian?”

“Nope.”

“Mum?”

“Nope.”

“You?”

“HAHAHA, no” You roll your eyes.

“Do they live in England?” Sans moved past Daniel and towards the sofa where he was originally sitting. But stopped right in front of you and Frisk. You didn’t take any notice of him as you were looking at your brother. Frisk just giggles and shakes his head as he snuggles deeper into you.

“Yes, they do.”

“Astasia.”

“No. C’mon.” You let a frustrated groan leave you.

“Then who the heck is it!?” You stared at him slightly annoyed and with a bit of curiosity.

“You seriously don’t know?” He asks surprised.

Sans picks Frisk from you and placed him on the other side of the couch and starts attacking him with tickles. In the mists of all the laughter, he was shouting ‘MERCY!’.

“No, I don’t dude. Tell me!” Daniel shakes his head as he brings out his phone.

“It’s yours, Linda.” Everything goes eerily quiet. Sans wasn’t tickling Frisk anymore. Flowey wasn’t grumbling in his pot. Even the T.V went silent. That may be because the movie was finished.

“I’m 14?” You question astonished.

“Yup.” Daniel says casually as he starts tapping on his phone.

_Huh… Three years eh? Three years since the resets had finished. That’s almost… Unbelievable… Yet, I’m still here. Wait, how does Daniel know?_

“Hang on, how do you remember? I can’t even remember my own birthday.” You say perplexed.

“Oh, I didn’t remember. Facebook reminded me.” He says has he passes you his phone.

Facebook was up and had a single notification. And it said.

**It’s Berlinda _______’s birthday today! Wooo!**

“That makes sense.” You say truthfully. Daniel nods as he waits for his phone back.

“This phone is mine now.” You add on as you pocket the phone inside your large pockets.

“You mother fudger.” He races over to you and jumps, making him crash down on top of you.

The next minute was full of garbled pleas, insults and laughter. When he finally got the phone off (which was easier for him due to your hands being stuck in the massive sleeves) he huffed.

You breathed deeply, trying to fill your lungs back up with air.

“Is… Is that all you wanted to say?” You say towards you brother. He was making his way out already.

“Uhm. No, Mum says to be back by six for dinner. Kay? Oh, and be ready to play League after that.” He smirks as he finally leaves the room. A couple of seconds later you hear the familiar click of the door.

“He didn’t even tell me what the time is now.” You grumble.

It was quiet for a couple of seconds longer. Ignoring everything around you, you start your search for a clock. Didn’t take that long because there was one on the far wall of the left of you.

_4:25pm. Ah! I got plenty of time!_

You hum as you sink deeper into the couch. With your legs sprawled out, Sans had no way of sitting back down. Well maybe, you aren’t that tall or big so he could just sit at the end. Huh, now speaking of Sans why are they standing there staring at you?

“Yo? You guys okay?” Your voice coming out slightly suspicious. Frisk was the first one to stop staring.

He immediately chucked himself on top of you with a massive smile planted on his face while looking down at your slightly stunned expression.

“It’s your birthday today!? Why didn’t you tell us!? We could have bought you presents!” You looked at him confused. Until you finally got what he was saying. A snicker left your mouth.

“Oh buddy, I didn’t even remember my own birthday. How am I suppose to tell you?” You smirk at him, amusement filling your features.

“How could you forget your own birthday?” He asks quite sadly.

“Eh… uhhh.” _Wait, why doesn’t our family do birthdays?_

_I forgot…_

_Oh! It was because of money. Yeah, now I remember. Actually, I don’t think we do any sort of holidays or traditions. I don’t think..?_

Apparently, you took too long to answer because Sans spoke before you could say anything.

“okay buddy, time for you to make room for me,” Sans says picking up your legs trying to pull you off. Even though there was a chair just beside the small table. But eh, it’s understandable, everyone loves the sofa.

“Naw man, I have taken the sofa as my new home. In which I will never leaveEE!” Panic rises in your body as you floated off the sofa, still in a laid position. That same blue hue covering your whole body.

“DUDE! Not fair!” Annoyed you started flailing your arms everywhere.

“Jesus, so this is what it feels like to be Flowey.” Sans snorts. Flowey shoots you an unimpressed glare. But suddenly his normally scowling mouth twisted into a wicked grin.

He cackles as he summoned some pellets. You don’t call them friendliness pellets because they are not, and you repeat. _Not_ friendly.

He used them to knock over cups, food and to annoy Nino on multiple occasions at your house. Though annoying Nino wasn’t the best idea because Nino just tried to catch every single one of them.

When Flowey stopped firing them at him Nino came over and licked his face.

“Flowey I swear to god if you fire them I will make sure you don’t have any petals on your small face!” It was a warning.

“Hahahaha! How!? You stuck th-ERE!” Flowey floated off the table, his pellets immediately disappearing into thin air.

“PUT ME DOWN SMILEY TRASH BAG!” He boomed.

“heh, nope.”

Frisk quickly stands up on the sofa and jumps on Sans back.

“No magic on the flower!!”

“oouf-!”

From the unexpected impact, Sans staggered a bit. The single hand that he was using to keep you and Flowey up jolted a bit forward making both of you move along with it.

“EEEEEE, FRISK STOP!” Flowey screeched.

“Holy shoot! This is how I die!?”

After that, it was complete chaos. Either someone was screeching (Flowey) or shouting (you.) Frisk was climbing on Sans who was trying to get him off. But with that, he was jolting you and Flowey around the room.

Lucky enough he didn’t bang you into the walls. Ohh but for Flowey. It was a completely different story.

He was lightly crashing into the cushions of other chairs. (The skelebro’s didn’t have many seats as you and Toriel’s house did.) Other than that he was just floating around the room. Yet nothing actually serious to hurt the small flower.

Despite being flown about everywhere a thought came to mind.

Sans wasn’t actually paying much mind to Frisk. His glowing pinpricks casually started glancing at the flower that was screeching for dear life.

_Why doesn’t he use his magic to get Frisk off then put us down!?_

_…_

_D_ _ang it Sans._

That hoodie wearing skeleton was doing it on _purpose_. My gosh! He was using Frisk so he can fly the both of you about.

“YOU STUPID SMILEY TRASH BAGGG!” More and more insults left Flowey but Sans paid no attention to the shrieking flower pot as he ‘tried’ to get Frisk off his back.

You were repeatedly were getting jolted over the sofa you were once laying on. Then an idea came to your head. Sticking your arm out you were able to grab a pillow from the couch.

Regardless of being waved about (which was making you a bit dizzy now), you were able to angle yourself to throw the pillow directly at Sans face.

_Headshot!_

Immediately you were dropping back onto the sofa. And Flowey back on the small table with a small clank. (Thank goodness he landed right.) It only took you a couple of seconds to shake the dizziness away.

You shot right back up from the couch and grabbed the nearest pillow nearby.

“Revenge!” You yelled as you charged towards the skeleton that stood before you.

You could’ve imagined it, but you swear you saw his left eye socket spark with two colours. One brighter than the other as he stared at you. But too caught up in the moment you lightly tackle Sans back into the sofa.

You know you’re not going to hurt him. This is because you’ve also learned that if you have no intention of actually hurting a monster you won’t inflicted any type of damage on them. Though they can still feel the type of attack a person had done.

Ah, you love the information that Toriel lessons provides.

Frisk had escaped way before you tackled Sans into the large couch.

Your face was implanted in the pillow you brought with you. But it didn’t come to your full attention that this was the closest you’ve ever been with the shorter skeleton. You always thought he didn’t like to be touched. In a way of being hugged and all that. (His family an exception of course!)

You never greeted him with a hug. Only a fist pump or a simple hello. But now, you were semi on top of him. Half of your body nearly on the floor.

Finally removing your face from the pillow, your face brushes against his fur lining. But instead of thinking that he’s uncomfortable with you being practically on top of him you just gasp for air and say.

 “Freedom!”

Silence.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Snort._

“Pfft, Frisk…” You chuckle as the kid giggled from the other side of the couch. Before you could remove yourself from Sans chest Frisk jumps back on top of both of you.

“Group hug!” He shouts gleefully.

_BANG!_

“DID SOMEONE SAY GROUP HUG!?” _Uh oh, Papyrus is back._

All three of you look towards each other before panic rising in both yours and Frisk’s faces. Sans just smirked as he just wraps both arms around your body’s to pull both of you closer to him. Huh, maybe he doesn’t mind you being close to him?

“No! Paps, no one said group hugs!” You call back. You and Frisk struggle against Sans grip that holds you towards him.

“Why the heck are you so strong!? You’re made of bones, this ain’t fair!” You struggled.

“paps over here!” Sans calls with a slight mischievous in his voice.

Much to yours and Frisk disagreement.

It's not that you don’t like taking hugs from Papyrus or something. But when someone calls ‘group hug’ he gets a bit… _too_ excited.

Papyrus rushes towards the living to see all three of you squashed together. He gasps and runs over and makes a grand leap in the air towards all of you.

“Woah, wait Papyrus! OOUF-!” You try to calm Papyrus down but it was too late as he had already crashed down on top of all three of you.

You weren’t ready for the impact because it literally knocked the air out of you.

_Thank goodness he’s not wearing his armour._

You’ve seen him a couple of times without his armour. But as for today, he was wearing his orange turtleneck jumper and a long pair of skinny jeans.

Unable to speak after his action he then gets up from the couch bringing all three of you with him. The pillow that was in between you and Sans was now on the floor, forgotten.

“NYEH HEH HEH, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS GIVE THE BEST HUGS!” He proclaims proudly as he hugs you all closer to him.

“heh, bro, I think the kiddos can’t breathe.” Papyrus made a confused ‘NYEH?’ as he looks down at you and Frisk.

You both look like you were ready to pass out.

He gasps and quickly puts you back down on the couch carefully.

Air finally fills you as you take large gasps of air.

“I’M SO SORRY TINY HUMANS! I DIDN’T MEAN NO HARM!” Taking a small glance at him all you saw was a distressed expression. A small frown appearing on his normally so happy face.

Instantly you go back to your normal state and smile at him.

“It’s fine Papyrus! Really! Man, after all these weeks you still manage to surprise me with your strength.” Your sentence came out speedily.

Papyrus still doesn’t look convinced. He takes a worried glance at Frisk.

As of right now Frisk just shows him two thumbs up. After that clarification, he smiles again.

“Uh, I was the one who got chucked everywhere!” Flowey boomed. You raise a slight eyebrow at the odd behaviour Flowey was showing.

_Huh, he never wanted attention towards himself. So why is he… Papyrus?_

Flowey looks towards the tall skeleton expectantly. Papyrus turned around to acknowledge the small flower.

“AH, SORRY FLOWEY! I DID NOT NOTICE YOU! ALSO. I THOUGHT THERE WAS A RULE FOR NO MAGIC ON THE FLOWER!” Papyrus states.

“There was!” _A lil over dramatic Flowey._ “Your brother broke it!” Flowey said distressed. This little scene was providing quite entertaining for you.

Papyrus huffs and folds his arms as he turned back around to lightly glare at the skeleton that was next to you.

“SANS, IS THIS TRUE?” He waited. Sans just nervously shrugged back at him. Papyrus waited there for another response but getting nothing in return. The taller skeleton finally sighs and pats Flowey’s petals.

“I’M SORRY FLOWEY FOR MY BROTHER BEHAVIOUR. FOR THIS I WILL GET YOU SOME CHOCOLATE MILK!” He declares as he makes his way towards the kitchen.

Flowey had a small content smile on his face as he watches the taller brother leave the room.

“Unbelievable…” You spoke quietly. That got the flowers attention as he turned towards you. All he saw was your eyes staring at him.

“What do you want?” He hissed.

“You attention seeker.” He didn’t like that mischievous smile you had on.

“W-What do you mean?” A chuckle leaves you.

“Oh, my Flowey. You have quite a soft spot for Papyrus. And here I thought, you were a cold and ruthless flower.” No, you didn’t, but you just wanted to rub it in.

“NO I DON’T!”

“Aw, c’mon Diablo. I don’t blame ya, Papyrus is quite the sweetheart.” You say truthfully. But your truthfulness didn’t help Flowey at all.

Before he could utter a single word Papyrus walked back into the room with two glasses with straws in them.

“ONE FOR FLOWEY! AND ONE FOR FRISK. DON’T WORRY HUMAN! I’LL GET YOU ONE.” Papyrus hums.

“Oh, it’s fine Papyrus, I'm good.” You say smugly, your eye contact never leaving the flower.

“OKAY HUMAN! I’M GOING TO START ON DINNER!” He leaves the room.

“Flowey, Flowey, Flowey. Such a sweet innocent flower.” You chant. He quickly pulls the glass closer to him and proceeds to drink his milk angrily.

“No torturing the flower.” Frisk says towards you. Instinctively you bring both of your hands to show you weren’t going to do anything more.

“A’ight, a’ight my bad.” You sentence came out a bit exhausted. All that hugging tired you out quite a bit. Standing up from your place on the couch you stretch making a few bones pop. At the moment you were placed next to Sans and the end of the couch.

“Man, why are you guys so strong. You’re literally bones.” You mutter.

“ _magic,_ ” Sans smirks as he wiggles his fingers at you. _That’s his answer for everything._ You eyes roll on their own and you move past him. You then retake your seat beside Frisk again. Making yourself comfortable in your new position.

“I wouldn’t mind a nap right now…” A yawn leaves as you pull Frisk to you. He doesn’t struggle away but instead he cuddles towards you, drinking his milk peacefully. The hoodie sleeves covering him back up.

“same here… bud.” Sans lets his own yawn escape him, his wording coming out slower than usual. The yawn made his mouth part, his fangs and teeth showing while doing so.

Right afterwards, he just buries himself deeper into his couch. Eye sockets closing as his skeletal hands were shoved deeply into his large hoodie. His head snuggling inside his fur lining.

Seeing him so relaxed as well as the calm atmosphere around you was the thing to slowly make you drift off. But just when you were heading to a peaceful place Frisk spoke calmly.

“You didn’t answer my question though Berlinda.” He didn’t prod or badgered. Just… Easily reminded you.

“Ah, uh… The reason being was…” _Yawn._ “Because I don’t do birthdays.” The sentence came out slow and subtle. Yet, Frisk wasn’t.

“WHAT!?” That made both you and Sans jolt back awake.

“What do you mean you don’t do birthdays?!” He quickly turns around to face you. His brown eye staring back at you.

“Ehhh, wait, wait. It's just not birthdays. We don’t celebrate anything. Hehehe.”

“WHAT!?”

Okay, maybe wasn’t the best thing to say… You panicked okay!?

“Hang on, Frisk. I don’t see why you’re getting so worked up on this. It's just, uh, holidays?” The sentence came out casually with a shrug.

“But! But!” Frisk looks like you just kicked a puppy to the sun.

And that’s when Papyrus comes back into the room.

“NYEH? HUMAN ARE YOU OKAY?” You were about to answer him when Flowey spoke up first.

“She doesn’t do any holidays.”

…

 

…

It was quiet. Like everyone was taking in that simple sentence.

…

 

…

But then came hell.

“WHAT!? HUMAN WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON’T DO HOLIDAYS! WHAT ABOUT SANTA!?” Papyrus quickly hurries in front of you waiting for an answer.

_Man, I didn’t know this will effect them so much. And… Santa?_

“Papyrus, uh. You do know Santa isn’t re- mmf!” Small hands cover your mouth, pausing you.

You stare at the small kid that was slightly on your lap. His milk now left discarded on the table.

He shakes his head slowly and makes a quick flick of his pupils towards Papyrus.

_Oh? Oh… OHHH. Shoot!_

Papyrus looks at you suspiciously until he removed Frisk’s hands from your mouth.

“NYEH? HUMAN, PLEASE CONTINUE.” Taking a quick peek without moving your head you saw Sans having a small drip of sweat leave his forehead as he watched his little brother look towards you expectantly.

You took note that his normally so relaxed grin was strained.

“You know… How uh, Santa doesn’t like. Uhm, naughty people?” You have no idea where you’re going with this. But hopefully, he follows your slight bend of the sentence.

“HUMAN! NO! YOU DIDN’T UPSET SANTA!?” Papyrus said shocked. _Gotta roll with it._

“Yes?” You said slowly. He gasps.

“HE GAVE YOU COAL!?” _Oh yeah, I forgot they give coal…_

“Yes…?”

“Is that why you don’t do Christmas anymore? Or any holiday?” Flowey smirks at you. You send him a small glare his way making him smile wider.

“Yes, so I don’t… Upset him anymore… Or anyone else?” The taller skeleton quickly lifts you up into a hug, squeezing you against his bony chest.

“THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE! I DON’T KNOW WHAT YOU DID HUMAN BUT I THINK SANTA WOULD LOVE TO HAVE A LETTER FROM YOU! I’M SURE WHATEVER YOU DID YOU HAD A VERY GOOD REASON! AND IF YOU JUST APOLOGISE YOU MIGHT GET GIFTS FROM HIM AGAIN!” Papyrus says triumphantly. You just stay quiet.

“AND WHAT MORE BETTER THAN PREPARING THE LETTER NOW! THEN WHEN IT’S CHRISTMAS HE WOULD BE SENDING YOU PRESENTS AGAIN!” He moves you away from his ribs to look at him. He had small stars in his eyes.

_How am I meant to say no to that face?!_

A sigh leaves you as you nod.

“Sure Papyrus, let’s send a letter.” His face lights up with happiness as he plants a small kiss on your forehead. (Well a skeleton version of a kiss.)

“I WILL GET SOME PAPER AND PENCILS SO WE CAN ALL HELP YOU! BUT FIRST I MUST CHECK ON THE SPAGHETTI!” He drops you back down on the sofa, making Frisk jump a little in the air.

He speeds away back into the kitchen. You all stay quiet for a couple of seconds longer. That’s until someone spoke.

“You upset Santa? That’s literally all you could think of?” Flowey says disappointedly.

“Hey! I panicked alright?! I didn’t know Papyrus still believed in Santa…” You let a nervous sigh leave you.

“Don’t kids like. I dunno, still believe in Santa at your age?” Flowey continues.

“Maybe, but I never did believe in that stuff.” You shrug.

“welp, looks like you got a letter to write to _Sansta_ now.”

“Yeah… I don’t even know what to-” Then something clicks in your head. A huff taking the rest of your sentence’s place.

“Dude that was terrible.”

“ _ho, ho, ho,_ can’t please them all.” _Why._ _.._

“SANS! NO PUNS WHILE I’M COOKING. I CAN FEEL THEM ALL THE WAY OVER HERE! MY CONCENTRATION IS GETTING DESTROYED!” That made you chuckle.

“Ugh, disgusting.” You glare at the flower.

“You don’t know how much I want to pull those pretty little petals off your pretty little face.” No, you don’t, but you just want to make it clear. He scowls at you.

“I’ll like to see you try.” He challenges. But two small arms wrap around you.

“No fighting the flower.” Frisk reminds. You sigh and just relax back into the sofa. Sans removes a hand from his pockets and lifts a single finger. The T.V controls flew towards him in a flash. He’s grin now back into a relaxed one.

He starts flickering through the channels. It was quiet a couple of minutes longer as you all watched the channels change every now and then.

“Hey, guys?”

A couple of hums of acknowledgement was your reply.

“I know Christmas is in December, but what day is it on?” It was a serious question. Everyone looks at you slightly stunned.

You just shrug.

What? You hadn't had holidays in years. Or maybe ever, but you can’t remember. You don’t mind anymore. But, I guess it would be nice… To learn them… Again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah?! You're 14 now!?!? What?! And you don't know anything about the holidays!?!? THIS CHAPTER SUCKS, GROWING OLD SUCKS.
> 
> Hehehe, but, anyways! You're 14. (Took long enough. -_-) Don't worry guys, your other years won't as long as this. Maybe? I dunno... But yeah!
> 
> SANS SKETCHES! - http://locolovo.tumblr.com/post/151796793404/sans-very-rough-sketches-of-what-sans-would-look
> 
> Please tell me what you think of the Sans I drew for the story. If the majority don't like him then I can try to draw a new one? I already made a picture (FOR THE FUTURE. Not now :3) of him looking like this. But soon to come people. Soon to show. ;)
> 
> (Totally didn't choose the Reader not to know anything about holidays cus I don't know anything about them... Tots didn't do that.) -Nervous chuckle-


	30. So Many Choices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 months later...

Hand stuck in the place you think of your variety of ideas. So many ideas yet none of them shouts him.

After all this time you still don’t know a single thing about him. That’s to be expected, though, he’s a person to keep to himself. From what you’ve gathered.

You’ve notice how he keeps quiet in most conversations. Only to speak to say a joke or to at least speak his mind.

But with that, this leaves you in a pickle.

The past week you’ve been writing out the best presents for each one of your friends, for instance, Papyrus! You know he loves spaghetti as well as puzzles. So you’re thinking of getting him one of those ‘A 100 Different Way’s to Cook Pasta!’. And for puzzles, well you’re gonna get him a rubix’s cube. But not the normal one. The 5 x 5 one. Or even the 6 x 6 one. That should a good enough challenge!

As for Alphys you’ve been doing some research on Mew Mew Kissy Cutie – Reborn. Apparently, that’s the third show for Mew Mew Kissy Cutie series, but it’s still in development. Anime wise, however, as for the manga, it’s already out.

Yet, the store that holds all the volumes doesn’t allow monsters in. Which bloody annoys you to no end. Anyways, the book holds all the volumes for that season as well as a added bonus of the whole soundtrack. So you’ll be getting her that. It’s a pretty decent present, can be for both Alphys and Undyne.

And the list goes on. Yet, the last person, not a single present was written by their name. That taunting name of _Sans._

_Ugh, why can’t I think of anything?_

Your head found its way onto the small desk. Pen and notebook on both sides of you. A frustrated sigh left as you try to think of anything that would be a reasonable present.

_He likes puns, that’s always a good start. But, the thing is that everyone is going to be buying him pun related things. Despite the fact there isn’t anything else I know about him!_

_I need to make this the best first Christmas. I gotta be thoughtful, at least._

Lifting your head sluggishly to look at the computer screen, emails display themselves, each one of them already opened and read. Lately, it’s been hectic with your commissions. Every single one of them Christmas related. Last year it was never this busy. Although now, it’s a completely different story.

You’ve been spending the last two weeks upstair continuously drawing. Even going as far to doing a couple of sleepless nights (much to your mother's disagreement,) just to finish them off. Yet, today you had to close your commission’s to go shopping for your presents, and that’s just another reason why you’re frustrated with getting Sans present. This is the only time you’ll be able to get _presents._

The big day was only four taunting day’s away. So everyone agreed to meet at Toriel’s house for a big party. After all, this is their first Christmas on the surface, and what’s a better way than spending it with friends and family?

Anastasia was out with Mum gathering their gifts. Daniel and Adrian having already bought theirs online. _Damn, they’re lucky._ So when she arrives you’ll be going out for your… What do people call it? Christmas shopping?

She won’t come back for another two or more hours, but you have this nagging feeling that that won’t be enough time to figure out Sans present.

You sigh and reload your email. Only for a new message to pop up, concerning a job.

_I thought I turned off commissions for today._ _.._

After some time, now you realise that you received this email before you even turned them off. Opening it up you looked at what this person is asking of you. Scanning through the message vaguely, your tired features turning into baffled in a split second.

There were pictures. Very _clear_ pictures of them, of your _friends_. Undyne, Frisk, Papyrus, Sans, Toriel, Asgore and Alphys. Every single one of them.

Speedily reading through the email to find out what’s happening, you uncovered that this person wants you to drawing pictures of these people in a design to show off their ‘coolest pose.’

They also say if you can draw some of them in certain poses and positions for they will be having text’s next to them.

_Oh…? Texts? This has to be one of them over there. As well as that, is this going to be a Christmas present?_

They continue to say that they would need for you to finish before Christmas. They will even pay _double_ if you do.

_I guess that answers my question for Christmas._

_Also, three days? But if I do an all nighter as well, then maybe it’ll be ready by tomorrow._

A smile appeared on your face as you read the email fully, throughout the email you notice there were a lot of… text faces?

It was quite funny to see when they appeared in the message, but that brings you back to who this person is. They do a lot of those cat faces and kawaii ones.

_Who likes cats and kawaii stuff?_

_Alphys, heh. Mew Mew Kissy Cutie helped me on this one. Oh wait, but doesn’t Undyne like that as well? Hm, but I think Undyne would have started the email with ‘punk’ or something. I’ll take my bet with Alphys._

You smirk towards the screen.

_So is this what’s she’s getting as presents for them? That’s actually quite nice. I gotta do it by tomorrow. Oh! Or even better!_

An amazing idea popped into your head making you type down on the keyboard rapidly. Two minutes later and you agreed to do the commission, as well as an extra little note.

_Hopefully, she’ll like it. She won’t know it was me, but still. It’s a secret present._

With a content sigh, your gaze lands back onto your notebook, making a groan leave you as you find your face back onto the table.

_I’ll need some help. I can’t think of a single thing… Though I can’t ask Papyrus, he’ll most probably tell Sans by mistake. Might say I would have asked him for advice._

_Hm…_

_…_

_Ah! Frisk! He’s on holiday so he’ll be at home! I’m pretty sure he’ll know some things about Sans… Hopefully._

Closing your notebook you jump up from your seat and rush downstairs.

Trainers and gloves already on, (the gloves with the tips cut off, which didn’t keep you warm at all…) you sprint outside with the gate keys in hand.

Crossing the road you mind not to trip on any ice. It hasn’t snowed yet but that doesn’t mean ice won’t appear. The wind howled around you, making your hair flicker around wildly.

Knocking on the massive white door rapidly you wait while rocking on your battered shoe heels.

_BANG._

“PUNK! Why the heck are you here!?” Undyne smiles down at you.

“I need to talk to Frisk.” You only say.

“Oh, he’s in the living ro- HEY!” You squeeze past her, running towards Frisk’s destination.

“Okay thanks, Capitana!” Shouting at her without looking back.

Dashing through the mansion like house, you find the living room and see Frisk doodling on a piece of paper.

Running towards the sofa you leap onto it startling Frisk, but careful not to put your shoes on the furniture.

“Berlinda?!” He looks at you bewildered.

“Frisk!?” Copying his tone he gives you and deadpan look that makes a chuckle escape you. He doesn’t speak but just waits for you continue.

“So… Uh, I need some help.” You start quietly. You don’t want anyone eavesdropping, especially Sans. For some reason, he can just pop up in random places without a single word or noise. It’s weird and slightly intriguing.

“Anddd…?” He drawls as he leans towards you.

“Well… I kinda need some help with getting Sans… present?” You gradually get quieter as you speak your sentence. He immediately perks up as a full blown smile appears on his face.

As soon as it came, it went as he suddenly turns serious, throwing you off a bit.

“What do you have from him at the moment?” He whispers back. You shake yourself out of your inner shock and reply.

“Literally nothing, I know that he likes puns, but I know everyone else is going to get him pun related things. So, uh… Help me out?” He starts nodding his head in agreement. He doesn’t say anything for another minute as he thinks different ideas.

“Well, jokes are one thing, but stars are another. Astronomy more precisely.” He whispers at you. You immediately light up with appreciation.

“He likes stars? Astronomy? Thanks, Frisk! You’re the best!”

“Wha? Wait, I didn’t give you any-! And she’s gone…” Frisk sighs.

“What a weirdo,” Flowey mutters as he turns carefully to look at Frisk. Carefully because he doesn’t want to drop his freshly knitted Christmas hat that was placed nicely on his head.

Huh, you didn’t notice Flowey on the small table. You would have properly thought he would look cute if you saw him.

~*~

**_A couple of hours later._ **

“Well… I think that’s pretty good!” You smile at the drawing before you.

You open all seven tabs to view every single one of your sketches.

Scanning through them carefully, you couldn’t find any faults with the pictures.

_Need to make sure they all look nice._

Even though they won’t know you did it, it will still put a smile on your face if they do actually like the drawings.

Though, Alphys (you think it’s Alphys) did have some requests. For example, she wanted Undyne to have spears behind her, overlapping each other to make her look more fierce. And for her, she wants cat ears and a tail. That might just solidify the idea of it being Alphys. Other than that, they want Toriel to be wearing sunglasses with her arms cross, having a slight smirk on her face.

_What an odd request._

Nonetheless, you did it and you’re mighty impressed with yourself. Sans and Papyrus were easy to think of ‘cool’ poses.

You just put Papyrus having one foot on some bones and one hand on his chest as his scarf flickers behind him. Making him look like he’s doing his signature pose when he say’s _‘I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS!’_.

For Sans, you put him leaning against an invisible wall (requested by Alphys due to him having a text beside him), making his left side only show. Then you made him bring his left hand out and put his fingers into a position making him look like his clicked. There is a bone just above his hand to show that he just summoned it.

Asgore had just a proud smile on his character, his cloak flickering behind him. He was quite difficult to draw. Although, in the end, you did it.

Lastly, Frisk. You drew him with a massive cartoon heart. He was sitting on it with a wide smile showing on his face.

You had to be careful with what you were drawing, you don’t particularly want them finding out that you draw for a job, or have a job in general. Doing newspaper rounds and the simple jobs would be okay to say, but you? You worked at the age of twelve, drawing digitally with no supervision.

Now, some people would say that’s forcing your child to work for you. Not allowing your kid to have freedom. Except here, you chose to work, and Mum didn’t even know at the beginning. You only told her when you wanted to start giving her money for the mortgage, she and everyone was shocked when you said this, however, she didn’t stop you. She said so many times to keep the money for yourself, for you’ve earned it. Yet, you never did.

You wanted to help. Help have a better lifestyle, for everyone. She didn’t look over you to see if you’re handling everything okay. No, she gave you privacy. Sure, you’ll have some bumps along the way, but that’s a part of learning. You can always ask for help if you need it, and Mum trusted you with that.

As well as all that… You’ve enjoyed doing this. Sure you had to grow up a bit faster than others (a _lot_ faster than others), but that doesn’t mean you can’t enjoy yourself.

Anyways, back to the topic at hand, you had to be careful with what you were drawing because you don’t want to give them an idea that might be you. So you’ve been able to write in the email as well as your special note that you’ve seen them on the T.V multiple times. So that they would think you got all your idea’s from there.

And… if that doesn’t work. You can always shove everything to Adrian. After all, he’s a digital artist as well… Man, you’re master plan was perfect.

_I wonder what these… texts mean. More importantly, what they would say._

When finished searching for any problems you quickly send it to Alphys. It normally takes a while to get back a response so you’ll have some time to get ready for Anastasia.

About an hour ago you got a call from Anastasia to be ready in about an hour’s time. That being the time now, but you know she’s not going to arrive on time. Your mother and sister have a knack of being late at places.

Just wearing the same things you have on now you stretch and turn off the computer.

Placing your hands inside your pockets you were going to make your way downstairs. _Were_.

Your left hand made it inside your pocket, but as for your right hand, that wasn’t the case. Instead, it was in the massive tear. Lifting your hand from it, the stitching became even looser as you pulled it out.

_Ah… This has been the second time this week._

With a heavy sigh, you grab your MP3 that was on your desk, placing it in your jeans pockets, then making your way downstairs. In the dining room, you go in search for the sewing kit.

Finding it underneath the table you move across the room towards the living room. Sitting yourself down on the sofa you place the kit beside you, opening it.

This used to be granny’s but she gave it to Mum years ago. Granny makes clothing, after all, she created Anastasia wedding dress from scratch. Which looked lovely. You remember making the veil with her. You spent a whole night putting very _very_ small jewels on it, making it look sparkly in the daylight.

There was a bunch of different colour threads, as well as a sorted selection of needles. Some small, and some big.

Picking up a middle size needle as well as the dark blue thread you place both down on the seat next to you, so you’ve got it ready to work with.

Removing your hoodie you place it on your lap.

Only until now do you find how cold it is in the house.

 _One of the many perks of having a stone house. How lovely…_ _I swear walking in the park was more warming than this._

Slightly shivering in your spot you locate the tear on your clothing. Once plain in sight, you start to pull the thread that was trying it’s best to keep the massive tear closed.

You proceed to pick up a small pair of scissors from the kit and cut the single thread. The now cut string came tumbling out of its position, finding its place on your lap.

_Has the tear gotten bigger since then?_

It indeed has. You guess that the past months has been having taken a big toll on your clothing. Shame, you might have to be getting rid of this one sooner than the others.

A small frown appeared on your face. Well, you’ll try to salvage whatever life is still left in this thing.

_No more fluff._

Cutting the right amount of fresh dark blue string you pick one end of it and pop it in your mouth. Getting your chosen needle you take the thread from your mouth and try to pass it through the tiny gap of the small metal.

A couple of tries later and it's in.

Tieing the two loose ends of the thread into a small knot you secure it by pulling the needle to see if it’ll stay in place without coming undone.

It does.

You were going to get started on sewing, but before you could you heard two loud clanking noises to your left.

_Eh?_

Looking through the window you were shifting your head in different position to see if you could get a glance at who was knocking. But to no success.

_Who’s knocking? Is it Mum?_

Then your brother came out of his room.

“Dan, who’s outside?” His only reply was a shrug. You scoff.

“Didn’t you look through your window, that’s literally right next to where you sit?” He pauses in front of the corridor.

“Nope, too lazy to turn.” A frustrated groan left your mouth.

“At least have some decency to put some shorts on.” He looks back at you confused.

“I am wearing shorts…” … _Oh_.

“I don’t even know anymore… I can’t tell if you’re wearing shorts or boxers, what have you done to me, Daniel?!” Your sentence coming out a little bit distressed. Daniel cackles as he leaves the house.

“Well whoever it is, they get to see my sexy legs!!” He shouts back at you. _Jeez, whoever it is could have heard that. Plus, isn’t it too cold outside? He didn’t have any shoes on. Eh, at least he was wearing socks._

You shake your head and get back to the task at hand.

You manage to start on your tear just before you heard multiple steps approach the house’s door.

Looking up you thought you were going to see either Mum or Anastasia or maybe both, but instead, you saw… Sans?

You greet him from where you’re sitting. He says his own and just makes his way towards your direction and sits next to the window ledge. (So basically he’s sitting next to you in a separate seat.)

Daniel was the next one to enter the house, running. Cursing as he quickly tries to enter his room.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, it’s so fucking cold!” He whimpers as he tries to run past the living room. But before he could you speak.

“Ayyyyy-”

“Don’t you dare say shit, Linda!” He quickly closes his bedroom door before you could say anything else.

_Aw man, I wanted to know if Sans likes his legs. Pfft!_

“Pfftt…” You try not to laugh as you carry on with your hoodie. You don’t really want to stab yourself.

“what was that all about?” Sans looks at you with a… eyebrow raised? You still don’t know the life of you how he does that. Everything is magic nowadays.

“Oh, what happened is-”

“BERLINDA DON’T SAY SHIT!!” He screeched from his room.

That finally made you start snickering, unable to say the rest of your sentence to the skeleton. Sans just look towards you with a slight smirk on his face. He found you and your brother quite amusing sometimes.

Calming yourself down you shake your head while continuing your work. You got to get this finished by the time your mother and sister arrive.

_Whatever time that is._

Looping in and out, you get yourself into a nice rhythm. Without losing track you ask Sans something.

“So, Sans. Whatcha doin’ here? I thought you have work around this time?” He hums as he starts flicking through the T.V channels.

_Yeah, he works in the mornings until 4 ish? Well, that’s what Papyrus said._

“yeah… but i got some day’s off. Christmas and all, and my brother is wrapping his presents, so he literally chucked me out.” You snicker at the thought of Papyrus throwing Sans out of the house, but still do keep your main focus on your sewing. Although, a thought comes to mind.

_They don’t really need to go to work… Do they? Didn’t Asgore say that their money down there was made out of solid gold? And being the King and all, I’m pretty sure they don’t really need to. Ah, but what do I know? It's none of my business._

“plus, i came to see your mother, but it looks like she not here at the moment, hm?” A hum made its way out of your mouth in agreement.

It was quiet for a couple more minutes. A comfortable silence between you and him. The only thing that was making noise was the T.V and slight muffle of Daniel’s music that was coming from his room.

“hey kid, do ya have any-”

“cupboard next to the cooker. hidden behind the pans.” You said without even taking a glance at him.

He grunts as he gets up from his seat.

“thanks, kid.” And he leaves the room.

It was literally only five seconds later after he re-appeared back on his seat again. You were so focused on your sewing that the only thing that made you notice was when he spoke.

“so, where’s your ma anyways?” Casually taking a sip of his ketchup.

His voice made you jump, dropping your hoodie to the floor. That faint clinking noise of the needle hitting against the wooden floor.

“Holy sugar! What the actual heck dude?!” He grins at your bewildered expression.

“what’s wrong buddy? _cat_ got your tongue?”

“No, just you need to at least – oh my god why is there an advert about cats on the T.V…” A hand finds its way on your forehead.

_This guy!_

“ _No…_ No, no cat has got my tong- aww, look at that kitten…” There was a small fluffy kitten meowing on the T.V. You couldn’t help but look at it in awe. The skeleton just chuckled at your lack of focus.

“Anyways! Dude, what’s with you popping everywhere without making a sound? You literally came back after ten seconds. Or even less… So, how?”

“ _mag-”_

“I swear to god man, if you say magic I’ll throw anything that’s nearby.”

“…”

“…”

_“…”_

_“…”_

_“magic_ \- pfft!” He dodges a cushion.

“Ugh, maybe I should just buy you a bell… Wait hang on, maybe it is magic. Oops, I just threw a pillow at you when you just answered my question.” You grunt as you bent down to get your hoodie. The thread dangling with the needle still in place.

All your joints feel like they’ve been frozen together. Your hands are still stiff even though you have gloves on.

_Eh, it feels like when we didn’t have a boiler._

“So, how do you do it? Does your magic just silence you or something? Does it make you go into some sort of stealth mode? Oh, and by the way, can ya just check if the heaters are on?” He takes a single hand from his pocket and touches the heater that’s right beside him.

He shakes his head, you huff.

_So that’s why it's so cold. I’ll turn them on in a sec._

“and, no. my magic doesn’t silence me. it’s a lot more difficult to explain, eh, ya might not understand.” Casually taking another sip of his drink.

Getting back into your rhythm of sewing you hum. Nearly finished with closing the large gap.

“Try me. If I can understand how magic works within your bodies I think I can understand how you make yourself so quiet. By the way, I am still amazed how you guys can just make your magic non-hurtable. Especially Toriel’s… Her fire was incredibly warm.” From the corner of your eye, you saw Sans nod in agreement, but soon after to sigh.

“ehhh, i’m too lazy to explain or say.” He shrinks deeper into the chair. Your eyes automatically roll on their own, however, you decided not to badger him about it anymore.

It was silent for a minute longer before you finished repairing your clothing. A gleeful smile appeared on your face as you quickly put on your hoodie. Welcoming the fluffiness that surrounded your neck, warmth soon to build.

_Not too bad… At least it’ll keep some of the cold out. Though, I should really_ _turn on the heaters._

With a yawn, you remove yourself from the sofa and grab the sewing kit (but beforehand placing all the items you were using back inside.) Closing it you walk towards the dining room to put it away.

Leaving it underneath the table you heard someone ask for you.

“Linda, can you open the gate. Mums here.” Daniel says from his door. Rubbing your hands together to create some sort of heat friction, you grab the keys from the shelf and head outside to the garden.

A small cloud appears in front of you as you sigh. You can feel the winters climate crawl against your skin, trying it’s best to nip at your body.

With stiff fingers, you unlock the gate. Immeaditantly, your mother and sister push pass you.

“Hurry nina, inside! It’s freezing!” Before they could get into the house you saw them carrying a few bags.

Locking back up again you run past a hyper Nino.

“Nino get your butt inside! I ain’t leaving the door open for you!” Racing towards the door Nino bursts past you, getting inside first.

Closing the outside door, you look inside the dining room and saw utter chaos.

“Nothing has changed… It's still cold, maybe even colder than outside!” Your sister whines. Mum starts turning on all the lights, filling the room with a bright orange hue.

“Mum, stop turning on all the lights, it won’t change anything! You’re just wasting electricity!” Daniel comes out of his room.

“Unlike you people, I am not a mushroom. I like to see light! So let there be LIGHT!” Mum declares as she places all her bags underneath the table, so nobody can look through them.

“Holy shit, it is cold… BERLINDA! Turn on the heaters! This is why we bought a bloody new boiler!” Daniel demands. Finally removing yourself from the corridor you barge past an excited Nino and glare at your brother.

“Well, I was going to turn them on, but you told me to go open the gate because you can’t move your lazy BUTT!” You fling your hands in the air as you shuffle to the kitchen.

“No! It’s because I’m wearing shorts! It's bloody cold outside.” Daniel argues back.

“Nino, why are you wearing shorts when it’s cold in the house? Do you have an electric heater in your bedroom?” (Boy.) Mum answers for you.

While they continue to speak you crouch down in front of the kitchen skin to see the boiler. Pressing a small button that was placed next to a tiny screen you hear a small click to indicate that the boiler is warming up. A single word comes up on the small screen. ‘Heating’.

_It’s gonna take a few minutes to warm up._

Grunting you get up and dash back into the dining room and hug Mum straight off the bat. Cutting Daniel’s conversation with her.

For some reason, even though she’s been outside, she's so much warmer than you. And at the moment you’re craving any sort of heat source.

“Nina, have you’ve been upstairs?” A nod was your reply as you let go of her.

“Show me your hands.” She demands. _Ah, great… I’m gonna get told off now._

“But I’m wearing gloves.”

“You and I both know they’re not really gloves, so show me.” Submitting defeat you bring your right hand towards her. She takes off the tip-less glove and holds your hand.

Pure warmth wrapped around it. A content sigh leaves you as you take in the nice heat, yet as soon as it came, it went.

Mum snatches her hand from you and looks at you in disappointment.

“Aye-yai-yai, mi nina! You’re helado! What have I told you about spending too much time upstairs? Aghh.” (Aye-yai-yai, my child! You’re freezing!) She grabs you. Her warmth covering your pale ice cold hand again dragging you next door to the living room.

The house has two boilers. One upstairs and downstairs. Upstairs has been broken for years. As for downstairs, it used to be broken, but Mum couldn’t deal with ‘washing the dishes with cold water’ so everyone saved up for a new boiler to be placed. In the end, you guys bought a new one about two years ago. Although, as for upstairs, it has always been broken (from what you remember), so that means it’s absolutely _freezing_ upstairs, and Mum _hates_ you spending too much time up there.

Behind you both, your brother and sister follow. Mum was in the middle of the room as she saw Sans. Letting go of your hand she greets him with a smile.

“Sans. What a lovely surprise. My apologies for my children shout and swearing.”

“sup. and don’t worry about it, the kiddo ain’t here.” They continue to converse, however, as for Daniel, he takes hold of your gloveless hand and jerks you towards him.

“Don’t you dare touch my mother.” Your expression changes into an annoyed one. With a big shove, you make him topple over, making him land on the sofa. Yet, due to him still taking a hold of your hand, he pulls you harshly making you fall on top of him.

He lets go of your single hand and drapes both on his arm around your body. Your try to wiggle out of his iron grip, but nothing changes.

“Hey you two! Stop roughhousing!” Anastasia chided. But you don’t listen, as Daniel still holds you down. Without remorse, you start punching his shoulders lightly.

“AH! Berlinda stop!”

“Let go of me then!” You continue to struggle.

“JUST GIVE ME A HUG!”

“YOU DON’T DESERVE ONE!”

_Verrrrrrrrrrrrrr!_

The sound of the hair dryer stung your ears. Warm heat hits both of your faces, immediately Daniel lets go of you to bring his hand in front of his face. Much like him, you bring both of your hands up to stop the hot air from hitting your face. Your hands become a plush red as warmth fills your hands again.

You didn’t notice it, but there was a certain skeleton snickering at you family’s display.

 _“_ Gah Mum!” You grunt away from her ‘weapon’.

“Mummy staph!” Daniel grunts as he chucks you off the sofa, making you land with a small thud. But, hey! At least you’ve manage to get away from Mum’s attack!

…

Well, she’s stopped now.

Standing up quickly you brush your clothes. However, while doing that you didn’t notice Mum making a move on you.

She quickly grabs the bottom of your hoodie and pulls it away from you a little bit. With an opening, she shoves the tip of the hair dryer up your clothing, turning it back on. The intense heat made you jump. On instinct, you shove Mum’s hand away from you to get the hair dryer out.

Mum takes her hand away, turning off the hair dryer right after.

“See? All nice a warm now.” She smiles as she places the machine on one of the chairs.

“A little warning before you shove that up my clothes Mum…” A tired sigh left you as you plop yourself down on the nearest seat. Daniel doesn’t move from his spot on the sofa as he just lifts both of his legs onto it and relaxes.

You were going to relax as well, but…

“Nu uh pumpkin! We still gotta go shopping!” Astasia grabs your legs and tries to pull you off the chair. You accepted fate like a pro because you just let your body go limp in your sister's grasps.

“C’mon Berlinda! Don’t make me pull you off!” She sends you a pointed look. You reply with your signature grunt. She huffs and pulls you off the chair fully, making you fall back to the ground the second time.

“Cuidado con la chica, Anastasia.” (Careful with the girl, Anastasia.) Mum says as she takes her seat next to the T.V.

“Well tell her to get up! Or I will literally drag her out the house.” Astasia states. Mum just rolls her eyes at the two of you

“Nina Linda, please get up. You’ll need to go before it hits rush hour.” A groan leaves you as your sister drops your legs. You sluggishly get back up and mutter a small okay. Before fully removing yourself from the room, Mum speaks up to tell you something.

“Nina, please put on your other glove, as well as the bandana. I don’t want you getting too cold out there.” She warns as she throws you your other glove making you catch it.

“You actually want me to wear it?! WAre we are… talking about the same thing, yeah? The bandana. That goes around my face. Covering it.” That sentence came out a bit… _too_ excited. She sighs as she nods towards you.

“Mhm, I want you to keep warm out there. Even though you look like you’re about to rob a store.” You snicker as you leave the room, putting back on your black glove. Your mother just grumbles as you leave.

“I’ll be waiting in the car pumpkin! So don’t take too long!” Your sister calls out to you.

Upstairs you grab both your wallet and bandana. You secure the large cloth around your head and bring up your hood, so it can cover your whole head.

_Eh, Mum has a point, I’ll take off the hood and bandana when I get inside a shop._

_I guess she doesn’t want me to trigger my jaw._

Rushing back downstairs you say goodbye to everyone in the living room. Taking the spare keys you dash outside.

~*~

“You got everything pumpkina?”

A hum in agreement.

“Money and keys? You sure?” Your sister continues.

You hum again, as you relax in the heated car. Your sister had the heating at full blast, which made it heaven in there. Although, you had to take off your hood because it just got a tad too hot for your liking.

“Are you triple sure?”

“Jesus Astasia, we haven’t moved from the house for five minutes! Yes, I have the keys. Yes, I have money. So everything is okay!” You grumble, right after to twist back to look outside the window.

Sitting in the passenger seat had its perks. An example, the car heater was right in your face. Which was nice. Wasn’t too powerful.

“Okay Linda, I love you too.” She finally starts the car engine, the car moving slowly backwards to turn to the empty road.

Throughout her reverse you just gave her a deadpan look that was saying, _are you serious right now_? She must have understood because her mouth was tilted slightly upwards into a cheeky smirk.

“Well now, how about we listen to some music? Grab my phone and put it in the radio jack.” You do what she says.

“You better not have depressing music on here. None of that stupid… what’s his face called? Ed… Ed Share?”

“Ed Sheeran, and it's not depressing! Why does everyone say that! Even Mum says that! For your information, the song has very good lyrics.” She argues back.

“Egh, couples music. Honestly.” Your sister huffs as she stops at a red light. Ah, you love teasing your sister to no end.

“Gimme, I’ll show you a song that you haven’t heard before. Maybe…”

“I mean it Astasia, none of that slow music.”

She quickly gets tapping on the phone and a song comes on. Just in time, she puts her phone down on the dashboard, the light turns green.

“It’s called Cake By The Ocean. Have you heard it before?”

“Na, but its got a good beat to it.” She hums in agreement as you both hear the first sets of lyrics.

_-Oh no… See you walking round like it’s a funeral…-_

_Not bad… Not bad at all. At least it ain’t that Ed Sheeran guy._

Finally letting yourself relax, you look out the window as the car moves closer to your first destination.

~*~

“Man, they show the same old Christmas movies over and over again.” Daniel mutters.

“It’s always been like this. They show the movies that were made in 1989. Nothing really changes.” Mum follows up.

“so they do this every year? nothing new? wouldn’t that become boring?” Sans looks at the T.V screen as trailer after trailer of Christmas movies come on.

“No, sometimes they do some new movies. But rarely. It’s mainly the popular olds ones back in the day.” Mum nods in agreement with Daniel’s statement.

The room was getting slightly warmer, he could feel the heat wrap around him comfortably. He hadn’t notice at first how cold it was in this house. After all, he is used to it, bring in a place when it snowed every day. He wondered if it was always this cold here.

“Sans, would you like some tea? Or coffee?” Your mother offers. He shakes his head.

“na, i’m okay. the kid gave me some ketchup. thank’s though, ‘preciate it.” Your mother smiles at him in delight.

“So, why are over here?”

“Daniel, don’t be so rude!” Mum glares down at him.

“Woah, woah, it was a question! I didn’t mean for it to come out so… rudely?” Daniel mumbles. Sans grins, your family never seize to make him smile. You guys were always… outgoing. Never stopping to dwell on a failure. Just keep on pushing forward. Forward to success.

He wonders how you guys do it.

“hehehe, na, i came over cause my bro is wrapping his presents. he doesn’ want me ‘sneaking around’.” Your mother chuckles.

“also,” That’s got the attention of both your mother and brother. “ehheheh… i don’t really know… what to buy for the kid.”

“Berlinda?” Both your mother and brother said in unison. A single nod was his reply.

“Hahaha! Dude, Berlinda is probably the easiest to buy a Christmas present.” Eh, he could make a few arguments about that statement.

“Buy her a sandwich. She’ll take it like it was a new computer.” Daniel snickers.

“Nino, cállate. As much as that might be true… I don’t think a sandwich would be a good present. _Daniel_ , I mean it, if you bought Berlinda a sandwich I will slap you.” (Boy, shut up.) Daniel just snickers.

“Chill out Mum! I didn’t buy that for her. But anyways, if you want some ideas for a present. I got a few.” Daniel looks towards him.

Right now, any idea would probably be better than his. He literally only thought about just buying you a glittery notebook, with a few pens.

“thanks, bud. i kinda need the help.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boring chapter is boring. My apologies. Just some more back story and other... things. Uh, well. Here you guys are, sorry for the holdup.


	31. The Dark That Creeps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christmas day.

“Hell YEAH! You guys made it!” Undyne grins manically.

Your family was standing patiently in front of the amazingly decorated house, that is the Deemurrs’s household. As everyone said their hello’s to the tall fish, Daniel was holding a large plastic bag that contained your whole family’s Christmas presents. He looked like he was struggling to keep hold of all of it. As for your mother, she was holding a freshly new baked cake, made by her truly. (Some help from you, let’s not forget!) And as for you, you had a bottle of baileys in your hand. Ready to be drunk by the numerous of friend’s and family that you have.

As your family stands there, the sun starts to set leaving behind a trail of different shades of blues, oranges and yellows, soon to come the night. Despite it being only five o’clock the winter is here, taking the light with it.

Undyne continues to talk as she let everyone enter the large home.

“Put your presents underneath the Christmas tree! But be careful of Papyrus and Frisk. Those dorks are trying to get at them!” Undyne smiles down at all of you.

“A’ight Capitana, thanks for the heads up.” (Captain). You respond while walking towards the living room.

At first glance inside, it was bustling with life, a warm colour of orange covered the room, making such a hospitable vibe.

Papyrus and Frisk were wearing some weird Christmas jumpers as they sit next to a _massive_ Christmas tree, ornaments and sparkling tinsel clinging and hanging from the prickly tree. Miniature lights hung all around the area, showing off their bright colours for everyone to see. Hues ranging from bright red to dark purple.

The tall skeleton and Frisk sat on the floor, never to touch the many presents that lay before them. Alphys was sitting down on a seat typing away on her phone, now and then taking small pictures of everyone. Even she was wearing her own knitted sweater, as well as a bonus of fake antlers on top of her head.

Toriel and Asgore were nowhere to be seen, albeit you could hear some light chatter in the kitchen. So you guessed they were in there.

Undyne re-took her seat with Alphys, placing her on her lap, making Alphys turn a bright crimson on her face as her fingers stopped typing furiously on her phone. The fish just snickered as she planted a small kiss on top of her head.

As for Sans, well, he was just on the sofa with his eyes closed, supporting his own sweater that had a bunch of small white bones nicely embellish on it, much like Papyrus’. However, what made him more different from his brother was that there was multiple sparkly tinsel that was haphazardly chucked over him, some of it was already on the ground.

Once everyone found their way in they dispersed. Your mother went her way towards the kitchen, in which to mingle with Asgore and Toriel, but also not forgetting to greet everyone in the living room kindly.

Adrian went towards an unoccupied seat (the sofa) and sat himself down. He took out his phone and started recording. (Requested by your mother.) Now and then taking a glance at the T.V that was showing a program you haven’t seen.

Before anything else, you placed the Baileys on the tiny table that was originally in front of the sofa. You guessed that one of them moved it to make some more space in the room (even though there was _plenty_ of space). Flowey was on that table, he just hissed at you as you began giggling in front of him because of the cute Christmas hat he had on.

Moving away from the cursing flower (in which Frisk glared at him) you made your way to Daniel.

Helping him place all the presents under the twinkling Christmas tree was more difficult than you anticipated. That might be because Frisk and Papyrus kept trying to shake the packages, both of them barreling you with questions asking which ones are for them and so on.

It was nice to see them in such high spirits. As well as adorable. Papyrus had one of those Christmas hats that had a small white ball at the tip of it. So whenever he jumped in joy, the little ball followed him, which by the way. Was so, _so_ cute _._

Chuckling, you smile at them. When you and your brother had finally finished placing the gifts neatly underneath the tree with the rest of them you got up from your crouched position and made your way towards the sofa.

Taking a seat at the opposite end of Sans and Adrian you relax in the heated home. This gave you some time to actually inspect the room. Not only lights were hung, but also colourful tinsel as well homemade paper snowflakes. It was so mesmerizing how decorated the room was, and you have no doubt that the whole house would be just like this.

Daniel was the one to sit in-between you and Adrian. He makes himself right at home as he leans on you. A huff made its way out of your mouth as you try to get yourself comfortable again with the new added weight.

With him now leaning on your stomach, you let your head rest on the back of the sofa cushions.

It was a calming atmosphere, there was some laughter in the kitchen, as well as the small humming of the T.V as it shows the program before you. Small subtle giggles now and then from the couple that was looking down at the single phone that was placed in front of them.

What broke it was a loud knock on the door.

“I’LL GET IT!” Papyrus shot right up from his place and made a mad dash towards the noise.

As you wait for the new arrivals, Daniel continued to pull your hoodie strings. Now and then yanking at it to annoy you. You finally slap his forehead that made him start flailing around hastily, thinking you were going to continue.

You just snicker as he squirms on top of you. Waiting for anything to come.

“Hey guys!” Your sister’s voice rang through the house. She stood in the doorway with her husband right by her. Him having a couple of presents of his own.

A flurry of greetings and welcomes came their way. Mum, Toriel and Asgore all made it out to say hello as well, however, someone didn’t greet them just yet. _You_ didn’t greet them yet.

Anastasia sighs as she made her way around the room pulling David with her, thinking that she’ll have to drag the greeting from you. Although, as she stood there in front of your view, you just smirk.

“Sup Astasia, and… David. Nice to meet you both.” You say calmly. While your monster friends continued to talk amongst themselves, your family were gobsmacked by how _willingly_ you greeted him. Disbelief covered their faces as they stared, even Daniel was looking at you weirdly.

It didn’t last for long as for Anastasia quickly jabbed David in the side to speak. He sputtered but did at least say something.

“H-Hey Berlinda. N-Nice to meet you too.” You just stare at him for a second before you nod in acknowledgement. A small smile appeared on his face as he looks back at you, but as the small moment came, it went, due your sister started talking gleefully and frantically.

“Oh my gosh, Berlinda! I’m so proud of you! You finally did it! Not even having me say anything either,” She gasps. “This is progress! Soon you’ll both be talking like the bestest of friends would do! Joking, laughing and all! Oh my gosh! Daniel MOVE!” In her hyper state, she rushes to the sofa quickly pulling Daniel off from you.

Your brother lets out a big yelp as he falls to the floor. Anastasia completely ignores him and jumps onto the seat next to you. She embraces you into a deep hug and stays there.

“I’m so happyyy, so much progress in those words. A whole new life is ahead!” She squeals.

_She is way over her head on this…_

You don’t move or speak as she continues to smother you will kisses and hugs. Looking around the room, you saw everyone looking at you with mixed expressions. Adrian was recording everything that was happening, as well as Alphys and Undyne. The couple giggled as they saw you and your sister. Papyrus and Frisk just looked like they wanted to join into the hugs and get as much love as you were getting. Toriel, Asgore, David and Mum were looking towards you both with pleasant smiles. Sans, well. He was completely lost. He was figuring out what just happened, he kept looking towards you two then back to Daniel that was still placed firmly on the floor.

“Oops, wait, hang on. I kinda put lipstick on your face. Lemme… lemme get it off.” Anastasia finally let's go of you and starts rubbing your face furiously, trying to get rid of the light red lipstick that stuck to your face.

Finally having enough of all this mess. You start flicking her hands away, but that does nothing. She keeps on coming back, squishing your cheeks in the process.

No other ideas come in your head except for one. So, all you do to make her stop was to lung at her then quickly wrap your arms around her frame. You then shift your whole body weight to the side, making you both plummet to the ground.

Well, onto Daniel. He still hasn’t moved.

“GAHHH!” Daniel’s voice was muffled since his face was being smothered by the floor.

Anastasia groans as you let go of her, she flops off your brother and just lays there. David quickly rushes to his wife's side to see if she was okay. (Him having already placed the presents under the tree).

Heaving yourself up slowly from the body underneath, you start to dust yourself off, unaffected by your wise plan.

“Don’t touch the face, I hate it when people do that…” You grumble, yet soon after to yelp because of an unknown force that makes you trip over Daniel ( _again_ ) and crash back down to the carpet below.

Anastasia was long gone, hiding behind David.

The force stays on your back as you try to struggle out of the person's grasp.

“Say hi to the the camera Linda!” Your other brother Adrian comments as he shoves his phone in your face while it keeps on recording.

_I can’t take a break, can I?_

Finally giving up you just let your head drop to the floor, your body unmoving and dead. Adrian still doesn’t move and just snickers as he shoves your hood over your head.

“You mother fudgers, how dare you touch the KING himself!” Daniel roars as he finally gets up.

“Nino, what did I say about-! And he’s jumping…” Mum cuts off her own sentence as Daniel belly flops onto Adrian back.

Both you and Adrian screech as he lands. Adrian immediately rolls off you and starts poking and punching Daniel. He tries to get Adrian off him, creating a giant squabble between the two of them.

Anastasia and Mum try to break up the roughhousing but to little success. Toriel and Asgore stand to the side, unable to think of what to do to help your mother and sister. Flowey was in the corner chanting _‘_ FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!’ as he watches on in the distance. Although, as for Papyrus and Frisk they were just looking onwards with excitement. Undyne removes Alphys from her lap, standing up she stretches her neck while showing a toothy grin.

She runs towards your brother Daniel and heaves him up, then crashes back down to the ground, surplexing him. All the while cackling like a mad woman.

“Undyne! Stop this instance!” Toriel’s demanding voice made her stop in her tracks and drop your brother. She shows a sheepish grin and starts rubbing her head in slight disappointment as she herself gets up from the ground.

Daniel groans as he gets up from the floor. Adrian just snickers as he picks up his phone that he left on the carpet before he went to go attack Daniel, placing it in his pocket

While both of your brothers get a good scolding from your mother, you, on the other hand, was still face first on the ground. Your hood covering your head as well as your inner frustration.

Finally, something snapped within you, making you growl quietly and shove your whole body off the plush carpet.

Both boys snap their heads towards your direction. Mum suddenly stops her speech about being good guests as well as being polite, turning her head she just saw you staring at Daniel and Adrian.

“Nina… Don’t think about it.” She warns. You take a deep breath in and then slowly out as you walk towards the group.

“What are you talking about, mother? I’m not going to doing anything, I just want to… Give my brothers a hug.” Your voice coming out sickly sweet, body on auto-pilot as you move across the room.

“But, not only that!” You wrap your arms around Daniel in a friendly hug. “To teach them some LESSONS!” Jerking your leg out you hook it around a single leg of Daniel’s. You then shove him hard making him fall backwards. Quickly unwrapping your arms around him, you bring your right arm out and fall down with him.

When you both dived to the floor, your bicep came into contact with your brother's stomach. He groans on the floor as you hoist yourself back up from your attack.

“Lesson number one! Don’t mess with ME!” Glaring down at your fallen brother you watch him groan the second time.

“Fudge you… Linda…” He wheezes. A prideful smirk appears on your face as you stare at him, however, that reformed into a downwards smile as you feel two arms wrap around you.

“Lesson number two,” Your other brother Adrian picks you up and places you on his shoulder as he shuffles across the room.

Sans eyesockets widen as he saw him make his way towards the sofa, he jumps up and moves far away from you two, some tinsel left forgotten on the floor as he rushes away.

Although, it didn’t end up much in his favour…  As he was trying to shuffle away, he manages to trip up on the leftover tinsel that barely clings onto him, making his boney body descends to the ground noisily, gathering everyone’s attention.

Instead of getting up, he stays there, too lazy to move his boney butt.

Undyne completely looses her chill as she stares at the fallen skeleton. She starts cackling, herself slowly descending to the floor unable to stay on two feet as she continues to roar with laughter. You would have laughed as well if it wasn’t for Adrian holding you hostage.

All the monsters (as well as your mother, sister and David) hurry towards Sans to see if he was okay, completely ignoring your second brother as he stands in front of the couch.

“Don’t forget forget about me.” Adrian slyly remarks as he grabs your body from his shoulder and slams it down on the soft sofa. The impact left you dizzy, unable to fire back a snarky comment.

“Pumpkin! Are you okay?!” Your sister twists her head back at your direction.

“Niños!” (Children!) Mum chides.

“HAHAHAHA, NICE ONE! SLAM HER DOWN AGAIN!” Flowey cackles wildly.

David just looks at you guys with a horrified expression on his face, he makes a mental note to not _ever_ get on your family's bad side. What you guys are doing now was just play time for you!

Mum and Anastasia rush to you two but gets barged out of the way as Daniel speedily approaches Adrian. Daniel jumps on Adrian's back, making them both plummet to the couch.

Finally shaking the dizziness away you were able to just barely see the silhouette of Daniel’s connect with Adrian’s back. You gasp as you bring your legs towards your chest, not wanting them to get crushed underneath the two large bodies that now squirm in front of you.

“DAMMIT DANIEL, GET OFF.” Adrian barks.

“HA, NO!” Was his single reply.

“Whelp, time to go…” You mutter as you try to climb off the sofa unnoticed. Unfortunately, that failed...

Both brothers grab one of your legs and yank you back at them, they each wrap an arm around your waist and drag you into their little squabble.

Your sister and mother finally make their way towards the mess of bodies, trying their best to untangle the lot of you.

Sans was now on the shoulder of the one and only, Papyrus. His body limp as he swung side to side with each movement the taller skeleton made.

This may… Take some time to sort out…

~*~

“Would anyone like some hot chocolate?” Toriel calls out sweetly. She stands at the doorway of the room, waiting for the responses to come.

A storm of calls and yells go her way, all agreeing on wanting some of the creamy liquid.

“Toriel, would you like some help serving? I don’t mind helping.” You offer from your spot from the sofa.

It took a while to calm everyone down from the ruckus your family caused, but by the end of it people started to sit down with a tranquil mind.

Everyone went back to their places, talking and making light banter. Toriel removed herself, going back to the kitchen to finish preparing the feast she was making. She said that she was cooking a Christmas dinner for the evening after everyone finished opening their gifts. You can tell the food is going to be lush because you could smell the different aromas from where you were sitting. You wondered what was in a Christmas dinner. You should’ve done some research on the holiday before coming here.

Asgore didn’t join her but stayed in the living room with everyone else, your mother taking an unoccupied seat too. Well, Asgore wanted to help Toriel but she just gave him a glare that said _stay put_. That’s what you think anyways…

Mum, on the other hand, offered if she needed any more help preparing, although the tall goat just waved her off saying that everything is already nearly ready, so she’ll be okay doing it herself. She’ll call if she needed any assistance.

Calming your mother’s mind, Mum finally starts to converse with her family and friends.

The room had a pleasant buzz that hugged your body, it was such a tender feeling that you could almost take a nap. Maybe you could… Just before you guys start ripping apart the presents.

Though, you have a weird feeling. Maybe it’s just you being superstitious, but you feel like Anastasia is keeping something from you… No… not just you, _everyone._ The subtle questions she asks, the giggles in-between and the sidewards glances she does at her husband. You would have waved it off as she was in a good mood, then David had to go and smirk back at her, _proud_ even.

That’s when you knew something was up, they were acting… weird. Almost they were making a conversation in those side glances and nudges.

Heh, who knew you could be such a good detector… Actually, you have a few good idea’s why, but you don’t want it to think about that time now. Scratch that, you don’t want to think about the resets _ever._

“Well, it would be beneficial… Only if you would like to help me give the drinks out, Berlinda. Thank you very much my dear.” You smile at the goat lady and proceed to shove Daniel’s head off from you.

He whines as you start to leave the room with Toriel, wanting his comfy pillow back.

“I already served them in cups, so will it be okay for you to take them out?” Toriel asks kindly. You nod and start grabbing two cups at a time then taking them for your friends to enjoy.

Once everyone had a cup in their hands you went back to offer any more help to the lovely mother. She just smiles at your generosity and calmly says that she would be okay. She’ll call when she needs help setting up the table.

Shuffling back to the living room you walked into a conversation that left you muddled. Re-taking your seat you listen in on the discussion.

“Oh my gosh, you know Mettaton?! I love his movies! I haven’t watched them all, but the couple I have seen are amazing!” Anastasia squeals in delight.

_Mettaton… Where is that name from? I feel like I know it from somewhere…_

“OF COURSE HUMAN! WHO WOULDN’T KNOW ABOUT THE GREAT AND DAZZLING METTATON!?” Papyrus concludes.

_I don’t… Man, this is gonna bother me. It’s in my head, but I can’t figure out who… Did I see them somewhere?_

While those two continue to bicker on and on about the person called Mettaton, you were about to ask Daniel who they were talking about until a deep tight voice admitted.

“paps, i don’t get why you like that tin can so much, he’s always… overzealous about himself.” Sans simply states. Papyrus just looks at him like he just committed a crime.

“GASP, SANS!? HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT?! I CAN THINK OF MULTIPLE REASONS OF WHY I LIKE METTATON, RANGING FROM ONE TO THIRTY-TWO… UH… PLATONICALLY, THOUGH!” A dust of orange creeping on the skeleton’s face. “ONE! HE LIKES SPAGHETTI! WELL, THAT’S AN OBVIOUS ONE, EVERYONE LIKES SPAGHETTI! ANYWAYS, TWO!”

“paps, please… i don’t want to know thirty-two reasons why you like that tin can…” Sans whines.

“DON’T INTERRUPT, BROTHER!” He clears his… throat? And starts again. “TWO-!”

“His legs, they’re flawless!” Anastasia contributes.

_Okay, okay. ‘His legs’? Flawless? Okay, who the heck is this person, and by the judge of it, Sans isn’t very keen on him, but Papyrus and Astasia love him… Yeah, no… I need to ask._

“-YES HIS LEGS ARE FLAWLESS, BEST OF ALL LEGS!” Papyrus chimed in happily.

“Okay, okay… Hold up, who is Mettaton? I swear I heard his name before, but I don’t know where.” Now it was your sister’s time to gasp.

“Berlinda!? Are you serious?! Mettaton is like a monster celebrity, well… he is! How could you not know?” Anastasia stares at you, baffled. Sending a casual shrug her way you look at Mum.

“Mum, do you know who Mettaton is?” Everyone’s eyes land on Mum. She sighs and shakes her head slowly.

“Daniel?” You continue.

“Nope,” He simply adds. You turn to Adrian but he’s already shaking his head, saying that he didn’t know either.

“Whelp, none of us know who he is… so.” Another shrug. Papyrus just looks at all of you in disbelief.

“HUMANS, THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE! I MUST SHOW YOU THE MOVIES HE HAS MADE! YOU CAN CHOOSE WHICH ONE YOU’LL LIKE TO SEE! BUT, I WOULD LIKE TO RECOMMEND SOME OF MY PERSONAL FAVIOURTIES! NYEH HEH HEH!” Papyrus sits up straight on the floor as he places a hand on his chest dramatically.

"How many movies or show has he done?” Curiosity itching at your voice.

“THREE! WELL, ON THE SURFACE, IN THE UNDERGROUND HE’S DONE TWENTY-SIX!” Papyrus replies excitedly.

“most of the underground ones are just him dramatically posed on a bed with rose petals falling on him…” Sans grumbles from the other side of the couch, a hand finds it’s way on his forehead, him slowly shaking his head in disapproval.

You couldn’t help but laugh at Sans sentence. Not because of them having to watch someone shower in rose petals for an hour and a bit, but the mere thought of seeing Sans just having one of those W-T-F faces, then Papyrus just watching with anticipation right beside him. Your imagination is just out of this world.

“Pfft-! You-you just w-watched, hahaha - someone just laying t-there?! Pfftt! I’m s-sorry, I just p-pictured something f-funnyyy – ahahaha!” Unable to finish what you were saying, you start sputtering out wheezes and coughs. Daniel starts smiling at you, finding your state hilarious.

“Stop wiggling man.” He starts to poke your body, making you squirm. You quickly pull your hoodie over your head, not wanting anyone to see your flushed face from all the laughing.

“Nino! Let Berlinda breathe! She’s gonna pass out.” (Boy.) Mum starts chuckling herself, however, Daniel doesn’t pause his attack, he proceeds to poke you in places that make you squirm. It’s at these moments which you hate being ticklish.

The only plan that comes to mind was to roll off the sofa to escape from Daniel’s pounce. Still laughing like a manic you push Daniel away, making yourself spin off the plush sofa. You hit the ground with a small thud.

Face planted on the ground with your hood covering you once again, only the floor could hear your wheezes.

“My child! Are you okay?! What happened?” Toriel comes in the room hurriedly.

“It’s okay Toriel, the niños are just being silly again.” Your mother answers for you.

“Ah… Uhm, niños?” Toriel asks slightly confused.

“CHILDREN!” “Children!” “children.” Sans, Papyrus and Frisk say simultaneously. They look to each other, board smiles appearing on their faces, they themselves proud of understanding.

“Correct! Well done!” Mum says pleased at their progress in Spanish.

“I think… amma die… mummy help.” Rasping out, your head flops back to the floor. Daniel just snickers as he takes both yours and his seat, smirking all the while in triumph.

“Oh dear, let me see what I can do for you child,” Toriel mumbled, concern covering her motherly voice. Making her way towards you, Mum stops her in her tracks.

“She’s alright, she’s been in this predicament plenty of times. Don’t worry about it, okay?” Mum concludes. “Is there anything you need help with? Sorry for making you worry.” Toriel takes another glance back at you, now seeing Frisk sitting beside your body. He approaches, laying down next to you he places his face on the ground to mimic your position.

You make a single movement of bringing your arm out and wrapping it around his body, pushing him closer to you. He giggles and hugs you back, liking the situation he was in.

A smile surfaces on Toriel’s face as she watches the sweet action unfold before her.

“Ha… I was going to say that the food would be done soon, so I think it’s best if we start opening up the presents.” She suggested.

Not even removing your face from the ground you could feel the excitement radiate from the kid next to you as well as the tall skeleton that sits on the floor. Your theory was proven correct when you heard a cheer from Papyrus.

“PRESENTS!!!” Speedily letting go of Frisk you sit up just in time to watch both Frisk and Papyrus dive into the presents.

“Boys, sit on the floor, let Toriel sit down.” Mum commands.

“Oh no, no! It’s okay!” Toriel hurriedly speaks up, wanting to give her guests the best treatment she could offer.

“Tori, it’s fine. They know to respect others. Guests or not.” Mum firmly states, quelling Toriel’s protests any further.

Both Daniel and Adrian take a seat next to you, forming a curve line on the floor.

“Uh, Mum, I would like to remind you that I’m twenty-” Daniel tries to reason.

“No! You are twelve, okay!? That’s it! Now sit quietly like a good boy!” You say cheekily. Daniel pouts and mutters a small okay.

You both look at each other, soon after to erupt into small chuckles. Adrian just rolls his eyes at you two smiling.

“LOOK HOW MANY PRESENTS THERE ARE!! WHICH ONES ARE SANTA’S!?” Papyrus was getting more eager to rip open the presents.

“Hang on paps! Let me sort them out!” Undyne gets up from her seat and walks to the tree,  herself sitting down on the comfy ground. Shifting through the presents she starts picking up random ones.

“Undyne, why don’t you give them out.” Toriel swiftly says from her seat from the sofa.

“Alright! I found one for paps!” Undyne calls out cheerily, Papyrus shuffles closer to Undyne to start tearing opening his first present.

 _This is going to be nice…_ A small smile appears on your face as the skeleton vibrates in joy seeing brand new gloves slip out of the packaging. They were bright orange, with hints of red on the tips of the fingers, the vibrant red appearing as well on the palm showing a small heart.

Frisk looks at Papyrus’s new gloves in awe, with now Flowey in his lap. You didn’t notice him get up from the floor to grab Flowey… Oh well! At least Flowey is having the time of his life! (Not.)

“That gift is from me! Hope you like it paps!” Undyne smirks. Papyrus nods furiously as he takes off his old mittens, putting on the new ones straight away. Trying them out, he looks pretty good with them on.

“Next one is for Toriel!” Undyne declares. She starts passing it down the various of people that are placed on the ground until given to Toriel.

While she began to open her present, the ambience of the room was so light and cheery that it made something inside you swell. Making a serene feeling wash all over your body.

Although, with such a hearty feeling, a small thought came to mind… A _very_ missed place hypothesis comes to mind…

_Is this why I didn’t give up?_

_Is this why I didn’t lose…_

_Hope?_

_All those years ago, I wanted to give up, thinking there was no way out of those damn resets. That it was going to continue like an infinite loop, just seeing my family die, and **die.** I had no way of knowing that it was going to end…_

_But, somehow…_

Twisting your head to look at Toriel, she was lifting a necklace with a single large diamond shaped into a teardrop. She gasps as she looks at it in awe. All the ladies had their eyes sparkling as they looked at the piece of jewellery.

“Hope you like it, T-Tori,” Agsore says quietly, nervous as he watches Toriel hold it carefully.

“It’s… So pretty…” Toriel mutters, still in wonder as she stares it down.

“Really? I’m glad you like it.” Asgore says more proudly.

“Next one is for-!”

_Somehow, m_ _y body or mind knew it would end… That I would be able to see my family’s laughter and weird antics, to see the smiles on their faces anew._

_Or was is because I **yearned** to see those oh so familiar features again without blood on my hands. That I hoped for it? Hoped to see my family live like we once did?_

_It was like, I had no choice but to be **determined** to_ _carry on. To be **determined**_ _and fight, to be **patient** to see my them again. All… over… again. To see those happy faces just before they leave my grasp once more._

_Heh… Heheheh, but how long will this last…? How long will **I** last? One of these days, either those bloody people will come and murder my family again, or a stupid reset will happen and I will just have to see my family die all… over… **again.**_

_What a cruel, cruel world we live in…_

The mere thought had you bitter, which wasn’t the best being in such a light hearted room.

Pulling your hood over your head swiftly, an automatic smile comes on your face, covering your bitter thoughts.

You lean far back, making you hit the ground softly. A hand finding it’s way over your eyes.

“Hm…? Linda you okay?” Daniel stares at you. Using your other hand, you show him a thumbs up.

“The floor is so comfortable… I could sleep right here.”

“Don’t go to –”

“I can even show you with my _eyes closed._ Heh. OOUF-!” Daniel slams a hand down on your stomach. Making you heave upwards, then to straight afterwards smash back down to the ground.

“I so sick of your shiiiii-eet, Linda. I’m this close to whooping your ass. OW!” Before Mum threw a book at Daniel’s head, he had his thumb and middle finger inches apart from touching. Shame you still had you hand over your eyes still.

“Nino! Cuál es la materia con usted?! What did I say about-!” (Boy! What is the matter with you?!)

“I know! I know! I’m sorry, I tried! It just slipped!” Daniel tries to defend himself from his mother's wrath.

“Ha-ha-ha, busteddd.” You muttered, your enthusiasm slowly slipping away from you. If you were to remove your hand from your eyes, you would’ve seen Daniel glower down at you.

“Oo! This one is for Frisk!” Undyne continues, not at all offended by the slip-up.

Everyone carries on like nothing happened, watching Frisk rip open his present, with the help Flowey of course.

Finally removing the hand from your eyes, you gaze upwards seeing the far corner of the room upside down. Some of the fur lining blocking a small piece of your view.

Your eyebrows furrow as you squint. Next, you rub your eyes… Nope, still seeing it. You flatten your lining to get a better look. Maybe it’s just a trick of the light?

At the far corner, there stood an eerily dark space, just like the night, no even _darker_. Nothing like the rest of the room that was lighted to the very brim. But that wasn’t what befuddle you, it was that you felt that it was… lonely?

And what made it creepier, was that there were two single glowing pinpricks floating in the midst of it. It vaguely reminded you of Sans eyes.

You know you should ask your friends if they could see what you were seeing, but you just keep on eyeing at it, like your in some sort of trance.

Then it moves, the pinpricks shift downwards, staring right back at you. You don’t blink but just glare back.

However, it didn’t come to your awareness that someone was calling your name. What knocked you out was when a package fell on top of your face. Shoving it away you sit up quickly and shake your head.

“Wha…?”

“I said not to go to sleep, and that’s your present.” Daniel sighs at your lack of focus. Taking a glance back at the present beside you, you grab it, placing the wrapped gift in front of your legs.

“Uh… I’ll wait until the end, kay?” With that everyone looks back at Undyne in anticipation.

With all of them occupied you look backwards to see if those pinpricks are still there. Although, as you stare at the same corner, there was nothing but Christmas lights and homemade snowflakes that hung there, showing off their prettiness.

_Am I just going crazy? I’m positive I saw those white things over there…_

_Ha, funny, I’m already going insane._

A soft sigh left you as you finally focus in on your friend’s unwrapping their present, you let yourself relax once again, enjoying the joyous faces that surround you. The carefree expressions that keep you sane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice escape Sans, I give you a A+ for it. Amazing dude.
> 
> Can reader's family chill out for one day!? NO, NO THEY CAN'T. JFC. 
> 
> God, I hope I wrote Christmas properly. I messed around with this chapter so much, like holy. It's out now, though! No going back. ;_;
> 
> (Also, I found out that Christmas dinner is just like a Sunday roast?? But with turkey??? Cool fam. -_-)
> 
> Hope you enjoy today's chapter! Next one will be a continuation of this, (i'm sorry, it has to be done) so look forwards to that!


	32. Be A Child For Once

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really... _really_ , didn't want to make this a three chapter long day but I just couldn't write a continuation after this part, so I had to end it at that point. I'm sorry if you guys just wanted to get on with the other days!
> 
>  
> 
> **I really tried to make this only a two chapter day, I really did try... ******

“OH MY GOSH! THIS PICTURES MY GREATNESS PERFECTLY!” Papyrus states as he gapes at the cotton fabric that is firmly placed in his hands.

“Babe! Where did you get these?! They’re so bloody AWESOME!” Undyne grins widely at her own t-shirt.

“I-I got t-them online! W-Well… I got the a-art online, I had t-to send the designs to a w-workshop, but a-anyways! I’m g-glad you like them!” Alphys sounds relieved as everyone starts looking at their own custom made clothing.

“Oh, my!” Toriel snorts. “This is very lovely Alphys! Although, I _goat_ to ask, how did you come up with this?” As your family starts snickering at the joke she told, (Papyrus and Flowey groaned) she holds up her own t-shirt for everyone to see.

On it was the design you drew, now improved with colour, effects and shadows, yet, that isn’t what got your attention. It was the massive bold letters that were located above the picture, it saying ‘Baaaad Girl’.

You try to hold in your snickers as you gaze at the perfect imagery.

_Everything makes perfect sense now. The glasses work perfectly!_

Clearing your throat quietly, you try to get rid of the bubbling laughter that was hiding in there.

An enormous amount of torn colourful wrapping paper was left sprawled everywhere around the room. Each individual having their own small piles of opened gifts next to them. Family and friends all having a different variety of presents ranging from cookbooks to gardening tools, clothing to brand new sneakers and snowglobes to puzzles.

Much like you anticipated, Papyrus gifts were all slightly based on cooking, spaghetti, puzzles and some clothing like gloves and scarfs. There was also some vehicle merchandises like skull air fresheners (hangable), bumper stickers and some other really cool items. This is because Papyrus passed his last driving test! (He nearly cried when he got his test results. He was so nervous about them, but because he’s the ‘Great Papyrus’ he tried to act like he already passed them).

Toriel had some cookbooks of her own, but instead of spaghetti, it was snails. When you found out that Toriel liked making snail pie, a small shiver climbed up your back, you’re not a big fan of eating snails. However, that’s not all she got. Also taking ownership of a lovely new purple wavy dress as well a new sun hat. Undyne being the one to buy her the dress and Frisk being the on to buy the sun hat.

And of course, Undyne and Alphys got all types of anime items. A variety of posters, films, shows, music, plushies and all that good stuff. Though, there was a small bonus for Undyne. She got some simple gym equipment for her to use at home instead of going to gym.

Frisk got various of gifts. He got clothes, notebooks, snowglobes, posters, flowers and even some gaming consoles! (Games were bought as well, Mario Smash Bros, Mario Kart, you know, the good ones...) Even Flowey got some presents! He got a new flower pot! He tried not to look too ecstatic at a bigger space to wiggle around, though he allowed a small subtle smile to appear on his face.

Sans had by his side a lot of joke books and prank toys to mess around with. He had a fair bit of clothes as well. Jeans, new shorts, sneakers and a lot more hoodies and jackets. Some having fur lining and some not. Albeit, you notice that he didn’t have many space themed presents. He had an astronomy book from Frisk and a space-themed hoodie from Papyrus, but that’s about it.

You continue to observe your friends as they mingle and talk to each other about their own personal t-shirts.

“BROTHER! WHAT DID YOU GET?” Papyrus asks while shuffling closer to Sans.

“heh, well bro, i think it might be a bit too _punny_ for you.” Sans grin widens into a cheeky as he waggles his imaginary eyebrows

“OH NO…” Papyrus already foretelling the future, Sans holds his up showing your design and a very silly sentence right next to it saying, ‘I find you very humerus!’

_Oh dear god why._

Toriel breaks down laughing when she sees the bubbly text. Papyrus starts fuming, shoving his own t-shirt in his face to stop the screams that escape him. Another set of groans and giggles cover the room as they all scan the nice fabric.

“I-I’m glad you guys l-like t-them! S-Surprisingly, when I was getting t-the designs online, they l-let me have them for f-free!” Adrian and Undyne look towards Alphys in shock.

“Babe, hang on, don’t people ask for a heck of a lot of money just for _one_ of these?! And you got them all for FREE?!” Undyne couldn’t believe it, neither could Alphys. Adrian was utterly confused at hearing the news from her, that’s because he knows that people just don’t give things for _free._

“I-I know! B-But the person I-I commissioned s-said they’ve b-been watching us on the n-news! They support u-us all the way and wanted to give us a-a Christmas s-special just for us!” The room fills up with excited murmuring as they talk amongst themselves.

“Hey, Alphys. Do you remember the name of the person you commissioned?” Adrian looks at her, expecting a certain answer. Squinting your eyes at him you try to figure out why he would ask such a question.

_Adrian, if you know. I swear to god, I will whack you with a baguette when we get home._

Hoping Adrian could hear your inner thoughts, but alas, he can’t.

Alphys thinks for a second before answering.

“I can’t… r-remember the name, s-sorry. W-Why do you a-ask?” Adrian sighs and shakes his head.

“It’s nothing, just I recognise the type of style that is, maybe I’ve just seen some work from that person already.” Adrian takes a quick glimpse at you already having a good idea who the ‘person’ is. Already looking away from him, you try not to care much about the conversation, making at least a bit more difficult for him to get.

_My plan wasn’t for Adrian to rat me out! Go figures._

“That just tells you that people support monsters all around the world. Isn’t that lovely?” Your mother hums pleasantly, changing the subject. Turning to regard her you nod, agreeing.

“It truly is such a lovely feeling that people are finally looking at us as one of their own. Although we still have much work left to do, it’s nice to see a small part of the population help us.” Toriel adds on, still having a small smile planted on her face.

“Just gotta be patient for those who don’t just quite understand yet. Can’t lose hope on them.” You contribute, “Plus, I guess those people are scared, and when you’re scared, you make rash decisions. People fear what they cannot understand. You just gotta show them how kind you guys really are.” Ruffling Frisk’s hair a large smirk finds its way on your face, he pouts up at you as he tries to tidy the mess you made, it changing into a grin soon after.

In the midst of handing out the presents, Daniel and Undyne swapped places. Daniel was the one now giving out the presents, making Undyne re-take her seat with Alphys.

With the spot now empty beside you, Frisk went to go take that seat with a grumpy Flowey still in his hands.

Mum looks happy with the way you said your thoughts.

It isn’t that much of a lie. After all, you were scared when you first met them, thinking they would hurt your family with their capability of handling real life magic. But after taking the time to know these guys, they’re just what everyone else wants.

Freedom and acceptance.

“That is very true my child. We just have to keep our hopes high and strive forwards, no matter the cost.” Asgore smiles at you. You nod, soon after to grunt when a soft gift hits your face.

“You’re such a hypocrite, Linda.” Daniel shakes his head, grumbling. Rolling your eyes you place your gift on the small pile that has accumulated in front of you. Looking back up you raise an eyebrow.

_Wait, what is he talking about?_

Him gathering your confusion he speaks up again, “You lost hope when we were playing our last game yesterday!” you groan loudly.

“That wasn’t me! That was Adrian!” Both turning your attention to your second brother that still sits beside you.

“Boy, our jungler was 2/14 in like… the first fifteen minutes, like hell we were going to win that.” Adrian states strongly.

“Dude, I was 6/1! We could’ve pull that back. But nooo, you had to go and feed your brains out because you felt like it.” You start shaking your head annoyed.

“Bitch, that whole game was a chicken fiesta! Might as well have some fun.” (Party.)

“Bloody hell yanny, flashing underneath towers with a hundred hp to kill the adc is _not_ fun!” Daniel whines.

While you three continue to bicker on about the League of Legends game that happened _yesterday_ , the rest just look onwards confused about what you guys were talking about.

Your mother had enough trying to correct your brother's swearing. She’ll smack all of you when you get home.

“This took a quick turn in the conversation.” Undyne mutters.

“HUMAN, WHAT ARE THEY TALKING ABOUT?” Papyrus didn’t ask you because now you were now in a heated argument about not being able to play Lissandra as support.

“I honestly don’t know, I think they’re talking about a game?” Anastasia says unsurely. David wonders for a minute, he didn’t know you guys played a game.

“It is a game, a very stupid one at that. I keep on hearing screaming and laughing whenever they play that game call, legends? And afterwards, they’re either start arguing or insulting each other.” Mum couldn’t help but be a little bit conflicted about this.

“Uh Mum it’s called League of Legends, and it’s either life or DEATH in that game! And we do win! It’s just that we like arguing for the fun of it. Geez Mum.” Daniel shows her a pointed look, having a teasing smirk on his face.

David makes a mental note to remember that name.

“Nina, pegale.” (Girl, hit him.) At that, you quickly pick up anything near you (a small soft present) and chuck it at Daniel's face.

“MUM!?”

“Shut up man! You take that game too seriously. No, but Adrian don’t do that again, that was stupid, I don’t want you to play Lissandra support again. Also! Sorry whoever that present is, I had to hit Daniel with something.” You beam with unusual happiness.

“No, you didn’t!” He whines

“Have you three finished your silly talk now? Let’s get back to opening the presents.” Mum sighs.

“Ok, ok, there is one more... Anddd, it’s for Sans!” Daniel declares as he passes the decent size present down to him.

“Who’s it from?” Toriel smiles brightly.

Sans shuffles the box like gift around until finding a small card attached to it.

“uhhh, it’s from… the kid.” Sans looks up to you, everyone else following his gaze.

You just had your legs crossed with one arm leaning on them, propping your head on said hand you show him a thumbs up.

He raised a magical eyebrow as he starts to carefully unfold his gift. Once he finally opened it, there on his lap was a brand new space projector.

He eyesockets widen as he gapes backs up at you.

A couple of ‘Ooo’ made it’s way around the room as they all take a good look at the present.

“Heh, I might have gotten some good information to get that.” Taking a quick glance at Frisk he was already looking up at you, a smile that shouted ‘proud’. A smirk covered your face as you looked back at the skeleton.

“woah…” Sans just keeps staring at the machine before him.

“Linda, don’t they cost like… £80 to £120 pounds?” Daniel looks confused on why you would spend so much money on one gift.

“Yea, but that one, wasn’t. It’s quite the high-class model but I got it cheap, just gotta know where to look.” Winking at him, he shrugs it off as he looks back at Sans.

“Anyways, you can put it in your bedroom or something, it’s just for your own personally enjoyment.” You state as you keep an eye on the skeleton. He removes his eye-lights from it and stares at you, a grin forming.

“heh, thanks kid, this is really nice.” He says sincerely.

“Why don’t you put it on! Let’s see the stars!” Frisk wiggles in joy as he gazes onwards at him.

Sans contemplates for a moment, thinking whether to open it now or not. After a couple of seconds, he gets up from the sofa and walks towards you and Frisk. He grunts as he sits down on the floor in a position for everyone to see, but still relatively close to Frisk. Papyrus scooches closer to Sans happy to see his brother giddy.

Sans starts to open the package speedily, eager to see the machine within. After he got it open he brought out the large snowglobe shape machine and places it on the ground. You shuffle closer and start talking.

“I’ve read everything beforehand. Kinda had to to see if I was getting a good make but anyways! It’s battery reliant, so it should have came with a packet of six already.” Sans starts taking out the instructions and batteries. He puts the instructions to one side, trusting you to provide him with the information he needed.

Placing the batteries in the machine you tell him to press the on button that was located on the plastic section of the large snowglobe like projector. He presses it and a flicker of light appears inside the glass globe, showing the settings.

In the time of telling Sans what to do, Undyne and Alphys made their way to the floor as well, excited to see the cool machine in action. The large group started shuffling around you and Sans, forming a large circle.

“Ok, so. The lenses are already in the projector, so all you have to do is either pick if you want to see the Zodiac constellations or make your own mass of stars and aurora borealis.” Sans stops his observation to take a quick glimpse at you to see if you were actually serious. At his stare you did nothing but smile at him, meaning every single bit of it.

His eye-lights shimmer with slight joy as he turns back to look at his new present.

“So which one do you want to see first?” He thinks for a moment before muttering.

“the constellations.” Pointing to the small circular switch that you can turn to choose the settings. He twists it to the left, picking the constellations. The projector whirls to life, shooting a massive image to the ceiling.

Unable to barely see anything due to the lights still being on you stretch, thinking you were about to get up and turn them off. Except then you heard Sans click his fingers suddenly making every single light turn off in the room.

The outside had no light seeping through the windows, the only illumination there was was the multiple lamp-posts that had Christmas lights dangling from them. They’re the only things providing light for the streets as well as the room that you’re in.

A shrill screech fills your ears making you jump onto two feet. Both your brothers and you turn to Anastasia searching for any trouble.

“What!? What’s wrong?!” Voice slightly panicked you scan her for any faults.

“The lights!” She cried scared, David continued to hold Anastasia closely unsure what was happening.

“Are you fricken kidding me Astasia!?” Daniel said defeated at the reply he got. She whimpered, still not understanding.

“Astasia, that was Sans… he can do that…” Your energy was spilling out of you in waves, a beat that was pumping hard in your ribcage trying its best to calm down. Sighing tiredly you let yourself sink back down to the floor slowly.

“What’s with you and Mum always doing that!? I always think you’ve hurt yourselves or something! No! Mum doesn’t do that, she gasps loudly!” Daniel starts letting out his frustration only to get a dramatic gasp in return.

“Mum stop!” Adrian glares at her, an annoyed expression covering his face. Mum just smirks, enjoying tormenting her children. While they continue to argue you were rubbing your hands over your eyes, tiredness seeping into your system.

“you okay kid? ya don’t look too _bright_.” Sans keeps his gaze on you. A single hollow chuckle made its way out.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m good. Hey, look.” Redirecting his attention to the ceiling, you made sure he sees the constellations as you switch your sight back to him. However, when doing that, you didn’t think you were going to see actual _stars_ in his eyes.

_He can morph his eyes?_

He stares at the fake stars in such awe that makes his younger brother snicker. Hearing the light laughter beside him Sans snaps his head to his brother, his eyes quickly changing back to normal, although a second too late because Papyrus was already giggling at his childish behaviour. As he looked away bashfully, a small dust of blue crept onto his cheekbones. Yet, when he looked away from Papyrus he stared straight into your eyes.

You had your arm propped on your knee, leaning your head on your hand as you eye straight back at Sans with the smuggest smile you could muster.

The blue deepens on his cheekbones as he swiftly covers his head with his fluffy hood trying his best to hide the embarrassment. Chuckling as you high-five Papyrus Sans pulls his hoodie strings, completely covering his face that glowed slightly in the dark.

Finally taking pity on Sans you start talking about the controls, directing the attention to you.

“So, you can either leave them like that, or you can make them shift around the room and have some constellations appear and disappear. Oh! And you can add some shooting stars.” Sans comes out of his hoodie world and gazes back at the ceiling with wonder.

Allowing him to look at the many pretty stars. You start messing about with the controls, showing their effects to him.

Pressing a certain button you make the constellations move around the room subtlety, then  pressing another one you make them appear and disappear at random times, giving more of a calming effect to it.

Turning the circular switch to the right, you make more twinkling lights shimmer in the dark space that surrounds all of you.

An odd feeling of loneliness crept against your neck, making you turn to see what’s wrong. Yet, when you did all you saw was your family and friends gazing upwards with fascination. The feeling doesn’t leave as Sans gathers your awareness.

“woah… how did you do that?” Sans instantly looks away from the ceiling, making him shuffle right next to you pronto. Both your and his shoulders brush against each other.

“So if you turn the switch to the right, the more stars will appear. Why don’t you press that button.” He does what you say, making shooting stars appear next.

Everyone looks at the stars that dance around them in complete admiration. A smile plants itself on your face as you inspect the area, enjoying the gleeful faces that stare at the roof. Even Flowey was looking towards the ceiling in wonder.

“libra, leo, aries, pisces,” Sans starts muttering automatically as he searches for the ones that come up.

“It’s really nice isn’t it?” You say quietly, keeping your eyes on his face. He doesn’t stop looking but still nods. A chuckle leaves you as you fall backwards, letting your head rest on your hands.

_It’s like star gazing. Kinda._

“Nina, tell me the constellations.” Mum challenges. _A test eh? Oh, it’s on._

 _“_ Virgo, Scorpio, Capricorn, Sagittarius, Taurus, Cancer, Leo, Libra, Aries, Pisces, Gemini and… uhh… Dang, I forgot the last one.” A frown switches with your smile as you look at the single constellation that disappears from your sight.

“ophiuchus.” Sans finishes, now focusing on you.

“Ah, Ophiuchus, I always forget that one.” You murmur. Mum hums in approval, as least you remembered the majority of them.

“I didn’t know you liked the stars Berlinda!” Frisk rolls next to you, placing Flowey above both of your heads.

“It’s cause she's-”

“Don’t finish that sentence Daniel or I’ll throw Flowey at you.”

“I have no part in this!!” Flowey huffs. You smile up at him as you continue to speak.

“Well, when we were in Chile-” You begin, only to hear a shout.

“STORY!!” Papyrus quickly shuffles around Sans and places himself just above your head. Removing Flowey from his spot he places him on his lap. The flower doesn’t protest but just keeps quiet as you all stare at the fake stars that lay just in front of you.

“When we were in Chile, we had a land like… in the middle of nowhere. It was about a two-hour bus ride from our land to get to the city, and because we were so far away from the city there was no pollution around. So at night, there was an enormous amount of stars, it was so _so_ pretty.” You could almost see those stars right in front of you, your imagination trying its best to picture the many, many stars that you once saw. “And seeing that many stars was just… mesmerizing… It really made me want to learn them. Plus, you can say it’s good to learn them, common knowledge.”

_As well as draw them. I remember first coming back to England I went straight upstairs and drew a bunch of starry backgrounds._

_Hm, I haven’t done one in a while. Maybe I could do one, see if I’ve improved._

“We also use to build a really big bonfire just before night hits. Normally everyone would stay outside until twelve to one in the morning. We got some recordings of it.” Mum smiles, remembering the sweet memory.

“I thought you said we were going to see some of the recordings when you were over there.” Frisk mutters nervously. Mum sighs as she looks down at the three of her children that are placed on the floor.

“Well, we were meant to, but one of those monsters hid the camera.” Mum glowers at all three of you. You snickering quietly that makes Frisk looks at you. He starts tapping your forehead furiously.

“Give back the camera Berlinda! I want to see your family’s adventures!” You pause his little hand and shrug the best you could while laying down.

“I dunno where it is, I seriously don’t. I don’t mess around with Mum’s stuff.” You answer honestly. You grunt while you sit back up again, brushing shoulders again with the skeleton that was now looking at the projector.

“Kay, well you know how the constellations work. Now let’s start the fun part.” As you continue to look at the machine, Frisk sits up properly and leans on your shoulder, liking the fluff that tickles his forehead. Papyrus places his head on top of yours, giving you Flowey.

Flowey glares as you pet his petals automatically, but doesn’t utter a single word to stop you.

“So, instead of turning the switch, press inwards. That should bring the settings again.” Sans does what you say bringing the settings back up. He turns the switch to the right making the projector whirl to life again, now showing nothing but a very small amount of stars.

“Okay, simple. Turn the switch to the right if you want more stars to appear, shooting stars you know where to press and all the other fancy stuff, but what’s new with this is that you can make the aurora borealis appear.” You love the northern lights, they just look so majestic, especially the different colours.

“Press that button, right there and when you do, it should come up. If you press it multiple times, it changes the hue of the lights.” He presses the button straight away, making a wavy light appear on the ceiling.

_Woah… It looks so much prettier in person._

Sans starts fiddling with the controls, making more stars appear, changing the colour to a dark purple then adding some shooting stars. It really was amazing to look at.

“And there ya go, my gift to youuu.” Ending your show you bring both of your hands up and shake them. He chuckles as he shifts his body towards you.

Bringing your eyesight back up at the ceiling you sigh in content as the lights wave in such a way that calms your head. Yet, with your guard down the least thing you were expecting was arms to wrap around you in a friendly hug.

Releasing your tension from the sudden act, you immediately thought it was Papyrus wanting a hug because he was not longer leaning on your head. However, when you turned to look, all you saw was fur covering your vision, fur that’s not yours.

_Should I… hug him back? Meh, why not._

Turning your body you return his hug, patting hit back awkwardly. This is the second time you’ve hugged him, so, of course, it’s going to be awkward. (Well the first hug wasn’t really a hug, that was just him keeping you hostage while another skeleton jumps on you).

“Your welcome dude.” Letting go of each other, you were only to be squeezed back together as another set of arms hugs you.

“YAY! GROUP HUG!” Papyrus states, still not letting go. Frisk just wraps his arms around you as well, wanting to be included.

“UGH, get me out of here!” Flowey fake gags. You smirk and pick him up from your lap pressing him close to your chest. Sans quickly snaps his fingers again making all the light turn back on.

“Lemme give you some love Flowey.”

“NO.”

“Yes.”

“NO!”

“Berlinda give me a hug!” Daniel whines.

“No.” You say simply, afterwards to hear a small fake sniffle from him.

“Mum, why doesn’t Berlinda love me?” Daniel asks a sad frown on his face. _Oh no. I hate it when he does that…_

“I don’t know niño.” (Boy.) Mum says not really caring much, but being a small softy you are a sigh comes out of your mouth. Tapping at the arms that hug you, you silently tell them to unhook themselves.

When you remove yourself from the mess of bodies you stand up, immediately passing Flowey to Frisk. Walking towards your brother slowly you stop until you were only a meter away from him. Instead of being a normal human being and sitting down then hugging him, you just make your body go limp making your body crash down to the floor. Luckily your brother caught just in time before you hit the ground.

You could say he wasn’t too pleased with the way you’re hugging him.

“This is not a hug! GIVE ME A PROPER HUG!” He groans in frustration as he lets himself flops to the ground.

“This is my love, take my love or let me go and fall into the depths of the… floor?” You try to think of something good, but nothing comes to your brain. At least Daniel took it and he held you tighter. Fake comforting you saying he’ll never let you fall.

You two continue to bicker as phones continue to record the squabble. Frisk instantly gets up from the ground, surprising Sans and Flowey.

“It’s time to open Berlinda presents! I forgot to get mine! I’ll be down in a second.” He places Flowey on the floor and rushes to leave the room.

“OH YES HUMAN! YOU NEED TO OPEN YOUR GIFTS!” Papyrus starts to shuffle his way next to you and your brother.

“Daniel, get off now, I need to open the presents.” You ask nicely.

“No.”

“Dude.”

“No.”

“GET OFF ME YOU FAT POTATO.”

“RUDE.”

“I ASKED NICELY.” He heaves himself up with you still in his arms, intending on keeping them there.

“I’m not stopping you from opening them, so don't tell me to let go.” Daniel ends the conversation by placing you between his legs.

_This is the closest I’m gonna get outta this…_

Sighing you try to reach for your presents, to very little success. Wanting to point this out but instead, your gifts get pushed towards you by the lovable Papyrus. Spreading your legs like Daniel had his you move all the gifts in front of you making it more accessible to reach.

You thank Papyrus as Frisk dashes back in the room with three medium size boxes in hand

 “They’re for you, Dan and Adrian!” Frisk runs up to you first, placing a single box on top of your pile. He gives Daniel and Adrian theirs as well.

“Ah ok, uh… Do you want us to open them now?” Asking not knowing what to do with your small pile. Frisk just shakes his head and says to open it as the last present. You mutter an okay and pick the first one in front of you.

Searching for the name tag you see that this belongs to your mother. Taking a quick glance at her you open the neatly wrapped packaging. And what flops out was a brand new hoodie with fur lining.

_I’m not really surprised, I don’t have any clothes._

Unfolding it you see that this was a spaced-themed hoodie. Your eyes widen as you scan it over.

The main colour was a sapphire blue that has two long single stripes on the side of the arms. The stripes were spaces themed as well as the whole hood and pockets. The fur lining was so soft you couldn’t help but shove your face in it.

“Thank god, now you don’t need to ask for clothes,” Daniel says in triumph. Neatly folding the hoodie you set it on the outside of both yours and Daniel's legs so it’s not in the way, thanking your mother straight afterwards.

After that, you turn around to address Daniel and mention.

“I’m still gonna wear your clothes, this is just a hoodie, not saying I don’t like this! But I still need your t-shirt’s - Mum why are you smirking like that?” Mum just chuckles and points to your presents.

_My presents are just clothes aren’t they? Wow… That’s actually… Really nice! Now I don’t need to ask for more clothes!_

Humming you proceed to open the rest like you did with the previous one.

One by one you get to see your gifts, the majority being clothing that you _really_ needed. Every time you unwrapped a single present you thanked the person for their generosity and kindness.

Anastasia went to go get you some t-shirts that had weird texts on them. (Which is so like her…). There was one that was a vibrant purple that had a cookie with googly eyes on it saying ‘I’m a tough cookie!’

She demanded you wear that soon, you had to nod to make her stop or she’ll have a full on argument on why you should wear it.

Daniel and Adrian bought League of Legends merchandises, that coming with a Teemo hat, some artwork that comes in posters, t-shirts and some hoodies.

You couldn’t help but put the Teemo hat on Flowey’s head. He truly was a devil now.

Some more tipless gloves, (you asked Daniel why he bought these instead of the just normal gloves, he just shrugged and said they were cheaper) a verity of beanies, (you personally likes the one that said ‘Outlaw’ on the front) and some brand new trainers! The main colour was blue, the secondary being pink. It wasn’t bad at all, the combination worked together very nicely.

_Man, they really went all out with this. It’s so… Lovely._

The feeling of getting so many presents left you endearing, yet, also… uncomfortable.

You’ve always had to work to gather your material wants, and sometimes you don’t even do that. Wanting to give your money to billing and essential things was more than enough to leave you in comfort.

Here, though, you didn’t do _anything_ to earn these. You didn’t feel _worthy_ of getting these. It left you feeling… unsettled.

Pushing those thoughts away you continue to unfold the many present that sit before you. Managing to finish the first pile that were you family’s presents, you move on to the next batch that is your monster friends.

In that sorted pile, there were hair bands with fake flowers on them such as roses and lilies. (All of them different colours). A verity of more clothing with an added bonus of fancy socks, homemade friendship bracelets and more.

When you got to the last three like gifts you pick up the smallest one. Searching for the tag you find that this one is from Alphys.

Tearing the paper away your eye enlarges as you look down at the new technology that is placed in your hands.

“I-I just thought t-that because y-you don’t have a p-phone yet… T-That I should j-just make y-you one! I, uhh, h-hope you l-like it?” Alphys observes you face intent on looking for any detest, but only saw your mouth agape with your eyes blown with awe.

“You made this…? For me…?” Your voice was a whisper, feeling like you could break this moment if any louder.

“O-Of course! N-Now you c-can speak to us t-through t-text! I a-already put all our n-numbers in f-for you. You c-can turn it on b-by pressing the main b-button on the bottom of the p-phone Oh! And I-I made sure the base o-of the p-phone was s-strong enough t-to withstand a-at least a hundred f-falls!”

The phone was slightly bigger than your hand but wasn’t big enough to make it uncomfortable to handle. Being a touch screen phone it had a glossy black coat with a clear glass view.

Doing what Alphys instructed, you press the button lightly making the screen flash brightly.

“You c-can put in an l-lock if you want.” A cheeky smile comes on your face when you quickly shove Daniel’s face away from your direction as you crawl away from him.

Bad time to let go of you, eh?

He starts fake whimpering when you move further away from him.

Planting yourself comfortably in your new location on the floor you start to think of the pattern lock you want. Once done putting the security in, the phone changes to the starting screen. You are so totally going to set a nice background and everything!

“This is amazing Alphys! Thank you so very much!” You can’t help but be ecstatic at the new technology that you can mess around with, although the feeling of undeserving creeps inside again.

“Linda put my phone number in! Now I don’t have to go upstairs to tell you to get on League.” Pretending to think you hum before answering.

“Nah, you need the exercise Dan.” Pressing the same main button, you turn it off swiftly. Depositing it carefully on the floor beside you.

“You son of a-” “Pfft.” Adrian snickers.

“Next present!” Chiming happily as you drag the biggest box towards you.

Tearing it apart you uncover a… headset?

_What?_

“heh, i might have gotten some good information to get that,” Sans adds on confidently, copying your wording with a wide grin.

_Oh, my good lord… This is a gaming headset. And it lights up too!?_

Groaning you let yourself drop to the floor.

“What’s wrong my pumpkin? I think these are really nice gifts.” Even Anastasia is teasing you!

Everyone starts chuckling at your overwhelmed state, yet, they don’t know that inside there was a storm attacking you.

A storm of _unworthiness_ hitting you like bricks. Why is this bothering you so much?

_I guess I'm just not used to this…_

Sighing quietly you grunt as you sit up.

“Man, I feel like my present wasn’t enough now.” Scanning the box you look for the headset details. It had a chrome blue as its main colour and for the lights, it was a lighter shade. The size should be able to just fit comfortably. Should last for at least five years…

“doesn’t matter bud, it’s a gift, it’s thought that counts.” Raising an eyebrow you glance at Sans. He just had a thumbs up, his present already packed away.

Rubbing the back of your neck you thank him for getting you this, also agreeing with the way he spoke.

Bringing the last box towards you, you were going to start unwrapping until Frisk paused you from finishing the action.

“I want all you guys to open your present at the same time! Please!” Frisk giddily spoke. Your brothers look at you. Shrugging you all nod.

Tearing the wrapping simultaneously Adrian was the first to speak.

“Oh my gosh, Frisk… I… What?” He started chuckling, not believing what he just got.

“Do you guys like it?” Frisk eagerly waiting for a response.

“Dude, we always wanted one of these, but Mum never bought them! Thanks!” Daniel starts chuckling himself as he starts to open the packet.

“That’s because you’ll start whacking each other with them-!”

_SHRINGGG_

“HAHAHAHA!” Cackling wildly you jump up from your position already ready to attack. Blue lightsaber in hand you charge at Daniel as he braces himself.

Stopping abruptly your lightsaber glows in front of you, attacking the red light that tries to get rid of it.

Adrian blocks the way.

“Oh, it’s on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's all true. If some of you guys live in Chile and live somewhere in the middle of nowhere, the stars are absolutely _beautiful_ at night. From my own personal experience, they are fantastic!
> 
> Also! I re-drawed Reader!!! Whoo! (I don't like my other drawing... :( ) I did a reference with her having the new hoodie as well a reference going with it, so you know the other facial expressions. (New) Reader! - http://locolovo.tumblr.com/post/153566021989/had-to-re-upload-the-pic-some-errors-happened
> 
> Hope you enjoyed today's chapter!
> 
> (And your best present was to your mother, not Sans. You bought her a jewellery set, of all her favorite ones she wanted. ;) What? You thought Sans was your top priority? HA, na man, he's just a shadow as of now. _Tehee._ :3 )
> 
> Update - If you can't see the picture (I don't know why...) your best bet to see it is just going to type 'locoloco' in the search and clicking from there, I reposted so it should be first to see without clicking on the main blog. Hope you like.


	33. That’s Not A Very Funny Joke…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10k words, there ya go.

The clinking of forks hit the plates noisily, the loud chatter surrounding you pleasantly as Daniel’s small golden speaker lets out its own noise, subtle latin music that swam around the room giving it an even brighter mood to the already cheerful atmosphere.

The humongous table filled to the absolute brim, so much food that it could feed a small army. A succulent turkey that was seasoned so well that it exploded with flavour once it entered your mouth, crispy potatoes that crunched as you bite into them. Carrots, peas, brussel sprouts were the key vegetables that were displayed across the table. The stuffing made separate from the turkey, allowing people to pick if they wanted some or not. A single jug that stood proudly in the middle of the table, half empty from the gravy contents that use to be there.

You were savouring the glorious tastes that took over you mouth, but still keeping in mind to listen to the conversation your friends and family were having.

Well… You couldn’t unscramble _all_ the conversations.

The thing is with your Chilean family is that they don’t like to stay quiet (like you haven’t notice that yet…) and because they don’t like to stay quiet they create some sort of conference.

Yet, instead of it being formal and organised, everything is jumbled up. For example, your brothers would be talking about some sort of work-related subject, while your mother and sister talk about something about beauty. Now the interesting thing about this is that, everyone… and you mean _everyone_ is going to being listening to the other group's conversation.

Because one minute it would just be those two groups talking about their own personal subjects, but then the next, they’re all switching to each other's discussions like it was no big of a deal. Making it an even bigger exchange as they hop over to different topics.

And then it just continues into an infinite loop.

Well… That’s the best you could describe your family’s ways of making slight banter and discussions that can last a lifetime.

As of right now, there were about four conversations going on this table. One being about politics, another being anime, life in general and the gifts they bought for one another.

Though… there were the puns Toriel and Sans were constantly throwing at everyone. But that doesn't count as a conversation. (Even though they are trying to make a whole new discussion out of puns. Sad thing is, it was actually working! There was at least a single pun in each sentence. Nearly drove Papyrus mad, he was inches away from jumping out the window again.)

However, that wasn’t what made you amused as you watched everyone with a close eye. Oh no, it was that your monster friends actually joined in this slight kerfluffle.

Normally people would be overwhelmed by the intensity of how many conversation there were going on. From your own personal experience, you notice how people like to just stick to one subject as a whole and try their best to drag that discussion as long as they can. But then when it does burn out, there is always an awkward silence at the end until someone brings up another topic. Then it just loops over and over again.

At least with this method, the topics _never_ end. You do see the viewpoints of other people (mostly David) though. It can be difficult at times for some to even _understand_ the conversations that are going on! So they kind of just sit to one side until they’re mention in one of those topics. (This always happens, every single time.)

You guessed that this is just a second nature to you and your family, and apparently to your monster friends as well. It’s good to see them making their own discussions as they hop over to other people's conversations.

As you try to sort out whose voice belongs to who you continue to dig into your steaming turkey.

Chewing down the last part of your food that was in your mouth, you pick up your small glass of Bailey’s. The ice slightly clinking against the hard surface within. Sipping it you gaze around the room hearing the multiple voices mix in with each other.

“Mum, why can’t you let us have them? It’s not like we’re gonna kill each other.” Daniel mutters as he shoves another forkful of food into his mouth.

“Uh huh, I want you to say that again after you have bite marks and bruises on your body.” Mum sighs as she sips her own glass of Bailey’s.

“Ignore him mother, anyways, I think you guys would be good uncles. Especially Berlinda, you would be a great auntie. What an experience that would be…”

“HAHA, no way. I’m too pretty to be an auntie. So stop sayin’ that, jeez. You’ve been talkin’ about that type of stuff more than regular.”

“Pfft, more like a whale.” Daniel slyly remarks.

_BANG._

“YOU WANNA GO!?” You stand up.

“COME OVER HERE THEN!”

“Nina, no hitting the table. Both of you _sit_ , _down_.” (Girl.)

“It was a question pumpkina! Can’t I ask questions anymore?” Anastasia mutters, leaving you to say sarcastically,

“No… No, you can’t.” as you sit back down in your seat with a huff.

“Well, that’s rude Linda.” Adrian subtle says whilst having a teasing note to his voice.

“Uh huh, sure. Pass me the peas.”

“Why don’t you reach it yourself, shorty.” Adrian replies back, eating peacefully.

“C’mon man, don’t do this to me. That’s just… _low.”_

“God fuckin’ dammit, Berlinda!” “Jesus Christ, Linda.” “HUMAN NO!” Both your brothers glare at you in displeasure as Sans starts to chuckle at the small pun you let out.

“Ninos, _language_.” “Daniel, Adrian stop it! Where on a table!” Your mother and sister speak up highly again.

“Yeah yanny, shut the fuck up.”

“What the fuck!?”

“Ok… Shut up now, what is actually wrong with you both? Stop swearing, dang!” You take a big gulp of your drink.

“Dang dudeee.”

“Dangggg mannn.” Oh, hear comes the teasing…

“You punks can’t chill! We’re trying to talk about when to schedule in Mew Mew Kissy Cutie 3!”

“Undyne, you’re the least chill person I know.” Daniel deadpans.

“FUHUHUHUHU!! I TAKE THAT AS A COMPLIMENT!”

“YOU CAN’T FORGET ME! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS THE MOST UN-CHILLED PERSON AS WELL!”

“i think we got that covered, paps. after all, you have jumped out of a total of fifteen windows.” Your family listening intently to his sentence resolved in your brother nearly choking on their food.

“Fifteen!?” “Wait what??” “Paps when? Where was the other fourteen window jumps?” You immediately ask.

“UNDERGROUND! SOME TRAINING WITH UNDYNE AND SOME JUST BECAUSE I CAN’T STAND HEARING SANS AWFUL JOKES!”

“c’mon paps, i think my puns are quite _smashing!”_

“NYEHHHHHH _HHHHHHH_!” Papyrus screeched, making Toriel add on while laughing. “Hahaha! Sans, that quite the _breaker_ indeed!”

While they continue to converse with one another your brother went on to say his little part.

“Damn, fifteen windows? Training?” Daniel tries to wrap his head around all of this.

“Hey, it’s not like you haven’t smashed the house windows either…” Anastasia reminds.

“C’mon, that was one time! I didn’t know I was kicking the ball that hard, and that was like… ten bloody years ago!” Daniel groans in annoyance.

“Let's not forget when Adrian exploded the kettle… That broke a window.” Mum continues to swirl the creamy liquid in her glass, making the ice swirl with it.

“Oh, that was bad… At least nobody was in there.” Adrian voiced out concern.

“If you weren’t in the kitchen in the first place we wouldn’t of have to buy another kettle!”

“Woahh, we spent twenty pounds on a new one. I broke a law, please… send me to prison.” Adrian sarcastically drawls out.

“We could have spent that on food yanny! I’m a growing boy. This body needs its nutrition to keep me fuckin’ fit as shit. Like c’mon, you have to admit, I’m bloody sexy. Look at me.” You and Adrian stay unusually quiet for a couple of seconds until you speak first.

"Man… I think your mirror might be dirty...” “Yeah, I don’t think your man titties needs any more food.” You and Adrian snicker.

“Ok, fuck you guys. I’m sexy and I know it.”

“Wait, isn’t that a song.”

“Okayyy, shut up now, Adrian.” “Jesus, I haven’t heard that song in ages.” You murmur in thought.

“You guys know what I haven’t heard in ages? It was that weird song that kept on singing blue or something..?” Anastasia tries to think of the song that had that weird repetitive tune.

“Blue?” The monster’s at the table question with a hint of confusion coming out of their mouths. You three gasp in shock as the word slips by your friend's.

“Yoo, listen up. Here’s the story. About a lil guy, that lives in a blue world. And all day and all night, and everything he sees is just blue, like him, inside and outside.” Daniel begins.

“Blue his house, with the blue little windows. With a blue corvette, and everything is blue for him and his self and everybody around, ‘cause he ain’t got nobody to listen…!” Adrian, Daniel and you all hold your breaths, imagining the beat inside your heads.

“Anastasia, why did you get them started?” Mum grumbles, knowing what’s going to happen next.

“I’m sorry…”

“I’m blue da ba de da ba die, da ba de da ba die, da ba de da ba die!” You three continue to make a ruckus by singing and banging against the table, trying to get the beat out. Surprisingly, none of you ruined the tune and stayed smashing the table with your fists simultaneously.

One set of hands stops its movement to pick the phone that was placed in their pocket. With a quick search before the ending of the chorus, he starts the song, finding the place where you and Adrian left off.

Daniel waves his phone in the air as the phone booms the song for everyone to hear. His golden speaker put on pause as you continue to bang your fists against the table, beat coming from you as well as his device.

Pausing your movements you allow the song to sing for you.

_-I have a blue house with a blue window._

_Blue is the colour of all that I wear,_

_Blue are the streets and all the trees are too._

_I have a girlfriend and she is so blue.-_

Right after that sentence, you Daniel and Adrian all look towards Undyne and point finger guns at her. She having the most perplexed face than anyone on this table at this current moment.

_-Blue are the people here that walk around,_

_Blue like my Corvette, it's in and outside._

_Blue are the words I say and what I think,_

_Blue are the feelings that live inside me.-_

Frisk was getting in the mood of the song because when the chorus hit he was bobbing his head to the beat. Flowey just looked at him with a disgusted expression as he continued to rock out. You decided to follow Frisk’s example and bob your head slightly to the beat too, soon after for Daniel and Adrian to do so as well.

_-I’m blue da ba de da ba die, da ba de da ba die, da ba de da ba die,_

_I’m blue da ba de da ba die, da ba de da ba die, da ba de da ba die.-_

The song proceeds as the majority of the people sitting around the table are bobbing their heads to the beat. The addition coming with Papyrus, Undyne and Flowey.

Not even Flowey can resist the catchy tune!

Once the song comes to an end everyone stays quiet, not a single heartbeat was heard as everyone just sit in a weird silence.

Thankfully Toriel was able to stop the awkward atmosphere with her quelling tone.

“What a lovely song, very catchy beat.” She beams.

“It really isn’t…”

“Then why were you singing it then yanny!?”

“Because I didn’t want to be left out!”

“You two are stupid…” You grumble.

The conversations start back up again just like that, every individual’s dishes wiped clean from their once full plates. Daniel’s speaker un-paused, allowing the latin music swim once more. Leftover food was starting to be packed away by Toriel, and being a kind friend you are you offer to help in which she agrees to.

With the table clean from the dirty plates (except drinks), it was time to bring out your mother’s cake!

Clean dishes, as well as spoons, were placed in front of everyone by you, Toriel being the one to bring the cake out positioning right in the middle of the table for everyone to see the sheer size of this thing. The sight made everyone whoops in delight as they all wait to get their own piece.

The brilliant thing about this cake is that it isn’t one of those wimpy cakes that are just one tier. We’re talking about _three_ tiers here!

They are stacked nicely on top of each other (having caramel as the holder, to make sure they stay there) with a whipped cream layer around it, but that’s not the best part, within the cake, there are different types of fruits. (Your mother cut had to each tier’s top parts making sure not to break it and made space _inside_ the tier as well. The process was painfully slow, though she didn’t waste any of the leftover cake because once she placed the top part of the cake back on, (sealed with little caramel) the rest was donated to you and the boys.)

One layer being peaches, another banana and the last one being strawberries. Mum has done this cake many times before so she knows that those specific fruits go very well with each other, making sure all the flavours don’t pop against you but still work together beautifully. She also made the cake dry so that she could use the peach juice as a softener so that the actual cake doesn’t collapse on its self.

Not only was there the fruits but there was also a small layer of caramel underneath all the fruits. Both making sure that it holds all the fruity goodness in place as well as giving the cake an even richer taste.

Normally this would be far too sweet, but that’s where the whipped cream comes in. Making sure to keep the cake at a steady level of sweetness. (Also to have a very small piece of cake because even a small amount still fills you up.)

Frisk and Flowey were drooling at the size of the cake, wanting to already rip it apart already.

“Hey Mum, why don’t you cut it? ‘Cause we’re either gonna cut it too big or too small, so…” You voice out freely towards her. She nods and picks up the very large knife and starts to cut the cake into the correct slices.

“I want that piece,” Daniel points to the largest one. (It’s still a small size.)

“Touch that and I will bite your fingers.”

“Chill your tits yanny, damn… I still want it though.”

“Please Mum, serve them the smallest pieces you have to offer.” You ask nicely.

“Ok.”

“WHAT THE FUCK, NO!”

“Why did you listen to her!?”

“OOOOOoooooohhhhhhhhh!”

You had your mouth agape at your mother’s small response. You would have never thought she would actually agree! Or say anything for that matter…

“Ohhh you think you’re tough shit now, don’t you Linda?” Daniel points at you, ready to jump on top the table if necessary.

“Ha-HA! Bow down to me to peasants, for I have the almighty god that is mummy on my side!”

“You’re having the same size of the piece as well nina.”

“Aww… Why you do this to me mother…”

Your mother gives out each individual on the table a piece of her fantastic cake to try out, hearing your friends murmur in a slight daze as they munch on the moist favourable creation.

“Oh, this is absolutely fantastic! Thank you so much for making this for us!” Toriel begins to show her gratitude, your mother’s reply was a simple chat about how she was glad to make it for her friends, then showing her own appreciation for Toriel making the delicious dinner for them. The conversation starts back up again leaving you, Daniel and Adrian saying.

“It’s been so long since we’ve had this cake… How long ago, like… three years ago?” You try to think when was the last time you’ve had this glorious cake.

“It was actually six years ago, remember when we had that massive party and literally everyone was there. No one was in Chile at that time, remember?” Adrian looks up at you.

Then a very small memory comes in your head. So small that it could’ve given you a headache for trying to remember such a small thing, yet you do.

“Oh yeah… I do, that’s when nothing was going bad, heh… Well… It was a mystical-themed party, wasn’t it?” You remember your _whole_ family squeezed into the dining room, your cousin Rayen sitting beside you on the floor, both of you dressed as pirates. Wrapping paper was tossed hazardously over your bodies, giggling as you fiddle with the presents that your family have bought for you guys.

Yet…it wasn’t Christmas nor any other holiday.

Another memory, you remember your sister standing on a chair holding a long stick, she the one screeching loudly as you started whacking the homemade pinata vigorously. With the last whack, the candy fell to the floor causing mayhem around the room. Brothers and cousins all jumping to the floor to grab at least a small portion of sweets for themselves. Your aunties screaming as they all spray the mess of bodies in front of them with silly string.

“Yep, the good times when everything didn’t go bat shit crazy…” Daniel’s voice going surprisingly low, the cheerful atmosphere dimming down ever so slightly. However, it didn’t gather your friend's attention as they talk among themselves about how lush the cake was.

Mum immediately detected the dulling of Daniel’s voice, she scanned each one of you seeing all of her children holding a small scowl on their faces, the cake left uneaten in front of you guys.

She wasn’t able to hear what you were talking about but she wanted to bring up another conversation to just keep those abnormal expressions away from you.

“So, Adrian… You said you’ve seen some of the art that person made? I… Uh… Did Alphys mention their name or did I forget?” Mum softly begins as she takes her first bite into her cake. She remembers clearly that Alphys didn’t mention the person's name, she just wants to direct the attention back to her.

“I-I couldn’t r-remember… Sorry again!! I-I’ll try to search for their n-name so I can g-give it to you!” Alphys stuttered out.

“You better do babe! Maybe we could get more pictures for free!” Undyne cackled heartily.

“N-No! That’ll be t-taking advantage of t-their generosity!” The lizard tried to reason.

“But babeee it’s free stuff!” The fish whined.

“Why don’t you ask Adrian, he can draw- OW! WHERE DID YOU GET A BOOK FROM!?” You rub your head. The (surprisingly not hardcover) book finding a spot next to you on the floor.

“Mum gave it to me… And that’s what you get for spilling private information.” Adrian grumbles.

“What is that word? Private?” Daniel pretends to not know as he looks at Adrian with a puzzled look.

“I dunno Dan, private… privacy? Is it something you hold? Do we have it?!” You fake the enthusiasm at the common word.

“O-K! I get it, we don’t have privacy in the damn house but damn! Fine… You want to go that way, an arm for an arm…” Adrian stuffs the last piece of cake in his mouth eating it rapidly before saying.

“Berlinda is the one who drew those pictures. I’m surprised you didn’t know, she has been doing for quite a while now… Well, I know Dan and Mum knew.”

The table went quiet at your brother's words, yet you don’t know why. Was is the fact that these are your drawings or was it because you have a job that does this. Are they shocked that a fourteen-year-old girl is doing commissions for a job on the internet? Not to mention not even half of your own family know you’re doing this.

Though you weren’t paying much mind to it, you were just eating your piece of cake peacefully. Well, it looked that way, inside your head you were thinking of possible ways to get yourself out of this without actually spilling the beans.

“Wait… pumpkin you did this?! What?! I-I didn’t know you did this!?”

“That can’t be Linda’s drawings… C’mon yanny, don’t be stupid.”

“Nina they look lovely, I didn’t know you were this good. Well, you never show your stuff to us.” Before everyone could start asking you questions you quickly stop all of them by speaking up.

_I gotta divert this._

“They’re not mine.”

_Nice work me! I fricken deserve Mum’s whole cake for that._

“Adrian, stop trying to get revenge with false information!” Anastasia glares thin daggers at him, making Adrian scrunch his face in annoyance that she’s actually believing you.

“I gotta go with Astasia with this, I pretty sure Berlinda can’t draw _that_ good…” Daniel had a teasing hint in his voice as he wiggled his eyebrows at you. His plate already cleared from the cake that was once there.

“Rude, you don’t know what I can draw.” You challenge.

“Well, it’s certainly not that.” He fires back.

“You wanna bet? Oh, wait……. You’re too poor to do that…”

“Oh _SHIT_! That’s a good one!” Adrian cackles loudly as Anastasia shouts out lengthy ‘OOoooo’ at your burn. Daniel just looked at you with a pained expression, like he was trying to hold back laughter as well as trying to give off a vibe of seriousness. You were pretending to have money in your hands as you flick your hands speedily, imitating flicking money all around the room.

“Nino please mind your language, but back to the topic at hand,”

_No mummy, please._

“Berlinda why don’t you show us your art? And if Adrian is correct about those being yours, then they look absolutely fantastic!” Your mother continues to encourage you to reveal your passion, but before you could answer back Undyne beats you to it.

“Woah-woah-woah! Punk! YOU drew these?! I didn’t even know you drew! WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL US!?”

“UNDYNE IS CORRECT HUMAN, YOU MUST TELL THE GREAT PAPYRUS IF YOU DREW THIS! BECAUSE IF SO… THEN MAYBE YOU CAN DRAW EVEN MORE OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS!! NYEH HEH HEH!!!”

“Oh my gosh Berlinda, you draw!? Why didn’t you tell me? We’re best friends! You should tell me everything!” Frisk whined.

“Your drawings are barf.” Flowey scowled.

_Fight me Diablo._

That’s what you would have said, but that will only seal the deal of you doing them. So all you could do is say it in your mind.

“Wait… So, Berlinda did… do them?” Anastasia muttered.

“Astasia she's been drawing for two years now, well… been doing her _job_ for two years now… How the heck did you not know?” Adrian questions as he looks at her dead in the eye.

“Because she never told me!”

“That’s a lie, Berlinda said you never listened or would’ve never listened in the first place.” Daniel drawled out.

“I would have listened!”

“Ok, what did you think she was doing upstairs all this time?” Daniel sighs out as he lets his elbow lean on the table, allowing it to hold his head.

“Playing games… Oh! And she said she did school work.”

“Would you have believed her if she said that she work on the computer drawing? Earning _money_.”

“Of cour-!”

“Would you…?”

“……………No...”

“Well then!”

“Pumpkinnn, why didn’t you try to tell me!”

Now all eyes are on you, your friends and family all awaiting the response to come.

You let out a small sigh as you pushed your empty plate towards Mum.

“Can I have another piece Ma?”

“No.” Was her final answer.

You whined and let your head flop to the table, a subtle thud coming out of your small action.

“Nina, you’re not getting out of this… Why don’t you just end this and just say you did them. I know you can draw something like this, Adrian always said you drew very well for your age-“ “No I didn’t.” “It’s not like we’re gonna show the world you draw. So there is no need to be afraid.” Even though Adrian said his little remark, Mum concluded firmly, ending any of your protests you had at the ready.

Another small sigh left you as you moved your smushed face to the side, allowing to see all your friends staring at you with slight delight in their eyes.

_I… I guess it won’t be that bad…_

“Ok… Yeah… Yeah, I drew them. But, uh… Please don’t ever talk to me about that agAI _N_ -!” Before you could even finish your sentence you were heaved upwards from your seat into a set of muscular arms. A familiar tall skeleton standing next to the fish that holds you up.

“PUNK! YOU ARE SO TOTALLY GOING TO DRAW ALL OUR FAVORITE SHIPS! FUHUHUHUHU!!”

“U-U-Undyne!!”

YAY!! MORE PICTURE OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS!”

“My best friend is an artist!!!” You heard Frisk squeal in delight.

In the mess of voices, you barely manage to hear your brother Daniel shouting at you saying he needs proof to know if their yours. Catching your eye, you can also see your sister holding a astonish face, this being the first time in quite awhile. Mum, Toriel and Asgore just staying quiet at they just gaze at the small crowd you’ve gathered for yourself, smiling all the while.

It took a while for everybody to calm down but once they did Mum was already serving out second portions if anyone wanted more.

Nobody was talking about your job either which you appreciate very much. (Despite the fact that you did have to shout it out that you didn’t like talking about your job that much. Earning a few disappointed frowns and suspicious smile from Frisk.) But right now everyone is back to their normal ways and making slight conversation.

_Yeah… I guess that was okay. Hehe._

A tiny smile appeared on your face as you sip the last bit of your drink, taking in the slight sweetness that was left in the watery liquid. With half-lidded eyes you allow yourself to relax, closing them as you let everyone else make the noise that normally keeps your nerves at bay.

Re-opening your sight after a while the first thing your spot (surprisingly) was actually from the corner of your eye.

_Astasia?_

She was sweating ever so slightly, Mum (she was sat beside her) was whispering something in her ear. You don’t know what she said, but it only made Anastasia’s confusion deepen, making another bead of sweat appear on her forehead. It looked like she was trying to think of something or something to say.

_Is she ill?_

Most likely in this situation, there’s no other reason. It can’t be about you having a job because she just looked more proud than anything else. But food poisoning doesn’t happen this fast either, and it can’t be the cake anyways, or Toriel’s food because they both know how to cook.

So it had to be a cold, you’re positive of it.

_I better see if she’s okay._

“Astasia.” You try to call her, but the mass of voices over top yours.

“Astasia, are you okay?” You try again…

She can’t hear you.

You huff as you push your chair backwards, allowing yourself to stand up freely. You didn’t want to move in the first place because you were just able to find that relaxing spot, now it’s gone.

Muttering you stuff your hands into your worn out hoodie pockets, slowly shuffling towards your sister, your action gathering no attention from your friends. Yet, as you crept closer to your sister's ends of the table you notice her husband (also sitting beside your sister, but on the other side) was sweating even more so as you grew closer.

By now your movement has caught your mother's eyes, David looked like he wanted to run away, anywhere but where he’s placed currently. Although there was a small hand that was placed on his shoulder, clutching the fabric of his clothes tightly making sure he doesn’t move from his spot.

That hand was your mothers.

You paused your movements as you just stand there, watching.

Mum just looks at you smiling and points to your chair, indicating for you to sit back down, but you choose to ignore it. (Choosing an early death wish huh?)

David sends you a very, _very_ wobbly smile, which you only narrowed your eyes at him, a small scowl appearing on your face.

You swear you saw him flicker his sight to your mother as he gulped, a small message leaving him.

“I don’t want to die.” You hear him whisper to her.

_What the hell has he done? And I was actually gonna be nice towards him… Whelp, it was nice while it lasted._

A puff of air escaped you as you continued to walk towards them, a scowl no longer on your face but a smile.

Though, instead of making a huge scene you choose to completely ignore your sister’s husband and walk past him, making you just stand behind Anastasia's chair. Your mother looked at you weirdly as you made a single movement of placing a hand on her shoulder.

“Yo, Astasia, you okay?”

Just a simple question you said, a small… simple… _question_.

However what you got in return, wasn’t…

“I THINK YOU ARE GOING TO BE A GOOD AUNTIE!” She screeched. You physically jump back from her chair, your eyes blown wide in surprise.

Her sudden call caused everyone on the table to look towards her in confusion.

“I-I… Uh, Wait! Wait, hang on. I-I was meant to say- uh… Hang on, uh.” She starts rambling, making incoherent sentences as she tries to speak her mind but failing miserably.

_Well okay then… Holy shoot, that actually scared me._

_Although, why is she so worked up? She just said I think you are going to be-_

_…_

_Wait,_

_You ARE?!_

_Oh…my… GOD!_

Realisation hit you like a ton of bricks.

_She’s pregnant…_

You stiffen right on the spot, you hands shaking uncontrollably in your hoodie as your smile threatens to fall down as a torrent of thoughts flows through your head.

_She’s pregnant, wait, how long?! Was she gonna tell us?! Has she got permission?! Is this why she’s been saying all those QUESTIONS!?_

“Uh, Astasia can you shut up. I literally can’t understand a single word you’re saying, Jesus, but uh... LINDA! What the heck are you standing back there?” Daniel shouts towards your direction as he sees your stiffen body, yet, you still remain motionless.

Anastasia turns around quickly and spots you.

“Oh no…”

She proceeds to get up from her seat and bolt in your direction haphazardly. She grips both your shoulders and pursues to shake them violently.

“Berlinda!!”

That seemed to slap you back awake because as soon as she shouted you screeched back at her, your mind still a haze.

“You’re, PREGNANT!?”

 

 

 

 

…

 

 

 

 

Dead… _Silence_ …

 

 

 

 

 

 “What… the… _FUCK_!?” Daniel stands up making his chair screech across the floor. Adrian soon following his movement. However, they didn’t seem mad but moreover gobsmacked.

“Boys sit down, let me explain.” Mum sighs tiredly.

“Oh god, I don’t want to die.” David just seems to sweat profusely.

“Oh, dear, that’s wonderful news! Congratulations!” Asgore starts.

“My child, this is absolutely amazing news!”

“SMALL HUMAN!?!?”

“HOLY FISH-STICKS! PUNK THAT’S AWESOME!”

“C-C-Congratulations!”

“heh, nice. congrats.”

“Oh god, more of you? Please end me.”

“Don’t listen to Flowey, he’s really happy for this as well!” Frisk quickly finishes for him.

Anastasia just seems to completely forget your existence as she just looks mortified at the amount of awareness you’ve gathered for her. She lets go of you slowly as she turns to the group of friends and family that have sat up from the table and steadily started moving towards her to congratulate the wonderful news.

Happy tones of voices huddle around that area leaving you to just stare at them.

_……………Are… Are they even ready to look after one? I mean, well… Anastasia can look after a kid. She did look after me, Daniel and Adrian when we were all younger but… What about him? He can barely cook his own damn food, ugh… Maybe I should think somewhere else for now. There is no point, it’s done anyways, but I do hope she got consent from Mum._

Dragging a hand down your face you exit the room quietly. Leaving the happy atmosphere behind.

Moving swiftly you head to the main door of the house eager to have a bit of fresh air in your lungs. Howbeit, just before you leave to head in the direction of the corridor you spot a black bag that looked very similar to you.

_Hm…_

~*~

The gust of air that leaves you makes a cloud of smoke appear in front of your mouth, almost looking like you breathe fire.

You would have thought it would’ve been quieter out here but you can still hear the music and chattering of your friends faintly inside the large house that you see before you. The light emanating from the windows cutting through the darkness of the outside world effortlessly.

You breathe heavily as you slide down further to the floor from your already sitting position, the single tree that was next to the skelebro’s house providing you with the only thing to lean on. The fur lining that covered your head tickled your face but also bringing forth comfort.

You fiddle with the silver plastic cylinder that is tucked nicely in-between your hands, a smirk soon appearing as you spot the single small button that can bring forth laughter from your friends but also screams of terror from your enemies.

A single snicker left you as you thought of the small idea.

_Thanks, kid._

Hiding your present inside your pocket (it doesn’t hide all of it), you let your hands take shelter in them as well, leaving you to just soak in the vague music and the cold atmosphere.

Closing your eyes you relax before your mother or sister finds you and takes you back in.

Staying like that for awhile, you enjoying the subtle music that leaves the house that you were at least fifty feet away from.

It was still peaceful for you.

But then, a single distorted voice speaks to you, it was quiet and shaky, shy even… like it was scared of spooking you away. It was distance, prohibiting you from telling the difference either way.

“Ǻя€и'т………… Ǻя€и'т ¥ØÜ ЋǺρρ¥?” Your eyes flung open as you flinch at the sudden noise, though, as you scan your area you see nothing but the two houses, then a small thought came to you, instantly making you sink back to your almost laid placement.

“Yeah… Yeah I am, I’ll go inside in a sec Sans… Just enjoying the cold winter for a bit, ya know?”

_Man, he needs to stop creeping everywhere like a spider, or I might squish him. Pfft-_

You sigh again and shut your eyes the second time.

“ …………… ¥-¥€ǺЋ i kиØω.” The voice seems to be behind you, most properly on the other side of the tree, but you can’t help but find the sorrow in its tone.

“You okay Sans? You don’t sound too happy. Too much partying for your liking? Heh, better get used to it ‘cause all of them are like that.” Still keeping your eyes shut you breath evenly, allowing the cold air around you to fill your system.

“i...ÜЋ... i-i'м ØkǺ¥. иØ, и€€Ð тØ ωØяя¥ cЋiŁÐ…” _Child? That’s new for him_.

“Man, Toriel is rubbing off on ya. Child? I thought you liked kid or kiddo. But okay, if you say so dude.”

The voice doesn’t speak for a while leaving you to think Sans left, but that’s until a body… no… _something_ sits beside you. To your curiosity, you slightly open your right eye to peak at what you thought was Sans but instead a large mass of black goop that holds a single white cracked mask.

It takes a whole five seconds for your mind to finally process what’s right next to you. In those five seconds, the mask turned to look at you, the same two little specks of light inside what looks like eye sockets.

Your body changed from relaxing and calm into panic and horrified in a split second as your mouth opens to scream and your arms raised high above your head in fright. Yet, before a single noise could escape you the thing beside you somehow summoned two white skeletal hands from the black goop to show you that they didn’t mean any harm. Its voice coming out speedily and rushed, worry laced with it.

“иØ! ωǺiт! Ð-ÐØи'т รcя€Ǻм! ρŁ€Ǻร€! i -i'м иØт Ћ€я€ тØ ЋÜят ¥ØÜ...” In your awkward movement, you were already halfway trying to run away so your body looked like it was frozen in time as it was tilted away from the monster, but half of your bottom is still placed firmly on the concrete ground.

All you saw from the monster's face was dismal and… _despondency._

These attributes of his calmed your frantic state and just let you just stare at him.

With your arms still raised above your head and mouth agape, you just watch him, your body frozen from doing anything else.

“i Ǻм รØяя¥, i ÐiÐ иØт м€Ǻи тØ ƒяiǥЋт€и ¥ØÜ iи Ǻи¥ωǺ¥, м¥ ǺρØŁØǥiร€ร. i'ŁŁ...i''ŁŁ Ł€Ǻv€ ¥ØÜ ǺŁØи€ cЋiŁÐ, i мÜรт ЋǺv€ รcǺя€Ð ¥ØÜ Ð€€ρŁ¥.” The dejection from him makes you fall backwards from your previous position. Your body hitting the concrete softly but still making an ‘Oof!’ leave you.

Quickly sitting back up you turn to look at the goop monster but it looks like it was disappearing more and more by the second. Without your mind registering your words you blurt out, “Wait, don’t go.” you would’ve imagined saying that frantically, but instead that came out pretty calmly.

The monster seems to stop whatever it was doing and just looks back at you, the ghastly figure of their’s becoming more solid.

Sitting down properly you give him some space to settle down, although, that only provided to make him even more nervous. His skeletal hands were cupping each other like that was helping him ease his skittish behaviour. (You say ‘he’ because he sounded rather masculine.)

“Hey, uh, you okay? You seem worried about something.” You look away from him just in case he’s nervous about being around people.

_Why did I tell them to stay? If this monster is real, then they’re a stranger. Now I’m making polite conversation with him. Well done Berlinda, I just chucked everything Mum taught me out the dang window._

Although, when you shifted to take a glimpse at him he was already staring at you, his eye lights reminding you a lot of Sans eyes. As he continues to peer at your frame he looked like he was in trying to figure something out.

Fully facing him once again, his eye sockets widen as you wait for his response.

“Are you okay?” Now not in a panicked state you get to look at his features more carefully. His face didn’t seem that scary at all but did have two single cracks. One going down their mouth and one going up from their eye. His hands having two circular holes in them. The black mass that is his body (you think…) had specs of goop floating around him, yet not much to get in your vision. The warm yellow glow of the house and street lights hitting both your and his figures.

“Sir?”

That seems to snap him back to life.

“Ǻ-ǺЋ! м¥ ǺρØŁØǥi€ร cЋiŁÐ, i ÐiÐ иØт м€Ǻи тØ รтǺя€, iт iร jÜรт тЋǺт... i Ǻм ǺмǺƶ€Ð тЋǺт ¥ØÜ Ǻя€ иØт... ω€ŁŁ... รcǺя€Ð Øƒ м€. i мÜรт ǺÐмiт, i'м иØт тЋ€ мØรт ρя€ттi€รт รiǥЋт тØ ร€€.” At the end of his sentence, he chuckles, a sheepish smile appearing on his cracked face. His voice was calm but you could feel the static picks of it.

 “Na, you just frightened me. Not quite use to people popping up everywhere. But uh, I do have a question for ya.” A memory from when you were back in the house pops back into your head.

He seems to perk up at your slight conversation making, a smile appears as a small amount of purple emerges on his face, specifically just under his eyes.

“Øƒ cØÜяร€!”

“Well, it’s quite an easy question so you should be able to answer it for me.” He waits patiently, yet also eager to hear what you have to say.

“What were you doing in there? I’m not particularly a big fan of people breaking and entering my friend's house, although, I would like to add, if you make a run for it I can guarantee another crack appearing on your face.” As you spoke your voice still kept a pacific feel to it, yet your eyes spoke a different way, them being narrow as you stared him down. A heavy (and a very harsh) threat hanging over your head.

_Though I don’t think I’ll be able to run after him, he’s most likely capable of going invisible or something, and maybe I was a bit too harsh, but I don’t want him hurting anyone..._

_Especially my family._

 

He jumps back a bit at your sudden threat and demeanour, however not moving too far from his spot, no intent of running away. A small bead of sweat appears on his head as he tries to figure out how to say it to you.

“i-i м€Ǻи иØ ЋǺям cЋiŁÐ! ร-รØ ÐØ иØт ωØяя¥, вÜт ωЋǺт ¥ØÜ Ǻรk Øƒ iร qÜiт€ ÐiƒƒicÜŁт тØ €×ρŁǺiи ǺиÐ ωØÜŁÐ и€€Ð тiм€ тØ ÜиÐ€яรтǺиÐ.” He mutters, his form shrinking slowly as he looks away from you, a line that curves downwards materializing on his face.

_Ah shoot, I guess I did say that a bit too harsh…_

“I got time, care to explain? Take as long as you need.” You say more softly, your eyes going back to the calm attitude they once were. You scoot a bit closer to the monster to get back into your original position, allowing yourself to lean back against the hard bark of the tree as you await his response.

He raises an eyebrow at your quick shift of behaviour, but a smile finds its way back onto his features.

“Øk, cЋiŁÐ.”

~*~

“Well damn, now I feel bad for uh, threatening you.” With you now sitting up properly, your hoodie no longer on your head, you rub the back of your neck as you gaze downwards. Guilt weighing heavy on you.

Gaster, his name was, quickly waves his hands about trying to get rid of the apology you threw at him.

“иØ и€€Ð тØ รǺ¥ тЋǺт! i cØмρŁ€т€Ł¥ ÜиÐ€яรтǺиÐ ¥ØÜя я€ǺรØи Øƒ ωЋ¥ ¥ØÜ ÐiÐ รØ, i ωØÜŁÐи'т в€ รØ ЋǺρρ¥ €iтЋ€я iƒ Ǻ รтяǺиǥ€я jÜรт Ǻρρ€Ǻя€Ð iи м¥ ЋØÜร€.” He says back kindly.

You chuckle lightly at his sheepish smile.

“So, lemme get this straight. You’re a monster, named Gaster. Years ago in the underground, you were doing an experiment to get past the barrier…?”

“i ωiŁŁ т€ǺcЋ ¥ØÜ мØя€ Øи тЋ€ รÜвj€cт ǺиØтЋ€я тiм€.”

“Right… Yet, that went horribly wrong making you get stuck in some sort of void that literally sucked you out of… existence…

 

And the reason why people can’t see you is because you no longer… exist…

 

Oh, my god… I-I’m so sorry.”

Just saying that out loud makes you even more guilty for being so cruel to him, the poor guy didn’t even know you could see him and was just trying to be a part of something he physically couldn’t!

 “иØ и€€Ð тØ в€ รØяя¥ ƒØя м€ cЋiŁÐ, iт ωǺร м¥ รтÜρiÐ мiรтǺk€ тЋǺт ǥØт м€ iи тЋiร ρя€ÐicǺм€ит, иØт ØиŁ¥ тЋǺт вÜт, i cØÜŁÐ'v€ ǺŁรØ ŁØรт м¥...... м¥ รØи...… i ωØÜŁÐ'v€ и€v€я в€€и ǺвŁ€ тØ ƒØяǥiv€ м¥ร€Łƒ iƒ тЋǺт €v€я ЋǺρρ€и€Ð...”

_Gaster you’re not making me feel any better. God dammit, why did I have to be so rude at the beginning?!_

He gazes back at the house with a solemn look, a sad smile stuck on his face.

“Your-Your son? Is… Is he okay?” You say slowly, not wanting to hit a sensitive subject for him. Gaster turns back to face you, a smile still there.

“тЋǺиkƒÜŁŁ¥, ¥€ร. i я€м€мв€я Ћiм тя¥iиǥ รØ ЋǺяÐ тØ ρÜŁŁ м€ вǺck ØÜт Øƒ тЋ€ cÜяя€ит тЋǺт ωǺร รÜckiиǥ м€ iитØ тЋ€ vØiÐ. Ћ€ ωØÜŁÐ ЋǺv€ ǥØтт€и Ћiмร€Łƒ รÜck€Ð iи Ǻร ω€ŁŁ iƒ Ћ€ ÐiÐи'т Ł€т ǥØ. Ǻт Ł€Ǻรт Ћ€ ωǺร ǺŁяiǥЋт...

 

тЋǺиk ǥØØÐи€รร Ћ€'ร ǺŁяiǥЋт...” He looks back at the house, a tear that was tinted purple appearing on the corner of his eye, him still holding onto that small smile, his hands shaking ever so slightly.

He sighs as he closes his sight, allowing the tear to fall down freely on his cracked face. But that’s when he felt a small amount of pressure press down on his head making him snap them back open.

He looked up to see your head leaning against his, your arms wrapped tightly around his deformed body.

“I’m sorry Gaster, I… I didn’t know. I’m so sorry for all that has happened to you. Were they your friends?” You shift your eyesight to the house, showing what you meant.

He follows your gaze as he nods slowly.

“i kи€ω kiиǥ ǺรǥØя€ ρ€яรØиǺŁŁ¥, Ǻƒт€я ǺŁŁ, i ωǺร тЋ€ яØ¥ǺŁ รci€итiรт. i ǺŁรØ kи€ω тЋ€ qÜ€€и в€ƒØя€ тЋ€ мǺяяi€Ð cØÜρŁ€ ƒǺŁŁ€и ǺρǺят. ǺŁρЋ¥ร ωǺร м¥ Ǻρρя€итic€ Ǻร ω€ŁŁ Ǻร м¥ รØи. ЋØω€v€я, ÐÜ€ тØ м€ ωØяkiиǥ Øи тЋ€ мǺcЋiи€ i ÐiÐи’т รρ€иÐ Ǻร мÜcЋ тiм€ Ǻร i ωØÜŁÐ’v€ Łik€Ð ωiтЋ м¥ тωØ รØиร.”

“You have two sons?” You question as you slide back to the concrete ground, unwrapping your arms from his goopy figure.

“¥€ร, м¥ ¥ØÜиǥ€รт รØи… รØ вяiǥЋт ǺиÐ jØ¥ƒÜŁ. тяÜŁ¥ м¥ ŁiттŁ€ รÜиรЋiи€.” He said passionately.

“Can you tell me a bit more about your oldest son?”

“Øƒ cØÜяร€!” Gaster gleefully said. “Ћ€ ωǺร qÜiт€ тЋ€ รмǺят Øи€ iƒ i ÐØ รǺ¥ รØ м¥ร€Łƒ, €v€и Ǻт Ǻ ¥ØÜиǥ Ǻǥ€ Ћ€ ωǺร ǺвŁ€ тØ м€мØяiร€ тЋ€ ρ€яiØÐic тǺвŁ€. Ћ€ Łik€Ð тØ kиØω ωЋǺт i ωǺร ωØяkiиǥ Øи, รтǺ¥iиǥ в¥ м¥ รiÐ€ Ǻร Ћ€ Ǻรk€Ð м€ мǺи¥ qÜ€รтiØиร.” Gaster chuckled at the small memory. “вÜт Ћ€ ǺŁรØ ŁØv€Ð Ћiร вяØтЋ€я Ð€ǺяŁ¥, Ћ€ ωØÜŁÐ ÐØ Ǻи¥тЋiиǥ тØ ρяØт€cт Ћiм, ǺиÐ i cǺи ร€€ ωЋ¥. вÜт в€cǺÜร€ Ћ€ ωǺит€Ð тØ รтǺ¥ и€×т тØ м€ ωЋiŁ€ i ÐiÐ м¥ ωØяk Ћ€ вяØÜǥЋт Ћiร вяØтЋ€я ωiтЋ Ћiм, ǺŁωǺ¥ร вяiиǥiиǥ Ǻ ЋǺиÐƒÜŁ Øƒ тØ¥ร тØ k€€ρ м¥ ¥ØÜиǥ€รт รØи вÜร¥.” You smirked at the way Gaster talked about his family, so full of joy and hope that it made you feel happy for him.

“Ł€т Üร jÜรт รǺ¥ тЋǺт ÐÜ€ тØ тЋ€ ρŁǺc€м€ит Øƒ м¥ ¥ØÜиǥ€รт รØи, Ћ€ ωØÜŁÐ Ł€Ǻv€ Ћiร тØ¥ร €v€я¥ωЋ€я€ мǺkiиǥ м€ รØм€тiм€ร รŁiρ ƒяØм тЋ€ vǺรт ǺмØÜит Øƒ รρǺc€ Ћ€ ωǺร Üรiиǥ.” He snickered, making you chuckle with him.

“i Ǻм jÜรт ǥŁǺÐ тЋǺт รǺиร ωǺร ǺвŁ€ тØ вяiиǥ ρǺρ¥яÜร Üρ ωiтЋØÜт м¥ Ћ€Łρ. ŁØØk Ǻт тЋ€м иØω, ǺŁŁ Ћ€ǺŁтЋ¥ ǺиÐ ǥяØωи… ǺиÐ ƒiиǺŁŁ¥ Øи тЋ€ รÜяƒǺc€.” You weren’t as shocked as you thought you would’ve been, their features a quite similar. All of them have skeletal body part after all.

“So, Sans and Papyrus, they’re your sons?” He sighs as he nods, you look at him for a bit, shortly after focusing on the house before you.

You and Gaster sat in comfortable silence as you both basked in the cold area, making minutes pass by as the wind whirled your hair around, your breath showing in a white gust.

His voice was small, a depressed manner as he continued to look forward.

“cЋiŁÐ, cǺи ¥ØÜ ρяØмiร€ м€ รØм€тЋiиǥ?” You turn to watch him as he continued.

“ρŁ€Ǻร€, ÐØ иØт т€ŁŁ Ǻи¥Øи€ Øƒ м¥ €×iรт€иc€.” Eyes widening at his small request, you go straight into questioning him.

“Why not? I know it might be stupid of me to speak, but if I do then we can at least try and get you out of this… this weird void thing! Your sons would be so happy to see you again! There is a way to get you out of this……… right…? …………Gaster…? ” Your own voice slowly dimming at how impossible your idea sounded.

“¥ØÜ ÐØ иØт ÜиÐ€яรтǺиÐ, тЋiร… vØiÐ… iร и€v€я €иÐiиǥ. в€Łi€v€ м€, i ЋǺv€ тяi€Ð м¥ в€รт тØ ƒiǥÜя€ ØÜт ЋØω тØ ǥ€т ØÜт Øƒ тЋ€я€, ǺиÐ тЋ€ ƒÜятЋ€รт i ЋǺv€ ǥØтт€и iร тЋiร.” He waved a single hand indicating this is as far as he as gotten from actually making a physical body.

“รǺиร ЋǺร тяi€Ð Ћiร ЋǺяÐ€รт тØ вÜiŁÐ Ǻ мǺcЋiи€ тЋǺт cØÜŁÐ ƒiиÐ м¥ ŁØcǺтiØи ǺиÐ ρÜŁŁ м€ вǺck ØÜт, ЋØω€v€я, Ћ€ ÐØ€ร иØт ร€€ тЋ€ ρяØвŁ€м ωiтЋ тЋǺт ρŁǺи. Ǻร i รтǺт€Ð в€ƒØя€, тЋ€ vØiÐ iร и€v€я €иÐiиǥ, мǺkiиǥ iт iмρØรรiвŁ€ тØ ρiиρØiит м¥ ŁØcǺтiØи. иØт ØиŁ¥ тЋǺт, вÜт Ǻร i รρ€иÐ м¥ тiм€ тЋ€я€ i ƒ€€Ł м¥ร€Łƒ мØv€ ǺŁØиǥ ωiтЋ รØм€ รØят Øƒ iиviรiвŁ€ cÜяя€ит. รØ i’м и€v€я iи Øи€ ρŁǺc€ iи тЋǺт вŁǺck ρiт. i ÐØ иØт вŁǺм€ Ћiм ƒØя тя¥iиǥ, Ћ€ ЋǺร ÐØи€ мØя€ тЋǺи €иØÜǥЋ тØ тя¥ ǺиÐ ƒiǥÜя€ тЋiร ØÜт. тЋiร ωЋØŁ€ รiтÜǺтiØи и€ǺяŁ¥ мǺÐ€ Ћiм ǥØ iиรǺи€, Ћiร ØиŁ¥ тЋØÜǥЋт ωǺร тя¥iиǥ тØ ǥ€т м€ ØÜт, ǺиÐ i ÐØ иØт ωǺит м¥ รØи тØ в€ รтÜck iи тЋǺт мǺиic ŁØØρ ǺǥǺiи. Ћ€ и€ǺяŁ¥ Ði€Ð в¥ ÐØiиǥ รØ” Gaster curls in on himself, like was watching the whole thing unfold in front of him once again.

“ÐØ ¥ØÜ иØω ÜиÐ€яรтǺиÐ? ωЋ¥ i ωǺит ¥ØÜ тØ ρяØмiร€ м€ тØ k€€ρ тЋiร qÜi€т?” You look away, silent, but agreed nonetheless with a simple nod.

He finally switches his sight towards your direction, placing a hand on your shoulder.

“тЋǺиk ¥ØÜ ƒØя тǺkiиǥ тЋ€ тiм€ тØ Łiรт€и тØ м€, i Ǻρρя€ciǺт€ รiиc€я€Ł¥.” Looking back at him, you beam… You smile the biggest smile you could muster, for him… and for you.

“Though in return, I would like for you to visit me now and then, that would be nice. You don’t have to, of course. Completely your choice.” Gaster perks up immensely at your proposal and agrees immediately, hugging you gently soon after to show how much this means to him.

When he lets go he sighs smoothly enjoying the company he is having.

“Pumpkin!!” Your sister's voice echo outwards from her place in front of the door, making you twist your head in her direction. She starts to speed walk towards you, intending on starting a very hot topic with you.

“i ǥÜ€รร тЋǺт iร м¥ cÜ€ тØ Ł€Ǻv€, i’ŁŁ ร€€ ¥ØÜ รØØи cЋiŁÐ.” You change your sight back to Gaster to see him already disappearing.

A smirk finds its way on your face as you speak back quietly.

“That’s a promise then.”

Then just like that… he’s gone.

“Pumpkin!” With her only about five feet away you let you body relax against the tree once again, closing your eyes and letting your hands rest inside your pockets.

“Pumpkina! This is where you’ve been? Everyone thought you went to the bathroom or something! But that’s not the point! Well, actually it kinda was, you went missing for an hour and a bit… But, anyways! Uh- wait, are you sleeping?” As she crept closer to your motionless body she made a move to touch your nose but just before she could you slap her hand away making her flinch backwards.

“Sup Astasia?” You sigh out as you open your eyes half way.

“Ah, so you are awake! Well, budge up! I wanna sit down next to you.” You groan as she forcefully pushes you sideways to make space for her, but in the process she just makes you fall flat on the ground.

She grunts as she sits down properly, wiggling about to get herself comfortable.

“How do you sleep like this? I will never understand you and your weird ways.” She gazes at your fallen body and pokes you.

“You gonna sit up properly?”

“No.”

“C’mon Berlinda! Come and sit next to your favourite sister.” She starts pulling the bottom part of your hoodie, encouraging you to sit up. Although, without moving your frame you turn your head to see Anastasia’s face.

“Why are you bothering me? I just wanted to sit in peace before Mum either throws something at me or just asks nicely. Oh and, F-Y-I, you’re my only sister, soo… I don’t have a favourite. I have no choice in this matter.” You huff out as you let your head lay back on the ground.

“Exactly! I’m your favourite by default! But seriously, I want to speak to you.” You look at her again to see that she was smiling at you. Not in a goofy way but, just… Waiting.

Rolling your eyes, you allow yourself to slowly sit up, but of course making a scene while doing so.

“GuuuuuuuHHHHHH _HHHHHH_ … Ugh… So, wassup?” She just stares at you with a plain face.

“Did you really have to make all that noise while sitting up?”

“Oh hello mother, I didn’t know that was you!”

“Shut up! I’m not Mum.” She crosses her arms with a huff, making you smirk as you punch her lightly on the arm.

“Ow! I bruise easily! Stop!” She rubs the part you punched, murmurs something under her breath.

_Pfft, wimp._

“So what brings you out here?” You begin.

“Well, it’s about uh… What- I- uh said… In the…” She stutters, worried that you might get mad at her for bringing up the subject.

_Okay, she’s taking too long._

“Is it about your kid?” You say easily, letting your back hit the bark again as well as pulling your hoodie over you to hide a small portion of your head.

“You know… I was going to mention it to you. Well, everyone in some time… I just wanted for everyone to warm up to David a bit more, especially you, missy.” She pulls back some of your hood to see your face, when doing so you were already studying her making you both lock gazes. Although, all you saw was a bright smile warming her features, a smile full of _kindness_.

“Jeez, you really do take after Mum…”

“Berlinda!” She shoves you away from her, a grin forming on your face. Her herself snickering right after.

“Calm down, I was only joking, but, uh… I don’t really care Astasia, really. It’s none of my business, you and him are your own family. Though I would like to know if you asked Mum if it was… You know… A good idea?” She breathes out a single laugh, immediately answers your question.

“Of course I did! And you _are_ my family pumpkin, I’m sticking with you forever! And who cares what he thinks, I did mention before I married him. ‘If you marry me, you’re also marrying my family _too_.’” She speedily grabs onto you, closing your body into a stiff hug. Your head being wedged in the crook of her neck.

The warmth she was radiating was homey.

You missed her hugs…

Without thinking your arms wrap around her body unconsciously, hugging her deeply.

“You’re still my little pumpkina… Plus, I want someone to babysit when I’m busy and guess who gonna do thattt~!” She sings in delight as she waits for a reply.

“No.”

“Berlindaaa! You have to! I’m not going to give my kid to Daniel and Adrian. I know for a fact that they will-… Well, they would properly do good with looking after the baby, but I just know they either gonna set themselves on fire or the house. So you’ll have to do it, no arguments!” She concluded proudly.

You smile as you both look at the Dreemur’s household.

“Though, I would like consent from you… I’ve already asked Daniel, Adrian and Mum. So… It’s only you left…” She starts slowly, using her hand to lift your chin, your head following. She places another hand on your cheek forcing you to see her face.

“So?”

Closing your eyes you remove her hands and sit up, looking away from her direction.

“Why are you asking me? I’m just a kid, my decision won’t matter in your little tally. No need to ask me Astasia, okay? I won’t be angry or mad, just do what you want. You’re old enough to make your own decisions, and not get consent from a fourteen-year-old.” You shrug as you dig yourself deeper into your hoodie world.

“It’s not about you being a kid pumpkin. I want approval, and that means _my_ family, my _whole_ family gets a say on it. So, honestly, what do you think?” Turning ever so slightly you see only a fraction of her face, but it was still holding that understanding smile.

A deep sigh leaves you as you speak. “Before I answer your question, can I ask my own…?”

“Of course.”

“Are you happy? Happy with all… this?” She went silent for a bit, before she started chuckling lightly.

“I am Berlinda, I really am. I have you, Daniel, Adrian and Mum, all there to support me when I need you guys the most. David looks after me well, he keeps me happy and this… this baby… makes me even happier. As long as you guys are happy, I am too.” The sincerity in her voice had you silent for a large amount of time.

_She really does mean it._

“Then I guess yeah, you’re good to go?” Looking away from her you lean your back against her body, but soon to receive a light slap on the shoulder.

“You have to sound like you actually mean it!”

“I did!”

“No, you didn’t!”

“Oh my god, Astasia, okay. I AGREE! You happy now?” She squeals as she hugs you tightly.

“Thank you!!”

You grumble as you stay in her hold, still comfortable in her arms. However, you notice the subtle music that use to be there had to come to an end, soon after a wild shout that called both of your names.

“HEY PUNKS! APPARENTLY SANS GOT ANOTHER PRESENT FOR PAPS! GET YOUR BUTTS OVER HERE!” Undyne roared as she sprinted across the road, your family and friends all trailing after her as they all talked cheerfully with one another.

A groan leaves you as you whisper to your sister.

“I don’t want to get up…”

“Well, you’re gonna! Sitting here is making my body go numb, so move!” She shoves you away, making you lay against the ground the second time.

Getting up slowly, she started to brush herself off, her attention soon getting caught by Frisk, Flowey and Daniel as they made their way towards the both of you.

“Sans said that his present is in our car park.” Daniel went straight to your sister, ignoring you completely. Although, Frisk strolled up to your limp body and bent down to start poking your face, Flowey soon after joining him in the prodding.

“Really? I didn’t see anything there when I park the car.” Daniel just shrugged and turn away, heading to cross the road to your family’s house. Anastasia following him shortly after.

“C’mon Berlinda, I don’t want to miss it! Pleaseee.” You snicker as you pause both hand and leaf from poking you, “Ok-ok-ok, I’m getting up. You on ahead, I’ll be there in a sec.” Frisk smiled and bolted towards everyone else.

Getting yourself up slowly and stretching you spotted your present on the floor on the other side of the tree.

_Whoops, most properly fell out of my pocket when I laid on the ground…_

_Huh, I’m surprised nobody saw it._

Picking up your present you yawn as you start to make your way across the house.

~*~

“kay guys, come on over! paps, close your eyes!” Sans called, sounding generally excited.

Everyone was waiting next to your house gate entrance while Sans went to sort out his present. (Your car park is literally on the other corner of your house, the only thing that was obscuring everyone’s vision was the actual house.)

Papyrus squealed as he covered his eyes, Undyne directing him over making sure he doesn’t bump into anything.

As everyone turned the corner no one uttered a single word as they all scanned the very _large_ present. The normally cheerful atmosphere put on pause as everybody just stares at the skeleton that stood proudly in front of his gift.

“CAN I OPEN MY EYES NOW!?!?” Papyrus yelled, his voice getting even higher as he awaits his surprise.

“yup!”

When he did, you could say figuratively that his jaw fell to the ground.

“merry christmas paps!” Sans ended happily as he grinned at his brother.

Papyrus just ran to his brother picking him up and swinging him in circles, chanting repeatedly, “THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOUUUUU!! in complete joy.

When he dropped the skeleton he then proceeds to hug (what he can) his present.

The rest of you were just staring at this… _massive_ present.

“Holy shit! Now that’s what I call a manly fucking present!” Daniel laughs joyously.

Everyone starts moving towards Papyrus to seeing the brand new red car from themselves. The extraordinary large blue ribbon being taken off by the taller skeleton.

He inspects every nook and cranny of the red vehicle, Sans standing away from the group to just see his brother, a grin of satisfaction staying on his boney face.

Walking quietly in his direction, you were the first one to speak.

“So you finally got him his dream car, huh?” Sans flinched at the sound of your voice appearing beside him, making him turn around to look at you.

“wow kid, didn’t even see you there.” You smirk as you pat his arm gently.

“I learn from the best.” He snickers at that, though soon after to raise an eye-bone.

“how did you know that he wanted a car?” Fully facing you now you keep a smirk on your face as you show an expression that said ‘You seriously don’t know?’

“You told me…” He looked surprised, still not quite understanding.

_Do I really need to elaborate?_

“At the beginning of time, this one sleepy skeleton foretold me that he will buy his brother a car he always wanted.” You say trying to sound all mysterious, that did earn a chuckle from him. Sans no longer holding a face of confusion.

“i told you when i was asleep? lemme guess… was it when you helped me?”

“Yup.”

“ah, well… thanks for not telling my bro.” You wave it his appreciation away, intending to say ‘no biggie’ after, but what stopped you was a single white fleck to fall on your nose.

Putting your conversation on hold you look up towards the night sky to see torrents of miniature snow slowly dribble down to the ground, the street lights providing you with the only source to see these white fluffy specs.

_Wow…_

“It’s snowing!!” Frisk gasps as he starts running around, enjoying the little snow he had to play with.

Chatting un-paused, your family and friends start up speaking freely with one another, standing in the cold air to look at the night sky.

You and Sans stay quiet as you both stare upwards.

“Whoops, my hand slipped!” Daniel shouted as he flung the book at your back. Staggering a bit you turn around quickly to scowl at your brother, but he was just laughing, just egging you on to do something.

A sinister grin showed as you brought out your present from your pocket. (Your arm was hiding it from clear view.)

“Two can play at that game.” He adds on, bringing out his own lightsaber.

_How?! Did he go through Mum’s bag as well?!_

“HA, come over here if you dare Linda! See what happens!” You narrow your eyes as he presses the little button, his lightsaber unfolding to its true potential, the red light piercing the night.

“Ninos! Did you get that from my bag!?” Mum eyes widen, her voice laced with annoyance and worry.

“Heh…” You chuckle as you press your own button, blue joining into the fight.

Pointing your arm at Daniel’s body your weapon follows every movement, a smile stuck firmly on you.

From the corner of your eye, you saw Sans shuffling away slowly, understanding what’s about to go down.

“Let's go… _blob_.” One final cry was heard from Mum before both of you ran towards each other no intent of stopping. “ _Ninos!!”_

_BZZZZZZZT!_

It was a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering why Anastasia was sweating, it was because when she found out about your 'little' job she was fighting with herself whether to tell you about her pregnancy or not, wanting to give something back for telling your own secret. (Hell broke loose after that...)
> 
> Please correct any mistakes you guys find! I do not mind, I was in a bit of a rush with this. My deepest apologies. Although, I can't guarantee another chapter soon.
> 
> Oh, and, do tell me what you think of Gaster's character, I would like comments about that!
> 
> Happy holidays to everyone one of you! Hope you had a great year!


End file.
